Creando lazos
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: ESTO ES MIZO MIZO MIZO, GRAACIAS POR LEER XD
1. Chapter 1

Creando lazos By Alvissaoikitsunechan.

¡Holaaaaaaa! En este fic es el mundo inspirado en el de One Piece original pero con arreglos míos y más avanzado, y como prometí, aquí tenéis un fic de ellos, de Mihawk y Zorro (Ya sé que en realidad es Zoro, pero no sé porque pero me gusta ponerle así en este fic y cuando pronuncian Zorro en vez de Zoro en el anime doblado al español, será que le queda mejor para mí al menos, allá tu opinión, puedes imaginar que es Zoro en vez de Zorro) Espero que os guste, es mi primer fic de One Piece, y yo solo escribo historias One Piece de Mihawk x Zorro y Sanji x Zorro, nunca me haréis escribir historias de este Anime/Manga que no sean de esas dos parejas ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!

Volviendo al caso, esto es Romance, drama, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho drama, dolor, escenas morbosas, y sobre todo….HUMOR, HUMOR Y MUCHISIMO MÁS HUMOR.

A los que lloren….Si realmente lo hacéis tendréis mi bendición porque me he calentado el coco haciendo escenas que hacen llorar.

Disfrutad, dejad Reviwer y como siempre, ACEPTO CRITICAS DE MUERTE PERO NUNCA LOGRAREIS HACERME CAMBIAR DE PARECER EN LO QUE HAGO.

¡SOBRE TODO EN QUE CREO QUE ALVISS DE MÄR ES MÁS MONO COMO UN ZORRITO AZUL! 0

Sed fieles a vosotr s mism s y a vuestros ideales. Pd: No lo he sacado de Monster hight.

¡NO OS DEJEIS COMPRAR POR LOS POLITICOS QUE SON MU MALOS!

AHORA SÍ:

¡DISFRUTAD!

Cap.1. Los líos tienen sus consecuencias.

− ¡Esta es la novena vez que te peleas con Shanks, estoy harto de imponerte castigos Buggy! ¡Y a ti también Shanks, no creas que me haya olvidado de ti, gusano, así que mejor no te rías!-le grito Monkey D. Garp, alías King Kong por sus alumnos.

−Oeee…Es que Buggy siempre me calienta el coco llamándome Tomate, Sensei…-lloriqueo con morritos el pelirrojo.

− ¡Porque tú me llamas Narizotas so tomate podrido con gusanos medio muertos de asco dentro!

− ¡Ja, tener tú nariz sí que es estar muerto de asco, narizotas!

Nuevamente empezaron a pelearse, ya eran bastante maduros, en realidad hombres hechos y derechos pensó Garp. Le gustaba pensar que en ocasiones la Marina (no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor dado que no hay muchas organizaciones en la historia ) tenía hombres competentes y MADUROS, pero era algo imposible. Shanks era del sector 10 sector a cargo de Akainu, al mando de los 7 mejores hombres en actuar deprisa, rápido y hacer un trabajo limpio. Los siete se ocupaban de "encargarse" de los gusanos contrabandistas o piratas corruptos e investigar todo cuanto tuviesen sus presas, todos sabían luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y utilizaban mejor las armas que ninguno de los otros. Buggy, por el contrario estaba en el sector 8, segunda iniciación, o sea que era tutor de los nuevos cadetes para la organización. Recibían órdenes directas del Gobierno y otras organizaciones de muchos países para mantener el orden en los siete mares. Los siete miembros eran:

Shanks Akagami:

Experto en artes marciales y otros estilos de lucha, aunque muy infantil. Pelo rojo, ojos oscuros, y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de tres rayas, una vez dijo que fue su gato pero todos sabían que fue por una misión en el desierto, lucho contra Sr. Crocodile, uno de los mejores contrabandistas del mercado negro y ex miembro de la organización, un día abandono el sector 10 y se fue corrompido por la avaricia. Shanks perdió el brazo izquierdo cuando salvo a su nieto de ahogarse cuando tenía ocho años, por eso le estimaba y admiraba por su perdida a cambio de la vida de su nietecito, pero un brazo de plástico lo substituía muy bien. Shanks entro como los otros con tan solo doce años y fue muy bueno realmente en los entrenamientos, aunque antes estaba en el distrito 9, después de la traición de Crocodile le subieron. Shanks se llevaba muy bien con Luffy, su nieto menor de doce años ahora, en realidad se parecían y en ocasiones deseaba que Shanks ejerciera de padre con Luffy, aunque su relación era más como hermanos. Pero en algo se parecían más que nada:

Ambos tenían más gilipolleces metidas en la cabeza que todos los gilipollas del mundo entero.

La única mujer de los siete:

Boa Hancock: Experta en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en seducción masiva. Su fuerza y astucia de mujer, más su cuerpo pornográfico ayudaban muy bien a hacer su trabajo. Sobre todo con esos pechos y….Bueno, tenía el pelo negro liso y largo hasta las caderas, los ojos oscuros y la piel pálida muy suave. Lo único que no le gustaba de ella es su obsesión por enamorarse de cualquiera, estaba tan enfermizamente enamoradiza que hasta de Luffy se obsesionaba, y eso sí que no. Ella había probado una fruta del diablo, la conocida fruta amor amor que convierte un corazón culpable en piedra, toda una asesina hermosa y con dulzura, pero mortal.

Otro chavalito de lotería era:

Bartholomew Kuma:

Antes un pirata cruel, abandono temporalmente la organización y volvió arrepentido. Tenía el pelo rizado castaño oscuro y extrañamente los ojos siempre en blanco, cuando se refería a él de chavalito, se reía él mismo, para sus adentros, porque media casi tres metros. Comió la fruta del diablo, zarpa, zarpa, no sabría definirla, creaba campos explosivos. Ahora se hacía llamar pacifista, pero era leal al gobierno.

Un bicho raro de verdad:

Jinbe:

Una especie de hombre tiburón gordo, también alto. En realidad era un Tritón, muy bueno en el campo marino, no comió ninguna fruta pero poseía una fuerza descomunal. Como antes había mencionado, era un Tritón gordo azul de dos largos colmillos saliéndole de los labios, fin de la historia.

Ah, no, espera, que aún hay otro bicho raro que le supera:

Gecko Moria:

Pirata y una especie de bicho raro-hombre-zombi-con dos cuernos en la frente. Era lila con el pelo lila y los labios lilas. Gordo también, de cuello larguirucho, comió la fruta sombra, sombra y puede robar las sombras ajenas, revivió al zombi especial Oz pero le salió el tiro por la culata, el zombi se puso a hibernar más todavía.

Bueno el número seis se llevaba la palma:

Donquixote Doflamingo:

Nombre raro, cara rara, tipo raro, forma de ser rara, vestido con un abrigo de plumas de flamenco. Conclusión:

Un gay loco sinvergüenza y psicópata violador enfermo mental a más no poder. Rubito de vete a saber qué color de ojos porque siempre se ponía unas gafas de sol. No hay información exacta sobre él, pero por alguna fruta posiblemente puede controlar el cuerpo de las personas. Estaba obsesionado con llevarse a Shanks y a Boa a la cama para hacer un trío, luego vio como creció el último de sus aprendices y se encapricho con llevarle a la cama, pero se pasó un mes en la enfermería porque su nuevo posible juguete le metió su arma por el culo y se lo destrozo.

Y finalmente, junto a Shanks, el número siete a quien estimaba bastante:

Yurakiur Mihawk:

El mejor espadachín de todo el mundo. Muy serio e inexpresivo, con la vida que tuvo antes de llegar a la marina era normal ser así. Era como su otro hijo, al igual que Shanks, los crio a los dos como un dueto especial, al principio los puso por parejas a cada uno y en un grupo hubo tres, y más o menos se llevaban bien, escogió a Shanks porque era el mejor candidato posible a robarle una sonrisa. Pero ni aun así. Mihawk poseía ojos de halcón, que era su apodo, brillantes ojos amarillos que penetraban la mirada de cualquier ser. Era adulto, no pasaba de los treinta y un años, pelo negro cortito, y un poco de barbilla y bigote, cuando pasaron bastantes años de cuando entro al cuartel con doce, a Doflamingo le metió el lado puntiagudo de su espada negra en el culo y le dijo que ese era su anticipo y que si quería más que le avisara, ese sí que es un chico directo y divertido para su gusto.

Pero era triste no verle sonreír. Pensó que Shanks y su hiperactivo carácter ayudaría pero…La luz ya no brillaba en los ojos del halcón.

Suspiro mirando la escenita del pelirrojo y el narizota.

−Supongo que estaréis al tanto que estáis en mi despacho…-ni caso-Shanks, Buggy…-pasando de él-¡ME CAGO EN VUESTRA PUTA MADRE VESTIDA DE COLORAO, SALID DE MI DESPACHO Y HACED 2035 VUELTAS AL PATIO MAYOR DESCALZOS!

El narizota se quedó helado y Shanks se puso de rodillas llorando como un cachorrito.

− ¡Noooooo… por favor! ¡Que somos casi familia, piense en Luffy, Sensei, sin mí no aprenderá las maravillas de la vida!-puso ojitos de corderito.

−Emborracharte y cantar canciones pirata no alentara a mi nieto a una maravilla de vida. No hay más que hablar, y Shanks, dile a los demás que vayan preparándose para mañana.

Los dos salieron como cadáveres. Garp se respaldó en su asiento, frotándose la sien en símbolo de cansancio.

−Cinco-dijo de repente-cuatro-sonrió de medio lado-tres…dos-frunció el ceño riéndose maliciosamente-Uno…

−¡Narizotas de mierda!

−¡Tomate podrido!

Se escuchaban las voces de los dos desde su despacho.

−¡CHICOS, QUE SEAN 2038 VUELTAS!-grito riéndose.

−¡Me cago en…!-se les escucho decir al mismo tiempo.

−¡DOS MÁS POR CONTESTAR!

−TTOTT Buuuuuaaaaaahhhhhh…-Shanks y Buggy.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En una sala había seis personas, todos ellos parecían esperar y lo hacían cada uno en su mundo.

La sala era de piedra, amplia y lujosa, una gran mesa central con ocho sillas de madera tallada de buena calidad, a la derecha una ventana y un sillón verde oscuro a unos escasos centímetros de ella, una tele de plasma en frente del sillón, entre ellos una mesita redonda pequeña donde había el mando de la tele y un cuenco de palomitas, un microondas en una mini cocinita y una nevera. Una lámpara lujosa de cristal colgaba de arriba, era hermosa y los colores se mezclaban dando más brillo. En la mesa había tres que jugaban a las cartas, se miraban recelosos, como si no se fiaran ni un pelo de sus compañeros, el más alto era un hombre lila con aspecto de rarito todo el rato sonriendo siniestramente. El segundo más alto era un tiburón hombre de piel azul que se ponía muy nervioso con el siniestro Chukee (el muñeco diabólico por si alguien no sabe quién es, aunque no me acuerdo como se escribía) mirándole de esa forma tan espeluznante. El tercero era un rubito vestido de flamenco que también sonreía pero más en forma de victoria.

−Ah…Jinbe es un buen partido, ¿verdad Moria?-pregunto el rubito al Chukee.

Este le miro sin borrar esa sonrisa siniestra.

−oye Flamenco, conmigo no te pases. Si quieres hacer de maruja vete al pueblo que hay muchas-eso hizo gracia al tiburón, lo que, no sabiendo porque alegro al Chukee.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo.

−YYYYYYY…Gane. Lo siento señores, pero deben pagarme lo acordado-dijo mientras extendía las manos hacia sus camaradas.

−Doflamingo que te caneo, ya has vuelto a usar tus habilidades en secreto-dijo el tiburón gruñendo cual perro.

Doflamingo hizo un gesto dramático con la mano, como si eso hubiese sido una ofensa para él, algo imperdonablemente por la falsa acusación.

−Por favor Jinbe, no me vengas con tus cuentos. No es mi culpa que seas tan mediocre como para jugar a las cartas, vete a tu pecera y consúltalo con la almohada…o lo que tengas como almohada-sonrió pícaramente-y llévate a Moria que seguro que quiere usar bien la cama, jejejeje.

A Moria también le salió una vena en la frente a punto de estallar.

−Tendría que haber grabado en video el día en que Mihawk te metió su espada negra en tu asqueroso culo, flamenco, hubiera sido un buen recuerdo para toda mi vida…Jijijiji…-rio siniestramente.

Ajeno al debate, Kuma repasaba la biblia sentado en el sofá a un lado, posiblemente ya estaría por la mitad. A su lado estaba Boa que mientras comía palomitas miraba su culebrón diario llamado algo así como "Lo que nos prohíbe estar juntos", no lo había visto pero por las veces que leía cuando ella lo miraba, iba de dos hermanos, una chica y un chico que estaban enamorados perdidamente el uno del otro, pero al ser hermanos no podían complacerse. Luego estaba la mala que era la prometida del hermano, estaba celosa de la chica e intentaba matar a la hermana de su prometido, pero hay otro que es el mejor amigo de la chica y está enamorado de ella y…

−Kuma, cariño, si quieres verlo no hace falta que disimules-le sonrió la chica.

Kuma se lo pensó un poco, ya había leído bastantes biblias. Se acomodó y miro la tele con Boa, que estaba feliz de que por fin un chico fuera tierno y sensible, no como los gilipollas que tenía como compañeros, bueno, Kuma y Mihawk se salvaban, ellos eran un caso aparte de madurez y lógica. Aunque Mihawk no era un alma alegre por así decirlo, siempre solo en un rincón, callado y reservado, como un niño bueno que no quiere causar molestias. Cuando era un niño de doce años era bastante mono, aunque ahora tampoco estaba mal, en lo que se refiere a atractivo era el más de todos los hombres de su grupo, pero claro, no superaba a lo adorable que era Luffy-chan. Pero le dolía a veces cuando se reunían todos y podían pasar una velada agradable sin peleas ni estupideces, él siempre se iba y se encerraba en su habitad, sí, todos ellos tenían una especie de área para ellos solos, algo así como una gran mansión en lugares diferentes y apartados los unos d ellos otros pero estaban en la gran sede de la marina, por lo que no se podría llamar, chalet de lujo. A Mihawk le toco el mejor, estaba en el lado este, tocando al bosque, mientras que ella estaba en el norte, cara a los cadetes de primera formación. Los días en que no tenían que trabajar se encerraba en su habitad y no salía, nadie podría decir que era un halcón enjaulado, pero sí que su alma estaba en una jaula hermética de la cual nadie parecía tener la llave para abrirla. Ah…sin tan solo abriera su corazón a las maravillas del amor…Eso le recordaba a que no sabía si su compañero de ojos de halcón se había enamorado alguna vez… ¿Sería aún virgen? ¿Quedaría con alguien a solas cuando les daban vacaciones y podían irse de sus habitadas y de la sede? Según tenía entendido, Mihawk se quedaba allí incluso en vacaciones, también había veces en que se iba por un tiempo en su barca con forma de ataúd y no regresaba hasta que le daba la gana o quería saber si tenía que atrapar vivo o muerto algún pirata, eso lo hacía para matar el tiempo.

Estancada en sus pensamientos no escucho como el flamenco la llamaba de malas maneras.

− ¡Eh, Lola Boa, escúchame so tetuda!

Boa gruño mientras miles de venitas le subían a la cabeza, amenazantes por explotar. Si eso ocurriera, inundaría toda la habitación y quizás todo el patio delantero con los cadetes y los profesores. Pensó en mil maneras de contestarle, pero mejor era ignorarle y seguir viendo su culebrón, que para algo lo había empezado a ver desde el primer capítulo, se acomodó y devolvió la vista al televisor.

−Boa tengo hambre-dijo el flamenco.

− ¿Y a mí qué?-contesto borde.

Doflamingo puso morritos.

− ¿Cómo qué tú qué? Eres una mujer, ¿no? Pues hazme algo que tengo hambre, para eso servís las mujeres-volvió su atención para jugar a las cartas

El oído de Boa se agudizo tanto como pudo, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ese flamenco, gay de mierda con respeto a los gays porque le caían bien excepto ese, le estaba ordenando, a ella, a Boa Hancock, diosa entre diosas, belleza radiante de un jardín de pocas flores que brillaban menos que ella, que cocinara por ser mujer? Se levantó de mala leche y le cruzo la cara, después volvió al sitio y se puso de nuevo a ver la tele.

− ¡Serás puta, me has roto la nariz!-le grito mientras se tapaba la sangre que salía a montones de su nariz.

Boa hizo caso omiso, siguió mirando la tele, ya estaba harta de ese flamenco. El flamenco, por el contrario, quería buscar pelea así que se levantó y le tiro el cuenco de palomitas al suelo y las pisoteo. La mujer cambio su expresión, su cara se puso roja y se lanzó a por Doflamingo como una gata se lanza encima de una paloma.

(Imaginaos un ring de pelea de boxeo y a Boa y a Doflamingo con guantes y linchándose a hostias, XD)

Mientras el tiburón y el Chukee hacían apuestas a ver quién ganaba, Kuma miro a Mihawk, que no había abierto la boca para nada. Estaba apoyado en el extremo izquierdo del sillón mirando por la ventana, posiblemente a las nubes, a Kuma le pareció, por un segundo, ver a un halcón atado a una jaula que mira el cielo y desea romper la cuerda para volar (Estoy usando muchas metáforas con halcones, pero es que Mihawk me recuerda precisamente a ese animal -.-) pero a la vez veía a una persona con la mitad del alma separada del cuerpo, que siempre espera que ese pedacito regrese para volver a ser un solo ser. Quizás era eso, Mihawk esperaba su otra mitad del alma que un día perdió como Peter Pan perdió su sombra, pero ahora vete a saber quién es la Wendy que se la cose a los pies. Nunca se hablaron mucho, en realidad el ojos de halcón no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera o Shanks, porque le molesta o por obligación, pero esta vez pensó que mejor sería intentar llevarse bien, tampoco se llevaban mal, bueno, se aclaró la voz intentando llamar la atención del moreno. Este no respondió, parecía absorto en el paisaje, el atardecer era bastante hermoso…

−Esto…Mihawk-le llamo Kuma, el nombrado despertó se su ensimismo y le miro con sus penetrantes ojos, no dijo nada pero estaba claro que mudamente decía: ¿qué?-Emmm… ¿Quieres ver la tele un rato? Hancock ya no está, a más quizás así matas mejor el tiempo que mirando por la ventana, ¿no crees?

Mihawk regreso su vista a la ventana una vez más antes de sentarse en el sofá a mirar la telenovela. Exteriormente era todo impasible, no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero por dentro se aburría, era, definitivamente mejor, mirar por la ventana que ver a dos personas haciendo el coito sexual. Podría llamarlo hacer el amor, pero sabía que eso era solo una forma más fácil de llamar copulación o lujuria carnal, él nunca se sintió atraído por ese sentimiento, no le era necesario en su vida, lo veía inútil. Aburridamente miro de nuevo por la ventana apoyando su cara en la mano en el brazo del sofá, los pájaros volaban libres y cantaban, "Como les envidio, ellos se pueden ir incluso cuando te ordenan que esperes nuevas órdenes o cualquier estupidez que quieren que hagamos nosotros, los Shichibukai, o los perros del gobierno, da igual cómo se diga, el significado para mí es el mismo" pensó suspirando. Kuma no dijo nada, él ya había cumplido, había establecido un pequeño dialogo…que más bien hablo él solo pero había logrado que Mihawk se apartara de la ventana un momento, aunque ahora miraba otra vez por la misma…

En ese momento a Mihawk le entro sed, se levantó, fue a la nevera y cogió un refresco. Después fue a un pequeño armario que había debajo de la fregadera y cogió un vaso grande para echarse todo el refresco. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mirando la escena de la tele, la chica rubia parecía ser la mala, y la morena que pedía ayuda la buena, bah, no le interesaban esas estupideces que ponían para entretener a viejas. Se sirvió el refresco, se lo llevo a la boca…

Pero entonces entro corriendo Shanks por la puerta gritando: "¡QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA !" el pelirrojo fue directo a él, se sentó a su lado de un salto y le quito el vaso para echárselo por encima de los pies, después lo dejo colgado en su dedo izquierdo un rato y se lo devolvió, Mihawk cogió el vaso con asco.

−Aaaahhhhhhh….que gusstiitoo…Ya pensaba que me achicharraba el pie, muchas gracias Miha-chan eres mi salvador-sonrió ampliamente abrazándole por el cuello.

Mihawk se apartó con brusquedad.

−Lo que tú digas imbécil, pero no me llames "Miha-chan" o te corto los huevos con mi espada-puso el vaso en la mesa y se limpió la mano con un pañuelo, después de todo ese vaso tenía la porquería y el mal olor de pies de Shanks.

El pelirrojo sintió sus testículos encogerse, Mihawk era capaz de eso y mucho más. Descanso un poco antes de mirar a su alrededor, todos menos el moreno de ojos amarillos le miraban como preguntando el motivo de su escenita. Sonrió a todos y les dijo lo más inocentemente que pudo:

−Anda, hola chicos non-todos menos Kuma y Mihawk se cayeron al suelo al estilo anime.

−Oye Shanks, ¿A qué venia eso de entrar de esa manera y luego hablar tan tranquilo? A más, ¿No tenías que ir a buscar a Akainu para que nos dijese ya lo que quería decirnos?-le reprendió Boa poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Shanks se puso sus sandalias y dio una expresión de dolor cuando se levantó. Luego de unos minutos de caminar arriba y abajo exclamando algunos "¡Ay!" tomo aire y soltó una risotada bien grande y larga, todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza, pero Shanks no dejaba de reírse, realmente parecía un auténtico drogado o un simple ido de la cabeza, eso sería lo normal en ese pelirrojo.

−JAJAJAJA…Lo siento, es que veréis, he ido a buscar a Akainu, pero por el camino me he encontrado con Buggy. Lo siento, no pude resistirme a empezar a llamarle narizotas, jajajaja, es que me parto. Jajajajaja-no controlo la risa y empezó a carcajearse solo, luego se tiro el mismo de la mejilla para dejar de reír-Vale, ya me he calmado, en serio…no esperad, aquí viene otra vez: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !

Boa le dio un guantazo para que se dejara de reír, todos lo agradecieron.

−Ay…Bueno a lo que iba, me pelee con Buggy y acabamos en el despacho de King Kong y este nos hizo dar 2040 vueltas descalzos al patio, y para colmo sí que me he encontrado con Akainu, y este pues para romperse la caja ha calentado un poco el suelo para que nos quemásemos los pies por eso he corrido hasta ti, Mihawk, lo siento por lo del refresco…

Mihawk le hizo una señal con la mano, quitándole importancia a eso.

− ¿Pero Akainu viene o no viene, Shanks?-pregunto la mujer.

De repente la puerta crujió de una manera siniestra, allí con ellos, Sakazuki Akainu. Su típica gorra le tapaba el rostro, pero sin duda les estaba mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido, dirigió su vista a Shanks y sonrió, el pelirrojo sabía que lo del patio había sido a posta, nunca se había llevado bien con ese tipo. Por otro lado, Mihawk el siempre tranquilo de apariencia, se quitó la máscara inexpresiva para mostrarse cabreado, él era otro al que no le gustaba Akainu, y al igual que ellos, Akainu odiaba a dos personas, a Mihawk y a Shanks, por ser los "favoritos de Garp". Akainu se sentó sin la mayor preocupación en la mesa y les hizo una señal a todos para que se sentasen, cada uno fue a su sitio correspondiente, Mihawk y Shanks al fondo y de cara a Akainu, Doflamingo al lado de Boa y esta estaba al lado de Shanks, Moria en la izquierda de Kuma y Jinbe al lado de Mihawk, Kuma se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Akainu , y en el otro ya estaba Doflamingo. El hombre de la gorra les miro a cada uno, estudiando sus rostros, deseaba saber qué cara se les quedaría, sobre todo al pelirrojo y al moreno. Sonrió cruelmente, si tenía que escoger, prefería jugársela al halcón, ese sí que le molestaba con sus ojitos amarillos que o te acusaban o te decían que eras más débil, y esa arrogancia que tenía, lo odiaba, desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, algo nació allí:

Odio.

Todos esperaron pacientes a que el recién llegado hablara, para eso esperaron esas cinco horas.

Akainu volvió la vista hacia el centro de la mesa, porque para su desgracia, Mihawk estaba cara a cara con él y verle la cara a ese asqueroso…bah, mejor ni pensarlo…

−Garp ha tenido una idea…una en que os implica a todos…-los miro-Y para mi es una gilipollez, pero de esta forma no solo os entretendréis, sino que descubriréis vuestros límites de paciencia y como podréis afrontar esto sin llegar al manicomio…

Todos se miraron entre ellos, ¿De qué puñetas les estaba hablando ese hombre?

Akainu sonrió, precisamente a Mihawk, quien analizaba esa sonrisa, algo le olía mal…

−Os vamos a dar una mascota…y a las mascotas se les tiene que enseñar trucos, ¿lo entendéis?-hubo un largo silencio, lo que dio a entender que no sabían a que se refería-El viejo quiere que adiestréis a un mocoso o mocosa y que os acompañe a vuestras misiones, será algo así como vuestra pareja de baile, inseparable y novata, por lo que ya sabéis, debéis escoger algún chaval o chavala para mañana a las tres, después de comer, así os conocéis mejor, hala que descanséis…

−Espera, ¿Por qué tenemos que tener un aprendiz?-pregunto el flamenco- a menos que sea guapo y me adore y se deje hacer yo no quiero un come mocos conmigo.

−Ja, ¿Qué loco quiere ir contigo flamenco?-Boa se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto presumido.

−Pues peor estará el que quiera irse con una serpiente-dijo el flamenco mientras sonreía victorioso por dejarla mal.

Boa no contesto, paso de él, no iba a empezar una discusión.

−Yo no acepto-todos miraron a Mihawk, que fue el que hablo.

−¿Qué…has…dicho, halcón?-dijo lentamente Akainu, metiendo cada palabra un buen chorro de veneno-No puedes negarte pajarraco, yo mismo te traeré a tu nueva mascota, a ver si tiene alitas de pollo o tus dotes de ponerme enfermo con solo mirarte.

Con eso, Akainu abandono la sala. Shanks se acercó a Mihawk, este apretó los dientes, odiaba a ese hombre, ¿qué le impedía matarle? Se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces, y nunca obtuvo una respuesta que le convenciese o simplemente no la obtuvo, quizás porque apreciaba a Garp y como este no permitiría la muerte de un compañero, tenía que aguantarse y poner cara de buen niño.

−Pues mañana vas a tener compañía, que guay ¿verdad Mihi-chan?-le dijo sonriendo.

Mihawk le miro.

−Muy listo pelirrojo, pero tampoco me llames así o te corto los huevos.

TBC….

Notas finales: Sí, Shanks está en la marina y no es un Yonkou sino un Shichibukai XD, y Akainu es mu malo pero no os preocupéis quien le empiece a odiar porque la que le va a caer encima no es pequeña.

ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWERS QUE DEJEIS.

¡NO HAGAS CASO A LOS PROFES DE MATES CUANDO TE DICEN QUE ERES MAL , NO ERES MAL , ES QUE ELLOS NO SABEN QU SON 14!

CHAOOO XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2. Los amores de Doflamingo.

Los primeros rayos de sol le acariciaron su piel desnuda. Aunque estaba de espaldas a la pared donde se encontraba la ventana le molestaba mucho esa calidez, no es que tuviera la piel sensible pero siempre fue un ser frío al que por mucho que le pusieras cara al sol ni se ponía moreno ni le gustaba mucho quedarse al mismo, cosa rara según los demás porque siempre llevaba la camisa abierta. Sus amarillentos ojos se abrieron con pesadez, ¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Martes o miércoles? Daba igual, tenía pensado quedarse tanto como pudiese en la cama…durmiendo…en paz…

Su hermoso pensamiento se fue a la borda cuando recordó que hoy, tenía que encontrar un aprendiz o algo así… ¿un perro o un gato les servirían a Akainu y a Garp? Después de todo no se llevaba bien con los críos, porque estaba claro que deberían ser jóvenes, y los cadetes más jóvenes eran todos de doce u once años. Y por supuesto iba a ser exigente, no quería a un cualquiera, aunque también recordaba que Akainu dijo que le iba a entregar él a su aprendiz, la verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de que el capullo ese se le plantara con esos aires y amenazándole, porque lo que le dijo fue una amenaza en toda regla. Se sentó en la cama quitándose el nórdico de encima, tenía por costumbre dormir siempre sin camisa, aunque en verano si hacía mucho calor dormía solo con ropa interior, una vez hizo tantísimo calor que ni eso…su mente intentaba despejarse pero no podía, solo pensaba en alejarse de todo el mundo, "ojala se murieran todos" fue su pensamiento durante todos los años de su vida. "No, ojala se muriera Akainu y a Garp se le dejaran de ocurrir ideas así…me dan asco" fue derechito a la ducha y abrió el agua templada. Se quitó su pantalón de pijama y su ropa interior para ducharse, el pelo se le iba hacia atrás, dejaba que el agua cayera por su cuerpo blanco y esculpido. Debería empezar a pensar que prefería, ¿Chico o chica? Tal y como dijo Akainu, no importaba el género, pero si su intimidad, cuanto menos se vieran mejor, le pondría claras las reglas, y sobre todo odiaba hablar, así que ojala no le tocara una cotorra o algo peor…

Escucho la voz de Shanks desde su puerta llamándole "Hawk-chan".

Un idiota como ese pelirrojo que tenía peligro de perder sus huevos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

−Ah… ¿No te parece preciosa la mañana de miércoles?-inspiro el aire fresco el pelirrojo caminando por la sombra que producían los edificios.

−No-le corto tajante el moreno.

Shanks sonrió aguantándose la chuleta en el ojo derecho.

−Sabes que me has hecho pupita, ¿verdad Mihawk?

El moreno le miro como diciendo "Cállate o el otro va por el mismo camino". Shanks siguió sonriendo, no había manera de hacerle sonreír a su compañero pero sabía que en el fondo le quería, porque si no ya le habría matado o castrado. Se conocieron de una manera un poco…Rara…más bien fue MUUUUUUUUUYYYYYY RARA.

Todo gracias a un flamenco de trece años…

O-O-O-O-OFLASH BACKO-O-O-O-O

− ¡Que pasada estoy en la marina!-exclamo un pelirrojo de pelo cortito y un sombrero de paja de solo doce años.

Había un montón de chicos y algunas chicas de su edad en ese patio. Le llamo la atención sobre todo un chico de su edad con la nariz muy grande y roja, que chiste parecía un payaso, también había un niño raro que parecía una especie de pez, otro lila y una chica bastante mona. Pero su atención se puso en el chico de la nariz grande, estaba todo firme tieso como un palo, que gracia, solo llevaba aquí quince minutos y ya le temblaban las piernas, quizás era de emoción pero el pequeño pelirrojo era como un gato, curioso y travieso…

Mientras tanto el chico de la nariz roja no paraba de sudar y sonreír, lo había conseguido…al fin, la marina. Después de tantos años de trabajo limpiándoles la ropa a los marines, fregar los suelos, limpiar las ventanas, pulir las armas, hacer la comida, limpiar los platos, barrer el patio, ponerles la ropa en sus camas aguantando sus bromas pesadas…Dos ríos de lágrimas caían por su cara y se le caían los mocos.

−Lo he conseguido con sangre y sudor…snif… ¡Nadie puede reprocharme nada!-grito a los cuatro vientos con una escena de un rompe olas con la puesta de sol.

− ¡Hola, hola, hola!-le grito alguien a su espalda dándole ostias en la misma.

−¡UAAAAAAAHHHHHGHHHH! ¡NO TENGO NADA, LO JURO, NO ME ROBEEEEESSS!

El otro soltó un "¿De qué hablas?". El chico narizotas miro atrás intrigado de ver quién era el individuo, en seguida su cara se ruborizo, era un chico de su edad, pelirrojo con el pelo cortito y un sombrero de paja en el mismo. "Es mono" fue su pensamiento, el pelirrojo sonreía ampliamente y se reía solo, aunque el narizota solo podía quedarse prendado de semejante sonrisa, realmente era atractivo para su gusto. Un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente, "A lo mejor le gusto, por eso ha venido hacia mí, claro, habrá visto mi inteligencia, mi astucia, mi musculatura, mi gran belleza natural mi…"

− ¡Que nariz más rara y grande tienes, JAJAJAJAJA, que risa tío!-reía alegre.

El narizota se quedó helado, de piedra, como si fuera un Picasso mal formado. Su…su…su…su… ¿¡SU NARIZ?! Le cogió del cuello de la camisa con la cara roja de ira.

− ¡¿Pero de qué vas pelirrojo de mierda?!-lo zarandeo con fuerza-¡Es de mala educación ir criticando así a la gente con lo que tiene, mal educado! ¡Discúlpate!

El pelirrojo le miro serio.

− ¿No me has oído? ¡QUE TE DISCULPES!

−No quiero ¡beeeeeeehhh!-le saco la lengua.

El narizota le soltó, no valía la pena perder el tiempo con un crio que debería tener menos de tres años mentales. Volvió a quedarse quieto como una estatua esperando, pronto los harían ponerse en fila y quería estar a la vista del comandante para que lo destinaran al distrito 10, el mejor. Mientras el pelirrojo, por puro aburrimiento empezó a ponerle caras raras, con la pura intención de hacerle reír, hacía de todo, se levantaba la nariz para parecer un cerdo, se rascaba el culo, hacia el mono, luego empezó a estirarse las mejillas sacando la lengua…el narizota no aguanto más de veinte segundos más, no porque le hiciera gracia, era porque el mu cabrón del pelirrojo utilizo su última estrategia: Hacerle cosquillas, se retorcía cual gusano buscando escapar de ese loco pelirrojo pero este, riéndose no paraba de hacerle cosquillas, el narizota intentaba darle patadas pero ninguna alcanzaba al ágil tornado rojo que después de unos minutos de hacerle reír y reírse se sentó en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. El narizota también se sentó intentando recuperarse, no recordaba haberse reído así en toda la vida, por un lado quizás había sido bueno para descargar sus nervios pero por otro lado estaba histérico, nadie se le acercaba nunca, y tenía que venir un idiota con sombrero de paja para estropear su reputación, miro con ira al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Este al notar como le miraba le sonrió ampliamente, lo que hizo que el narizota se sonrojara, a pesar de ser idiota continuaba siendo muy mono, quizás se había precipitado y en realidad lo que quería el chico era animarle porque le veía muy tenso. Sí quizás era eso y que le gustaba, puso sus ojos en modo galán y se acercó sugerente al chico.

−Oye pelirrojín…-dijo en tono meloso acercándosele más- quizás hemos empezado por mal…pie. Volvamos a empezar. Hola…tengo un nombre muy difícil pero aquellos que me caen bien les doy el lujo de llamarme…Buggy…dime… ¿Cuál es tú nombre, sombrerito de paja?

El pelirrojo movió a un lado y a otro la cabeza, como si no supiera que le estaba hablando a él.

− ¿Te refieres a mí?-se señaló inocentemente con el dedo. Lo que le hizo más adorable a los ojos de Buggy.

−Sí…

− ¿En serio, yo?

−Por supuesto…

− ¿De verdad de la buena?

−Sí-le empezó a salir una vena en la cabeza.

− ¿Oye pero hablas en seri…?

− ¡Que sí Tomate estúpido! -Le grito perdiendo los estribos.

El pelirrojo puso un mohín.

−No soy un tomate, ni me llamo así, narizota-a Buggy se le volvió a petrificar el rostro-Me llamo Akagami Shanks, pero llámame Shanks, mis colegas lo hacen.

Pues que colegas más raros debía tener…pensó, si eran como él…

−Vale, Shanks-se puso serio-estamos en la marina, quizás eres nuevo por aquí y no sabes muy bien qué se tiene que hacer, muy bien, te lo voy a decir del modo que creo que me entiendes: ¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN CAPULLO RETRASADO MENTAL! ¿Capicci?

Shanks le miro raro.

−Vale, pero sigues siendo narizotas, narizota-su tono inocente no poseía malicia, pero Buggy lo vio como un insulto en toda regla.

Pero antes de que pudiese reprocharle un guantazo fue dirigido a su cara, mandándole lejos. Mientras tanto Shanks se quedó blanco, hasta su pelo, en frente de él había un chico de su edad o un poco más grande, más alto. Rubio de pelo cortito, llevaba gafas, su piel era canela su ropa era por así decirlo estridente, vamos que quería llamar la atención de todos los presentes, pero claro, ahora mismo solo estaba él ya que el narizota se fue volando para algún lugar desconocido. El rubio empezó a hacer poses raras, traumáticas, pero lo que le llamo la atención y le aterrorizo fue que llevaba un abrigo de plumas rosas como de flamenco, pero para Shanks no era un niño sino un flamenco.

− ¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡TÚ!-le señalo con el dedo-Eres como un sol en las noches más frías y oscuras que acechan este mundo cruel y perturbado por el hombre-hizo un par de poses más que no dejaban más que claro que era un friki-Muy pocas veces pongo mi exigente y costosa visión de placer en gente pero tú, oh, tú. Eres mi cometa rojo, mi estrella escarlata que veo brillar cada noche y deseo que baje para estar conmigo en mi cama, tú, pelirrojo de mi alma, de pocos que he visto tan hermosos como tú, yo, Donquixote Doflamingo, dios del harén más virtuoso y precioso del mundo, te pido que aceptes ser mi Dulcinea-acabo sacándose de vete a saber dónde un ramo de rosas y postrándose en una rodilla como un caballero andante.

Mientras tanto Shanks temblaba, no se le veía el rostro porque el sombrero le tapaba. Se cayó hacía atrás de culo y gemía como si estuviera….

− ¿Estas bien mi estrellita roja?-pregunto preocupado, se agacho y levanto un poco el sombrero de paja para- Es…Es… ¿Estás llorando de emoción?-pregunto ilusionado.

Pero…

−¡UUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH H! ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO! ¡PERDONAME PORFAVOR PERO NO ME PIQUEEESS!-grito haciendo reverencias y corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

Doflamingo echó a correr detrás de él.

−¡ESPERAME ESTRELLA ROJA DE MI CORAZÓN!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En la sombra de un árbol apartado de todos, solo, en soledad, residía un chico alto, tan alto como sus doce años le permitían. Su pelo era negro azabache, corto, su piel pálida como la nieve, pero lo que mantenía a todos apartados era su aura, todo a su alrededor parecía estar sumido en una oscuridad casi perpetua. Aparte de eso eran sus ojos, que al cruzarse con la mirada de otros, a los demás les provocaba miedo, terror, inferioridad, sumisión, amenazadoramente fríos y sin emoción. En los pocos minutos que llevaba allí, ya le habían apodado como: "Ojos de halcón", era verdad, pero tampoco era tan raro, había gente que poseía iris más aterradoras, pero le daba igual, la soledad daba lo mismo estar en la marina que estar fuera, siempre estaba allí, angustiándole, aunque estuviese rodeado de gente. Alguno que otro se le había acercado para hablarle pero solo era cruzarse su mirada y retrocedían como posesos, odiaba sus ojos, odiaba estar allí, odiaba a todos en general, a todo el mundo. A…todos…incluso a sí mismo…

El mundo a su alrededor, las flores bonitas que parecían no marchitarse nunca. Los árboles que crecían dando sombra a quienes lo necesitaban, al aire que le daba brisa fresca en verano y tormentas terribles en invierno, a la mayoría de los animales por ser estúpidos bichos que no entendían nada ni luchaban por su vida, pero sobre todo odiaba, no, detestaba, a aquellos que estaban más podridos que las manzanas, que llevaban gusanos dentro carcomiendo su ser, ese gusano se llamaba avaricia y la manzana que tanto odiaba se llamaba "Gente".

Solo no odiaba una cosa, la nieve. Pura y blanca, quizás fría pero no poseía intención de hacer daño, a los niños les gustaba tirarse sobre ella y ella no se quejaba, los acogía en su frialdad con total honradez sin deseos viles ni perversos que la hiciesen maligna. Le gustaba la nieve porque su color y su espíritu le reconfortaban…

Suspiro mirando al cielo a través de las hojas de los árboles. Estaba en verano, odiaba ese temporal de calor pero no podía hacer nada, entonces escucho un griterío atroz que venia del lado opuesto. Miro sin muchos ánimos ni ganas hacia el lugar, entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en la lejanía, corriendo y con cara de loco, venían corriendo un niño pelirrojo de su edad con un sombrero de paja que lloraba y se le caían los mocos, y detrás una especie de persona aunque más bien era una mancha rosa, ambos directamente hacia él. Quiso reaccionar y apartarse pero el pelirrojo metió gas y se tiró de rodillas al suelo abrazándole por la cintura llorando y hablando a la vez, la asquerosa visión de cómo se le metían los mocos en la boca no paraba de azotarle. Se lo intentó quitar de encima pero no podía, dios si en otra vida ese chico fuera un animal de seguro que era un mono de esos que se te enganchan y no te sueltan. El pelirrojo miro hacia atrás y grito, sin dejar de abrazarle por la cintura y de rodillas dio una vuelta poniéndose en su lado derecho. Entonces llego hasta ellos la mancha rosa, era un chico rubio con un abrigo de plumas, nada más, pero el moreno no reparo en que su cara de pervertido estaba puesta en el pelirrojo hasta que se le agacho enfrente y le dio al chico del sombrero un ramo de rosas.

− ¡Mi…Mi…Mi…!-le costaba hablar dado a la carrera que se había dado- ¡Mi estrella roja, como corres, toma tus rosas a juego con tu bello pelo!

Pero el pelirrojo lloraba más y gritaba negando con la cabeza. El moreno fue a hablar pero el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo y se le engancho del cuello zarandeándolo y abrazándolo con más fuerza gritándole "¡ayúdame!" en un lenguaje extraño.

Pero Doflamingo no paraba de preguntarle que le pasaba, acercándose muchísimo al moreno al que ya le empezaban a salir venas en la frente.

−¡LO SIENTO NO SABÍA QUE TE AHOGARIAS NO ME HAGAS DAÑOOOOO!-al final dejo de moquear pero su llanto se hacía insufrible.

El rubio lo miro raro.

− ¿De qué hablas estrellita roja de mi corazón?

El pelirrojo le miro moqueando de nuevo pero sin despegarse del moreno.

− ¡De cuando…snif…fui al zoo con mi mama…snif…ella me dijo que no te diera comida…pero me miraste de esa manera y yo te di mis Chococrispis y te ahogaste…snif…lo siento! ¡Lo siento flamenco fantasma no quería matarte buaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

A Doflamingo se le cayó una gota por la cabeza mientras las rosas se marchitaron, un aura purpura y deprimente le rodeo.

− ¿Crees…que soy…un…fla…menco…? – el pelirrojo le miro llorando como un descosido.

−Shiiiii…..snif…-luego le miro más de cerca-Pero… ¡Si no eres un flamenco!

Doflamingo le dio un coscorrón.

− ¡Por supuesto que no, no me compares con un pajarraco!

Entonces paseo por detrás de ellos una chica de su edad morena, de piel blanca y ojos negros. Para tener doce o trece años sus pechos estaban ya bastante creciditos. A Doflamingo se le subieron los colores, era guapa, bastante, seguro que sin ropa lo estaría más, empezó a reírse mientras volviendo a hacer sus posturitas raras fue hacia ella, la chica le miro con una cara de asco y empezó a alejarse rápido, y obviamente Doflamingo la siguió sacándose de vete a saber dónde otra vez un ramo de flores. Mientras el pelirrojo se lo quedo mirando e hincho los mofletes en un mohín adorable.

− ¿¡Pero no era yo tu estrella roja?!-grito a sabiendas de que no iba a obtener respuesta, luego reparo en el moreno del que aún se abrazaba, le miro directamente a los ojos- Hala…-dijo con sorpresa y luego esbozo una sonrisa-Ese quizás es un flamenco pero tú eres un halcón, ¡Jajajaja! Ore como te…

No pudo continuar porque un guantazo le dio en toda la cara. Se separó del cuerpo del moreno cayéndose al suelo con la mejilla enrojecida, le ardía la cara, pero se sintió peor aun cuando vio que el chico le miraba impasible, con el rostro tranquilo, pero en sus ojos se denotaba un odio voraz a todo lo que le rodeaba. Echo un saco de furia le devolvió el golpe al moreno, y de ahí empezó una pelea a mano abierta entre los chicos, a su alrededor se forma un corro de gente mirando la pelea, algunos animaban y otros no paraban de preguntar quiénes eran los que se peleaban. Los dos que se daban golpes no paraban de agarrarse el uno al otro intentando tirarlo al suelo, el pelirrojo se enganchaba del cuello intentando ahogar al moreno y este daba patadas hacia atrás y mordía de vez en cuando los brazos del otro. Al final se engancharon de la camisa ajena y se intentaban dar empujones. Fue un hombre de la marina, no de muy alto cargo, quizás era el vigilante que separo a los dos chicos, con el moreno no hubo mucho trabajo pero sí con el pelirrojo, que se removía como una fiera pidiendo a gritos que le soltara que le iba a dejar la cara nueva a ese pajarraco. Los otros chicos vitoreaban pidiendo más pelea, el marino les decía que se callaran pero en un descuido se le escapo el chico que fue de nuevo hacia el moreno, pero se quedó a media carrera cuando una bala se le puso delante cortándole el paso.

− ¡BASTA YA!-rugió una voz detrás y hubo un silencio sepulcral.

El pelirrojo y el moreno se giraron, el que hablo era un hombre alto, de pelo canoso con una cicatriz que le iba de un poco más arriba de la ceja hasta debajo del ojo derecho. Su piel era morena aunque solo se le veía la cara y las manos, iba de blanco y era muy grande, con una espectacular musculatura. A su lado había un hombre con una gorra, también de blanco, era alto pero su musculatura no era como la del más viejo, este paseaba su mirada hasta encontrar a los dos chicos que antes se habían peleado.

−Ja, con que las peleas os gustan-dijo el viejo en tono grave-pues…¡A MI ME DAN ASCO LOS CHICOS QUE SE PELEAN EN MI CUARTEL CUANDO AQUÍ TODOS SOMOS COMO HERMANOS!

Los chicos ajenos a los dos que se peleaban enmudecieron, pero el moreno que se peleó con el del sombrero de paja miro directamente a los ojos del viejo. Este estudiaba los ojos del niño moreno, amarillos como los de un halcón, tenía gracia, ese chico no cambio de expresión ni cuando grito, luego miro al pelirrojo, ese mantenía su mirada firme. Y ese otro chiquillo era valiente, ninguno se puso a temblar como los otros chicos, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del vejo.

−Hacía tiempo que no veía a un par como vosotros con los huevos bien puestos-su voz era grave pero no parecía enfadado-Ni lágrimas, ni gritos, ni tembleques. Jejeje…creo que os voy a dar el peor castigo que os puede tocar…pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, bien: ¡AKAINU, AOKIJI, ESCOGED A VEINTE Y CADA UNO PARA UN LADO, AOKIJI TÚ DARAS LA CHARLA SOLO, YO VOY CON AKAINU Y LOS VEINTE QUE ESCOJA, ANDANDO!

Para desgracia del moreno y el pelirrojo les toco en el mismo grupo que se iba con el de la gorra y el viejo. Entre ellos estaban: Buggy, Doflamingo, el niño pez gordo, el otro chico lila, la morena, Shanks, El moreno ojos de halcón, un chico de cabellera negra, y otros más…

El viejo se sentó en una silla mientras que su acompañante seguía de pie. Los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo.

−Bien-dijo el viejo-Ahora quiero que me digáis que planes tenéis para vuestro futuro en la marina. Empecemos por…-miro al narizotas-Tú, oye, un momento…tu eres el que limpiaba antes, bueno volviendo al caso, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Al narizota se le subieron los colores, era su oportunidad de triunfar entre sus compañeros, más por ser el primero a quien preguntaba el viejo. Se levantó nervioso, se puso firme y dijo con voz temblorosa y con algunos gallos:

− ¡Quiero encontrar muchas riquezas en la marina y que la gente me respete!

−…-hubo un gran silencio por parte de todos.

Al menos hasta que se echaron a reír como posesos algunos chicos y el viejo.

−Bueno, no hay que reírse de los sueños ajenos-hablo el viejo poniéndose colorado aguantándose la risa.

Buggy se sentó de nuevo mientras una aura purpura le rodeaba "Eso dice ahora pero en realidad se está partiendo la caja…TTnTT". El viejo miro a otro.

−Tú, el chico pez, ¿Qué quieres ser o qué buscas?

El niño pez se levantó.

−Quiero ser de ayuda a cuantos pueda ayudar. Comer bien, dormir bien y vivir bien-volvió a su sitio mientras comía galletitas.

−Eso está muy bien, pero ten cuidado en la guerra no vaya a ser que te frían-se oyeron risas-Ahora la chiquilla de la derecha.

La chica se alzó apartándose el pelo en signo pijo.

−Busco a mi futuro esposo, quiero que mi esposo sea fuerte, listo, trabajador, guapo, alto, valiente…Pero no quiero a un cualquiera, y si le conquisto quiero que sea porque me vea como una mujer fuerte y que no sea machista, ¡por eso he venido aquí, para hacerme fuerte y que los hombres respeten de una vez a las mujeres!-un fuego ardiente se asomó por detrás por la increíble determinación.

−Va…Vale…-una gota resbaló de la cabeza del mayor− Muy bien, ehhh…el chico lila…

−Jijijiji…mi propósito es un secreto…Jijijiji

Otro silencio…

−Comprendo. El de cabellera negra…

−Para quien se lo pregunte, me llamo Crocodile…y también mantendré en secreto mi propósito, porque no os importa…

El viejo lo estudio un poco antes de volver la cabeza.

−El que parece un flamenco-le llamo.

Este, dispuesto a todo se levantó poniendo sus poses raras. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y desde luego no eran miradas que dijesen mucho, a casi todos les resbalaba una gotita por la nuca y decían todo el rato que era un raro, otras vocecitas bajitas no paraban de decirle que se fuera a un puticlub que ahí lo llamaban seguro.

− ¡Marica di ya lo que quieras decir y déjate de poses!-dijo una voz.

− ¡Eso si no vete a una esquina!

− ¡Venga suéltalo ya y siéntate rubio de vote!

Doflamingo se giró dándoles una cara amenazadora.

−Callaos ya ignorantes, ¡Y no soy rubio de vote!

−Niño flamenco no tenemos todo el día-dijo el viejo llamándole la atención.

Al flamenco se le resbalaron gotitas mientras volvía a hacer sus poses raras.

−Lo mío es mayor que lo vuestro-dijo, aunque eso sonó a oídos de todos muy mal-Yo traeré una nueva era, una en la que solo los más fuertes sobrevivirán…-su tono de voz era grave, sincero no iba a broma, muchos tragaron saliva-¡Pero tú Hancock y tú Estrellita roja de mi corazón no debéis temer porque yo os protegeré!

− ¿¡Pero cómo sabes tú mi nombre rarito flamenco?!-grito la morena señalándole acusatoriamente con el dedo.

− ¡¿Y porque no te sabes el mío?!-grito Shanks levantándose del sitio con lágrimas en los ojos.

El viejo grito mandándoles callar, sus ojos fueron hacia el moreno en silencio y apartado un poco del grupo.

− ¿Y tú chico de ojos de halcón?-le pregunto sonriéndole, pero el moreno no dijo nada sobre el mote.

−Quiero ser el mejor espadachín del mundo…porque conseguir ese poder hará que la gente me tema y no se acerque a mí…

Todos le miraron, incluido Shanks, que aunque momentos antes se hubiera peleado con él, ahora sentía lastima.

El viejo estudio al joven con más detenimiento. En sus años no había visto nunca a un muchacho como ese, parecía no alegrarse mucho de estar en la marina pero tampoco parecía disgustado. Le recordaba un poco a su hijo, cuando era pequeño y murió su mujer dejándolos solos a él y a su hijo este dejo su carácter activo y risueño, eso le recordó al pelirrojo con el que antes se había peleado el moreno, su rostro se le parecía mucho, si le pusiera el pelo negro…

−Un sueño original-no supo que más decir-El pelirrojo del centro.

Ahora Shanks tomo aire, estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valía, y a demostrarle un sueño digno de ser al moreno. Miro un momento al ojidorado este le devolvió la mirada, sin nada expresivo, pero quizás era curiosidad. Después clavo sus oscuros ojos en el viejo, que al ver esa determinación no supo más que darle toda su atención posible, esa escena, por raro que parezca, se le había repetido, no era la primera vez que un joven le miraba con esa determinación, con ese fuego extraño que lucía su mirada. Era la mirada de un valiente, de alguien que sin duda aspiraba a grandes metas, con impaciencia e ilusión agudizó su viejo oído tanto como pudo.

−Yo quiero…-hizo una pausa antes de coger aire-Yo…¡YO QUIERO VIVIR A PIERNA SUELTA Y PASARMELO EN BOMBA, VIVIR LA VIDA CON ALEGRIA Y TIRARME A MUCHAS PIBAS PARA QUE SE ME CONOZCA MUCHO Y SI AQUÍ NO TENGO FUTURO ME HAGO PIRATA!

(Caída al estilo Anime)

− ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso en un cuartel de la Marina?!-grito la mayoría incluyendo al viejo.

Shanks sonrió.

−Pues porque la vida no es vida sino se vive al máximo y felizmente-miro sonriente al viejo-Todo el mundo debería tener un ideal de ser feliz así nadie se haría daño, ni piratas ni marines, todos podríamos vivir juntos sin peleas…ni muertes innecesarias…-eso último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, dando a entender que había vivido una experiencia triste.

−Tienes razón, chico.

Shanks miro sorprendido al viejo que le sonreía.

−Puede que sea estúpido lo que has dicho, pero en algo tienes razón. No deberían haber…muertes innecesarias-Shanks asintió sonriéndole ampliamente-Bien continuemos…

Tras haber preguntado a los demás sus sueños y ambiciones, el viejo les distribuyo en los sectores que deberían estar pero antes…

−El chico de ojos de halcón-llamo, este se giró-Y tú, el pelirrojo-este también le miro-Creo recordar que tenías un castigo pendiente…

Ambos, no sabiendo porque, tragaron saliva temblando.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Fin Flash back-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

−Jejeje…-se rio el pelirrojo.

− ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?-le pregunto Mihawk mientras caminaban.

Shanks sonrió ampliamente.

−De cuando Garp nos puso por pareja el día en que nos conocimos y tuvimos que limpiar los retretes, me acuerdo de que tú te…

−Sigue hablando y te corto de verdad los huevos.

−Ya me callo TTvTT

TBC….

Que guay me ha quedado en mi opinión. Me costó. Lo hice aunque me da rabia no tener inspiración en un fic mío de MÄR, bueno ya lo acabare cuando mi musa se presente, mientras tanto trabajo en dos fics, este y otro de MÄR, gracias por leer y chao.

Sigo pensando que los políticos son mu malos…


	3. Chapter 3

Pd. Capitulo dedicado a Vegetanime por seguirme desde el primer capi. GRACIAS Y DISFRUTA

Cap.3. El mono y el zorro.

Jinbe comía sus adoradas galletas sentado en un banco, admirando el cielo en su inmenso azul celeste. Las nubes transcurrían su camino tranquilas, sin prisa, sin duda alguna, en normal tranquilidad, de todo el cuartel, solo existía la terraza de la primera iniciación en donde pudiese encontrar paz. Podía ver a los chiquillos de solo doce años u once jugando y corriendo, sus sonrisas divertidas, cuando no tenían que entrenar. Una sonrisa melancólica se cruzó en su rostro, recordaba cuando él y sus compañeros tenían su edad y solo él podía mirar a sus compañeros mientras corrían alejándose de él. Siempre era el rezagado, el que se quedaba atrás porque era demasiado gordo para alcanzarles, aún recordaba escuchar las pequeñas y sin malicia burlas de Shanks, no se llevaban mal, en realidad congeniaban. Pocas veces en sus primeros años juntos en el cuartel dejaba de lado a los de su sector y se sentaba con él a comer patatas fritas o galletas mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

Una vena apareció en su frente cuando se acordó de las burlas crueles de Doflamingo. A ese flamenco le dio bien por culo Mihawk cuando le metió la espada por ahí, estuvo gritando de dolor y sangrando a más no poder. El largo tiempo que paso en la enfermería les sentó de maravilla a todos, sin flamenco, sin molestias…lástima que cuando regreso volvió con más ganas que nunca a molestar.

¿Amigos? Sí…consideraba amigos a Shanks, Hancock, Kuma…y…a… ¿Moria? No lo sabía, costaba mucho considerar amigo a alguien que rara vez te dirige la palabra, y si lo hace, solo se ríe como un psicópata, aunque la vida castigo bastante a Moria como para reírse. Según tenía entendido, los padres de Moria le abandonaron cuando este tenía ocho años, porque les causaba problemas, siempre registraba las tumbas, preguntaba al del cementerio quien era el muerto, de que murió, que clase de habilidades tenía…era un obseso de los cadáveres, tanto era su obsesión que acabo desenterrando a muchos familiares suyos y escudriño sus cuerpos, pero sus padres le pillaron con las manos en la masa.

Sentía lastima, aunque sus padres lo enviaron a la marina para que se hiciese un hombre…suspiro, quizás su padre aún estaría leyendo el periódico mientras su madre le preparaba un café después de una noche…

Claro, ya que no estaba en casa, sus padres aprovechaban para darle a la mandanga. ¡Que malos padres! Le enviaban a un lugar para que quizás lo prepararan para ser freído en una gran paella como condimento para el enemigo, sufriendo, derramando sudor y sangre mientras ellos en su casa, follando, comiendo, durmiendo, mirando la tele, luego otra vez a follar y darle hermanitos…Se tragó la bolsa de las galletas de un bocado.

−Esa es una manera un poco rara de intentar suicidarse, Jinbe…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Jinbe se dio la vuelta con el rostro rojo, no de vergüenza, sino de esfuerzo por tragarse las galletas. Casi las escupió cuando vio a quien le hablaba.

− ¡MORIA! ¡COF, COF, COF!-se dio golpes para tragar mejor-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto más calmado.

Moria le miro como si pudiese sentarse a su lado. Asintió sonriente, quien iba a decir que Moria era vergonzoso, se había sentado un poco lejos del banco, le miraba de reojo y giraba el rostro hacia otro lado, eso era síntoma del nerviosismo que tenía. Claro, ese Shichibukai no era muy sociable, ni muy amable, un poco…muy…bastante…vale, estaba loco de remate, pero…una sonrisa tierna apareció en su rostro, en ocasiones como esa se dejaba ver vulnerable. El hombre lila miraba a Jinbe, ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que le quería decir? Opto por hacer lo que hacían en la tele, le puso la mano en el hombro, se acercó mucho, a escasos centímetros de su cara. El tiburón se puso rojo por la cercanía, esos ojos siempre le fascinaban por su extraño color, y esa sonrisa tímida le hacía ver…adorable.

−Jinbe…yo…quiero decirte algo, en realidad es una petición-su rostro se puso más rojo.

Jinbe trago duro, ¿acaso se le estaba declarando o algo así?

−Es algo…íntimo y personal, solo confió en ti. Porque…me agradas-continuo.

− ¿De qué se trata?-pregunto hipnotizado y rojo Jinbe, esperando lo que pensaba con impaciencia.

−Tiene que ver con los sentimientos…yo no soy muy bueno con ellos, tu sí y yo te…

− ¿Yo te…?-pregunto casi ilusionado.

−Yo te quiero…

Ahí dejo de escuchar, se sentía extraño, un sentimiento le invadía por dentro, alegría, y un montón de mariposas.

No aguanto más y cogió a Moria por los hombros acercándose muchísimo más.

−Moria yo también te quiero…

Con eso ajunto sus labios. Moria tardó en reaccionar, pero aún siguió en un shock. Cuando se separaron Jinbe sonreía pero Moria seguía teniendo cara de empanao total, preocupado le zarandeo un poco, aunque el mundo corría, el zombi continuaba ido, como si no poseyera tiempo, solo una expresión de boca abierta.

− ¿Moria?

−…O.O−

− ¿Estás bien?

−…O.O-

− ¿¡No me digas que te has muerto?!-pregunto zarandeándolo con fuerza de arriba abajo. Pero entonces el supuesto muerto le aparto con brusquedad.

− ¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME MUERA SI SOY UN ZOMBI, IDIOTA?!-le grito levantándose del asiento.

−Tampoco es para ponerse así…

− ¡Sí, sí que es para ponerse así! ¡Me has besado!

Jinbe aún tenía que recuperarse del impacto con que sonó eso.

−Tú me has dicho que me quieres-le refuto levantándose-Y yo también te quiero, creo que eso ya es motivo para besarse.

− ¡YO NO TE QUIERO IMBECÍL! ¡Solo te he dicho que yo te quería pedir consejo con los sentimientos, mi pupilo es una chica, Y NO SÉ COMO HACER QUE CONFÍE EN MÍ SIN DARLE MIEDO PEDAZO DE SORDO!

El mundo se le cayó encima al tiburón. No podía…no podía ser…había…había hecho el ridículo con uno de sus compañeros, peor aún, le había confesado su amor a quien en lo más profundo admiraba, porque era como él, diferente, Moria no le quería…

−Moria yo lo…

− ¡Ahórrate las excusas pez gay, yo no quiero saber nada! ¡Y apártate de mí o se lo contare a todos, y no sé a quién dejaran más de lado, a ti o a Doflamingo, mira, otro gay, porque no os acostáis y me dejas a mí y a todos en paz!-con eso se fue.

A Jinbe le salieron las lágrimas amargas mientras se ponía las manos en la cara…

Ahora ya nada sería lo mismo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

−¡ABUELO!-grito un niño moreno tirándose encima de Garp.

− ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡LUFFY QUE GRANDE ESTÁS!-abrazo y levanto del suelo a su nieto. A pesar de que el tiempo le hiciese mayor aún aguantaba los brutos abrazos de Luffy.

Luffy, por su parte estaba feliz. Solo tenía doce años, no llego a conocer a sus padres, por motivos inesperados de la vida, su pelo era como el de su padre, según Garp, negro azabache como sus ojos. Su piel era tirando a canela, y rara coincidencia era que debajo del mismo ojo que el de su abuelo llevaba una cicatriz, pero esa se la hizo como una prueba de valor, algo estúpido incitado por Shanks. El motivo de esa visita aún era desconocido para Garp, pero no le importaba, Luffy era un chico bueno, un poco tontico pero de un gran corazón, seguro que había venido porque echaba de menos a su abuelito, eso le puso triste al viejo, claro, lo crio solo y pocas veces su hermano mayor Ace estaba con él, ¡Maldito Ace que se hizo pirata! Por suerte su nietecito del alma no era así de idiota, era amable, responsable y…

− ¿Abuelo puedo hacerme pirata?-pregunto con inocente sonrisa.

−Jejeje, por encima de mi cadáver mi amor-sonrió inocentemente como su nieto pero su sonrisa era más falsa que un jarrón chino.

Luffy puso morritos, pero Garp no cedió, no cuando el futuro de su nieto se decantaba por si este quería o no ser pirata.

−Bueno, ¿A qué viene esta inquietante pero agradable visita?-pregunto sentando a Luffy en su regazo.

−Shanks me ha traído.

− ¿Shanks?-pregunto, luego percato la presencia del pelirrojo en la puerta un tanto escondido-¿Para qué querías traerlo?

Shanks entro en el despacho y se sentó en un sillón, no sin antes pedir permiso claro. Luffy abandono el regazo de su abuelo para ir a sentarse en el de Shanks, que muy amablemente acepto mirando a Garp. Este estudio la situación, Luffy y Shanks se llevaban bien, como padre e hijo o como hermanos, daba igual pero en el fondo de su ser sentía envidia por esa unión que no poseía con su nieto. Aunque siempre estaban riéndose su nieto no lo veía como un padre, o un hermano…incluso dudaba que un amigo, aunque a Luffy no le costaba hacer amigos las amistades le duraban poco si decía su apellido, era su culpa, lo admitía, porque al ser un almirante de la marina la fama llegaba muy lejos creando odio y rencor, o miedo y respeto, en el caso de Luffy, los niños le tenían miedo por él.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, le costaba creer que Shanks hubiese ido a buscar a Luffy, normalmente iba él a ver a su nieto, o en vacaciones se lo traía al cuartel, pero eran pocas las veces que se veían.

−Bueno, puedes contestarme a esta pregunta, ¿Qué hace Luffy aquí?

−Quería pedirle un favor-contesto Shanks sonriente.

Garp se sorprendió.

− ¿De qué se trata?

Shanks tomo aire.

−Quiero que Luffy sea mi pupilo, tiene talento, le vendría muy bien y es bastante fuerte para su edad con el entrenamiento adecua…

− ¿¡PRETENDES QUE PONGA LA VIDA DE MI NIETO EN TUS MANOS AKAGAMI?!-se levantó del sitio con muchas venas en la frente.

Esa forma de decirlo no solo asusto a los dos más jóvenes sino que dio a entender que…

− ¿Acaso cree que soy un irresponsable Sensei…?-pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

−¡Pues claro que no so idi…!-se quedó mudo al ver la carita de perrito que busca hogar de Shanks-Va-Vale está bien, deja de llorar Ù-Úu.

− ¿Entonces puedo entrenarlo?-pregunto ilusionado.

Garp suspiro, miro a su nieto, este tenía una mirada iluminada por la inocencia y la esperanza de que dijera que sí.

−¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Luffy?

− ¡Sí, sí,sí,sí,sí sí,sí,sí,sí!-contesto alargando sus brazos de goma hacia su abuelo-¡Muchas gracias Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!

− ¡Espera Luffy, no te me tires encima!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

−Que bien que el abuelo me deje entrenar-comento alegre el niño pelinegro que caminaba junto a Shanks.

−Jejeje, pues sí, oye, tendría que presentarte a un colega mío. A ver qué hora es… ¡Ostia si es la una! Eso significa…-miro a Luffy que puso cara iluminada.

−¡A COMEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!- gritaron los dos a la vez mientras corrían

-.-u-.-u-.-u-.-u-.-u

La mujer morena iba caminando por la parte sud. Ya había conseguido un aprendiz pero se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, era mu pesao, no paraba de gritarle que era la más guapa de todas las mujeres que había visto, vamos que era otro Doflamingo pero en miniatura y quizás un poco más mono.

− ¡Hancock-Sama-Sensei, eres una divinidad echa carne!-le grito su aprendiz con corazoncitos en la cara.

−Gracias Sanji, eres todo un encanto majo-le dijo mientras buscaba, le habían soplado que su Luffy-chan estaba allí y no paraba de buscarle.

− ¡TOMA LE GUSTO!-dijo emocionado.

−No me gustas eres mi aprendiz, solo porque cocinas bien, no te ilusiones demasiado-le corto el rollo más rápido que todo.

Sanji era un chico rubito, con solo un ojo oscuro a la vista y una ceja espiral. Su sueño era ver el océano donde un mogollón de peces se encontraban allí. Para Hancock era solo un muchachito adorable, que aunque era raro era un galán, ayudaba a las niñas cuando se lo pedían y preparaba exquisitos platos para quien sea que pasara hambre, eso también le llamo la atención, tenía muy buen corazón con los necesitados.

Suspiro girándose hacia él.

−Sanji.

− ¿Dime Sensei?-dijo con una sonrisa que a Hancock le pareció una hermosura.

La morena sonrió.

−Gracias por ser mi aprendiz-le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

La cara de Sanji se puso absolutamente roja, como un tomate. De su culo salió algo parecido a un cohete y sus labios juntos sonaban como un silbato de tren.

−¡ME HA DADO UN BESSSSOOOOOOOO!-se echó a correr en vete a saber qué dirección dejando un rastro de corazones detrás de él.

A Hancock le salió una gotita.

−Si así se pone con un besito el día que folle…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Doflamingo miro a los cuatro chicos que convoco. Solo uno, solo uno podría llegar a tener el honor de servirle, había dos morenos, un rubio y un chico de pelo morado. Los morenos eran gemelos por lo visto, los ojos negros y la piel clara, el rubio era de ojos negros pelo corto un poco en punta y también claro de piel.

El de pelo morado destacaba. Tenía los ojos como los de un gato, y su piel era más bien tirando a carne, su estilo de peinado, todo el pelo en punta por atrás le quedaba relativamente bien, pocas veces veía algo así. Y era asombrosamente bajito, con un porte serio, le recordaba un poco a Mihawk, lo que le dio puntos a favor, ah…cuan recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que intentaba conquistar al ojos de halcón, de todas las maneras. Las rosas, los bombones, los mariachis tocapelotas…todo, y ni un beso ni un gracias, siempre eran miradas asesinas, a lo mejor su técnica no estaba bien enfocada. En la actualidad Mihawk era espectacularmente sensual y atractivo, penetrante y solitario, como antes pero en ahora, su rostro más maduro y sexy, oh, y sus ojos halconiles, siempre le ponían la piel de gallina y provocaban espasmos similares al del orgasmo.

−Bien cucarachas-dijo Doflamingo mirando a los cuatro-Solo uno será absoluta y legalmente mi aprendiz, y yo…-les miro más agudamente-No acepto débiles.

El pelimorado sonrió con sorna. Pero los morenos temblaron un poco, el rubio no dijo nada solo se reía maliciosamente.

El temblor de los gemelos fue visto por Doflamingo.

−Vosotros dos estáis fuera gemelos, repito: NO QUIERO INUTILES, anda chao, larguito y santas pascuas, para hablar claro vamos, que os den por culo.

Los gemelos se fueron deprimidos, y eso que de 73 solo habían quedado cuatro…Doflamingo miro al rubio, siniestro, rubio, no muy agraciado, feo de cojones vamos, siniestro, rarito, más siniestro que Moria…decidido. Ese rubio no era ni por asomo un aprendiz decente y valeroso para él.

−Lo siento rubito, me caías bien antes de verte la cara de mini Chukee que tienes, anda largo-hizo una señal con la mano volándolo por los aires.

Finalmente el pelimorado dio un paso hacia delante.

−Yo no estoy dispuesto a ser rechazado, soy a quien buscas y quien te va a superar-dijo con seguridad.

A Doflamingo le dieron ganas de quitarse las gafas para mirarlo más de cerca. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, algo que no se veía mucho por ese lugar, gente con ese espíritu de batalla indomable, mira que le gustaba por su carácter similar al de su amado halcón asesino que siempre quería hacerle algo, como lo de la espadita por el culo, es que parecía que a la gente ese recuerdo nunca se le iba de la cabeza.

−Dime cómo te llamas, niño ojos de gato.

−Ren Tao.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

−Que dios te acompañe hija mía-dijo Kuma cuando despacho a su candidata a ser aprendiz.

De repente entro una chica de pelo anaranjado con mechas rosa fucsia. Iba con un vestidito negro con lentejuelas rojas hasta las rodillas, botas militares, medias negras rotas, un pirsin en la nariz como una especie de rubí en miniatura. Sus ojos jades brillaban mientras tomaba asiento en la silla delante del creyente. Este la analizo, no solo físicamente, esta chica parecía una especie de mezcla entre Gótica-Satánica que no media más de un metro y algo, su piel era canela, su mirada hosca y malhumorada, sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención en esa muchacha.

−Dime hija mía, ¿Qué deseas hacer en tu vida?

La chica masticaba un chicle y tardo un rato en responder.

−Hacerle la puñeta a los hombres de mierda-respondió.

−Una respuesta muy sincera.

−Lo sé.

Hubo otro largo silencio, se estaban estudiando mutuamente para valorar física y espiritualmente al otro.

− ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Kuma.

−Shiaru Hasebe-contesto-Pero mis colegas me llaman Shi, un placer...

−Soy Bartholomew Kuma, encantado.

−Ya…

Otro silencio.

− ¿Me coges como aprendiz o tengo que esperarme?

−Te acepto como aprendiz-contesto serio.

−Guay-su voz no sonó ni por asomo ilusionada.

nununununununununu

El Ojos de halcón se encamino a la sala de reuniones, era justo allí cuando a las tres debían presentar a sus aprendices. Que mala suerte, él no había encontrado a ninguno, aunque claro, ese imbécil de Akainu le dijo que le iba a dar en persona a su aprendiz, se imaginó muchos candidatos, entre ellos, una cotorra como Shanks. Una persona presumida como Hancock, un fanático como Kuma, un bicho siniestro como Moria, un glotón como Jinbe…

O un bastardo pervertido bicho raro como Doflamingo.

"Por favor que no sea como Doflamingo, ya tengo suficiente con soportar sus acosos e intentos de violarme continuamente…" pensó mientras miraba a unos muchachos entrenándose, eran los de tercera iniciación, tendrían ya quince o dieciséis años, qué tiempos aquellos en los que entrenaban duro intentando superarse entre ellos. "Siempre quise superar a Garp pero me conforme siendo el mejor con la espada" miro hacia arriba, al cielo, "La verdad es que Shanks tenía razón con lo de que hacia buen tiempo" pensaba suspirando. Estaba tranquilamente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, como cuando era niño, mirando el cielo, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, relajarse mirando lo bello que se veía. Había aprendido a admirar la belleza, a lo que antes odiaba, la mayoría ahora le parecía belleza natural, pero aún seguía odiando a las personas, corruptas y débiles, oh, cuan odiaba a la gente débil, sobre todo a aquellos que temen morir por una estupidez. O a todos los que le pidieron clemencia cuando iba a decapitarlos o cortarles en rodajas, odiaba eso, que se arrastraran de esa forma, ya creía, no, afirmaba que no existía nadie que fuese capaz de mirarle a la cara y desafiarle sin echarse atrás ni un segundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su último combate en serio contra alguien? Las peleas con Shanks cuando eran críos no tenían nada que ver, eran rifirrafes de chiquillos, y antes ese pelirrojo le sacaba mucho de quicio, no le odiaba pero tampoco le agradaba mucho su forma de ser y comportarse como un crio cuando tenía ya sus años bien marcados.

En días como ese, o se quedaba en la cama o se iba a cazar piratas buscados por el gobierno, daba igual. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que a partir de ahora no podría disfrutar de su soledad con armonía, tendría que aguantar a alguien, ya fuese chico o chica, le iba a dar el coñazo seguro con sus "¿Sensei puedo hacer esto?" o "¿Sensei me enseña a…?" dios que repugnancia no aguantaría ni un día con alguien así.

−Hombre pajarraco, a ti te estaba yo buscando-escucho detrás de él.

Giro su rostro solo para encontrarse con Akainu, llevaba su atuendo de siempre, aunque su sonrisa denotaba algo de malicia, bueno en realidad, era pura maldad, ese cabrán estaba corrompido por los deseos de hacer sufrir a cualquiera que rompiera las leyes o no le cayera bien, en su caso, no le caía bien. Se giró completamente mirándole con aire de suficiencia y fingiendo estar aburrido y cansado, le regalo un suspiro dejándole claro un "Ya estás aquí y me siento depre, es que eres una mierda que se hace oler a kilómetros", suerte que no lo dijo en voz alta, prefería gritarlo por un megáfono así se enteraba hasta la vieja del visillo que andaba por ahí cotilleando con otros dándoles su típico "No cuentes na, que ya lo cuento yo". Pero esta vez Akainu no parecía de mal humor, sino que sus intenciones iban para él con todo lo que le molestaba posiblemente, de verdad, ojala le hubiese metido a él la espada por el culo.

−Psse, ¿Y para qué me buscas, Akainu? Pensaba que estabas ocupado con tus putas-le respondió pasando por alto cualquier indicio de ofensa.

El de la gorra dejo ir un gruñido. Lo que le dio puntos a Mihawk, de seguro la perra de su madre había enseñado a gruñir a la perfección como un perro, aunque quizás si le llamara cerdo no hubiese diferencia.

−Te dije que sería yo quien te entregara a un aprendiz.

− ¿Y está aquí? Porque yo no lo veo-comento dando una ojeada rápida a los alrededores.´

Akainu se metió la mano por detrás, justo entonces se escuchó un grito.

− ¡NO POR FAVOR!-grito el sujeto cuando cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara.

Mihawk le miro con asco.

− ¿ESTO es mi aprendiz, una gallina?

−Va a juego contigo pajarraco, y no puedes negarte, son ordenes de Garp.

−Garp no dijo que tuvieras que elegírmelo tú-le contradijo escrutándolo con la mirada.

−Ayer lo consulte con Garp y no puso negación. Este es tu aprendiz y no hay más que hablar, eh tú, gusano, ¡Levántate!

El chico se levantó con mocos y lágrimas. Tenía el pelo rosa y llevaba gafas que tras de ellas lucían dos ojos oscuros como la noche, vestido con una especie de traje de marinerito cadete, no tendría más de doce años, bajito para su edad con la piel pálida. El muchacho temblaba, no veía justo que de todos los que había le hubiese tocado a él ser el pupilo del Ojos de halcón, quien mataba solo para parar el tiempo, un diablo con faz de hombre, ¡No era justo! Las lágrimas no cesaban en su curso por la cara del joven, mientras los adultos discutían pero Akainu no dejo hablar más a Mihawk que ponía quejas, sobre todo porque no tenía ni musculatura, Akainu le dijo que se fueran a comer. Tras un largo rato mirándose, Mihawk le dijo con voz neutra pero espectral que le siguiera, lo hizo sin rechistar yendo a donde lo llevaba. Llegaron a una cafetería, era la del cuartel solo para Shichibukai o marines de alto standing, casi le pareció un milagro al chico haber entrado en semejante lugar, era como estar en el olimpo alrededor de personas importantes, héroes de la marina, a diferencia de Mihawk, claro.

Se sentaron en la mesa del final, cara a cara. El pelirrosa no dijo ni mu mientras comía el menú, patatas fritas con bistec de baca a la plancha, un plato delicioso sin duda alguna pero…sentía en ocasiones la mirada puesta en él, sin duda su maestro estaba estudiando sus movimientos, su carácter, su forma de actuar en esa situación de tensión casi perpetua creada entre ellos dos, la verdad es que no quería malos rollos pero por algún motivo sentía que Mihawk deseaba que desapareciera de su vista o algo así.

− ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto de repente sin apartar la vista de la ventana Mihawk

− ¿Eh?-se sorprendió.

−Ja, resulta que eres sordo, he preguntado, ¿Qué cómo te llamas? No es que me interese pero al menos el nombre he de saberlo.

Aunque lo hubiera dicho de esa manera tan ruda, al pelirrosa se le alegraron las facciones faciales. Quería saber su nombre, aunque no quería admitirlo Mihawk sentía curiosidad por él, eso le gustaba mucho ya que él también sentía curiosidad por su maestro. Habían muchas cosas en el Ojos de halcón que no cuadraban, sobre todo porque había escuchado rumores que decían que nunca sonreía o que incluso dormía en un ataúd cual vampiro por no salir a la luz del día, porque la luz quemaba a los diablos, y claro, el rumor también decía que Mihawk era un diablo.

Con nerviosismo y sudando a más no poder contesto.

−Co-Cobi señor.

Mihawk le estudió.

− ¿Cobi qué más?- la mirada del otro se ensombreció.

−Cobi y ya está, lo siento señor…yo no tengo…

−Me parece bien, así no tendré que recordar el resto de tu nombre, Cobi-le interrumpió haciendo que el muchacho levantara la vista sorprendido.

Cobi se sintió bien, a Mihawk no le sobro tiempo para cortarle como diciéndole que no hacía falta sacar trapos sucios. Sonriendo tiernamente volvió a comer, en tranquilidad los dos, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal eso de ser maestro y alumno…solo ellos dos, pensó Cobi. La cara que se les quedaría a los que se burlaron de él, "¿Quién te va a elegir a ti, estorbo?" fue lo que le dijeron todos, "El legendario mejor espadachín del mundo Yurakiur Mihawk, el Ojos del halcón gilipollas, pudriros en el infierno" sí, solo su maestro y él, se entrenaría duro para que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

nUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUn

Mihawk y Cobi salieron de la cafetería llenos, bueno, al menos Cobi.

Pasearon por el patio de segunda iniciación para ir chismorreando, total, aún quedan veinticinco minutos para las tres, hora en que todos debían reunirse para presentar a los muchachos que habían elegido. Teniendo en cuenta que aún quedaba bastante tiempo no charlaron mucho pero sí que comentaban cosas sin mucho interés, pero conversaban a fin de cuentas. El pelirrosa se emocionaba cada vez que pensaba en como él un simple cadete mediocre fue escogido por Akainu a la fuerza y fue a parar a ser discípulo del mejor espadachín del mundo.

Sí. Todo era perfecto, simplemente eso, perfecto, sin nada ni nadie que pudiese impedir su felicidad, o eso pensaba.

−¡EH VOSOTROS DOS CUIDADO!-les gritaron algunos soldados de la marina.

Ambos se voltearon. Pero para desgracia de Mihawk, fue él quien recibió un golpe en la frente de una piedra bien grande, se tambaleo agarrándose la zona afectada bajo la mirada preocupada y alterada de Cobi, que inmediatamente le atendió, no sin antes dar un vistazo a quien había lanzado esa piedra.

−¡Tendría que haberte abierto la cabeza hijo de puta!

Mihawk miro a quien le había insultado y atacado. Y se sorprendió.

Era…

¡Un mocoso! Un simple niñato de la misma edad que Cobi o un poco más, no pasaba de los trece años. Tenía la piel morena ensangrentada y llena de heridas, una camisa negra sin cuello ni mangas, un pantalón largo negro verdoso y botas negras. Su pelo, graciosa pero extrañamente era de un verde claro cortito enmarañado, sus ojos oscuros, pero algo había en ellos, un odio atroz, dirigido precisamente a él. La rabia se contrajo en el interior del Ojos de halcón, quería girarle la cara a ese mocoso insolente y maleducado, pero Akainu y sus hombres se adelantaron a sus propósitos. A puñetazo limpio el peliverde se los fue quitando uno a uno de encima, y con una agilidad que asombraba esquivaba golpes y se zafaba cual zorro con gallinas de las rápidas manos que intentaban atraparle. Finalmente uno le engancho por el brazo izquierdo, era más alto que Cobi pero aún ni siquiera le llegaba a él a los hombros, por lo que los hombres se le echaron encima reduciéndolo, cuando llego Akainu, el mencionado le dio una patada en todo el estómago, aun así el niño del pelo verde no se tiró al suelo, resistió el golpe propinándole una patada en la espinilla a Akainu que siseo furioso dándole una gran patada otra vez y por supuesto el niño no aguanto un segundo y casi mortal golpe, se arrodillo pero mantuvo la cabeza alta.

−Vaya, con que un luchador. ¿Qué haces aquí, como has burlado la seguridad y has matado a golpes a catorce hombres de la categoría superior? Sea como sea, has atentado contra la marina y matado, por lo que no tiene sentido que confieses, estas muerto igualmente-dijo Akainu agarrándole del pelo tirando de él arrancándole un gruñido de dolor al niño, sonrió sádicamente-Pero por supuesto no te dejare morir sin que hayas escupido un buen montón de sangre.

El niño escupió en su cara.

−¡He jurado por mi honor…arf…que os mataría a todos los de la marina y a ti el primero cabrón hijo de la gran puta!

Akainu lo estudio antes de sonreír.

−¡JAJAJAJA! Mira que eres descarado gusano, bueno si lo que quieres es morir aquí…te concederé tu deseo-soltó otra carcajada-pero antes quiero oírte gritar.

Le agarro del pelo otra vez mientras le daba patadas en el estómago. Luego pidió que le ataran las manos para que no se le escapase, se arrodillo a su altura y empezó a hacer que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo provocando que sangrara mucho y casi perdiera la consciencia. Cuando creyó que le había matado soltó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de levantarse, estuvo…

Porque el muchacho del pelo verde se le tiro encima, liberándose, no se sabe cómo, de las cuerdas y empezó a propinarle puñetazos en la cara rompiéndole la nariz al comandante de la gorra que se libró del peso menor agarrándole del cuello y alzándolo para después empotrarlo contra el suelo.

Cobi observaba traumatizado como el comandante de la gorra pateaba el cuerpo aun consciente y magullado del niño peliverde en el suelo y como este, con su orgullo mantenía la mirada puesta en el comandante de la gorra mordiéndole la pierna, parecía una bestia salvaje que no se dejaba dominar, que luchaba contra un oso o algo parecido, algo que le superaba no solo en tamaño sino en fuerza. Por otro lado, Mihawk miraba con cara de asombro a ese niño, era descarado, y maleducado sí, pero en ese momento sintió que ese chaval era el ser más valiente y orgulloso que había conocido, casi sintió lastima de verlo morir, casi. Por eso se llevó a Cobi lejos de la escena, lo mínimo era dejarlo morir sin que nadie le viera en ese estado, quizás no tardaría más de un minuto en dejar de respirar.

−Vámonos, Cobi.

El pelirrosa le miro preocupado antes de lanzar una mirada rápida al ensangrentado niño.

−Lo siento…-susurro para el peliverde antes de irse.

Cuando cruzaron la valla que ya les cubría la vista del panorama escucharon un grito aterrador que resonó como un trueno. Entonces el cielo se ennegreció y empezó a llover.

"Hasta el cielo llora la pérdida de un alma joven y valiente…por que sin duda" pensó Mihawk mirando hacia el lugar a pesar de no ver nada, "ha muerto".

TBC…

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIA POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIWERS.

CHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO OOOOOOOO.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4. Un cambio inesperado.

Sus ojos no se acostumbraron a la oscuridad en que se veía sometido. Todo el cuerpo le dolía en formas inhumanas, dios hasta creía que le habían roto las piernas, intento moverlas, bueno, no se las habían roto, aun sentía que podía mover y doblar las rodillas, aunque no por mucho tiempo porque el dolor se hacía desesperadamente agudo, no aguanto un gemido de dolor cuando intento levantarse, tenía sangre cuajada y alguna un poco fresca de la paliza que le dio ese hijo de la gran puta.

Tosió un par de veces, en ellas escupiendo sangre cuando logro sentarse y reposar la espalda en la cárcel donde le habían metido. Solo había perdido la consciencia cuando lo golpearon un buen rato en el patíbulo, al despertarse le habían lanzado como basura adentro de esa cárcel sin ventanas ni luz alguna existente que iluminara un trozo de esa húmeda habitación pedregosa, la única compañía que sintió era la de las ratas que correteaban a su alrededor amenazándole con mordisquearle los pies, ya había pasado una semana pero de vez en cuando venían a recordarle su posición a base de golpes. Cerró los ojos, un poco de aire fresco le hubiese gustado, algo que no fuera ese inmundo olor a…Mejor ni comentarlo. Decidió agudizar su oído, por si lograba captar algún sonido, tenía que existir alguna rendija o un conducto por el que pasara aire, la puerta era de metal, lo sabía por como sonó al cerrarse tantas veces, apenas entraría aire por ahí, por eso debía existir algo que sirviera para mantenerlo con vida.

Nada, bueno, al menos nada visible, pero sí que escuchaba un flujo de aire por la habitación. El aire era caliente por lo que demostraba que se encontraba debajo de tierra, en las celdas subterráneas, claro, allí nadie le encontraría, ese cabrón de Akainu se las había apañado para ocultar su existencia, se preguntaba si también habría ocultado los cuerpos de los soldados que mato. Durante tres años estuvo entrenándose como nadie solo para conseguir matar a todos y cada uno de los hombres de la marina, era su objetivo, su venganza, todo el dolor acumulado y el odio hacia ellos liberados en un solo día…bueno, en realidad ya había pasado una semana, lo sabía por las veces en que le traían la comida, dos veces, y apenas había para alimentar a un cerdo pequeño. Miro el plato que habían dejado hace…no lo sabía, pero no más de una hora, contenía una manzana podrida y un trozo de pollo, se le hizo la boca agua solo pensando en el pollo entero, con sus guarnimientos y su sabor, el caldo cayéndole por encima y sobre todo, que estuviese recién hecho. El calor que desprendiese ese delicioso plato le hacían desear ser un animal salvaje para lanzarse encima de esa puerta derribarla e ir a comer para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en su combate contra los hombres de la marina.

Gruño al notar un dolor punzante en su parte trasera, eso había sido lo peor…Y ya había pasado una semana…

O-O-O-O Flash Back O-o-O-o

Le lanzaron dentro de la celda sin la menor contemplación. Miro a su captor que sonreía como un psicópata al verlo tan indefenso.

−Mírate arbusto ensangrentado, tendría que haberte matado pero me has gustado. Eres…-le miro detalladamente-diferente a todo lo que he visto…eres más…atractivo…

El niño escupió hasta donde pudo llegar, le daba asco ese tipo, asco, repulsión, todo junto. Si tuviera fuerzas se lanzaría y le molería a palos, ja, al menos le pudo partir la nariz, ahora tenía un buen pañuelo en esta porque la sangre se le salía por los dos orificios .Akainu se acomodó la gorra, esos momentos iban a serlos más divertidos del mundo, al menos para él, sería su venganza personal por haber herido la nariz, se sentía humillado por haberse dejado pillar por semejante energúmeno, un mocoso que no levantaba más de metro y algo de tierra, pero era como un gato salvaje de esos que en cuanto te despistas se te lanzan a los ojos, aunque en su caso le tumbo y le golpeo en la cara, ese era motivo suficiente para castigarlo con algo más, ni siquiera con la muerte, eso ya llegaría, primero…

La cruel, fría y dolorosa para el chico…venganza.

−En mis años de comandante…-se quitó la gorra-Nunca he visto a un niñato que se atreviera a golpear a los de la marina, mucho menos matarlos-también se quitó la chaqueta-y peor aún llegar a matar a catorce de los fuertes.

El niño sonrió sarcásticamente.

−Y yo nunca he visto a un cerdo hablar-contesto escupiendo sangre cuando el mayor le golpeo en la barriga.

El chicho quedo tumbado boca debajo en el suelo, sangrando y de vez en cuando dando gruñidos de dolor, aunque reprimía muchos solo para no satisfacer el ego del mayor ni verse débil ante él. Akainu se fue bajando la cremallera del pantalón.

−Que bien lo vamos a pasar, ah no espera…YO lo voy a pasar bien.

Y los gritos se hicieron escuchar desde afuera de la celda. Los guardias marines tragaron saliva temiendo por su vida si se atrevían a decir palabra alguna, solo se limitaron a sentir lastima por el muchacho.

−Pobre….-comento uno.

−Y que lo digas…aunque haya matado a catorce de los nuestros, nadie se merece eso…

O-O-O-o-O Fin Flash Back O-o-o-o-o

−Psse, esto no es…nada…-dijo con voz quebrada…aunque realmente el dolor fue terrible y su dolor más grande fue a su orgullo.

Su honor fue manchado con sangre, sus sentimientos se apagaron voluntariamente cuando en realidad simplemente sentía dolor en el pecho por lo sucedido. Verse tan humillado y mancillado le hacía pensar que nunca dejaría que nadie le tocara más, no así, ni en ninguna posición, lástima que ya era tarde para meterse a cura…

−Je…he incumplido involuntariamente el voto de castidad, así que pa cura ya no…-se rio intentando auto animarse, porque de seguro las ratas no se iban a reír se sus chistes.

− ¿Qué es el voto de castidad?-pregunto alguien delante de él.

−¡UAAAAAAAHHHHHH TU PUTA MADRE!-grito por el susto que se había llevado, no había visto nada.

Aunque ahora le veía mejor, era un niño de pelo azabache. Ojos negros, una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo, piel canela vestido con camisa roja y pantalones piratas y chancletas. Todo un personaje curioso, porque ver a un niño en una mazmorra subterránea era raro…pero mejor se callaba porque él no era tan adulto…

− ¡Eh que no haya conocido a mi madre ni sepa si era puta o no, no te da derecho a insultarla cabeza verde!-le grito el niño de pelo negro con morritos.

−¡LUFFY NO LO CABREES, SALGAMOS DE AUQÍ QUE ESTE MATO A CATORCE DE LOS DE GRADO SUPERIOR!-grito otro chico, detrás de la puerta entreabierta con el pelo rosa temblando.

−Venga ya Cobi, ya lo sé. Pero míralo, ¡Tiene el pelo verde! ¿A qué mola?-pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

Cobi se puso blanco de pies a cabeza.

−¡Pero no te rías de su pelo idiota!-le grito cagao de miedo.

−Eso no te rías de mi pelo, cara macaco-refunfuño con morritos el peliverde.

− ¿A quién llamas cara macaco, pelolechuga?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido mirándole directamente a los ojos.

−A ti, cara macaco.

− ¡Pelolechuga!

− ¡Cara macaco!

− ¡Pelolechuga con pelo pincho!

− ¡Cara macaco con el culo rojo!

− ¡Tú no me has visto el culo!

− ¡Ni falta que hace!

Ambos se estuvieron mirando un buen rato a los ojos poniendo caras con mohines infantiles, Luffy hinchando los mofletes y el chico del pelo verde imitándole. Cobi se ponía a temblar en la puerta, no debían haber venido, ¡no debían! Pero Luffy se enteró que Akainu había hecho prisionero a un chico de su edad, el que había matado a catorce de los de grado superior a los soldados normales. Mihawk y él se sorprendieron al escuchar como Akainu informaba delante de todos a Garp que había dejado con vida a aquel extraño joven que mató a catorce de sus hombres, extraño pero cierto, y eso que Akainu no solía dejar con vida a muchos. Aunque Cobi sentía celos, había visto la cara de Mihawk cuando Akainu menciono eso, era entre más tranquila y… ¿Alegre? Sus celos crecieron cuando su maestro, disimuladamente preguntaba a Shanks si sabía algo de ese peliverde, el pelirrojo decía que no, al menos hasta que Luffy apareció la última vez gritando que había visto una celda con un muchacho de pelo verde. Su maestro… ¿Acaso querría algo de ese peliverde? A lo mejor deseaba que él tuviese la misma valentía o la fuerza que el chico loco ese, porque en su primera semana no sabía ni coger un palo y dar estocadas, aún recordaba la cara de desaprobación de Mihawk. En el fondo comprendió que su maestro no deseaba entrenarlo por ser tan débil…

Salió de su ensoñación mirando a los rivales de miradas.

−Uhmm…-musito Luffy con su carita de morritos.

−Uhmmmm…-imito el peliverde.

− ¡Uhmm!-contesto Luffy, su cara empezó a ponerse roja.

− ¡Uhmmmm!-volvió a imitar también poniéndose rojo.

− ¡UHMM!-empezó a ponerse morado el niño pelinegro.

− ¡UHMMMM!-también se puso morado.

Cobi tardo apenas unos segundos a darse cuenta de que…

−¡PERO RESPIRAD SO BAKAS!-grito con cara anime.

Los dos niños soltaron un grito ahogado buscando aire. En su duelo se les olvido que necesitaban oxígeno para poner semejantes caras, al cabo de unos segundos más tarde de recuperar el aliento volvieron a mirarse a los ojos desafiantes…al menos, hasta que explotaron a carcajadas.

− ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara to roja, jajajaja!-reía Luffy.

− ¡Pues anda que tú, to mora jajaja!-también se reía el peliverde.

Cobi observaba desde la puerta como en unos momentos anteriores los muchachos empezaron a discutir y a los instantes siguientes se reían como amigos del alma, amigos…eso provoco que Cobi sintiera una punzada de celos. Con paso decidido fue hasta Luffy y le obligo a levantarse arrastrándole hacia la puerta a pesar de las quejas del niño azabache que pedía explicaciones sobre del motivo de estar siendo llevado en contra de su voluntad.

− ¿¡Pero qué te pasa, Cobi?!-pregunto intentando zafarse.

−Tenemos que volver al entrenamiento-mintió.

− ¡Pero si tú odias el entrenamiento, por eso nos hemos venido aquí!-contesto recriminándole, a Cobi le salió una venita en la frente.

−Pues ahora me gusta, andando-le ordeno llevándole a la puerta.

Luffy no entendía ese cambio de genio, miro al chico peliverde y se despidió con una sonrisa.

− ¡Tranqui que mañana vendré a verte!

− ¿Mañana vendrás?-pregunto incrédulo, aunque la pregunta le salió con un aire emocionado.

− ¡CLARO Y TRAERE CHOCOLATE! Ah, antes de que me vaya, ¿¡COMO TE LLAMAS?!-grito desde detrás de la puerta.

El peliverde se apresuró a responder.

−¡RORONOA ZORRO!

−¡ENCANTADO…YO LU…!-la voz se oyó débil y no llego a entender lo que dijo.

Zorro se acomodó contra la esquina llevándose la manzana podrida a la boca. Mañana tendría que aguantar más la respiración si quería vencer al chico azabache…una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro. Aunque ese pelirrosa…

− ¿Dónde lo he visto yo a ese?-se preguntó dándole un mordisco a la manzana escupiéndolo en seguida por su mal gusto, pero se obligó a tragarse el siguiente.

Ù.Ú.Ù.Ú.Ù.Ú.Ù.Ú.Ù.Ú.Ù.Ú

−Ah…que tranquilo se está sin los chicos pululando por aquí, ¿No Mihawk? –pregunto Shanks tomándose un batido de fresa en la cafetería afuera en las mesas bajo una sombrilla, ese día hacia mucho sol a pesar de estar haciéndose de noche.

Mihawk no contesto, estaba absorto en el paisaje, mirando a vete a saber dónde, en su mundo. Shanks siempre pensó que el mundo imaginario de Mihawk no era como el suyo, todo echo de chocolate y dulces con los UnkaUnka en su rio de chocolate en barquita de caramelo y la cerdita Pegi de copiloto echa de caramelo y sirope. Sonrió ampliamente pensando que ese mundo sería el ideal para llenarse a dulces hasta reventar, luego se acordó de que siempre se preguntaba cómo sería el mundo imaginario de Mihawk, si lo tenía, claro. Seguramente sería un mundo con las cosas que más le gustaban a su compañero, como por ejemplo…eh…esto…lo que más le gustaba era…de pronto grito poniéndose de pie llamando la atención del Ojos de halcón que se llevó un buen susto.

− ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto mirándole.

Shanks se agacho por encima de la mesa hasta su acompañante, agarrándole de la camisa y mirándole con cara asustada.

−¡Mihawk que desastre!

− ¡¿Pero que pasa idiota?!-se alarmo con esa expresión en la cara del pelirrojo.

−¡Algo terrible!

Mihawk se levantó agarrándole también de la camisa, alarmado.

−¡PUES DILO DE UNA VEZ!-grito alarmado.

− ¡Yo…Yo…!

− ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!-lo zarandeo un poco.

La gente a su alrededor miraba un poco incrédula y con una gota en la cabeza.

−Yo…¡NO SÉ QUÉ ES LO QUE MÁS TE GUSTA!-grito en pose dramática.

La gente empezó a murmurar cosas como "A saber que hacen para ponerse así…" o "A lo mejor no encuentran una postura que…". Shanks dejo sus lloriqueos para mirar el aura maligna que rodeaba a Mihawk, su rostro sombrío estaba cubierto por su sombrero. El pelinegro empezó a apretar el agarre que tenía con su compañero pelirrojo que se había soltado de Mihawk y que empezaba a temblar, temiendo lo peor.

−Mi…Mi… ¿Mihawk…?-pregunto sudando a mares.

−Esta vez…-dijo su voz que sonó diabólica-Esta vez…¡SÍ QUE TE CORTO LOS HUEVOOOSSS!-soltó una mano para alcanzar su espada.

Shanks grito a todo pulmón usando la técnica del cambiazo quitándose la camisa y echando a correr con el psicópata ojos áureos detrás de él lanzándole estocadas que casi casi le iban alcanzando.

nvnvnvnvnvnvnvnU

− ¿Qué te pasa Cobi? Hace unos momentos te cagabas de miedo por entrar y has entrado para arrastrarme a pesar de estar prácticamente al lado de Zorro-dijo Luffy caminando detrás de Cobi.

−No me pasa nada Luffy, y deja de llamarle Zorro.

−Pero es que ese es su nombre-puso morritos.

−Y yo la virgen María, por dios, cualquiera con dos deos de frente sabe que ese traidor no te ha dicho su verdadero nombre-siguió mintiendo, aunque él mismo dudaba en serio de que ese fuese su nombre.

Luffy dejo de caminar mirándolo serio.

−Retíralo-no dijo más.

− ¿El qué?-se giró con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose a un serio Luffy.

−Que lo retires-volvió a decir.

−No sé de lo que me hablas.

Luffy se acercó amenazante hasta quedar a unos centímetros.

−Sí que lo sabes, Zorro no es un traidor.

Cobi se hecho a reír amargamente.

−Vamos, Luffy, ¿Qué demonios crees que eres suyo? ¿Un amigo quizás?

−Por supuesto, no me tiene miedo a pesar de que sea el nieto de Garp-contesto con seguridad.

−Jajaja-volvió a reír amargamente-Pero si ni si quiera sabes si él sabía que eres su nieto.

Luffy se mordió el labio inferior.

−Tú lo supiste y me temiste en un primer momento.

−Pero luego me hice tu amigo, y ya no te tengo miedo-contesto.

−No es verdad-le miro con ojos amenazadores-me sigues temiendo, porque me he comido una fruta del diablo, te asustas cada vez que me estiro hacia ti, conozco esas expresiones, tu modo de comportarte, solo finges ser mi amigo porque estás solo-relato diciendo todas esas verdades, con aire cabreado pero triste a la vez.

Cobi dejo de reírse para mirarlo incrédulo. ¿Desde cuándo Luffy se había vuelto tan listo y perceptivo? Odiaba eso, si Luffy se iba de su lado…estaría solo, de nuevo, sin amigos, con la compañía de su fregona que se rompía a cachos y muchas veces pensaba que hasta la fregona le odiaba. Y claro, luego estaba Mihawk, que aunque no lo percibía el mayor, él sabía que su maestro tampoco lo soportaba, si hasta lo mando ir a dormirse al sofá porque decía que no había más camas. Con la de habitaciones que había y justamente no quedaban camas, que casualidad que seguro se tapaba con la manta de la mentira, agacho la cabeza pensando, pero lo único que llego a escuchar era una vocecita interior, "¿Qué piensas hacer, atarle? Si se quiere hacer amigo de ese que se haga, no le necesitas, acabaras siendo el típico estorbo en el grupo". Tenía razón esa voz, solo era un estorbo, no le servía a nadie…levanto la cabeza dispuesto a hablar, debía dejar las cosas claras antes de desaparecer, porque no pensaba quedarse allí…

−Pues sí, te temo, me aterro cuando estás a mi lado, siento ganas de darte una paliza por ser el monstruo que eres pero me reprimo porque sé que me matarías -escupió, a Luffy no había ni que decir que se salían lágrimas, lo que hizo que un dolor en el pecho del pelirrosa apareciera, pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos-Nuestra falsa amistad ha acabado, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, Luffy. El camino con nuestros maestros.

Luffy no dijo nada, empezó a caminar por delante de Cobi. Este sabía que había herido mucho los sentimientos de Luffy pero no le daba más remedio, ese día todo estaría acabado para él…TODO…

. . .TT

Ambos llegaron al puesto de la cafetería, preguntando por sus maestros, entonces el camarero señalo hacia una dirección.

−He visto a dos hombres, uno pelirrojo gritando como loco huyendo y a un hombre con una espada gigante corriendo detrás de él-contesto.

Ambos sabían cómo era esa relación tan rara que tenían sus maestros, en ocasiones llegaron a creer que eran un matrimonio de esos que no se soportan pero que secretamente se amaban con locura, pero claro, eso era imposible. No porque fueran hombres, sino por Mihawk, ese no era capaz ni de amar a su propia sombra, menos a Shanks, que era peor que Pipi calzas largas con su monito y su caballo, el mono lo tenía, (Luffy XD) faltaba el caballo…bueno, el caso es que eran peor que críos cuando hacían eso.

Los dos aprendices fueron a la dirección donde el hombre les señalo, entonces Luffy comprendió que era la dirección al despacho de su abuelo. Corrieron tanto como pudieron para encontrarse con Mihawk en la puerta aporreándola y gritando.

−¡ABRE LA PUERTA MALDITO COBARDE Y DEVUELVEME LA ESPADA!-gritaba el ojidorado aporreando la puerta con puños y piernas.

−¡ESO SAL DE MI DESPACHO AKAGAMI!-se oía la voz del abuelo de Luffy adentro y también trastos que se iban rompiendo-¡ESTATE QUIETO SHANKS NO SALTES COMO MONO POR LA JUNGLA!

− ¡SHANKS SAL DE UNA VEZ Y DAME MI ESPADA!-volvió a gritar Mihawk.

−¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PIENSO SALIR Y NO PODEÍS OBLIGARME!-se escuchó hablar a Shanks, bueno, gritar.

−¡Claro que puedo es MI despacho!-grito el abuelo de Luffy.

−¡PERO SENSEI QUE ESE DE AFUERA ES MIHAWK! ¡ESTA MU LOCO Y SI SALGO ME MATAAA!

−¡PERO QUE DICES, SHANKS!-regaño Garp-Él no te va a matar, ¿Verdad Mihawk?

−Pues claro que no lo matare-dijo serio.

− ¿De verdad?-preguntaron a la vez Garp y Shanks, este último apoyando desconfiado el oído en la puerta.

−De verdad, somos compañeros, yo nunca te mataría así como así-se abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver solo la cabeza de Shanks-Yo…¡PRIMERO TE CORTO LOS HUEVOS Y TE HAGO CACHITOS LOS HUESOS PARA QUE NO CORRAS Y LUEGO SÍ QUE TE MATARE DE LA PEOR FORMA QUE SEA POSIBLE!-le agarro del pelo cuando este intento entrar de nuevo-¡AHORA SÍ QUE ERES MÍO AKAGAMI!

−¡CHINCHATE PAJARRACO SIN LA ESPADA NO ERES NADIE!

−¡NO NECESITO ESPADA PARA DEJARTE ESTERIL DE POR VIDA!

Mientras los adultos se peleaban, Mihawk agarrando por los pelos a Shanks y esté intentando huir Garp rompió la puerta propinándoles puñetazos en la cabeza a los dos. Los aprendices miraban la escenita con gotas en la cabeza.

−Vaya…esto sí…-comento Luffy-¡QUÉ MOLA!-sonrió ampliamente.

Cobi enviaba la energía de Luffy, miraba a esos cuatro personajes. Pronto tendría que despedirse de ellos.

O-o-O-O-O-O.o-o.o-O.O

Ese día era oscuro por las nubes negras que había en el cielo…

Mihawk, con su atuendo negro acompañado de Shanks, también de negro que estaba a su lado iban siguiendo junto con los demás el ataúd que llevaban los hombres de la marina. El muchacho que yacía ahí dentro no era muy conocido por todos, algunos le consideraban un traidor por esa forma de morir. Mihawk miraba con su rostro impasible ese ataúd, no le había conocido mucho apenas si solo había sido una semana, sintió que quizás podrían haber congeniado, se permitió el lujo de dejar escapar una sola lágrima que se mezcló con la lluvia, no es que estuviera triste, solo era por hacerlo, un símbolo de respeto por ese noble guerrero.

Luffy lloraba la pérdida de su nuevo apenas primer amigo. El Ojos de halcón miraba a ese muchacho, la cara que puso, y la de él al descubrirlo…

O-o-o.o-o-O Flash Back -o-O.o-O-o-O-O-o.

Mihawk descubrió una nota en la mesa de su comedor. Era muy temprano, y la nota era de Cobi, se preguntaba si había salido para dar un paseíto o algo así, no conocía muy bien a ese chico que le fue asignado por Akainu. Sí, en esa semana no lo había pasado muy bien porque Cobi era extremadamente malo con el palo de entrenamiento, su Bokuto (espada de madera en kendo) se rompía constantemente o se le escapaba de las manos solo cuando daba la primera estocada al aire.

Le había regañado muchas veces porque lo cogía mal, su mala postura y modo de ver la espada. Una espada no era un arma con la que matar, es una parte de uno mismo, una parte que hay que dominar a la perfección para utilizarla de la manera correcta, en un arte milenario que servía para complacerse a uno mismo por la satisfacción de saber usar esa arma. Hombre y espada debían estar unidos mental, física y espiritualmente con el único propósito de superarse a sí mismos y conseguir más metas. Ese fue siempre su manera de auto convencerse cuando al principio le costaba manejar la espada, (me refiero a cuando empezó) al principio se limitaba a dar fuertes estocadas a sus contrincantes pero se olvidaba de lo que importaba, ser uno con la espada y dejar fluir su energía con total libertad.

Ojeo la nota mientras cogía una taza de café:

"Querido maestro…

He de confesar que en mi vida me he sentido más feliz y emocionado cuando me dijeron que debía ser tu aprendiz. Aunque al principio me dabas miedo por los rumores, aprendí a no fiarme de ellos en esta semana que he pasado contigo, te pido perdón, pero no me veo con fuerzas ni voluntad capaz de seguir adelante.

No soy digno de ser tu aprendiz, no poseo la fuerza ni la valentía para seguir adelante como tu aprendiz, al menos no ahora, por eso me voy, no para siempre, quiero hacerme más fuerte para estar a tu altura y que puedas mirarme con orgullo como la admiración que siento por ti, no te importo que no tuviera familia ni que fuese un cobarde, me diste la oportunidad de superar mis expectativas de la vida, yo no la he aprovechado y me siento dolido al ver que en tu rostro nunca veo una señal que me indique si he hecho bien algo. No te estoy culpando, eres la primera persona que me tiende la mano y yo la he mordido sin querer, solo he abandonado este lugar para poder buscarme a mí mismo, como persona, como hombre y como el futuro mejor almirante de la marina, quiero superarte a ti y a Garp-sama, por eso…Me voy, entrenare cincuenta años si hace falta, seguiré con mi ruta imprecisa por el destino hasta encontrarme…

Muchas gracias por todo, y gracias a Luffy por ser mi amigo. Quisiera pedirle disculpas por cómo me comporte, pero me siento incapaz de mirarle a la cara, por eso pido perdón, si ve esta nota. Y…por favor, que Zorro no le traicione como yo, que sea un buen amigo aunque sea un traidor en mi opinión. Ah, maestro, que no sabes quién es Zorro, su nombre es Roronoa Zorro, es el chico que Akainu encerró en las mazmorras subterráneas. El que te tiro la piedra, bueno…

No puedo más que agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Adiós y gracias de nuevo.

AT: Cobi"

Tardo unos momentos en asimilar eso, en parte estaba sorprendido, pero en otra un tanto aliviado de que no fuera nada grave, a estas alturas estaría por el pueblo, siempre podía seguirlo y traerlo de vuelta aunque fuera a rastras, mira que era imbécil ese idiota, buscarse a sí mismo, esa estupidez hizo Crocodile y no acabo muy bien parado.

De repente entro Shanks todo mojado por la lluvia, parecía alterado, y… ¿Estaba llorando?

− ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que no entres en mi casa sin llamar, Shanks?- le regaño dando otro sorbo-La verdad es que ni siquiera llamando, debería poner cerrojo y seguro en las ventanas por si se te ocu…

−Mihawk, han…han asesinado a Cobi…

La taza se rompió en mil pedazos al caer al suelo…

O-o-O-O-o-O Fin Flash Back O-o-O-O-O

Shanks le dijo que fue un criminal que se había escapado de la cárcel, era un pirata corrupto de cuarenta y tantos años que al ver a Cobi con el uniforme de la marina se vengó y luego se suicidó al verse acorralado.

Dejo unas flores blancas en la tumba del joven.

"Adiós, bravo guerrero…ha sido un honor ser tu maestro" pensó rezando una oración, aunque no creía en ningún ente, solo lo hacía por lo que siempre lo hacía.

Por respeto…

TBC….

Notas finales: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo no sé muy bien si me ha quedado bien o no, solo lo he hecho, pensando que esta era una buena forma de darle drama a la historia. Gracias por leer y dejen algún Reviwer porfi…:3

Respuesta a Vegetanime: Ren Tao es de un Anime/Manga llamado Shaman King. Y Shiaru Hasebe es de mi cosecha XD.

ADIOS Y SUERTE nUn.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5. Derramando sudor y sangre.

Tres días después del funeral de Cobi.

Todos los aprendices se habían reunido sin sus maestros en el patio, al lado de un gran árbol dándoles la sombra deseada. Ahora eran solo seis, recostado en el tronco del árbol estaba Sanji Kuroashi, aprendiz de Hancock, fumándose un cigarrillo, a pesar de las quejas de que solo tenía trece años este no hizo caso alguno y fumaba con libertad. A su derecha también recostado en el tronco del árbol estaba Luffy, con la mirada perdida hacia arriba, en frente tumbado Ren Tao, aprendiz de Doflamingo, arrancando la poca hierba que había, las tres únicas chicas del grupo, Shiaru Hasebe, aprendiz de Kuma, Nekomata Nami (El apellido es falso pero es que no se me ocurre nada que le pegue mejor) aprendiz de Jinbe, esta era pelirroja pero de pelo corto con ojos oscuros, no como Shiaru, y la última era una peliazul de piel clara y ojos negros, Vivi Nefertari (¿Se escribe así? Porque yo ni idea U.U) aprendiz de Moria a pesar de que este le diera miedo, ella era la que miraba el poco sonido que había.

Desde la muerte de Cobi, Luffy el chico que era el aprendiz de Shanks, no decía nada, antes, bueno desde que se conocían era energético y siempre estaba con ellos, ahora se solía ir por ahí sin decir nada. Vivi sintió un tirón de su pelo y dejo escapar un chillido pequeño.

−Anda, si tu pelo es de verdad, no es teñido-observo el pelo arrancado Shiaru completamente seria.

−Pues claro que es mío-contesto con morritos.

−Uhmm…no lo parecía.

−No hacía falta tirarme del pelo, solo pregunta-le regaño la peliazul.

Shiaru dejó escapar una risa burlona.

−Ja, si pregunto me dirás que es de verdad, y yo eso no lo aguanto, no si sé que me mientes.

La peliazul iba a contestar pero Nami le tiro de la mejilla.

− ¿Y ahora qué quieres tú? ToT-decía mientras Nami seguía tirándole de la mejilla.

−Jeje, nada, es que es mejor no ir reprochando a Shiaru.

− ¿Desde cuándo la conoces tan bien?-pregunto Vivi apartándose con la mejilla enrojecida.

−Eso-corroboro Shiaru poniéndose poco a poco encima de la peliazul, causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa por esa postura-¿Desde cuándo esa zanahoria me conoce mejor que tú Vivi? Después de TODO lo que hemos hecho juntas…-le paso la lengua por la mejilla.

Vivi grito sacándosela de encima y poniéndose detrás de Nami temblando con dos ríos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

−¡Uahh! ¡Apártate pervertida satánica yo no he hecho nada contigo ni quiero hacerlo!-grito abrazando a Nami por el cuello y está poniéndose morada por la falta de oxígeno.

−Pero si yo te haría ver el quinto cielo…te lamería los pezones y esos pechitos blancos tan apetecibles y tu jugoso…

−¡QUEREIS CALLAROS YA TIAS PETARDAS LESBIANAS!

Las tres observaron a Ren Tao como se había sentado en su sitio con miles de venas en la frente y su pelo pincho creciendo. Entonces salto Sanji gritándole que no insultara a sus damas y ahí empezó una pelea del rubio y del pelimorado, mientras Luffy no decía nada, seguía ido, pensando en cómo acabo su amistad con Cobi…no debió de hablarle así, no debió de actuar así, no…no cuando murió de aquella forma tan dolorosa, unas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar de los ojos de Luffy, Vivi se percató de eso y se acercó entregándole un pañuelo con una sonrisa. Nami se sumó al grupo dándole una mandarina, el niño azabache miraba sorprendido a las dos chicas que habían sido amables con él.

− ¿Por qué me dais esto?-pregunto secándose las lágrimas.

Vivi sonrió dulcemente.

− ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque somos Nakamas tontín-contesto.

−Y los Nakamas se ayudan entre ellos, por muchos que sean los obstáculos que haya que pasar…-dijo Nami mirando a Vivi.

−Y de cómo seamos todos nosotros, sin importar lo diferentes que seamos, nunca nos olvidamos de ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿Lo entiendes, Luffy?

Luffy asintió con una gran sonrisa pelando la mandarina y comiéndosela a trompicones y casi ahogándose. Las dos chicas se reían, se sentían como si fueran las hermanas mayores de Luffy, este al terminarse la mandarina las miro seriamente. ¿Debería confiar en ellas? Si al menos supiera que guardarían su secreto…lo pensó un par de veces antes de arriesgarlo todo a una baza.

−Chicas-las llamo, estas le prestaron atención-¿Puedo confiar en vosotras?

Las dos se lo estuvieron pensando un momento, ¿A qué vendría esa pregunta? Por supuesto que podía, al contrario que Shiaru, Ren o Sanji...bueno, Sanji quizás también podía ser de confianza, el moreno de pelo podía confiar en ellas. Asintieron al chico, este se levantó haciéndoles una señal de que le siguieran, ellas lo hicieron, cruzaron el patio de segunda iniciación con cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Pasaron varios sectores entre ellos el sector 9 donde estaban los tutores de las iniciaciones, también cruzaron el despacho del abuelo de Luffy que permanecía con la puerta cerrada, pasaron por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una escalera que iba derechita hacia abajo. Solo las antorchas iluminaban aquel lugar donde parecía reinar el sepulcral silencio de la muerte, donde los únicos habitantes deberían ser las ratas o ratones que corrían por allí, el olor era nauseabundo, dando a entender que no había retretes precisamente. Las chicas se tapaban la nariz, no querían saber de quién era ese olor, o de quién había salido, el techo…ni se veía de lo oscuro que estaba, con las antorchas encendidas se veían telarañas a montones, algunas claveras por el suelo semi rotas y en su interior habitaban cucarachas y demás insectos típicos.

"Parece una de esas mazmorras medievales de las películas" pensaron Nami y Vivi tragando saliva ante esa imagen. Una rata pasó por el pie de Nami, la cual chillo agarrándose al cuello de Luffy y este le pidió que no gritara, que podían haber guardias. Y tal y como lo había pensado, allí estaban, delante de una de las celdas herméticas habían dos guardias tomándose un vaso de café o alcohol, vete a saber. Luffy maldijo en voz baja el que hubieran reforzado la guardia después de que aquel criminal escapara, las chicas miraron la cara frustrada de Luffy, se miraron y sonrieron. El niño de pelo azabache miro como su compañera pelirroja iba directamente hacia los guardias, quiso ir detrás de ella a replicar su conducta, entonces Vivi le cogió por el hombro tranquilizándole con una sonrisa, Luffy no estaba seguro de que iba a hacer la impredecible pelirroja.

Esta fue caminando con aires gatunos hasta los guardias, que al verla le preguntaron el motivo de esa aparición. Ella sonrió como un gato y se agarró los pechos con fuerza arrodillándose gimiendo falsamente dolor, los hombres pidieron una explicación a ese cambio de humor.

−Ah…me duele…-dijo con voz sensual.

Los guardias se sonrojaron un poco.

− ¿Qué es lo que te duele?-pregunto uno de los dos.

La pelirroja lo miro con morbo.

−Los pechos…-se bajó un poco la camisa dejando ver un poco de sus pechos.

Los dos guardias pusieron cara cómplice, uno de los dos se fue a una habitación a buscar "Algo para aliviar el dolor" mientras que el otro se acercó más a la chica.

−Vamos a verlos más de cerca, ¿Te parece?-pregunto acercándose más.

La pelirroja espero hasta tenerle cerca para sacarse de la minifalda un palo largo y darle un mamporro tan fuerte en la cabeza que le dejo inconsciente, acto seguido vino el segundo guardia que al ver a su compañero en el suelo fue directo hacia ella para golpearla pero esta le esquivo el golpe y le dio con el palo en sus partes haciendo que se arrodillara agarrándose esa parte. Nami aprovecho eso para darle en toda la yugular con el palo dejándole también inconsciente.

Luffy miraba impresionado la facilidad con la que engaño a los guardias, y no solo eso, se preguntaba si él también podría hacer eso y con la misma eficacia, además con ese palo…sin duda Nami había sido bien entrenada, no solo para engañar sino para repartir buenos mamporros con el palo. Vivi le sonrío.

− ¿Ves Luffy? A eso se le llama "Armas de mujer"-le dijo Vivi.

−Oh… ¿Y yo también puedo usar esas armas?-pregunto inocentemente.

Tanto Nami como Vivi se echaron a reír, en ocasiones Luffy hacia cada pregunta que era para tirarse del tejado, (Yo una vez soñé que Justin Biber se tiraba del Empare State o como se llame, comiéndose un burrito con patatas fritas, que envidia, lo de las patatas y el burrito no de saltar, claro, ui, perdón por interrumpir ) riéndose fueron a la celda del final, más bien donde Luffy les guio. Era una gran puerta de acero que antes se podía abrir de fuera pero ahora…

− ¿¡Cuando han puesto una cerradura?!-grito Luffy.

−No es tan raro, si los criminales se escapan causarían el caos-dijo Vivi.

−Pero es que él no es un criminal-contesto Luffy poniendo morritos, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-Vosotras podéis usar esas armas de mujer con mi abuelo y robarle las llaves, tiene muchas en el cajón de su mesa, el segundo empezando por abajo, se las he visto.

Las chicas abrieron la boca para protestar pero Luffy les puso cara de cachorrito abandonado. Cediendo a la petición del chico fueron saliendo, agradeciendo interiormente que pudiesen abandonar ese lugar lleno de excrementos de ratas, ratones y ratas súper grandes, arañas y telarañas, todo en general, lo que no iban a echar más en falta eran las calaveras esparcidas por el suelo, eso sí que no. Ambas pensaban que quien estuviera allí dentro debía de ser importante para su nakama, de modo que aunque no quisieran debían de hacer algo.

Llegaron al despacho, Nami puso el oído lo mejor que pudo y espero para darle la señal a Vivi de que debían entrar. Ambas abrieron con delicadeza el pomo de la puerta, la misma que rechino, creyeron que estaban solas pero…

− ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?-se escuchó la voz grave de Garp en la habitación, ambas dieron un respingo.

Miraron hacia atrás solo para encontrarse a Garp sentado en su silla apoyando la mano derecha en la mejilla y la otra ojeando folios. Las chicas se dieron una mirada como no sabiendo que podían hacer, era la primera vez que entraban a hurtadillas en el despacho de ese hombre, Nami pensó lo más rápido que pudo alguna excusa, algo que sirviese para tapar que habían venido a robar unas llaves, ¿Y sí decía la verdad? "Abuelo de Luffy, su nieto nos envía desde las celdas subterráneas en las que hemos dejado dos hombres inconscientes, para llevarnos unas llaves para abrir una celda de alta seguridad, por favor, ¿nos da las llaves?" esa estúpida explicación sonó más estúpida incluso en su mente.

Por raro que pareciera, fue Vivi la que dio el primer paso, algo temblorosa pero puso su mejor sonrisa al hombre anciano.

−Quiero pedirle un favor, es sobre Luffy-dijo.

Nami se quedó helada, ¿A caso pensaba que Garp iba a darle las llaves diciéndole que le envió Luffy?

− ¿Qué ocurre con Luffy?-pregunto interesado, obvio, era sobre su nieto.

−Aquí no-miro a Nami señalándola-es algo personal, ¿Podemos salir del despacho solo un momento? Ella viene por otros asuntos, no quiero mezclarlos.

Garp medito un rato antes de levantarse y decirle a Nami que aguardara un momento. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras de ella, la pelirroja como alma que se la lleva el diablo fue hacia el escritorio rebuscando en los cajones, según había escuchado decir a Luffy las llaves estaban en el segundo cajón empezando por abajo, lo abrió y…

"¡Mierda hay muchas!" maldijo interiormente.

Fue buscando la llave correcta en el cajón, creía recordar cómo era la cerradura, entonces solo tenía que encontrar la que encajaba en ella. En sus doce años de vida nunca sintió tantos nervios, de acuerdo que antes era una ladronzuela pero ahora mismo su instinto era diferente, antes era para comer, beber y sobrevivir, ahora se basaba en poder sobrevivir si la cogían. Buscaba una llave para liberar a vete a saber quién tenía Luffy en mente. Su mente trabajaba a mil recopilando información del recuerdo de cómo era la cerradura, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que Luffy hubiese hecho amistad con alguien peligroso que pudiese matarlos a todos ellos, a Vivi a ella y a su amigo con cara de mono.

En su ensimismo palpo una llave peculiar, era de plata muy reluciente.

"Es esta…" pensó sorprendida, "Ahora va a resultar que eso de que la fortuna viene a quien no la busca es cierto" se apresuró a cerrar el cajón, dejándose sin querer un poco abierto el borde, pero no se dio cuenta. Escondió la llave en su bolsillo y se puso en la misma posición que antes.

A los minutos entraron Vivi y Garp que este último se sentó en su silla sonriendo de lado a lado. No podía decir lo mismo de Vivi, esta estaba roja como un tomate, se preguntaba que debería haberle dicho para que viniese así de roja y ese viejo tan contento.

−Jajaja, espero que algún día seamos familia querida Vivi, se te ve una chica aplicada por lo que creo que pondrás la cabeza en su sitio a Luffy. Bueno, ¿Qué querías tú, Nami?

− ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ah, nada, nada hombre. Jeje…yo solo venía a acompañar a Vivi no sé porque pero le daba vergüenza venir sola, ¿Verdad?

−Oh, sí, sí, luego te cuento Nami ahora debes ir a tu sabes donde yo ahora te sigo-dijo la peliazul señalándole la puerta.

−Ok, bien me voy, que tenga muy buenas tardes-se reverencio a Garp y salió por la puerta.

−Que buena amiga tienes-dijo Garp sonriendo.

−Sí…

Entonces Nami asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

−Ah, se me olvidaba, ten cuidado que Shiaru pulula por aquí cerca-con eso se fue.

− ¿¡QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ÉÉÉ?!

O-o-o-o-o

En la gran Line…

− ¿Has oído algo Conchita?-pregunto un viejo al oír un grito lejano.

−Sí Juan, he oído un "QUÉ" muy largo-contesto una vieja.

− ¿Qué?

−Sí, Juan, qué.

−No, que digo qué que qué.

− ¿Qué de qué?

− ¡Bah!-se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado-Vieja sorda…

− ¡Qué te he oído!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-U

De vuelta al cuartel…

Nami llegó corriendo a las mazmorras con cuidado allí donde pisaba. Tal y como lo recordaba hasta hacia unos minutos estaba todo húmedo y olía a todo tipo de olores desagradables, la pelirroja llego a donde estaba Luffy.

Este estaba sentado, bueno, no sentado, tenía la cabeza en el suelo y los pies hacia arriba en una pose de meditación.

− ¿Se puede saber qué haces?-le pregunto con una gota en la cabeza.

−Pensaba en mi mundo ideal con ríos de chocolate y árboles de carne mientras te esperaba-dijo sonriendo con inocencia, miro un par de veces a sus lados-¿Oe, donde esta Vivi?

−Posiblemente huyendo de Shiaru…

−Entiendo…un momento, no, no lo pillo, ¿No son tan amigas que lo hacen TODO juntas?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

−Creo que has entendido mal el significado de TODO juntas -.-U

−Uhmm…-puso morritos volviendo a la normalidad.

Nami le entrego la llave tirándosela, y el niño azabache sonrió. La llevo a la cerradura pero antes miro la llave con miles de gotitas, posiblemente temía que esa no fuera la llave, y si no lo era sería un buen chasco porque de seguro entrar en el despacho de Garp, una segunda vez no solo sería sospechoso, sino realmente difícil. Con el pulso alterado y sudando la gota gorda el azabache fue introduciendo la llave con muchísimo esmero y cuidado, casi como si fuese de cristal y tan frágil que no podían arriesgarse a romperla. Intento moverla pero…

−¡Ah! ¡No es esta llave, Nami, no gira!- le salían lágrimas y mocos a mogollón.

Nami se alteró, no podía haber cometido un solo error, lo tenía todo calculado, imposible, nunca se equivocaba en temas de llaves y cerraduras, vamos, no había robado ella llaves por ahí con tal de conseguir tesoros. Pero entonces dio con…

−Idiota…-un aura purpura se erguía por detrás de ella provocando miedo en el chico mono-¡LA ESTAS GIRANDO AL REVES SO *‡¬*٭! (Es que es un insulto muy fuerte y aquí pueden haber menores ¬.¬) le dio un coscorrón de toma pan y moja.

Luffy lloro por el daño y un chichón del tamaño de su cabeza empezó a salirle. Mientras Nami abría la puerta con total facilidad.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despacho de Garp.

Acabando su trabajo fue directo a abrir el cajón donde tenía las llaves del armario donde guardaba documentos importantes. En esos documentos había información privada que el gobierno le mandaba precisamente a él para que la mirase y estudiase como si fuera un mapa del tesoro más grande. Tenía que memorizar cada frase cada palabra constantemente para obtener un buen resultado en sus estrategias, sobre todo porque la mayoría de la información contenía el paradero de piratas bastante fuertes que llevaban buscando desde hacía ya tiempo, o nuevos piratas que poseían habilidades inusuales, algo que de seguro era casi tan difícil de explicar que ni un sabio entendería a menos…

Si…

Que fueran las frutas del diablo. Una de las que su nietecito del alma comió era la fruta goma goma, una de las frutas que te hacían ser un hombre de goma, que lastima que…es que fue ese maldito Shanks por su culpa ahora su nieto no podía nadar…

Olvidándose de ese asunto fue a coger las llaves pero…

−Oh…-frunció el ceño-Alguien…ha abierto el cajón de las llaves…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Luffy entro en la habitación, en realidad mazmorra con total libertad y fue buscando con la mirada a…

−¡QUE BIEN AUN ESTAS VIVO!-grito abalanzándose contra el peliverde que perdió el equilibrio- Estas….como un cadáver…-abrió los ojos al ver al chico desnutrido, con ojeras y pálido a pesar de tener la piel morena.

−Je…ya pensaba yo que no ibas a venir…y es normal, no me han dado de comer desde hace tres días…-tosió un poco.

Luffy sonrió buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dándole toda una barrita de chocolate, este desesperado le agarro la mano y se metió de golpe toda la barra de chocolate en la boca incluyendo la mano de Luffy. Este se agitaba gritando de dolor y gritándole también al chico que le soltara la mano. Nami veía divertida esa escena, no había visto bien al chico pero por su voz débil diría que era de su edad o un poco más, la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia un chico de su edad en semejante lugar? O abría insultado a la marina o…

− Eh, Nami-le llamo Luffy después de ser libre de la boca del peliverde-¿Sabes qué? Este se ha cargado a golpe limpio a catorce de los de grado superior y le partió la nariz a Akainu, ¿A qué mola?-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

A Nami se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. ¿¡Y qué hacia ella en un lugar tan peligroso con un tipo así?!

− ¿Nami?-pregunto levantando del suelo el peliverde con la cara más recuperada, abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

Luffy alzo una ceja extrañado por su conducta.

− ¿Qué pasa, Zorro?

La pelirroja se acercó más.

− ¿Zo…Zorro?-pregunto acercándose más.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos, bajo la mirada inquieta de Luffy que no se enteraba de nada. ¿A caso esos dos…?

− ¡NAMI!-grito alegre el peliverde corriendo hacia ella.

− ¡ZORRO!-se abrazó al cuello de Zorro y este la abrazo de la cintura levantándola del suelo y haciéndola girar riéndose-Oh Zorro cuanto tiempo…te he echado tantísimo de menos.

−Y yo a ti- le abrazo con más fuerza sin hacerle daño.

Luffy tenía la boca abierta, al final sí que se iban a conocer. Los chicos se reían y se abrazaban hablando a la vez intentando expresar su felicidad de reencontrarse con palabras, pero se les escapaba la risa y no alcanzaban a entender lo que decía uno o el otro, era tanta su alegría, después de tanto tiempo y ahora se reencontraban de una forma rara pero se estaban viendo de nuevo.

Justo entonces entro Vivi en la mazmorra cogiendo aire por la boca. Nami y Zorro se separaron para verla, esta levanto la vista al frente.

−Chicos, no tenéis ni idea de cuánto he…-se quedó callada al ver al peliverde, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono suave rojizo, el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente.

¿Qué le pasaba? Solo era…un chico. Ni más ni menos, un chico como Luffy, tenía el pelo verde corto, su piel morena, unos ojos negros tan oscuros como pozos sin fin que parecían atraerla a ese abismo…y su musculatura, no muy grande pero notaria, el chico la miraba de una forma adorable porque había inclinado un poco la cabeza y ponía expresión confusa, "Que mono es…" pensó. Poniéndose más roja empezó a tartamudear.

−Yo…yo…yo…-tartamudeo sin que se le entendiera.

Zorro la señalo mirando a Nami.

− ¿Quién es, y está enferma o algo?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

−Oh, ella es Vivi Nefertari, una buena amiga, no le pasa nada… ¿O sí? ¿Te pasa algo Vivi?-contesto Luffy por la pelirroja metiéndose entre medio de los dos.

−Yo…Yo…No, digo, si, no…No me pasa nada, yo…encantada eh…-dijo nerviosa y completamente roja.

−Roronoa Zorro, eh… ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? Estas muy roja-pregunto inocentemente acercándose a ella y poniéndole la mano en la frente-Ostia, que tienes fiebre, estas muy caliente…

Vivi se apartó más roja si podía. Trago saliva y quería contestar pero las palabras se le atragantaban si le miraba a la cara, nunca había visto a un chico así, bueno sí, no…lo que quería decir era que le había impresionado mucho, era…guapo.

−No te preocupes Zorro, seguro que es por la sorpresa. Le paso lo mismo a Cobi-comento Luffy poniéndole la mano en el hombro al peliverde aunque el nombre de su difunto amigo lo dijo con un aire de tristeza.

−Oh…Entiendo-dijo Zorro sonriéndole a la chica-Pues tranqui que no muerdo-le sonaron las tripas haciendo que se sonrojara.

−Tú no, pero creo que tus tripas sí que quieren pegarle un mordisco a alguien-Nami se reía del sonrojado peliverde.

Luffy le engancho del brazo a Zorro y se lo llevo.

−Pues vamos a comer que yo también tengo hambre-levanto el puño en señal de victoria.

−Pero si hemos comido no hace mucho…-dijo la pelirroja con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Vivi seguía parada en el sitio hasta que Nami la llamo. No se había dado cuenta de nada, solo sabía una cosa…

Ese chico le gustaba.

O-O-O-o-o-o-O-o-O-o-O

Estaban en la cafetería, en la mesa del fondo. El azabache se estaba zampando un buen bistec de ternera con patatas fritas, mientras que el peliverde se atragantaba con el arroz a la cubana y huevos fritos que se estaba comiendo a trompicones y bebiendo muchísima agua para pasar la comida al estómago.

Nami les regañaba cada vez que se les escapaba un eructo. Bueno que se le iba hacer, Zorro no había comido en tres días y posiblemente tampoco había bebido agua alguna, no sabía si liberarlo fue buena idea, bueno, Zorro y ella se conocían de hace mucho, eran muy buenos amigos por lo que por su parte no había problema en ayudarle pero Vivi apenas lo conocía de unos momentos y Luffy…vete a saber cómo se habían conocido, el caso era que sus dos Nakamas-sin incluir a Zorro-Apenas si conocían a ese chico, no era que Zorro fuese mala persona pero en su interior vivía un fuerte odio hacia la marina y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con ella. Sobre todo odiaba a Akainu, y ahora se enteraba de que le había roto la nariz, lo sorprendente es que aún siguiera vivo después de haber hecho semejante locura, a más ¡Había matado! Su amigo peliverde…el niño con el que compartió parte de su infancia, el que le sonreía siempre con su boba sonrisa y sus falsos sueños de ser el mejor espadachín después de la muerte de Kuina, otra amiga suya. Había matado…sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, ella también había matado a gente, pero era para sobrevivir, no por odio ni por venganza, por puro instinto de supervivencia.

Zorro tenía que irse, irse muy lejos y ocultarse como un proscrito, de lo contrario la marina mandaría cazarlo o incluso matarlo sin importarles un comino si era un niño o no. Aunque su amigo peliverde lo paso fatal en su infancia…y peor aun cuando llego Akainu a su vida…

Borrando esos malos recuerdos miro a su amiga peliazul. Estaba con la cabeza gacha, sentada a su derecha en el lado de la ventana y enfrente de ella estaba el peliverde comiendo como un loco desnutrido. Tenía… ¿las mejillas rojas? Daba tímidas miradas enfrente y volvía a agachar rápidamente la cabeza para no mirar a la cara a Zorro. A Zorro… ¿¡A ZORRO?! No…no iba a resultar que…¡VAMOS QUE NO PODÍA SER COÑO!

Agarrando del brazo a Vivi la pelirroja se la llevo un poco lejos de los dos chicos, aunque no se iban tampoco a enterar de nada…pero bueno, la cuestión era que no podía ser que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Esos dos no pegaban ni con cola, eran completamente distintos uno del otro, sobre todo su amigo moreno de piel, otra cosa que era diferente, a más lo que realmente le alarmaba el que su amiga sintiera algo más allá de la amistad con el peliverde, no porque ella sintiera más afecto sino era porque conocía demasiado bien a Zorro y posiblemente la que iba a acabar mal parada era Vivi.

− ¿Pero qué haces?-le pregunto la peliazul extrañada.

Nami se puso delante de ella con los brazos en jarra.

−Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ni se te ocurra enamorarte de Zorro.

− ¿¡Qué?!-grito roja como un tomate-Yo no…

−Ahórrate las excusas Vivi-la miro con pena-Zorro no es un chico sentimental…quiero decir…que si te declaras o te ilusionas demasiado puedes llevarte un buen porrazo, él…-suspiro-Lo ha pasado tan mal que no abre su corazón a nadie, y bueno tampoco se fija mucho en los sentimientos, vamos que es un corto de mente en eso del amor.

Vivi puso morros.

− ¿Y tú eso como lo sabes?

− ¡Puff! Pues porque le conozco desde que casi iba en pañales.

Vivi miro asombrada a la pelirroja.

− ¿Le conoces de antes?-Nami asintió-Vaya…o sea que no tengo posibilidades…

−Mujer, de tenerlas las tienes, ahora falta que él te corresponda-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Antes de poder responder aparecieron unos hombres de la marina. Todos eran de grado superior guiados por Akainu y Garp que miraron a las chicas, estas estaban pálidas y se echaron a correr como locas hasta donde estaban Zorro y Luffy, estos en cambio seguían comiendo. Los marines entraron en la cafetería y dando un paso al frente Garp fue hacia su nieto.

−¡Luffy! ¡¿Qué haces con un fugado?! ¡Y tú, fugado, hay que tener huevos de huir y meterte a comer en la cafetería!

− ¡Bafuelo fo fofo fefia afufar fa fi afifo, fe fama foffo!-contesto Luffy con la boca llena.

− ¡Fefo, a fa fu fe fien fe ifito fa fomef, fo no fe fuififo!-corroboro Zorro levantando el tenedor.

−¡NO ME HE ENTERADO DE NADA!-grito Garp a punto de arrancarse los pelos.

−Luffy ha dicho: "Abuelo yo solo quería ayudar a mi amigo, se llama Zorro"-dijo Shanks apareciendo por atrás.

Vivi se asustó al ver un pelirrojo detrás de ella con el dedo hacia arriba en señal de profesor. Nami se puso al lado del pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo.

−Y Zorro ha dicho: "Eso, a más fue él quien me invito a comer, yo no he huido"-termino la pelirroja.

−Sí que los conocéis bien -contestaron al mismo tiempo Garp y Vivi.

Los pelirrojos se rascaron la nuca riéndose.

−No es para tanto…-dijeron Shanks y Nami al unísono.

−No era un alago-corto el rollo Mihawk entrando en la cafetería-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Shanks se acercó a su amigo ojidorado para explicarle que el chico de pelo verde por el que tanto preguntaba se había fugado, bueno, que Luffy lo había sacado de la celda y le estaba invitando a comer. Con esa explicación Mihawk le espeto que vaya disciplina le enseñaba a su alumno, el ojidorado miro al peliverde, tenía un estampe arrogante, miraba serio a los de la marina mientras seguía comiendo, no supo porque pero se le antojo que era peculiarmente especial ese muchacho. Akainu harto de ver como nadie hacia nada, ordeno que detuvieran al niño peliverde, Nami reacciono rápido y rompió su bastón en dos para lanzarle los palos a Zorro. Este dando una tremenda voltereta hacia delante cogió los palos y como si fueran espadas fue contrarrestando uno a uno o de dos en dos a los marines, bajo la mirada atenta de los mayores, en especial Mihawk. No podía ser, se repetía en su cabeza, luchaba como con dos espadas con un estilo similar al suyo, pero él lo había usado a su edad con una sola espada, paraba los golpes y los devolvía sin ningún problema, se movía con una elegancia innata pero golpeaba con mucha violencia.

−Es demasiado bruto, a este paso se le romperán los palos…-comento Mihawk cruzado de brazos.

Shanks miro a su compañero y dio un grito que resonó por toda la sala, llamando la atención de todos.

− ¿¡POR QUÉ GRITAS IDIOTA!?- le gritaron tanto Mihawk, Garp y Akainu mirándole rascándose los oídos doloridos.

Shanks señalaba a Mihawk con el dedo, todo el rato, blanco como un fantasma. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

− ¡Mi…Mi…Mi….Mi….Miha….wk...!-tartamudeaba.

− ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

− ¿N-No te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?-pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo.

−No. No lo sé, creo que pedirte explicaciones-dijo mirándolo con una vena en la frente.

Shanks le agarro de la camisa zarandeándolo.

−¡TÚ, YURAKIUR MIHAWK, TRISTON ENTRE LOS TRISTES, ABURRIDO A MÁS NO PODER, TÚ, HAS SONREIDO!-le señalo con el dedo despegándose.

Garp abrió los ojos como platos acercándose y zarandeando a Shanks.

− ¿¡Me vacilas pelirrojo?!-decía el King Kong.

−No Sensei, ¡Es un milagro!-miro a Zorro-¡ESA LECHUGA LE HA HECHO SONREIR! ¡ES UN MILAGRO HECHO CARNE!

−¡Eh, sin faltar al respeto, no soy una lechuga!-puso cara anime moviendo uno de los palos arriba y abajo.

Akainu se mordía interiormente la mejilla. Le daba rabia, había capturado a ese mocoso para él, para disfrutar de ese inusual cuerpo que poseía, domar a esa fiera por su mano, ahora le iban a decir que su fiera había arrancado una sonrisa inexistente de los labios del pajarraco ese, venga ya, todo el mundo sabía que Mihawk no podía sonreír. Fue derechito a coger a su peliverde, porque lo consideraba suyo, lo había tomado y dejado marcas notarias en su cuerpo, lástima que todas debajo de la ropa, la próxima vez le marcaria en el cuello para que se le viera claramente, el niño de pelo verde era suyo. Su juguete, su mascota absoluta y…

No pudo continuar porque Garp le agarro del hombro.

− ¿Qué haces? Hay que atraparlo antes de que se escape-dijo a regañadientes.

Garp miro al chico.

− ¿Quieres que tus cargos se pasen por alto?-le pregunto.

Zorro se lo pensó un momento, bien pensado aun no era bastante fuerte para matar a toda la marina, quizás cuando pasaran algunos años más y pudiese enfrentarse incluso a Garp lograría culminar su venganza. Asintió, no muy seguro, pero se autocontenció de que era lo mejor que podía hacer, estaba en desventaja.

Garp sonrió.

− ¿Acaso eres un espadachín?-le pregunto.

−Sí, y mi objetivo es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, y cobrarme mi venganza-dijo en tono siniestro mirando directamente a Akainu.

Mihawk abrió los ojos de sorpresa, una diminuta e inexistente sonrisa cruzo su rostro, él ni se dio cuenta de ello, (Fijaos que no sonríe que cuando lo hace ni se da cuenta) y Shanks dio otro grito señalándole.

−¡LO HA VUELTO A HACER!-grito el pelirrojo.

−Oh…¡Cállate ya, tengo tus gritos en mi cabeza!-se quejó el ojidorado rascándose la cabeza dolorida.

Garp sonrió ampliamente señalando al espadachín más joven.

−Te batirás en un duelo a muerte con Mihawk, si ganas te dejaremos libre de cargos y podrás marcharte-le miro amenazante-Si pierdes…harás lo que a mí me dé la gana…bueno, eso sí sobrevives al combate-miro a Mihawk-Y tú, Ojos de halcón, es un combate real, no te contengas por que sea un mocoso.

Mihawk asintió mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros.

−Él…Él… ¿Él es el Ojos de halcón, el mejor espadachín del mundo?-pregunto impresionado.

−No me dirás que tienes miedo, ¿verdad, lechuga?-Garp puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zorro le devolvió la sonrisa macabramente.

−No es miedo lo que siento…es solo que no me esperaba derrotar tan pronto al mejor espadachín del mundo-se rio, Garp tampoco aguanto una risa-Oe viejo-se refirió a Garp-Quiero pedirte un favor.

− ¿Encima un favor? Bueno, ¿Cuál es?

−Quiero que me den mi espada. Debe de estar en la sala de armas, es fácil de encontrar, tiene la funda y el mango blancos-explico.

−De acuerdo.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Todos miraban como los dos contrincantes.

Zorro llevaba dos espadas, prestadas de los marines en dos de sus manos, mientras que la blanca en la boca. Ese estilo de lucha era nuevo para los ojos áureos, nunca vio a nadie luchar con tres espadas, esto sería al menos un poco interesante. El chico se lanzó a por Mihawk, este solo se quitó el colgante de cruz enseñándole un puñal pequeño, Zorro detuvo su marcha para mirarlo bien, ¿Ese desgraciado se estaba riendo de él o qué?

− ¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto señalando el puñal.

−No mereces la pena, solo eres un chiquillo que no levanta un palmo del suelo. Este acero es el único digno de una basura como tú, mocoso-dijo observando como el peliverde se puso en posición de ataque, como sus ojos llenos de ira parecían adquirir un tono rojizo.

−¡DESGRACIADO!-grito corriendo.

Mihawk paraba los furiosos y violentos ataques que iban a una velocidad impresionante. Incluso el mismo espadachín más grande se sorprendía de que un chico tan joven manejase de esa forma vertiginosa las espadas, pero todo lo rápido y potente se perdía en la fuerza que usaba, demasiada fuerza bruta, era como si estuviera cortando jamón, todo el rato queriendo dar golpes que no llegaban a ningún sitio. Solo tenía que retroceder uno o dos pasos, ese niño avanzaba solo porque él retrocedía no porque su fuerza le afectara, ahora era su turno, empezó a mover el puñal acercándose causando que el más joven fuera yendo hacia atrás parando con la misma velocidad de antes los ataques del mayor.

"¡Mierda es muy rápido y preciso! Si me despisto aunque solo sea un segundo me acabara dando" pensaba mientras sus ojos iban todo lo rápido que pudiesen ir con esa pálida mano moviéndose tan deprisa.

Mihawk empezó a ir más deprisa en sus ataques, quería verlo, ver a ese muchacho contra las cuerdas, que hiciera gala de su astucia imprevisible. Que le sorprendiera con un ataque inesperado, o que al estar acorralado luciera su verdadera fuerza, con estocadas brutas no llegaba ni a la arena que pisaban sus pies. A los minutos Zorro ya sudaba y se sentía cansado…el pensamiento de dormir apareció en su mente como si realmente deseara eso, se distrajo un momento y…

Se tuvo que aguanto de pie, aunque ese puñal le estaba dando directamente en el corazón. Luffy intento gritar pero su voz se apagó del susto, Nami se tapaba la boca asustada con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos, y Vivi se desgarraba la voz gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Él no retrocedió, miro directamente a Mihawk a los ojos.

−No te temo, cabrón…-dijo en un susurro.

Los ojos áureos brillaron ante semejante amenaza. Se sintió…excitado por ese reto, le estaba intentando hacer perder la paciencia, muy buena estrategia, pensaba el Ojos de halcón, contrarrestaba su propósito usando lo mismo que usaba él, la burla. Se burlaba como si con eso desbaratase sus ideas, pero no era así, admitía que ese chico era listo y valiente, pero no tenía imaginación, al menos no en ese momento, no cuando se veía claramente que estaba deses…

−No voy a retroceder-le miro con sus ojos extrañamente oscuros con brillos carmesíes.

−Idiota… ¿Quieres que te atraviese el corazón?-le pregunto.

−Si retrocedo ahora…todo en lo que he creído y luchado se ira. Habré perdido mi honor como espadachín… y mancillare el espíritu de un alma querida que…reposa en mi espada…

Tiro las dos espadas al suelo, envaino la de la boca poniéndosela en la cintura, se abrió de brazos como si fuera a ser crucificado. Mihawk entendió el mensaje y quitó el puñal del pecho del niño. Lo miro unos instantes, suspiro, "Es una pena…podría haber sido un gran espadachín" se quitó la espada negra de su espalda y le miro unos instantes más a esos pozos negro-rojizo oscuro que le miraban con determinación, "Adiós…pequeño".

Dio un tajo por en medio del pecho ajeno. El cuerpo del menor cayó al suelo, se escuchó los gritos de sus amigos. Mihawk envaino su espada y se dio la vuelta para no ver el cuerpo inerte del niño. Cerrando los ojos camino alejá fue una pena que…

−Cof…cof…Viejo…-se escuchó la voz del peliverde.

Mihawk abrió los ojos sin darse la vuelta parándose de golpe.

Garp sonrió.

−He…perdido…hare lo que quie…ras…pero…-tomo tanto aire como pudo en sus pulmones-¡ALGUN DÍA VENCERE A ESE OJOSRAROS LO JURO, SERE EL MEJOR ESPADACHÍN DEL MUNDO!-levanto la espada de mango blanco al cielo mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre-lo juro…me niego a rendirme…

Garp sonrió acercándose y tapándole con su abrigo para que no pasara frio. El tiempo se fue volando y ya casi era de noche.

−No hables más chico, descansa. Mañana cumplirás tu deuda.

Mihawk se encamino hacia su habitad, sin que se diera cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Realmente, ese chico era un cabeza hueca…pero se alegraba de que estuviera vivo…

nUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnUnU

Mihawk se despertó como cada mañana, bostezo mirando el reloj, eran las 08:05 de la mañana. Aun podía dormir un rato más pensó…

−Buenos días Mi-chan-canturreo una voz en su oído.

−¡UAHH! ¡PUTO SHANKS! ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN MI CASA!?-miro malhumorado parándose en la cama.

−Pues he venido a darte los buenos días y a traerte el desayuno a la cama-le enseño la bandeja con café y tostadas con mermelada.

Mihawk miro el desayuno, luego la cara de Shanks. . .Desayuno…Shanks…Agarro la camisa del pelirrojo jalándolo hacia abajo, clavando sus rapaces ojos en los de su compañero, que empezó a sudar presa del miedo que tenía por esos ojos que siempre descubrían sus travesuras. O que, como esa ocasión, parecían estar diciéndole a la cara que desconfiaba de esa repentina amabilidad por su parte, aunque también podía estar enfadado porque había entrado en su casa sin llamar, pero eso ya era normal en su relación de amor/odio. Con su mejor sonrisa intento aparentar ser un niño bueno que no ha roto nunca un plato, miro como su compañero saco el puñal y se lo puso en la entrepierna, un gritito agudo salió de sus labios.

−Desembucha Akagami, esta amabilidad no viene de la noche a la mañana, solo eres así o en mi cumpleaños o en navidades-apretó un poco el puñal.

−Mihawk…eso de dormir sin camisa te está afectando a la cabeza…aparta eso de ahí o sí que tendré un problemón-dijo sudando a mares.

Los áureos ojos se agudizaron como la presión en cierto sitio.

−Me da igual que no puedas mear yo…

−¡EL CAFÉ ESTA LISTO!- se escuchó la voz de Garp en la cocina.

El espadachín, abriendo sus amarillentos ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, no creyendo haber escuchado eso. Se levantó de la cama apartando el puñal de un aliviado pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cruzo el elegante salón para ir a la cocina donde se encontró a…

−Buenos días Mihawk, ¿Has dormido bien?

Sentado en la elegante mesa leyendo el periódico tomándose café como pedro por su casa estaba Garp. Que le sonreía ampliamente y a su lado…

− ¿¡Qué hace él aquí?!-dijo señalando al acompañante de Garp que se tomaba también un poco de café pero que tosía cada vez por lo amargo que estaba.

−Créeme yo tampoco quería estar aquí-comento con una vena en la frente el sujeto.

Mihawk miro a Garp con cara de OMG. Sustituida rápidamente por una de ira e impaciencia. Garp sonrió señalando al de su lado.

−A partir de hoy eres el tutor y maestro de Roronoa Zorro.

TBC….

Hale, termine este capi tan largo *secándose sudor de la frente* me he exprimido el coco muchísimo, pero bueno, esto no acaba aquí, tanto Mihawk como Zorro van a pasar muchísimas más aventuras juntos y pruebas para saber si realmente están hechos el uno para el otro. Con cierta competencia claro.

Seguid leyendo que esa historia tan rara que he inventado va a tener muchísimos capítulos más.

Gracias a los que estén siguiendo mi historia me encanta leer los reviwers. Es como un caramelo dulce que me anima a seguir.

Aunque solo tengo un Reviwer de mi historia de MÄR Pecado mortal… Bueno que le voy a hacer w Jijiji.

¡CHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAIIIIIII IIIIIITTTTTTTTOOO!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6. Aceptando realidades.

Se sentó en la silla, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado esa mañana. A ver, Shanks se presentó en su casa con aires de sirvienta trayéndole el desayuno en la cama, eso ya le olio mal, ya que esto no hacía esa clase de cosas menos en días especiales.

Lo segundo fue que… ¡Fue un estúpido! Tenía a Shanks agarrado y podría haberle castrado o cortándole la polla a ver si así dejaba de incordiar. Lo tercero es que Garp, como Shanks se había presentado como pedro por su casa. Tendría que tomar nota mental sobre realmente poner seguro a las puertas y ventanas y el balcón, sino cualquiera entraría en casa, aunque preferiría a un cualquiera antes que a uno de esos dos. ¿Realmente no eran familia? Porque tenían esa puta manía de hacerle enfadar en menos de un minuto, o de sacarle de sus casillas como quisiera llamarse, pero lo que le daba más rabia era que no hacía nada para remediarlo, no les odiaba tanto como él quería odiarlos, quizás en el fondo sentía un poquito de afecto por esos dos chalados.

Y bueno, lo tercero. Suspiro, el chiquillo de ayer, el que gano en un combate a muerte y del cual por lo visto sobrevivió, la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacía ahí y precisamente Garp le decía que sería su alumno? Le estuvo mirando un buen rato, se bebía el café a trompicones pero luego tosía y sacaba la lengua en señal de que le sabia amargo, que idiota, ¿Sí le sabía amargo porque se lo bebía?

Devolvió la vista a Shanks que estaba de pie mirando sonriente la escena. Sí que gracia, ese capullo se lo pasaba en bomba y lo que él quería eran explicaciones de porque un trio de raritos se metían en su casa, que no era suya de propiedad pero era su espacio íntimo, deberían al menos respetarlo. Claro que después de meditarlo un buen rato ya era normal pensar que todos y cada uno de los de la marina no eran gente, a la que el término mediocremente utilizado como "normal" le pegara ni con cola. Miro de nuevo a Garp, este le miraba. Ambos se estudiaron las expresiones como era normal en situaciones así, siempre lo hacían, queriendo encontrar una brecha por la que abrir ese muro que había entre ellos dos en ese preciso instante.

−Estoy esperando una respuesta, Mihawk-dijo el viejo señalando con la mirada al peliverde.

−Obviamente es No-contesto.

Shanks se sentó al lado de Zorro.

− ¿Quéééé? ¿Pero tú le has visto?-cogió la cara de Zorro en sus manos, moviendo sus mofletes-¿No te parece una monada de niño? ¡Kya, es que me lo como de lo mono que es! nwn- apego sus mejillas frotándolas.

Mihawk lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, ¿De qué manicomio se escapó ese pelirrojo? Zorro se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía de Shanks, e intento apartarlo pero este se le enganchaba como una lapa rodeándole la cintura para evitar que se le escapase, parecía un oso amoroso de esos.

Garp, ignorando el espectáculo que tenía al lado, volvió a hablar con Mihawk.

− ¿Por qué no aceptas ser su maestro? Ayer te demostró lo hábil que es con la espada-escruto el rostro del ojidorado.

−Por que no. Me da igual que sea bueno o hábil, no quiero y punto, esta vez ni tú ni Akainu podéis obligarme a aceptarlo.

El mayor suspiro bajando la mirada.

−Aún no has superado lo de Cobi, ¿verdad?-dio en el clavo, Mihawk frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos le delataban.

−No fui capaz de protegerlo Garp. No le enseñe bien, no fui un buen maestro-se puso las manos en la cabeza-Yo no puedo encargarme de una vida ajena, una que dependa de mi todo el rato…

−Yo no dependo de ti, sino de mi propia fuerza-se metió en la conversación el peliverde.

Mihawk miro a Zorro, este sostuvo su mirada oscura.

−Eso es una estupidez, mocoso. No posees la fuerza necesaria para valerte tú mismo, que te atraparan los soldados de la marina es un buen ejemplo-miro hacia otro lado- No pienso entrenarte.

Zorro inspiro hondo, dio su mirada más sincera, una en que la duda no gobernaba.

−Es que no he pedido tú opinión. Yo no necesito que estés encima mío, solo cumplo mi deuda con el viejo, a mí me basta con que me entrenes aunque solo sea a base de dar estocadas a una piedra, y en un combate no me importa acabar mal herido. Si muero, no pasa nada, yo he matado a gente, por lo que la entrada al infierno la tengo asegurada, no importa cuántas vidas salve, ese es mi pecado. Mi muerte no caerá en tus hombros como un peso, ya que no pasaremos de ser solamente maestro y alumno o ni siquiera eso si lo prefieres, pero yo solamente quiero pagar mi deuda. Si mi alma ha de abandonar este mundo, que lo haga con la conciencia tranquila y te prometo que la tuya también lo estará-se levantó del sitio y se reverencio-Acéptame como alumno. Solo por el viejo.

Shanks se quedó con la boca abierta, vaya contestación. Ni siquiera él en sus años que conocía al moreno de pelo le había soltado semejante discurso, y es que Mihawk lo tenía todo de borde y todo lo que tú quieras, pero seguro que a él tampoco en su vida le habían soltado semejante relato. Si no fuera porque él ya entrenaba a Luffy lo habría adoptado sin dudar un segundo de no hacerlo, no solo porque fuera mono, pero una persona con ese carácter sin duda iba a irle muy bien a Mihawk, ya era hora de que alguien le llevase un poco de vida a su oscuro entorno.

Mihawk lo miro de arriba abajo, no se estaba rebajando a ningún nivel. No se estaba tragando el orgullo, decía la verdad, una que tanto él como ese niño sabían que solo iba a ser eso, una deuda pendiente nada más. Suspiro frunciendo el ceño. Zorro le miro, tardaba demasiado en responder y no tenía mucha paciencia.

− ¿Me aceptas o no? Vamos, ¡Que nos van a dar las uvas como tardes más!

−No-contesto tajante.

Zorro puso cara anime y se lanzó encima de Mihawk empezando a darle puñetazos en la cabeza.

−¡Maldito bastardo, eres un cabrón, un hijo de puta, un idiota y un gilipollas, todo junto!-gritaba tirándole de los pelos.

Mihawk agarraba al niño de la cintura intentando quitárselo de encima, ya que se habían caído los dos en el suelo. Mientras Garp y Shanks se reían pícaramente observando la escenita que habían montado esos dos.

−Jejeje…Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?-comento Shanks.

−Sip, tuviste una buena idea, Shanks, estos dos estaban hechos para encontrarse-colaboro sonriente.

Eso llego a oídos de Mihawk.

−Un momento, ¿Esto es idea tuya, Shanks?-frunció el ceño mientras con un brazo rodaba al niño apegándolo a él y con la otra le tapaba la boca para que no gritara.

−Etto… ¿si te digo que no me crees?-pregunto poniéndose el dedo en el labio inocentemente.

− ¡Por supuesto que no te creo, imbécil!-le grito.

−Entonces…¡CHAO!-se echó a correr.

−¡No huyas co…AH! ¡Maldito mocoso no me muerdas!-le tiro con brusquedad hacia otro lado-¡Luego me encargo de ti arbusto con patas!

Mihawk cogía su espada y se puso a perseguir a Shanks por los alrededores, aún con pantalón de pijama y sin camisa. Mientras Zorro se levantó del sitio dolorido, Garp le tendió la mano para ayudarle, la cual no rechazo y se sentaron otra vez. El viejo le pasó el café y unas tostadas con mermelada, Zorro cogió alegremente las tostadas y se las fue devorando con una sonrisa de lado a lado, le encantaba la mermelada, era muy dulce y rica, sus papilas gustativas se deleitaron. Esa mermelada era de la mejor calidad por lo visto, él solía comprar las que eran baratas, no solo por el poco dinero sino porque así cuando se comprase la que mejor sabía podía disfrutarla completamente.

Garp miraba enternecido el comportamiento tan típico de un niño que tenía ese chico. Hasta hace unos momentos hablaba como todo un hombre, no parecía tener la edad que tenía en realidad, solo doce. Quizás Luffy se hizo amigo suyo por su inocencia tan raramente cambiante, en unos segundos estaba serio y en otros parecía el más feliz de los chiquillos por comer mermelada.

−No te preocupes, en el fondo está deseando entrenarte-le dijo acariciándole el pelo verde.

−Ja, lo dudo, ¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

El viejo sonrió dulcemente.

−Porque conozco a ese tipo desde que él tenía tu edad, le caes bien, eres una persona con su mismo carácter, a veces claro-se refería a cuando no comía tostadas con mermelada.

Zorro miro las tostadas unos segundos antes de sonreír, si se parecían quizás podrían congeniar un poco. Riéndose como un chiquillo movió los pies alegremente mientras devoraba su desayuno.

O-o-o-o-o-O-o-O

− ¡Baja de ahí, Shanks! ¡El árbol no te va a salvar de que te rebane!-gritaba el espadachín con la espada en la mano.

− ¡Me da igual con tal de no estar ahí abajo contigo!-el pelirrojo estaba abrazado a la copa del árbol.

Mihawk enterró la punta de la espada en el suelo y se apoyó en ella. Estaba dispuesto a esperar que ese idiota bajara, lo iba a hacer sí o sí, primera porque nadie tiene los brazos tan tensos como para abrazarse al tronco tanto tiempo. Segundo por la comida, ese tipo era un glotón, no duraría tres cuartos de hora sin picar nada, lo sabía porque aparte de haber compartido casi toda su adolescencia a las pesadas bromas de ese pelirrojo, este lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos un par de veces, como si estuviera orgulloso. Y la tercera…que desde aquí se le estaban viendo los calzoncillos porque el pantalón se le iba cayendo, mira que era idiota que ni abrocharse bien el cinturón o lo que usara sabía.

Shanks, desde la perspectiva alta, sabía que Mihawk estaba ahí abajo, como un predador ante su presa. Esperando a que bajase para despedazarlo, la verdad es que siempre fue así: Él hacía una broma, Mihawk se enfadaba, él se burlaba, Mihawk lo perseguía, él escapaba por los pelos…Pero por lo visto esta vez estaba acorralado.

"Nooo…Voy a perder los huevos o la polla. ¡O todo junto! Vete a saber que tiene ese psicópata ojos de pajarraco en la mente" lloraba, pero entonces vio su salvación iluminándose una bombillita en la cabeza. Había un árbol al lado, fácil de saltar, "Y otra vez el ratoncito apuesto escapa de las viles y pérfidas garras del Halcón tristón y aburrido que siempre le persigue amenazando con lastimarle íntimamente" dio un salto tremendo y se agarró a la rama del árbol balanceándose de un lado a otro.

− ¿Pero…qué?- con la boca abierta vio como Shanks saltaba de árbol en árbol alejándose como si fuese un mono.

−¡ADIOS PRINGAO VOTA A QUINCY!-grito desde lo lejos Shanks.

"Y una mierda te me vas a escapar ahora pelirrojo" levanto su espada, calculo un poco la trayectoria del viento y…

−¡Media luna!-grito moviendo su espada en un tajo.

Árbol tras árbol fueron cayendo. Mihawk no fallaba nunca cuando le daba a un objetivo por muy lejos que estará o por mucho que se moviera, era solo cuestión de paciencia saber cómo y cuándo debía atacar para que su presa no se escapara. Y esta vez el mono pelirrojo no se iría saltando ilesamente.

No cuando por lo visto, su cerebro de mosquito ideo que ese tal Roronoa debía ser su aprendiz. Y qué decir de Garp, puto viejo con demencia senil, ese también estaba implicado, incluso llego a pensar que en la cafetería ese dúo lo planearon todo, ¿Pero por qué? No lo entendía, no cuajaba, si querían que entrenara a otro aprendiz no tenían que haber puesto a prueba las habilidades del joven espadachín. Ese pedazo de arbusto tenía mucha agresividad y ese defecto le hacía perder la concentración, aparte de su poca paciencia, la manera tan fácil de hacerle provocar era la que le traicionaba. Tenía que ignorar lo que le decía el adversario, por muy ofensivo que sea, dejarse llevar por la provocación no llevaba a ningún lado…Uhmm…"Bueno yo tampoco he de hablar mucho porque me dejo provocar por Shanks todo el rato…" pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

En unos segundos que unos árboles cayeran, se escuchó un grito. Mihawk puso la pose del principio, apoyado en su espada mirando como de entre los escombros, en plan zombi que va a comerse sesos, salía Shanks con la cara de muerto viviente, al menos hasta que se derrumbó delante de él. Se agacho a su altura y le puso el puñal en el cuello.

− ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras, pelirrojo?

Shanks levanto un poco la cabeza con cuidado de no clavarse el puñal. Le miro con su cara de cachorrito abandonado, el ojos áureos intentaba con todo su ser resistirse a ella, se había entrenado mentalmente para no caer en esa treta otra vez. Cuando eran pequeños, Shanks en el día de los inocentes, se la pasó gastándole bromas, la peor fue que cuando quiso ir al comedor se le cayó encima una olla de garbanzos. Ese fue el colmo, pero entonces le puso esa misma mirada, y no se resistió, era poderosa y penetrante, pero ahora no le funcionaria, arrugando el ceño cogió su espada y la dirigió a su parte intima.

−Despídete de eso-le dijo levantando la espada a punto de dar el tijeretazo.

−Uhh…Yo solo quería verte sonreír…-lloriqueo.

Mihawk detuvo su espada arqueando una ceja.

− ¿Qué?

−Te veías tan feliz que…pensé que si lo tenías como alumno sonreirías más-contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

El ojidorado frunció el ceño.

−Yo no lo voy a aceptar como alumno.

− ¡Pero debes hacerlo!

− ¡No! Además, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-estaba molesto con ese pelirrojo, ¿Quién cojones se creía para decidir por él?

−¡Porque ese chico ha logrado lo que yo me he propuse hacer hace años en un solo día!-le grito levantándose del suelo, lo raro era que…parecía cabreado…

Mihawk miro la expresión de Shanks, su rostro se ensombreció por completo. Ya no tenía ira en su rostro, sino tristeza, algo que en el pelirrojo era inusual, algo que ni el mismísimo dios hubiese consentido. Porque Shanks era una persona alegre de naturaleza, lo sabía porque siempre estaba alegre, siempre incordiaba, siempre hacia el bobo, era un idiota, un cabeza hueva, un…

−Mentí hace años, ¿Sabes?-dijo de repente el pelirrojo-Yo no tenía amigos en mi pueblo, para ellos yo era un friki soñador, al llegar aquí creí que podría hacer amigos…Jejeje, y los he hecho sí, pero-le miro a los ojos-De todos los que tengo ahora te quiero más a ti.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado.

− ¿¡Qué te has fumao Akagami?!

−El amor de un hombre al que considero un hermano que solo quiere verte feliz-sonrió dulcemente.

− ¿Eh?

−¡QUE TE QUIERO COMO A UN HERMANO COÑO! A veces creo que eres tú el retrasao y no yo, y ese puesto es muy importante para mí-se cruzó de brazos sacando humo de la nariz, orgulloso.

El Ojos de halcón repitió esas palabras en su mente. Él también apreciaba a Shanks, casi como un hermano, pero de ahí a considerar ser hermanos…se le hacía raro, pero agradable en un remoto sentido de la palabra. Ambos permanecieron un rato callados, mirando al suelo, pensando que decir o que hacer, el pelirrojo fue quien empezó a dialogar.

−Tú fuiste el primero con quien me pelee, llegando a las manos por supuesto, el primero verbalmente fue Buggy, Jejeje-hizo una pausa-Estoy celoso, porque siempre te he querido proteger, quería verte sonreír, ser la primera persona en arrancarte una sonrisa verdadera de tu amargo y aburrido rostro-una vena creció en la frente de Mihawk-Y pensar que un arbusto con patas súper mono me ha robado el puesto…

Esas palabras confundieron al espadachín.

−Nadie te ha robado nada, Shanks-el pelirrojo le miro a los ojos, con un brillo en ellos hasta ahora desconocido. Mihawk no la forzó, ni supo cómo, pero le regalo una sonrisa-Eres mi primer, y único mejor amigo que he tenido, y siempre lo serás, aunque seas la persona más pesada que pueble esta tierra y el mar, eres un cabrón que nunca olvidare Akagami.

Shanks se quedó con la boca abierta, la clavícula, literalmente se le cayó al suelo. Empezó a llorar y se abrazó a su cuello de forma dramática (Sí, como en las películas de romance, falta el decorado de la puesta de sol ¬.¬U) Mihawk le gritaba que dejara de moquear que le estaba poniendo perdido (Acordaos que va sin camisa y solo lleva pantalones, repito, SOLO PANTALONES, desde que empezó a perseguir a Shanks) y este como maruja que pierde cotilleos soltó todo el pesar abrazándose a quien ahora podía llamar su amigo.

− ¡Buaaahhh! ¡Pensé que me haría viejo sin oír esas palabras de tu boca!-grito apretando el agarre.

−Vale, vale, no te emociones-se lo quitó de encima, entonces se acordó de algo-¿Cómo puede ese mocoso Roronoa caminar y estar tan fresco si ayer estaba moribundo?

−Ah…Eso, bueno, veras es que le atendieron muy buenos médicos, eres un desgraciao, ¿Lo sabias? Le has dejado una cicatriz considerable en el pecho, a más, sus heridas se curan muy rápido cuando duerme, curioso la verdad-puso pose de pensador.

Mihawk miro hacia arriba, con que era un muchacho que con dormir se basta para recuperarse. La verdad es que ya había notado que era especial en cierto modo, el modo en que se presentó en su casa había sido una falta de respeto enorme, se encargaría de borrar esa faceta suya tan insoportable. Empezando a caminar tras envainar su espada se tuvo que parar, en frente con cara de mala leche, Akainu.

− ¿Y a este que le pasa?-pregunto por lo bajo Shanks.

−Le habrá venido la regla-contesto con la misma cara que el de la gorra.

Akainu se puso en frente de Mihawk, retándole con la mirada.

−Dame al niño, pajarraco. Me pertenece-siseo el de la gorra.

Un sentimiento de rabia creció en el pecho del ojidorado. Agudizo sus ojos, y puso todo el veneno que podía poner al hablarle.

−Curioso, yo no he visto ningún cartel que ponga "Propiedad de un cerdo" pegado a él-Shanks se tapaba la boca para no reír.

−Muy gracioso pajarraco.

−Jejeje, muy buena Mihawk. Se nota que estás feliz-le dio una mirada insinuadora.

−Cállate, Shanks-no estaba especialmente molesto, pero por si las moscas.

Akainu estudio las palabras de Shanks, entrecerró los ojos apretando ligeramente los puños. Sus poderes no habían sido activados pero estaban por activarse, sobre todo porque había entendido el mensaje.

−No permitiré que te quedes con él, pajarraco-miro a Shanks-Y tú cuida tu lengua o acabara rodando por el suelo.

−Jejeje, No te tengo miedo Akainu, antes me creo que Mihawk me cortara los huevos-le sonrió provocadoramente-Por cierto, ¿A ti no te duelen? He oído que la puta que contrataste te los piso la mar de bien ayer por la noche, porque lo único que te soportan son putas, y pagando porque si no…

−¡Ya estoy harto de tus burlas pelirrojo de mierda te voy a…!-se detuvo porque Mihawk le puso la espada delante.

−Nosotros ya nos vamos, no quiero pelear-dijo en tono neutro.

−Pero Mihawk…

−He dicho que nos vamos-envaino de nuevo su espada.

Akainu se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban. Lo juraba, ese peliverde sería absolutamente suyo…y esos dos desaparecerían del mapa. Pero aun no, debía ser cuando mejor se le presentara la oportunidad.

"Aprovecha Mihawk. Y tú también, Shanks, porque estaréis criando malvas para cuando os deis cuenta…"

O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-O-o

−Le habríamos ganado-dijo Shanks mientras Mihawk buscaba las llaves.

−Lo sé, pero no voy a buscarme una pelea con Garp. Tengo un duro trabajo por hacer.

−Ugh…Pero es que podríamos habe…Un momento-miro a Mihawk y sonrió ilusionado-¿Vas a entrenarlo?

Mihawk le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entraron en la casa pasando el corredor para llegar al salón y a la cocina conjunta. Garp miraba la tele y el peliverde dormitaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá dúplex, al lado de este estaba Luffy igual de dormido. El viejo le hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio, ambos asintieron, pero el torpe del pelirrojo, como siempre, porque es que siempre daba la nota, le dio un golpecito a un jarrón haciendo que este se estampara contra el suelo. Los dos menores dieron un respingo alarmado, por el susto, hacia unos momentos se habían quedado dormiditos el uno junto al otro y ahora miraban a todas direcciones hasta reparar en los dos cuerpos mayores, Mihawk que fulminaba con la mirada a Shanks y este con miles de gotitas de sudor cayéndole.

−Lo siento…-se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

−Inútil-dijo malhumorado el ojidorado entrando derechito a su cuarto para ponerse la ropa.

Luffy se levantó saltando del sofá.

−¡SHANKS!-grito Luffy saltando a los brazos del pelirrojo.

−¡Luffy!-recibió al azabache con cariño en sus brazos.

Zorro se sintió raro, dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto de Mihawk. Se preguntaba si…

O-O-o-O-O-o

Salió de la habitación con su ropa habitual, menos el sombrero. Al entrar en el comedor, Garp seguía en su posición anterior, Shanks y Luffy hablando en la terraza que daba de vistas al bosque y…Un plato de tostadas con mermelada se plantó delante de él. El peliverde miraba inexpresivo la tele apoyado en el brazo del sillón con la mano hacia arriba aguantando el plato de tostadas.

−Pensé que después de correr tras de Shanks, estarías hambriento. Están mu ricas, lo aseguro, que se de lo que hablo-le sonrió con inocencia al ojidorado.

Este se lo pensó un rato antes de coger el plato.

−Gracias-Era raro…en vez de enfadarse por su conducta en su propia casa, ese comportamiento de ahora, el detalle, si se le podía llamar así a unas tostadas casi carbonizadas cubiertas de mermelada…en realidad le pareció tierno, le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente ganándose una mirada sorprendida del pequeño-Prepárate, empezaremos el entrenamiento en dos horas-le sonrió con suficiencia.

El rostro del peliverde se ilumino.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer en dos horas?-pregunto curioso el peliverde.

−Buscarte una cama al lado de la basura, total, eso es lo que eres, ¿O no?-se burló.

Zorro puso cara anime comiéndose las tostadas del plato del mayor siendo regañado por este que intentaba salvar aunque fuese solo una de ese voraz peliverde.

Mientras Garp sonreía ante ese comportamiento por parte de ambos.

"Je…sí, hacen muy buena pareja"

TBC….

POR FIN MIHAWK ACEPTA A ZORRO COMO APRENDIZ, LA VERDAD ES QUE LO DE LAS TOSTADAS LO PENSE MIENTRAS DESAYUNABA…UMMM…TOSTADAS…w

MOTO ARIGATO POR LEER.

DISFRUTAD DE LA VIDA AL MAXIMO!


	7. Chapter 7

La verdad es que me he preguntado si alguna vez hare que Mihawk le corte los huevos a Shanks. Es que creo que repito mucho ese rifirrafe entre esos dos…bueno, ya pensare alguna pelea nueva y original de esos dos Zipi y Zape. Y por supuesto Shanks necesita sus cositas para hacer trabajitos XD

Gracias por leer y disfrutad este capi nuevo que he hecho con esmero.

Cap.7: Primera etapa del entrenamiento.

−Espero que estés listo para empezar-Mihawk miraba al joven delante de él.

Fue impresionante el espectáculo que dio con los marines. Solo llevaba dos palos y tumbo a casi todos o simplemente les equivocaba y devolvía golpes. La agilidad que tenía era propia de espadachines, pero no parecía saber cómo utilizar eso a su ventaja, por no hablar que su técnica aun no llegaba ni a ser carbón antes de ser un diamante. Garp y los dos monos se habían pirado a comer algo, pronto seria la hora de comer porque la mitad de la mañana se la había pasado persiguiendo a Shanks.

−He estado listo desde hace tres horas-remarco el número con los dedos, con una vena en la frente.

Ese bastardo se pasó las dos horas leyéndose el periódico tomando café. Después se cogió un tocho de los gordos y se puso a leer otra hora más, se supone que solo debía esperar dos horas, y tuvo que tragarse ese tiempo extra admirando al lector que de vez en cuando le miraba como preguntando "¿Qué estás mirando? Tú también podrías leer un poco, pareces sacado de un pueblo de paletos". Cruzado de brazos espero esa maldita hora solo mirándolo, la verdad es que no parecía viejo, en lo absoluto, pero su carácter reservado, estúpido, aburrido y…Todo eso que siempre le llamaba Shanks, le hacían aparentar una edad mil veces mayor a la que realmente tenía. Zorro reconocía que él también aparentaba edades que no tenía, pero lo suyo era porque era más maduro mentalmente, en ocasiones, otras su mente pensaba igual que la de un niño. Sonrió con seguridad envainando tres espadas, dos en las manos y la blanca en la boca en posición de atacar, pero entonces Mihawk le hizo una señal de que se detuviese.

− ¿Ahora qué pasa? –pregunto fastidiado, a este paso el entrenamiento duraría años.

−Solo una.

− ¿Qué?

−Solo usa una espada-volvió a decir en tono neutro-No estás preparado para usar tres.

− ¡Yo sé pelear con tres espadas no necesito aprender a…!-fue interrumpido por su maestro.

−Me da igual como hubieses aprendido a luchar antes de venir aquí. Ahora yo soy tú maestro, mocoso, por lo tanto, mi entrenamiento mis reglas, e iras practicando de en una en una porque a mi me da la gana, si no te gusta vete por dónde has venido, ¿Me has entendido o te lo repito?

El chico apretó los puños indignado. Ese hombre solo era su…suspiro dejando la espada de mango blanco en el suelo y la de la mano izquierda, tenía una deuda, un sueño y una venganza por cumplir, no podía tirarlo todo por la borda porque un tío como ese se le encabritase haciéndose el chulito dándole órdenes. Y si no le gustaba o se iba o se aguantaba, prefería la segunda, necesitaba ese entrenamiento aunque no lo quisiera, no era una cuestión de querer, sino de necesitar y ahora mismo debía obedecer a ese hombre. Mihawk le ordeno dar estocadas al aire con esa espada, Zorro estaba patidifuso, un tanto enfadado por esa manera tan odiosa de hacerle cabrear. Empezó rápido y con fuerza, de manera que se oía como la espada pasaba por el viento creando tajos invisibles notoriamente sonoros, el peliverde estaba orgulloso de su fuerza y velocidad. Pero Mihawk no, calculo que a ese ritmo no tardaría más de unos dos o tres minutos a cansarse, metía demasiada potencia en algo tan sencillo.

Ese mocoso no le iba a hacer caso si le decía que no forzase la espada. Por lo que pensó que siendo más estricto lograría su cometido, fue a buscar unas pesas circulares y se acercó al chico arrebatándole la espada de las manos y poniéndole tres pesas. Al cogerla, el chico tuvo que usar sus dos manos.

−Usa solo el brazo derecho-le ordeno.

− ¿¡Tú estás loco o qué?!-le espeto en la cara-¡pesa demasiado!

−La espada ya es fuerte, el que es débil eres tú-le perforo con sus ojos áureos-Debes fortificar tu cuerpo al nivel de tus espadas, ellas no deben rebajar su potencial ante ti sino al revés. Haz 2000 estocadas solo con el brazo derecho antes de la hora de comer o no comerás nada-a paso ligero se fue alejando-Y no hagas trampas porque tengo un pequeño espía que te vigila-señalo a la copa de un árbol.

Zorro miro, era un halcón gris con los mismos ojos que Mihawk. "¿Lo habrá entrenado para que me vigile?" pregunto sudando. Luego devolvió la vista a la figura que se alejaba.

−Ugh… ¡Maldito bastardo, seguro que ahora él se va a leer por ahí o a divertirse con Shanks mientras yo me mato el brazo!-se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio y empezó a mover el brazo dando estocadas.

Realmente pesaba mucho. Le dolían un poco los músculos al forzarlos para que aguantasen, tenía que demostrar a ese bastardo que él no se iba a quedar atrás, no iba a rendirse ni a darle el gusto de ver que era débil como decía. Suspiro concentrando su fuerza, no debía acelerar el ritmo o se cansaría antes, poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando y a dar estocadas como si no tuviesen pesas.

En la lejanía un par de ojos amarillos le miraban. Una sonrisa disimulada se cruzó en el rostro de Mihawk. "Creo que por fin lo ha entendido" pensó mientras se marchaba a la cafetería dispuesto a pasarse hasta la hora de comer tranquilamente, "Ahora solo falta que ponga a prueba su fuerza de voluntad, porque la física le va a dar problemas".

O-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

− ¿Crees que a Zorro le gustara la comida que le estamos preparando, Nami?-pregunto la peliazul a la pelirroja.

−Si no le gusta comer, es que ese no es Zorro y en realidad es un extraterrestre disfrazado de arbusto-sonrió riéndose.

Vivi también sonrió, envidiaba esa confianza con el peliverde. Se había auto propuesto ser más decidida a partir de ahora, gracias a Luffy que le había chivado a solas que Mihawk iba a ser el maestro de Zorro. Por lo tanto el hueco que quedo de Cobi lo ocuparía él, no es que se alegrara de que el pelirrosa hubiese…no podía ni pensar esa palabra, se culpaba por no haber sido más amable con él, después de todo era el primer amigo de Luffy, este a su tiempo también se le notaba que estaba triste por la muerte de Cobi, pero Zorro parecía alegrar el día al azabache. No lo negaba, ella también se sentía bien cuando estaba con el muchacho peliverde.

Nami le dijo que a Zorro le encantaba la comida casera. Así que cuando encontró un rato fuera del entrenamiento, la verdad es que ya no le daba miedo Moria, al principio sí, pero se notaba que su profesor se esforzaba para no ser tan siniestro como normalmente era. Había aprendido a cocinar gracias a Sanji, que había aparecido como un ninja ahora mismo y estaba taladrando a Nami con preguntas.

−Vamos pelirroja de mi alma…-suplicaba-Dime quien es ese cabrón que te ha hipnotizado.

Nami le dio un guantazo en la cara.

− ¡No vuelvas a llamar cabrón a Zorro!-le grito enfadada.

− ¡Eso!-le pego un sartenazo de narices que lo dejo en el suelo-Uy…A lo mejor me he pasado…

−Que va, para nada Vivi. Me alegro que tengas esa energía, ya que el amor de una mujer por su hombre es capaz de dejar inconsciente al rubio más pesao de la historia-la peliazul se sonrojo muchísimo.

Su hombre, la verdad es que se imaginó de mayor con un delantal y cocinando. Ella era un ama de casa que vivirá en una casita apartada de la civilización preparando la cena esperando a que su marido llegara…y entrando por la puerta Zorro con su sonrisa tan tierna en los labios y por la noche…

− ¡Kyaaa! ¡Qué vergüenza, yo no puedo casarme con él aún noo! –gritaba agarrándose la cara moviéndola de lado a lado.

A la pelirroja se le escapo una gotita.

−No te adelantes tanto mujer, primero a lo primero-se puso la mano en el pecho y un fuego la rodeo por atrás-¡YA SABES LO QUE DICEN, EL CORAZON DE UN HOMBRE SE GANA POR EL ESTOMAGO!

A la peliazul le salió la misma aura mientras levantaba la sartén hacia arriba.

− ¡SÍ, NO VOY A RENDIRME!-ambas asintieron volviendo a la comida.

Vivi puso todo su corazón en hacer una tortilla de queso lo mejor posible. Quería que fuese perfecto, una sonrisa de los labios de Zorro era suficiente para alegrarla, es que era tan rico cuando sonreía y comía, sobre todo cuando estuvieron en la cafetería, puede que en aquella ocasión el peliverde comiera como un animal, normal, tres días sin comer ni beber, pero se notaba que disfrutaba comiendo. En eso se parecía a Luffy, sonrió, esos dos parecían hermanos, tenían similitudes, como la inocencia, la glotonería, dormitar según Nami…etc.

De pronto se le vino una pregunta a la mente.

−Nami-la llamo.

− ¿Mmh?-miro a Vivi mientras se comía una parte de una mandarina.

La peliazul dejo lo que hacía para mirarla con un aire de preocupación y tristeza.

−He oído decir a Zorro que quiere…vengarse-eso sorprendió a Nami-¿Tú sabes qué relación tiene eso con la marina, en especial con el almirante Akainu?

Nami se cortó con el vaso en el que bebía un poco de zumo, se había roto al imponer tanta presión. El pecho le dolió pensando en aquello.

−Sí que lo sé-la miro sonriendo un poco-pero es algo complicado de explicar y…bueno, yo no sabría explicártelo mejor que Zorro, fue él quien lo vivió. Pero te va a costar sacarle alguna palabra sobre eso, que yo recuerde ni con Kuina hablo sobre su experiencia-miro hacia arriba.

"¿Kuina?" pensó Vivi, "¿Era una antigua novia?" una sensación de tristeza la invadió.

−Kuina no era su novia-dijo mientras le miraba sonriendo-No debes ponerte celosa, eran muy buenos amigos al menos eso era lo que me explicaba en las cartas que me enviaba.

−Oh…Pero aún no cuadro de cómo os conocéis, sé que sois amigos desd… ¡AH, Nami estas sangrando mucho!-grito al ver la sangre correr por la mano.

−Ah, tranquila no es nada.

De repente Sanji se levantó curándole la mano rápidamente, del susto Vivi le dio otro sartenazo.

−Ah, lo siento yo me he asustado-dijo preocupada mirando como el rubio se volvía a desmayar.

−Psse, no hace falta que te disculpes, total, está mejor así-observo Nami mientras pinchaba con un palo el cuerpo inconsciente.

−Es que a veces asusta-volvió a decir apoyándose en la mesa.

−Lo que va a asustar es la tortilla quemada que huelo desde aquí-Nami señalo la tortilla en la otra sartén que se quemaba.

−¡AH MIERDA QUE SE QUEMA!

Nami estallo en carcajadas. Aunque por otro lado se enternecía al ver a su amiga intentando cocinar para su Nakama peliverde, este apreciaba mucho los regalos, incluso se acordaba de cuando eran pequeños y llegaba navidad, siempre birlaba algo por ahí o hacia un regalo a mano para Zorro, este era muy agradecido y considerado, si hasta se guardaba el papel de regalo. No tenía síndrome de Diógenes, o como se llame ese síndrome que guardas tantos trastos inservibles, es que decía que cada uno de sus regalos y todo lo que contenía eran un recuerdo que guardaría en su corazón hasta que se hiciese viejo.

"Apañado va Zorro si se casan. Tendrá tortilla quemada para cenar cada noche" no es que no quisiera que se casaran, pero…es que no pegaban en su opinión, Zorro era un chico reservado, demasiado, y Vivi parecía ser una persona que quiere estar muy por otra y preocuparse demasiado, si hasta cuando se enteró que Zorro estaba en la clínica de curanderos casi le da un jamacuco.

De repente apareció Shiaru por la puerta lanzándose encima de Vivi, lamiéndole la mejilla en forma lasciva y provocadora.

−Mi dulce peliazul…he soñado contigo…estábamos en una habitación, tu gemías todo el rato pidiéndome que te metiera la lengua más adentro y te corrías cada dos por tres y…

−¡VETE AL INFIERNO SATANICA PERVERTIDA!-le dio un sartenazo con la tortilla quemada.

Shiaru cayó al suelo K.O. con expresión adolorida y divertida a la vez. Vivi respiraba acelerada agarrándose el pecho, menudo susto más grande, esa pervertida no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra con sus acosos sexuales.

−Ahora sí que creo que te has pasado…-una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Nami.

−Está mejor así-imito a la pelirroja como unos minutos antes.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Llevaba 120 y ya sentía que su brazo no daba más de sí. Dio una mirada rápida al halcón que parecía vigilarlo y amenazaba con chivarse a su dueño de que hacia trampas, "Soy un idiota, vamos, ¿Quién se cree que ese pajarraco va ir volando a decirle a su primo gilipollas que me he escaqueado?" con lentitud fue dejando de hacer estocadas y se levantó del suelo, el halcón miraba hacia otra dirección, parecía haber detectado una presa. Con mucho cuidado se puso sus espadas en el cinturón y fue caminando a marcharse.

A los pocos minutos empezó a correr con tal de dejar atrás todo tipo de rastro. Puede que estuviese mal lo que hacía, pero solo se tomaba un pequeño descanso, después de todo Mihawk lo había hecho, se había largado dejándole solo, y no precisamente a pensar el mejor método de enseñarle técnicas especiales.

Su maestro poseía cualidades que le hacían ver a ojos de Zorro como un hombre solitario, no vivía con nadie ni parecía mantener relaciones con nadie, solo con Shanks y era de pura amistad o amor/odio que también se podía definir así. La relación entre ellos…era muy tensa, lo sabía, tenían caracteres similares pero aún no llegaban a conectar, ya que la personalidad era diferente hasta el punto de sentir que no podían tener muchas cosas en común. Ambos amaban la soledad hasta un cierto punto, la tranquilidad les gustaba más que un helado de chocolate, y eso que no solía comer muchos porque engordaban.

Caminando mirando al suelo un poco decepcionado. Quizás no pegaban pero debía aguantar, solo era un entrenamiento, ¿Cuánto podría durar en realidad? No más de unos años…no tenía la cuenta exacta pero… ¿Y si tenía que pasarse el resto de su vida entrenando con ese ojos de pájaro loco? Naaaahhh…Mihawk le mandaría a la mierda si pasaba más de un año con él de seguro.

Se topó con alguien, y al levantar la vista se sorprendió.

−Anda, Nami-dijo mirando a la pelirroja y a…-Hola peliazul-sonrió saludándolas.

La peliazul se sonrojo muchísimo. Con paso robótico se plantó en frente de Zorro entregándole una fiambrera to roja de cara y temblando como un flan de gelatina, Nami se aguantaba la risa, no por Vivi, sino por Zorro, era tan tontín que no se daba cuenta de que su amiga estaba rojísima. Al ver como miraba el peliverde a la chica, la pelirroja le dio un codazo a su acompañante para que hablara.

−Bu…Bu…Buenos días, Zorro-saludo, a este se le resbalo una gota.

−Ah, sí, buenos días…

Otro silencio, otro codazo.

−Yo te…te he hecho la co-comida porque Luffy me ha dicho que entrenabas-miro a los ojos avergonzada al chico.

−Hemos hecho-remarco la pelirroja-Bah, es igual, tú comételo que esta se ha pasado la mañana partiendo huevos.

− ¡Tampoco han sido tantos!-puso morritos.

−Es verdad, solo unos 32 o por ahí, perdí la cuenta a los 20-se carcajeo Nami.

La peliazul se sonrojo muchísimo más.

−Bueno-intervino Zorro cogiendo la fiambrera-Muchísimas gracias a las dos, sobre todo a ti, Vivi, si te has pasado toa la mañana para hacerlo me lo comeré con muchísimo gusto. He de irme, adiós.

−Chao, chao arbusto-se despidió la pelirroja.

−Lo que tú digas, gata callejera-le grito el chico en la lejanía.

Mientras Vivi estaba estática en el sitio. Nami la miro, le paso la mano por delante de los ojos un par de veces, nada, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos, más el gran rubor en sus mejillas.

−Esto…La tierra llamando a Vivi, ¿Sigues entre nosotros?

−Se…se…

− ¿Eh?

Vivi la miro con la cara como un tomate.

−Se acuerda de mi nombre…

−Mujer, ya sé que Zorro muy listo no es, pero tampoco tiene Alceimer. Obvio que se acuerda…¬.¬U

Vivi la abrazo por la cintura muy feliz.

−¡Pero tu dijiste que se olvidaba muchas veces de los nombres, que se acuerde del mío apenas hace dos días significa algo!

−Sí, que VIVI NO ES un nombre tan difícil de recordar-la peliazul le regaño por ser tan negativa-Que quieres que te diga chica, piensa en tu mundo de colores.

O-O-o.O.O.o-O-o.O

Zorro se perdió. Como era de costumbre en él, su pésimo sentido de orientación le llevo al bosque de detrás, caminando por el llego a un riachuelo con una cascada, que recuerdos, él solía bañarse en una cascada cuando se entrenaba con su maestro del pueblo y con Kuina, un sonrojo apareció en su cara.

Una vez fue a bañarse, y no se dio cuenta de que su amiga espadachina se estaba bañando. Esta tampoco reparo en su presencia, los dos estaban desnudos bañándose en el lado contrario de otro, fue agradable reposar sus músculos cansados del entrenamiento. Kuina siempre vencía al peliverde ya llevara este cinco o seis espadas, ya fuera rápido o fuerte, esa chica le superaba claramente. Para Zorro el que Kuina fuera una mujer no importaba, siempre luchaban o codo con codo o contra ellos mismos, no la discriminaba, ni ninguno de los de su clase la discriminaba, ella era…"La mejor mujer espadachina del mundo" pensó mirando hacia el cielo.

Una mariposa azul con manchas blancas pasó por su lado, recordaba que Kuina decía que era como una mariposa de ágil y poderosa como una abeja. Él solía decir que era astuto como un zorro y fuerte como un buey, ella se reía porque para llamarse así, Zorro como el animal, de astuto lo era tanto como Yosaku era buen cocinero, nada.

Siempre le decía que su padre le puso Zorro, en honor a su abuelo, no al animal. No conoció a su abuelo, ya que este murió apenas cuando él nació, se llamaba Zoro Roronoa, entonces a él le incorporaron una R de más porque quedaba mejor. Siempre le decían que se parecía muchísimo a su abuelo…

Quitándose esos pensamientos fue a comerse la fiambrera. Se sentó en la sombra de un pino y abrió la tapa.

− ¡HALA!-grito con estrellitas en los ojos y un poco de baba cayéndole-Que rico va a estar…

La fiambrera tenía arroz a mogollón, una tortilla enorme, salchichitas con forma de pulpo, un pescado frito y ensalada con variedad, lechuga, setas, pollo, tomate, jamón etc. Con la misma expresión estuvo a punto de darle un bocado, estuvo, porque entonces un puñal en forma de cruz se clavó en la fiambrera. Con miles de gotitas y una expresión de terror miro hacia el lugar de donde salió el puñal.

Con su habitual pose de chuleta, apoyado en el tronco. Su maestro escrutándole con sus rapaces ojos, cuyos mismos siempre le desbarataban los planes de huida o ataque, cuando lucharon a muerte sintió esos ojos intimidarle de manera que todo en su mente quedara en blanco.

Su maestro se acercó a paso lento, su caminar con estilo un poco parecido al de una pantera elegante daba a entender que no era un pelacañas. Trago saliva mientras se levantaba, debía encararlo y demostrarle que de miedo no le tenía ni un pelo, sobretodo porque él llevaba en la sangre la misma que su abuelo, un increíble espadachín al que confundían como un demonio por el pañuelo en la cabeza, ese pañuelo lo había heredado, pero pocas veces se lo ponía, sobretodo porque le iba grande.

Mihawk le arrebato la fiambrera y el puñal.

−Idiota, ¿creías que iba en broma lo del halcón?-señalo al pájaro que tenía detrás.

A Zorro se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

− ¿De verdad, me estaba vigilando?

−Pues claro que sí-recupero el puñal y se lo volvió a poner de colgante.

El peliverde maldijo al pájaro y al pajarraco de su dueño intento recuperar la fiambrera pero Mihawk solo tuvo que alzarla ya que este no le llegaba ni a los hombros.

− ¡Devuélvemela!

−Ja, primero te escaqueas del entrenamiento y luego me desobedeces intentando comer a escondidas. Y una mierda te voy a devolver esto, mocoso-su porte era serio, no iba en broma.

− ¡Yo no me he escaqueado, solo me tomaba un ligero descanso como tú! Y tampoco te he desobedecido, no me has ordenado que no comiera-se cruzó de brazos en señal de queja con morritos.

El ojidorado puso los ojos en blanco.

−Cualquier tonto sabe que si te digo que al no hacer las 2000 estocadas con pesas, no comes, y eso significa que no puedes comer.

− ¡YO NO SOY UN TONTO!

−Es verdad eres un mocoso, un mocoso idiota desorientado e impertinente-le miro a los ojos.

− ¡EH! ¡Que yo no me pierdo nunca!-se defendió aunque fuera mentira.

Mihawk se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

−Como castigo por desobedecerme, harás 2000 más, y empezaras de nuevo sin contar las que ya llevas-Zorro intento quejarse-Y esta noche no cenaras, ni aunque las hagas hecho todas.

− ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero si es injusto!-frunció mucho el ceño.

Mihawk le devolvió una mirada siniestra.

−La vida no es justa para nadie, niño. Ahora, o las haces o te largas, ya te lo he dicho antes, y más te vale no hacer trampas-con eso se marchó.

Zorro le saco la lengua y volvió a empezar, no sin antes echarle un ojo al halcón gris que le miraba. Parecía burlarse.

− ¿¡Y tú que miras pajarraco?!-le tiro una piedra que fue esquivada por el pájaro.

"Genial, otro pájaro que se burla de mí" miro la dirección en donde se había marchado Mihawk, "Pues se va a enterar, hare las 4000 y no parare ni un segundo a descansar, a ver si me respeta un poco".

Con eso empezó de nuevo, dispuesto a demostrarle a su maestro quien manda.

TBC….

JEJEJE, ME ALEGRO DE QUE A LOS LECTORES OS GUSTE LEER MI FIC. Estoy pensando en hacer uno de Bleach cuando acabe este, será un Aizen x Hitsugaya. ¿Qué os parece?

Espero respuestas a mi pregunta XD

ADIOS Y SUERTE CON LA VIDA.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8. Compartiendo momentos "felices".

Había empezado a llover a mares. Mihawk miraba de vez en cuando por el balcón, solo para controlar el temporal, ya eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche, se preguntaba si ese niñato había hecho ya las 4000 o simplemente se había perdido.

Leía un libro de cultura antigua, le era indiferente pero era mejor que quedarse mirando la tele, al menos en su opinión. Otra mirada al balcón, un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su mente, ¿Y si se había cruzado con Akainu? Ese cabrón podría llegar a capturarlo con cualquier excusa embustera, no sabía que quería de Roronoa pero de seguro nada bueno, posiblemente le divertía hacerle sufrir. Recordaba su sonrisa cuando le pateaba en el patio, cuando se conocieron, se tocó la zona donde aterrizo la piedra, la verdad es que vaya entrada la suya, tirarle una piedra.

En ese momento se sentía bien al haberle puesto el castigo. Volvió a leer su libro, relatos antiguos de una civilización pérdida, no solo en el tiempo, sino en la memoria de esos seres que llámanos humanos ahora pueblan la tierra, seres con miedo a morir y que buscan alguna solución a ello, que les permita alargar su triste y miserable vida. Suspirando ya cansado de leer el mismo párrafo tres veces, sintió que debía ir a buscar a ese idiota, más que nada para que no se resfriara y ahorrarse una buena paliza que Garp le daría, verbalmente hablando por supuesto. Solo Shanks había probado los puños del King Kong, con motivos más que suficientes, como el que hubiese llevado una vez a Luffy a un bar de putas colándole vete a saber cómo y al volver Luffy se lo contara a su abuelo, al parecer describió su aventura como "Adiestramiento en las maravillas de la vida". Por supuesto Shanks volvía más borracho que una cuba.

Oh…ese día no supo si fue el más agradable o el más… ¿Divertido? No lo sabía, muy pocas veces se divertía, un Shanks borracho cantando "Veinte piratas a la mar" no era divertido sino penoso, aunque sus compañeros se meaban de la risa, ese pelirrojo daba palmas como un mono y empezaba a cantar "Somos los gorilas uh, uh, uh, uh". Dios, la patada que le dio Garp en el trasero casi lo manda a la Gran Line.

Miro la puerta…no, no podía pensar en eso. Si Roronoa se perdía era problema suyo, para ser un espadachín que promete era un desorientado total, el pensamiento de Akainu volvió a su mente. Ya no aguantando esa maldita sensación se levantó, se puso una gabardina negra, después de todo llovía, y no pensaba mojarse mucho, si a los cinco minutos no encontraba al peliverde en el mismo sito donde le dejo ya se podía estar muriendo en manos de Akainu, que no pensaba ir a…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico sentado en el suelo, empapándose. Se agarraba ligeramente el brazo derecho y estaba llorando, al darse cuenta de que la mirada aurea estaba puesta en él, Zorro le miro desde abajo. Mihawk no supo que hacer, solo mirarle de manera seria, casi enfadada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese idiota ahí? Vamos no podía en serio haberse quedado afuera cuando podía golpear la puerta o gritar para que le oyera, el joven espadachín se levantó cogiendo algo que yacía escondido a su lado con las dos manos, liado en pañuelo grande blanco.

−Lo siento…-lloriqueo con la cabeza gacha-Los de artillería estaban haciendo prácticas, intente detenerles pero…Lo siento, de verdad, yo no quería que le hicieran daño…

Al levantar la cabeza se le vio una herida en el ojo derecho.

− ¿De qué hablas? Y ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-pregunto cogiendo el fajo y…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y una tristeza le invadió de repente. Era su halcón, perforado por una bala, miro a Zorro que aún lloraba.

−Roronoa-le llamo, este alzo la mirada-¿Esa herida te la han…?

El peliverde agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.

−Quise que pararan, pero no me hicieron caso, uno me dio con el fusil y yo luego...

− ¿Les mataste?-pregunto alterado.

− ¡No! ¡Pero se merecían un buen par de morados, ese halcón no había hecho nada!-empezaba a llorar otra vez− ¡Yo no hice nada para evitarlo, por eso tienes que castigarme, es mi obligación por no protegerlo!

El espadachín suspiro más grande, rodeándole el hombro para empujarlo hacia adentro de su casa. Zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido intentando aguantar el equilibrio, miraba a su maestro que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

−No pasa nada, niño. No ha sido culpa tuya, ve y cúrate esa herida, en mi habitación hay vendas-dijo mientras iba a un cuarto.

Zorro hizo caso y fue al cuarto de Mihawk. Este era bastante amplio, la cama en medio dando a la pared, en ambos lados unas mesas de noche negras con lámparas, en frente de la cama un armario negro, al lado de este un escritorio, una estantería al otro lado del armario con muchos libros con tapadera de colores oscuros. Entonces reparo en la gran espada negra en forma de cruz, curioso la verdad, nunca había visto ninguna espada forjada así, y eso que siempre estaba comprando espadas porque las que usaba en las manos solían romperse.

Sintió una mirada pegado en su cogote, se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con su maestro. Este puso un jarrón en el escritorio, Zorro suspiro aliviado de que no le dijera nada, el jarrón era rojo con bordados dorados de flores típicas, como el pétalo de cerezo y la estampa de un cielo.

Con un nudo en la garganta pregunto a su maestro.

−Oye, ¿qué hay ahí?

Mihawk le miro con sus penetrantes ojos. La expresión del niño le decía claramente que estaba preocupado.

−Awaki-dijo el mayor.

− ¿Eh?-ladeo la cabeza en gesto inocente.

−Awaki era el halcón. Antes tenía dos, Shizuka y Awaki, pero Shizuka desapareció, por lo tanto solo me quedaba uno, ahora ya nada-su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

Zorro se acercó despacio, con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

−Eran muy importantes para ti, ¿verdad?

El ojidorado miro a su alumno.

−Más que nada en este mundo, niño. Eran…da igual, oye, apestas a sudor, báñate.

A Zorro se le hincharon unas venas en su frente.

− ¿¡Pero de qué vas capullo?! ¡Yo no me baño hasta que no quiera!

− ¿Así lo hacías antes?

−Sí-gruño el menor.

Mihawk arrugo la nariz.

−Normal que apestes siempre, podrías hacerte pasar por un cerdo-le espeto.

−¡Pues tú por un pajarraco!

−Que te bañes-le ordeno.

−No me da la gana.

−He dicho que te bañes, idiota desorientado.

−¡Ya estamos otra vez, que yo no me pierdo NUNCA!-se cruzó de brazos.

− ¿Qué te apuestas a que te bañas?-amenazo más que nada.

El peliverde sonrió con sorna mirando directamente a los ojos áureos. Los dos contrincantes sacaban chispas por los ojos mirándose.

−Lo que tú quieras –contesto.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

−¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!-grito el peliverde cuando, ya desnudo a la fuerza se agarraba a los marcos de la puerta para no entrar en el baño.

Mihawk empujaba a ese crio, dios, la que le monto para atraparlo. Quitarle la ropa fue difícil pero agarrarlo cuando este empezó a correr desnudo por la casa fue el colmo, solo faltaba que Shanks o Garp entraran por la puerta y lo vieran de esa forma. De verdad, es que haber aceptado ser su maestro fue el mayor error de su vida, sobretodo porque le empezaba a doler la espalda. Una idea le vino en mente, suerte de las jugarretas de Shanks, que le hacían pasar malos momentos, pero ahora vio la solución, empezó a hacerle cosquillas al niño y este no pudo reprimir las carcajadas a la vez que se soltaba, esa fue su oportunidad, le agarro y como un jugador de rugby lo lanzo en la gran bañera de agua caliente. Su error fue no soltarlo, porque Zorro tiro de él y vestido se cayó al agua. Maldito mocoso, lo agarraba cuando este, como una fiera salvaje intentaba huir, vamos, solo le faltaba darle mordiscos todo el rato, si hasta le veía las intenciones con tan solo mirar su boca buscando algo en que hincarle el diente. "Debería haber sido el aprendiz de Jinbe" pensó mientras lo inmovilizaba agarrándole las manos por atrás hasta que el chico dejo de moverse como un pez fuera del agua.

−Te dije que te bañarías.

Zorro intento volver a zafarse.

−Ja, solo me has metido en la bañera, ya te lo he dicho, bastardo, yo no me baño hasta que quiera.

Mihawk tuvo que soltarlo y voltearse.

−Muy bien, entonces no te importara que me coma un buen plato de pollo asado, con sus patatas y sus…

−¡VALE ME BAÑO!-grito cruzándose de brazos.

Mihawk sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa, Zorro lo miro sonrojándose un poco, no entendiendo porque.

− ¿¡Pero qué haces?! –le grito señalándole acusatoriamente.

−Me has mojado entero, idiota. Me baño y ya está, total, ya que me has puesto perdido-se mojó la cara echándose el pelo para atrás.

El espadachín más joven no dijo nada. La verdad es que se le hacía indiferente si se bañaba o no con él. Solo se sorprendió…bueno, en realidad se había asustado, desde que ese maldito Akainu le…trago duro, no quería recordarlo, no, no quería recordar como ese desgraciado apareció en su vida robándole todo…

Mihawk se percató de que el niño temblaba, no era por el agua, de eso estaba seguro. Suspirando se acercó.

El peliverde sintió como un líquido frio se vertió en su cabeza. Del sobresalto miro hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con la mirada del mayor, este empezó a restregar fuertemente sus manos en su pelo enjabonándole la cabeza, intento quitárselo de encima pero no podía.

− ¿¡Que haces idiota?!-le grito a su maestro.

Este pasando olímpicamente del niño continuo su tarea.

− ¿No pensaras bañarte y no enjabonarte, verdad? Si no te rascas bien la cabeza te quedara caspa, y yo no estoy dispuesto a ir con un arbusto con cosas blancas en la cabeza-sonrió ante la expresión anime del niño.

El resto del tiempo se la pasó en silencio. Para Mihawk eso de bañar a alguien era nuevo, bueno, solo le restregaba bien la cabeza, ya que el cuerpo no se lo iba a tocar, ni en sueños. Era una sensación rara, agradable pero rara, "A lo mejor esto es lo que siente un padre cuando cuida a un hijo" pensó, miro la cabeza verde enjabonada, sonrió un poco, "Sí, quizás, es que este es un idiota desorientado pero cuando quiere parece un angelito con lo callado que esta" miro un poco hacia abajo.

− ¿Eh? Pero si está dormido - miraba sorprendido como el niño dormía apoyado en su pecho, con expresión de calma.

Solo por ese hecho, Mihawk se levantó con cuidado, cogió el grifo y….

−¡OSTIAAAAAAAAA! ¡CABRÓN QUE ESTA HELADA!-grito el peliverde levantándose y empezando a temblar.

Al mayor le hizo bastante gracia, también salió de la bañera pasándole una toalla al chico para que se secase. Este se arrodillo en el suelo temblando, con la toalla enrollada alrededor, mientras el mayor, con otra toalla se secaba elegantemente.

−Cuanto más tardes en secarte, más frio tendrás-le dijo mientras se ponía la toalla en la cintura.

−Ca-ca-cállate ca-ca-cabrón… -`.´-* -tiritaba el menor.

^U^U^U^U^U^U ^

− ¡Holaa! ¿Cómo estas mi pequeño niño gato?

−No me llames así, Doflamingo-contesto el niño sentado en una roca, meditando.

Doflamingo se acercó al chico ye le abrazó por el cuello. Este molesto intento quitárselo de encima con mucho esfuerzo.

−Qué arisco eres Ren-chan, y debes llamarme "Sensei" si no puedo tomármelo como una provocación-se lamio los labios insinuante.

−Olvídate, flamenco. No me has enseñado nada.

−Sí, por supuesto que te he enseñado. Tu solo no hubieses descubierto que la crema hidratante hace milagros-se pasó la mano por la cara.

−Yo quiero aprender a luchar, no a ser un gay como tú.

¡Clong!, golpe bajo. Doflamingo se tiro al suelo en pose dramática.

−No puedo creerme que sufra los acosos e insultos de mi propio alumno…snif…que dolor más grande en mi pecho yace como el frio hielo en invierno…

− ¿De qué culebrón te has sacao eso?-pregunto Ren mirándole con una gota.

−De los que ve Boa, ¿A qué interpreto bien?

El pelimorado no respondió. Suspirando volvió a concentrarse, no tenía sentido pelearse o mantener una conversación con su maestro, al igual que el pelirrojo de Shanks, maestro de Luffy, no era una persona que entrase en la normalidad. Doflamingo por su parte, miraba al chico con picardía en sus ojos, era tan parecido a Mihawk, por eso lo escogió, aunque claro, nadie hacia sombra al verdadero Ojos de halcón, ese que siempre le provocaba esos hormigueos en el estómago, ya no se fijaba en Boa o en Shanks como años atrás. La agresividad o la indiferencia de ese hombre tan temido por su espada negra era suficiente para hacerle enloquecer de deseo por tenerlo.

Lástima que siempre que se le acercaba levantaba un poco esa espada tan odiosa, no porque no fuera bonita, sino por la manera en la que la utilizo hace tiempo.

Dio un respingo.

"Aún me duele el culo cuando cago y pienso en ello…".

− ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?-pregunto de repente el pelimorado.

Doflamingo salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo curioso.

− ¿El qué?

Ren le dio una mirada siniestra.

−Que el Ojos de halcón tiene un discípulo.

−Pues sí, yo aún no le he visto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El pelimorado dio su sonrisa más diabólica que pudo, bajándose de la roca alzando su lanza al cielo y riéndose bajito.

−Por qué quiero pelear con él, dicen que venció a muchos hombres de la marina, que mato a catorce de grado superior solo con los puños, le partió la nariz a Akainu y que es diestro en manejar tres espadas a la vez-relato mirando al cielo-Sin duda será un rival digno de morir en mis manos.

−No lo vas a matar.

− ¿Por qué tú lo digas, "Sensei"?-pregunto vacilante, ganándose una mirada retante tras las gafas.

−No deberías subestimarme, Ren-hablo con voz grave-He dicho que no lo mataras.

−A ti lo que te preocupa es que Mihawk la tome contigo.

Doflamingo suspiro.

−Amo a ese hombre, ¿sabes? Por eso no quiero hacerle daño. Creo que él y su alumno se llevaban bien, y Shanks dice que lo ha visto sonreír más de una vez.

−Todo el mundo sonríe-dijo el más joven.

−Mihawk no. Es un caso aparte que no te interesa pero ya sabes, no mataras a su aprendiz.

Resignado, Ren guardo su lanza.

−Está bien, pero como mínimo quiero conocer a ese tres espadas.

O.O.o.o.o.o.o.

−Me va grande, ojos de pajarraco-se quejó Zorro ante el pijama que le dejo Mihawk.

−Es lo único que me queda de cuando tenía tu edad, da gracias a que no lo tire-una vena apareció en su frente.

Zorro suspiro resignado a tener que llevar esa cosa como pijama, se miró en el espejo, era una camisa de manga larga que le sobraba medio brazo gris y unos pantalones largos que casi se le caían igual de gris. El mayor estaba haciendo la cena.

−Pues que mal gusto tenías a mi edad-comento.

Mihawk se autocontrolo a no lanzarle el cuchillo.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, el mayor se sentó y espero un rato, al no haber respuestas del menor fue a buscarlo. Estaba sentado en el suelo al estilo indio mirando por el balcón cerrado, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se veían relámpagos hacer figuras que podrían asustar a cualquiera, bueno, no a Mihawk. Este le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza al peliverde, que miro hacia arriba intrigado, los ojos áureos le hipnotizaban, hablando de cierto modo, claro, se refería a que nunca había visto unos ojos que le desbarataran las ideas tan rápidamente.

− ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto inocente.

Mihawk suspiro.

−La cena esta lista, no quiero esperarte más así que vamos-le dijo con enfado en su voz, aunque no lo estaba.

−No puedo.

− ¿Por qué?

−Encima de que has sido tú… ¿No te acuerdas de que me castigaste sin cenar?

Es verdad, se había olvidado. Miro al niño, aunque no lo mostrara, por supuesto que deseaba comer algo.

−Te levanto el castigo-una sonrisa apareció en la cara del niño-pero mañana harás 1000 más con cuatro pesas.

−Desgraciado.

−Idiota desorientado.

− ¡Me cago en…! ¡QUÉ-YO-NO-ME-PIERDO-NUNCA!-le grito cada silaba haciendo caras raras.

Mihawk sonrió dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

La cena estaba realmente rica, pero ninguno comento nada porque estaban en sus mundos. A la hora de dormir, el mayor se acostó en su cama mirando por la ventana la fuerte lluvia, mañana el terreno estaría embarrado así que le costaría más al chico hacer sus ejercicios. Un ruido en el comedor le alerto, fue hacia el comedor y se encontró a Zorro escondido detrás del sofá, temblando.

− ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto acercándose.

Zorro dio un respingo asustado, pero luego se calmó cuando vio quien era. Con vergüenza y ladeando el rostro hablo bajo.

−Me dan miedo…los truenos-abajo la cabeza.

−No debes avergonzarte-le dio sinceramente.

− ¿No te enfadas?-pregunto mirándole incrédulo.

− ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo-contesto.

−Yo soy un cobarde…me da miedo algo tan tonto…

Mihawk le acaricio los pelos.

−No eres un cobarde, un idiota pero no un cobarde.

Hubo un silencio.

−Mihawk-le miro.

− ¿Qué?

Se tragó su orgullo.

− ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Solo hoy-puso cara de perrito abandonado.

El mayor no contesto, solo se levantó y se fue. Zorro entendió que era una negativa, entonces apareció de nuevo.

− ¿Qué haces ahí aun?

− ¿Entonces me dejas?

−Sí, pero vamos que mañana hay que madrugar.

Zorro corrió hacia donde estaba Mihawk. Ambos se acostaron separados en cada extremo de la cama de matrimonio, con sabanas carmesíes de un color rojo oscuro. Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, pero ninguno dormía.

−Mihawk…

− ¿Qué quieres ahora?

−No llegue a las cuatro mil…

El mayor se calló un rato.

−Pues mañana haces tres mil…

−Cabrón…

Una sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro del mayor.

TBC….

No ha habido lemon ni ninguno ha pensado mal, que quede claro, la escena del baño no es porque Mihawk sea un pervertido. Bueno, aun no…

Chao XD


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por los reviews, siento la inspiración a tope.

ARIGATO Y DISFRUTAD.

Cap.9. Conociendo a los nuevos compañeros.

Bostezo con la boca muy abierta, la noche anterior se durmió pronto en cuanto pasaron… ¿Cuánto, 2 minutos? Ahora se encontraba solo en la cama, pensó que quizás podría dormir un poquitín más, "Seguro que a Mihawk no le importa que tarde solo unos…"

−Levántate mocoso, hoy tenemos que entrenar el doble que ayer-dijo su maestro saliendo de un cuarto de baño que yacía a la izquierda de la cama.

Curioso, Zorro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de esa puerta. Mihawk iba con pantalones normales y su camisa abierta, con expresión cansada se levantó y fue directamente a la puerta para cambiarse, pero el ojidorado le agarro la cabeza volteándolo para el baño. Zorro le miro con cara de "¿Pero a ti que te pasa?" mezclada con la somnolienta que tenía, Mihawk frunció el ceño empujándolo para el baño.

−No seas cerdo y espabílate la cara-le dijo desde la puerta.

−Eso lo hago después de desayunar…Uahh… ¿No podemos dormir un poquito más?-se apoyó en el lava manos cerrando los ojos y un poco de baba cayéndole.

Unas venas aparecieron en la frente del mayor. De verdad, ese crio era el colmo del más temido de los diablos, ni siquiera el rey de los demonios soportaría un solo día con el peliverde, a paso ligeramente silencioso, fue hasta la ducha, cogió el grifo y lo abrió en agua fría, a los instantes el peliverde estaba to mojao y con los ojos más abiertos que lamparitas mirando sorprendido a su maestro. Sonriendo con suficiencia, Mihawk paso por al lado de Zorro pasándole una toalla para que se secase la cara, aunque tendría que secarse todo el cuerpo.

−No tardes mucho a vestirte o no te dejare nada para comer-se fue hacia la cocina.

Zorro tardo unos segundos a asimilar lo acontecido. Cuando su mundo volvió a ser su mundo, se levantó secándose con la toalla.

−Definitivamente, ODIO a este tío-gruño frunciendo el ceño.

Fue al "Cuarto de invitados" que en realidad era el cuarto de los trastos, alias, su habitación. A los lados un montón de cosas viejas que por lo visto ya no usaba su maestro, delante estaba su cama, un colchón viejo y desgastado, que la verdad se había roto los huevos a ponerle algo decente. Su ropa estaba doblada encima de la cama, su camisa negra sin cuello ni mangas, sus pantalones negros largos y sus botas negras con destellos verdes, las tres espadas estaban bien colocadas al lado de la cama, se las puso en el cinturón blanco. Miro la espada blanca, bella y perfecta, la espada de Kuina…se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar los viejos tiempos, se decía a si mismo que recordar no servía de nada. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se levantó de su postura sentada, caminando hasta la puerta.

Llego al comedor encontrándose con un plato de tostadas con mermelada. Con estrellitas en los ojos fue directo a sentarse para empezar a zampar, pero entonces Mihawk le quito el plato de la vista en un rápido movimiento de manos.

−Tú comerás esto-le enseño un tazón de ensalada con verduras.

− ¿Estás de broma verdad?-pregunto con miles de gotitas-No hablas en serio…

El mayor se sentó en su posición más cómoda, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo el periódico mientras sorbía café llevándose una tostada a la boca. Zorro miraba enrabiado como se la comía sin contemplación delante de él, eso le causo miles de retorcijones en el estómago, que rugía pidiendo comida.

−No veo porque tendría que estar de broma-contesto mordiendo una tostada-Tú tienes que entrenarte, comer esto no te va a sentar bien, engordaras.

− ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Viejo! ¡Agarrado!-le señalo con cara anime.

Mihawk pasó por alto los insultos del niño comiendo como si nada. En un apartado del periódico decía que el tiempo iba a seguir siendo fuertes lluvias, hoy por la noche y mañana todo el día, pero el miércoles estaba despejado. Vale, el plan de hoy era que Roronoa hiciera 6000 estocadas, esta vez con dos espadas en las manos y con cuatro pesas cada una, el objetivo era fortalecer sus brazos para que las espadas se movieran más ligeramente, y que este mismo dejara de dar violentos y agresivos ataques que solo conseguirían agotar su fuerza física en cuestión de minutos. Comiendo su tostada, a punto de terminarla, miro al chico.

Tenía una expresión entre enfadada y rabiosa. Apretaba los labios, mientras sus ojos…No podía ser, vamos no…

−Oye, niño, no me digas que vas a…-pregunto con una gota en la cabeza.

Zorro apretó más los dientes y sus ojos se cristalizaban más todavía, un largo silencio y entonces…

…PUUUUUUFFFF…

El niño no dijo nada. Pero el mayor se levantó del sitio tirando la silla.

−¡NIÑATO ASQUEROSO!-grito el mayor tapándose la nariz poniendo cara anime-¡TE HAS TIRADO UN PEO!

−hay…-suspiro con cansancio-Y no veas lo que lo he aguantado…-.-

Con muchas venas en la frente, Mihawk le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. Zorro grito de dolor agarrándose la zona afectada, el mayor cogió el diario y ventilo un poco el lugar, ese asqueroso había dejado un fuerte olor.

−Si tuvieras un mínimo de decencia te disculparías-dijo el ojidorado mientras se sentaba un poco más lejos.

−Pues anda que tú, te has pasado, me has hecho daño-miro como el mayor se comía otra tostada-Dame una…porfi…Ó.Ò

−Si hombre, y una cerveza con alcohol no te jode el crio este-comento malhumorado.

Zorro bajo el rostro, mirándole por lo bajo. El mayor miro a su alumno, le estaba poniendo esa mirada otra vez, la misa que usaba Shanks en sus tiempos, sabía que ya no le afectaba esa mirada, se hizo inmune hace años. Se entrenó para no caer en ese yugo hipnótico que te hacia rendirte a tu adversario. Pero…No sabía porque, pero el simple hecho de que ese niño le mirara de esa forma le desarmaba.

Resignado le paso el plato entero, causando una expresión sorprendida en el menor.

−Come…-le dijo sin mirare-pero te aseguro que el entrenamiento de hoy será más pesado.

Zorro sonrió devorando alegremente las tostadas.

Esa imagen inocente causo algo en el mayor, y lo admitía aunque se le hacía raro, se estaba empezando a encariñar de ese pequeño.

-o-o-O-o-o-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O

Cuando los dos espadachines salieron caminando, de la casa del mayor, se encontraron con Shanks y Luffy que parecían ir precisamente al habitad de Mihawk. Shanks sonrió a su amigo pasándole el brazo por el hombro, imitando Luffy el gesto con su camarada peliverde.

−Ah, Mi-chan, se me hace tan tierno ver que has aceptado a este arbustito adorable-se despegó de su amigo para abrazar por el cuello y levantar del suelo a Zorro.

−Esto…Shanks…

− ¡Es que no veas lo mono que es! Oe, ¿Si te cansas alguna vez me lo puedo quedar?-pregunto con estrellas en los ojos.

−No es una mascota, pelirrojo-regaño el ojidorado-Pero Shanks…

Su amigo lo interrumpió.

− ¿Eh? Mihawk, los años te quitan parte de la memoria. Akainu dijo que nos iban a dar una mascota, la mía es Luffy, ¿qué tal si hacemos un cambio temporal?

−Tampoco es un cromo, ni Luffy-empezaba a cabrearse-¡Oye, esta vez escucham…!

−¡KYA ES QUE ES TAN MONO! ¿Luffy a qué sería un hermanito muy kuki?-pregunto a su alumno que no paraba de señalarle-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-ladeo la cabeza inocentemente.

Mihawk le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza robándole a un Zorro K.O. de sus brazos, intentando revivirlo.

−¡Qué le estabas ahogando, escucha cuando te hablan! ¡IDIOTA!-le revivía como podía, no había tenido clases de primeros auxilios en su vida.

− ¡Yo sé lo que hay que hacer, me lo enseño Ace una vez que su compañero Marco se desmayó!-interrumpió en la conversación el niño azabache- Hay que hacerle el boca-boca.

Los dos adultos miraban el cuerpo inconsciente del peliverde. Eso implicaba…cuando Luffy se acercó llenando sus elásticos pulmones de aire, Zorro abrió los ojos dándole una patada en la barbilla al otro niño mandándolo contra un árbol.

− ¡A mí no me besa ni dios!-grito con cara anime el niño.

−Menos mal que estás vivo-menciono Mihawk, suspirando.

−Shii…snif…pensé que te perdía arbustito-decía intentando abrazarlo. Pero Mihawk, que aún mantenía al chico en brazos lo aparto.

−¡Ni se te ocurra pelirrojo!-gritaron los dos a la vez, Zorro y el ojidorado con la misma expresión.

Shanks estallo en lágrimas.

−Oe…Mira que sois malos conmigo-lloriqueo.

−Eres un idiota, Shanks, nunca aprendes a que no debes abrazar por el cuello-le reprendió el mayor.

−Lo siento…es que es tan abrazable.

−Esa palabra no existe-contesto el ojidorado.

−Pues el escritor la ha puesto.

−Es que como no viene en el diccionario la ha puesto porque le da la gana-razono.

Zorro miraba a los dos, luego a Mihawk. Un poco sonrojado le dio un golpecito en la mejilla para llamar su atención.

−Mihawk…-le llamo aún sonrojado.

El mayor bajo la mirada.

−Puedes soltarme-dijo.

Por primera vez en la vida, en este universo alternativo. Mihawk, Ojos de halcón, se sonrojo un poco un mísero y mero segundo antes de bajarlo, le daba rabia reconocer que Zorro tenía ese magnetismo, esa manera de hacer que la gente lo abrazara (Ya veis, yo quería un peluchito de Zorro para abrazarle XD) lo dejo en el suelo.

−Por cierto, Shanks, ¿A dónde ibais?-quiso cambiar de conversación.

−Pues yo a buscarte a ti, y Luffy a Zorro-contesto.

Mihawk frunció el ceño.

−Imposible, apenas llevamos dos días y este mocoso aún tiene que hacerme 6000 estocadas con pesas-contesto.

Luffy se acercó a Mihawk.

−Pero Sr. Mihawk, Zorro aún no conoce ni a Shi-chan, ni a San-chan ni a Ren-chan. Porfaaa, déjelo ir conmigo hoy, mañana doblara el ejercicio-suplico con ojitos de perro.

− ¡Eh, idiota no le des ideas!-se quejó Zorro.

−Calla hombre, que te estoy librando del entrenamiento.

−Poniéndome más para mañana, baka-le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

El ojidorado miraba a los críos pelearse. Shanks le puso la mano en el hombro sonriendo.

−Ah, que buenos tiempos los nuestros. Me acuerdo cuando tú y yo nos peleábamos.

−Shanks, nos peleamos no hace mucho, y da igual tú sigues siendo un crío-puso los ojos en blanco.

Shanks le abrazo por el cuello del mismo modo que con el menor. El ojidorado odiaba que le sobara más de la cuenta, no más bien odiaba que le sobara, sobretodo porque los niños los miraban como cuando descubren a mama y a papa haciendo el amor.

Luffy tiro del brazo de Zorro, indicándole que era su oportunidad. A paso vacilante, el peliverde le siguió, luego su lado infantil le venció y empezaron a correr riéndose alegremente, por otro lado el mayor de los espadachines quiso frenarlo, pero…verlo riéndose como un niño que era le hizo pensar que quizás estaba forzando algo que tendría que ir lentamente y bien hecho y no con tanta prisa. ¿Qué importancia tenía que ese chico se fuera a jugar? Nada, bueno, al menos llevaba a Luffy consigo, se sentía mejor por si acaso ese cerdo con gorra se les presentaba. Realmente le había preocupado el que el almirante, tuviese ese capricho de Roronoa, no veía que cuadrara nada, esa obsesión solo podía ser fruto de la rabia contenida cuando el peliverde le rompió la nariz. Pero incluso eso le hacía dudar de las verdaderas intenciones, suspirando larga y pesadamente se quitó a Shanks se encima y se encamino a la cafetería, obviamente con el perrito pelirrojo a su lado haciéndole carantoñas, dios ojala un día alguien le pusiese las pilas a este tío…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

− ¿Adónde vamos Luffy?-dijo alegremente el otro niño.

−A conocer a los demás, solo sabes quienes son las dos chicas de tres en el grupo. Y de chicos aún faltan dos-respondió aumentando la velocidad-¡A qué no me ganas Pelolechuga!

Zorro sonrió picado y empezó también a correr.

−Tú mófate, cara macaco, que te estoy adelantando-era verdad, corría un poco más adelante que Luffy.

− ¡AHORA VERAS!

− ¿Para qué quería ese mono que nos reuniéramos aquí?-pregunto el rubio del grupo.

−Seguro que es por alguna tontería suya-contesto Ren en su pose de buda.

−A mí me da igual, ¿Y ta ti, mi jugosa peliazul?-Shiaru se apegó a Vivi.

La peliazul empezó a gritar intentando apartarla, pero es que la pelirroja con mechas era un adhesivo. Sanji se maravillaba de esas escenas de Chica x Chica y lo grababa todo en su móvil (No sé si tiene pero aquí sí, y no es un caracol) mientras Nami solo miraba la escena sentada en una roca, pensaba en que quizás debería plantearse su objetivo, quería ser una gran cartógrafa y hacer un mapa del mundo, pero algo le decía que aquí no cuadraba. Levanto la vista al cielo, no estaba precisamente azul, el pronóstico del tiempo decía que darían lluvias fuertes hoy también.

Un grito les alerto a todos, en la lejanía dos grandes montones de humo avanzaban con rapidez hacia ellos. Sanji, en su instinto protector se puso delante, gravísimo error, los dos contrincantes que corrían le dieron un empujón gritándole "¡Apártate!" Y se estrelló contra un árbol con la cabeza clavada. Ren ni se inmuto al ver como esos dos se lanzaban al suelo, Luffy y Zorro alargaron la lengua tanto como pudieron, pero el azabache la estiro con su poder de goma ganando así la competición.

−Eles lun lamposo-decía con la lengua fuera el peliverde.

−Lalala, elo lo liene lenlido, lo lolo le lanado lon lis loleles. Lú lolias label lolido ulas lus esladas-contesto con la lengua más larga el azabache.

A Nami se le resbalo una gota, entendió lo de Zorro "Eres un tramposo" pero de Luffy algo así como "Jajaja, eso no tiene sentido, yo solo he ganado con mis… ¿poderes? Tú podías haber usado tus espadas" en verdad se empezaba a acostumbrar a traducir esos diálogos tan raros.

Vivi se sonrojo mucho y se quitó a Shiaru de encima, poniéndose lo más mona que pudo.

−Hola, Luffy. Hola Zorro-dijo con alegría Nami.

−S-sí, hola Zorro…-se le atragantaba la boca.

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo quitándose el barro.

−Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal?-pregunto felizmente el azabache.

− ¿Cómo qué que tal ? ¡Sí has sido tú el que nos ha hecho venir, merluzo!-grito el rubio cuando salió del tronco.

Sanji reparo en la presencia del peliverde, esa nueva cara le hizo sospechar. Miro a sus damas y…Se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, su bella peliazul estaba to roja hablando tímidamente con la bola de algas de piel morena. Como un gato salvaje se lanzo encima del peliverde tirándole al suelo, intentando ahogarle desde la parte superior, (Sanji arriba, Zorro abajo).

−¡Te voy a matar maldito marimo!-grito intentando darle puñetazos.

Zorro agarro las muñecas de Sanji con esfuerzo, rozando su rodilla con la entrepierna del rubio.

−¿¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA A TI, RUBIALES?!-grito con un mohín adorable.

Sanji se quedo estático por un momento, sus mejillas cobraron un ligero rubor. Desvió la vista del peliverde y…

−Oh, no. ¡Mierda!-se fue corriendo.

−¡Espera Sanji!-grito Luffy.

Nami ordeno a Ren que fuese a buscarlo.

−¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el pelimorado.

−Porque me sale a mi del coño, ve y tráelo-ordeno como un sargento.

Chasqueando la lengua fue a buscar al rubio por la dirección donde habia echado a correr.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

−A ver, rubito ceniciento, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Ren al encontrarse al rubio escondido tras de un árbol.

−Mira-le señalo abajo.

−¿Eh?

−¡Que mires joder!-señalo a…

−Ostia, apártate de mi porque no pienso ayudarte con eso-movio las manos en señal de negación.

−Idiota, no quiero que me ayudes-tenia una gran vena en la frente-Es que nunca me ha pasado, ni con las chicas, ese marimo…

−¿Se te ha subido la polla por ver un chico de pelo verde? Que gustos más raros…

−Callate-gruño-Es vergonzoso.

Ren se sento al lado del rubio, a cierta distancia, claro.

−Mira rubito, cualquiera puede tener algo como eso-señalo el bulto-lo mejor es no pensar en ello, ¿Vale? A más, estamos a una edad con las hormonas alteradas, es normal.

Avergonzado el rubio asintió levantándose.

−Pues mejor será que vaya haciéndome a la idea, no me gustan los hombres, menos el marimo ese…

−Pues tu polla no piensa lo mismo-se burlo.

−¡Callate ojos de gato!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

−Oh, al fin aparecéis-dijo Nami al ver a esos dos venir-Bien, este es Zorro Roronoa, amigo mío de la infancia y nuestro séptimo camarada.

−Yo soy Shiaru Hasebe, futura amante y poseedora de esta adorable peliazul-se presento la satánica.

−Ah, vale. Oye-la miro-Me gusta tu piercing.

−Y a mí, tú pelo-ambos se miraron.

"Creo que se harán buenos amigos, al menos hasta que Shiaru se entere de que a Vivi le gusta" pensó divertida Nami.

−Oye, tres espadas-llamo el pelimorado-Soy Ren Tao, quiero luchar contigo cuando podamos.

−Ok, yo también creo que con esa lanza debes de ser fuerte-los dos compartieron una mirada competitiva.

Finalmente Sanji se acerco hasta cierta distancia.

−Oe, marimo. Soy Sanji Kuroashi, protector de mis damas y el mejor concinero del mundo-se presento.

−Ok, pues yo soy el futuro mejor espadachin del mundo, cejarizada.

−Sigue soñando marimo, nadie gana a Mihawk con la espada-comento el rubio.

−Yo lo hare, algún día pero lo hare. Es una promesa que le hice a alguien importante-sonrio recordando viejos tiempos.

La pelirroja de pelo corto quiso acabar con ese silencio, que se habia creado apenas unos segundos entre los presentes.

−Bien, pues ya nos conocemos todos. Ahora, ¡hechemos una partida a las cartas, se aceptan apuestas!-grito con dinero en los ojos.

−Sí, hombre, tú siempre ganas, Nami-se quejo Zorro.

−Se siente. Jejeje.

La tarde la pasaron con las cartas adentro porque empezó a llover. Zorro se avergonzó, a lo mejor esta noche también tendría que pedirle dormir en su cama a Mihawk…

Auque no fue desagradable la ncohe anterior.

TCB…..

OEEEEEEE, YA CASI LLEGO AL CAPITULO 10, QUE EMOCION, LO TENGO TO PENSAO.

GRACIAS Y CONTINUAD LEYENDOME POR FAVOR QUE LA INSPIRACION ME LLAMA A GRITOS.

ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS.


	10. Chapter 10

YUJU, YA ESTAMOS AL CAPI 10. Puede que para algunos no sea mucho, pero para mí es un logro y un récor, ya que solo tengo hechos 3 fics, el primero que hice tiene 4 capítulos, el segundo uno y este ¡DIEZ! XD

Mi objetivo es acabar este fic con 30 capítulos, lo juro y lo hare *sacando humo por la nariz orgulloso*.

Por favor, seguid leyendo que estoy súper emocionado con los reviews, al fin aprendo a escribirlo bien, ^.^U.

ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON.

Bueno, noticia sin importancia, creo:

Para cuando acabe este fic, a los que les interese, mi fic de Bleach de Aizen X Hitsugaya ya tiene un título y un argumento, os adelanto el titulo pero no el argumento se llama, "Duro invierno". Obviamente no he empezado el primer capítulo y no lo he publicado, como he dicho antes:

¡ACABARE ESTE FIC CON 30 CAPITULOS!

Gracias por leer y disfruten. ^w^.

Cap.10. La acampada.

Mihawk abrió sus dorados ojos, bostezando ligeramente. Se sentó en la cama, lo bien que durmió anoche, después de todo con los truenos no se oía cuando los cadetes se quedaban castigados haciendo pruebas de tiro. Miro a su acompañante, no es que le molestara en lo absoluto, pero le asustaba el acostumbrarse a compartir cama con el niño peliverde, este dormía boca abajo, con la cara ladeada hacia él, las manos por debajo de la almohada, tapado hasta la barbilla. Su expresión inocente, esa carita morena de no haber roto un plato.

"Ojala fuera sonámbulo y no se despertara, de este modo no tendría que aguantar sus insultos" pensó dispuesto a despertarlo de manera ruda. Pero el hecho de verlo tan inocente, vale, sí, le dio lastimita ya que Zorro no era tampoco una mala persona, el menor se revolvió en su puesto acurrucándose más. El ojidorado miro la hora, solo eran las 06:03 de la mañana, "Bueno, solo hoy podemos dormir un poco más" se volvió a acostar mirando al niño, sin pensar en ello, le acaricio la cara con las yemas de los dedos, fue una caricia tan suave que ni se notaba, la piel del peliverde era cálida y suave.

Sonriendo cerro los ojos, acomodándose. Puede que después de todo, un poco de niñería por parte de Roronoa le vendría bien, así el pesado de Shanks dejaría de llamarle soso.

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

− ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!-grito felizmente-He traído mucha verdura del huerto del señor Motabe, ya sé que no debo pero…

El saco se le cayó al suelo, la verdura rodaba por el piso de madera…unas manos le agarraron de los brazos. Los llantos siniestros procedentes de la nada no paraban de sonar, llamándole a gritos, la oscuridad se hizo presente, absorbiendo todo cuanto sus oscuros ojos podían llegar a ver, grito sus nombres, e intento zafarse de esas manos que lo agarraban aprisionándolo, cayo de bruces al suelo, mirando la sangre que tenía la negra estancia, le mancho la cara con un tinte rojo.

Luego sintió calor, mucho calor. Algo, no, alguien lo ponía contra el suelo, aprisionándole las manos contra la espalda.

Otra vez, esa maldita sensación de humillación que le recorría el cuerpo. Verse sometido, intento zafarse de nuevo, luego vio el rostro de ella, pidiéndole ayuda, y como la sangre corría de nuevo toda su cara llena de sangre, grito hasta que su garganta no dio más de sí, pidió ayuda, nadie alrededor, las manos le hacían daño. Intento dar mordiscos a algo invisible, esa risa diabólica retumbaba en su cabeza provocándole una asquerosa y desagradable sensación de mareo. Su cuerpo se adormeció presa del pánico, una vez más grito para que alguien le ayudara, después esa voz sonó cerca de su oído, esa respiración en su cuello era helada y venenosa a la vez.

−No huiras jamás…- esa frase continúo en su cabeza un buen rato.

Grito que le soltara, luego muchas risas similares a aquella que oía se sumaban a carcajadas. Se liberó de las manos que lo apresaban, se agarró la cabeza, llorando.

−Basta…basta…¡BASTAAA!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Se paró en la cama sudando a mares, tenía la garganta seca y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Al no ver a Mihawk a su lado quiso levantarse, pero se mareo mucho y cuando apenas estuvo de pie tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Lo veía todo moverse, y tenía mucho frío, tomando aire volvió a intentar levantarse, logrando su cometido, agarrándose a donde podía fue caminando hasta la puerta, no llegando ni a esta, se abrió dejando paso a Mihawk con un trapo en la mano húmedo, el mayor le rodeo la cintura y le ayudo a sentarse en su lado de la cama. Hizo que se tumbara y le puso el trapo, Zorro tosió un poco, sentándose en la cama agarrando el trapo en su frente para que no se le cayera.

−Mihawk…Yo…-tosió un poco más.

El mayor le dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla, se lo tomo aunque de toda la vida había odiado los medicamentos, siempre dormía para que sus heridas o sus enfermedades se curaran.

−No hables mucho, niño. Tienes 39,5 de fiebre-le dijo recogiendo el vaso.

−El entrenamiento…

−No te preocupes por eso, cuando estés bien te hare entrenar el doble-sonrió con suficiencia mirando como el menor inflaba sus mofletes sonrojados por la fiebre.

−Ayer estaba bien, no lo entiendo-miro hacia abajo.

−Es que tú eres tan chulo y tan inteligente-obviamente se estaba cachondeando-Que como ayer os quedasteis todos hasta tarde jugando a las cartas, el tiempo se puso feo y viniste corriendo con Luffy to empapado, y para colmo no te secaste. Normal que estés enfermo baka.

−El tono burlón no te queda bien-frunció el ceño.

−Lo que tú digas, mocoso. Por ahora descansa, dentro de un rato te traeré la pastilla-miro el reloj calculando el tiempo que tendría que transcurrir.

Zorro miro el reloj, las 09:12. Alterado miro a Mihawk, agarrándole de la camisa.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-pregunto nervioso.

−Hombre, piensa que ayer, cuando me miraste con esa carita de cucho abandonado para que te dejara dormir conmigo, eran las once. Cuenta de las once hasta ahora, ¿Para qué preguntas eso?

El peliverde intento levantarse, siendo frenado por Mihawk.

− ¿Han venido Luffy o alguno de los chicos?-pregunto intentando zafarse de las manos de Mihawk, que intentaba detenerlo.

− ¡Pero estate quieto, no te levantes!-al final consiguió tumbarlo-Sí, ha venido Luffy, pero le he dicho que estabas enfermo y se ha ido deseándote que te recuperes, ¿Pasa algo con eso?

− ¡Sí, hoy íbamos a irnos de acampada!-tosió-le prometí a Luffy que iría…yo nunca falto a mi palabra, sino yo…

Mihawk le puso la mano en la boca, diciéndole sin hablar que se callase. El mayor se sentó en la cama retirando la mano, poniéndole bien el paño porque se le estaba cayendo de la frente y la humedad se iba.

−Hay veces en la vida que no podemos cumplir nuestras promesas-dijo levantándose-Lo siento, pero si estas enfermo estas enfermo. Nada de excursiones.

− ¡Pero es que tengo ir!-volvió a toser.

−He dicho que no, Roronoa. Me da igual cómo te pongas, créeme, he soportado a Shanks mucho tiempo y tus pataletas no superaran en un millón de años las que he aguantado yo-fue hasta la puerta-Te traeré un poco de leche y tostadas, tienes que tener algo en el cuerpo.

−No pienso quedarme todo el día en la cama-se quitó la sabana, pero la mirada seria de Mihawk le hizo retroceder.

El mayor miraba sin expresión alguna al chico, esos ojos desbarataban la confianza que momentos antes tenía para encararle. Se sentía un poco incómodo, no por sus ojos, sino porque a lo mejor había hecho enfadar a Mihawk, realmente el mayor se preocupaba aunque solo fuera un poquito por él, que no quisiera que fuera a la acampada era un buen ejemplo. Además que estaba en su casa, en su cama, y comía sus alimentos, teóricamente tenía una gran desventaja ya que solo era un aprendiz, una carga que ese hombre tendría que aguantar hasta que…bueno, hasta que se hiciera un buen espadachín o hasta que Mihawk se cansara de él y lo mandara a la mierda, estaba seguro de que aún no lo había hecho porque el remordimiento de echar a un niño a la calle lo atormentaría. El mayor se acercó con su elegante manera de caminar, hasta la cama, hizo que se colocara bien y le puso la sabana para que le tapase todo cuanto pudiera.

Le paso una mano por su cabello verde.

−Te he dicho que descanses, Roronoa. Y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme o te quedas sin tostadas-con eso sí que se iba a ir.

−Mihawk…

El mayor se paró antes de pasar por la puerta.

− ¿Qué pasa ahora mocoso?-su tono de voz en lo absoluto era molesto, solo era una de sus maneras de llamarle.

−Deja de llamarme Roronoa, me haces sentirme viejo como tú-puso un mohín.

Mihawk no lo aguanto más, soltó una risilla entre dientes, era la primera vez en muchísimos pero que muchísimos años que se reía, bueno, no era precisamente una risa que se distinguiera de una tos.

−Eres un mocoso muy insolente, Roronoa-lo dijo adrede.

Zorro puso cara anime llamándolo desgraciado e imbécil.

− ¡Yo no te llamo Yurakiur cabrón, lo mínimo es que me llames por mi nombre! ¡ES ZORRO! ¿Lo oyes? ¿O estas demasiado viejo para acordarte? ¡Llámame Zorro!-grito moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

Mihawk no contuvo otra risa, aunque esta vez más notaria. Puto mocoso, conseguía hacerle sonreír y reírse, algo que ni Shanks con su humor pésimo lograba, era un niñato especial y muy curioso, le gustaba por ello, porque no le tenía miedo, solo Garp y Shanks demostraron no tenerle miedo a sus ojos o a su pasado, menos aún a su carácter frio, siempre intentaron sacarle una sonrisa. Pero Roronoa lograba cosas imposibles, ningún niño de su edad, a parte de Luffy, se le acercaba, o si le veían empezaban a cuchichear, ese peliverde no era como los demás era un chico diferente. Lo que más odiaba era que le tuvieran miedo, por eso, porque ese mocoso no le tenía miedo fue por lo que le acepto como alumno, eso y porque le rompió la nariz a Akainu, dios tendría que haberlo grabado.

Con una sonrisa se fue a prepararle algo de comer al niño. Cuando volvió, Zorro estaba dormido con su carita inocente.

"Y quería marcharse" pensó dejando la comida en la mesa, le quito el paño para comprobar la fiebre, "Le ha bajado, pero aún tiene" se percató que el peliverde se revolvía, su cara dejaba claro que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado, en un acto reflejo le acaricio los pelos, para su sorpresa el rostro del chico pareció relajarse al instante. "Que niño más raro" pensó con una sonrisa.

TTWTTWTTWTTWTTWTTWTTWTTWTTWT TWTT

− ¿Qué, está enfermo? Entonces no vendrá-dijo la pelirroja de pelo corto.

−Ya, que lástima, con lo bien que me lo pase yo ayer con él cuando hicimos pareja al jugar a las cartas-comento Shiaru rascándose la cabeza-Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasa a mi jugosa peliazul?

−Cosas de mujeres, Shiaru, cosas de mujeres-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, a la peliazul le envolvía un aura purpura-lo entenderás algún día, por cierto, ¿Y Luffy?

−Se estaba meando de la emoción-contesto Ren poniéndose su abrigo-dios que frio hace aún.

Sanji estaba mirándose una revista, en ella decía: "Amor entre varios géneros ¿Cómo lo descubrimos?" hablaba de si te gustaba personas del mismo género, como descubrir si te atraen de verdad, se la había comprado en el quiosco del pueblo, para saber si su "Accidente" fue normal o no. La verdad es que no veía a los hombres atractivos, menos aún ese marimo, le gustaban más las chicas guapas como Vivi, Nami y hasta Shiaru, a pesar de sus gustos por su propio sexo.

Los chicos esperaron al azabache, que subiéndose bien los pantalones cogió su mochila y se la subió. Los seis aprendices salieron del cuartel traspasando el pequeño pueblo, entre las calles se veían artistas callejeros. Luffy pidió a Nami que le echara una foto junto a un hombre que domaba monos titi, la pelirroja pensó que esos monos debían de ser de un modo, lejanos pero a la vez tan cerca, parientes.

La peliazul miraba el cielo de vez en cuando. Se paró en una tienda de flores, habían un montón y preciosas, una idea se le cruzo al ver una planta de un verde esmeralda precioso y brillante. La mejor manera de desearle a alguien que se curase era llevarle algo que le gustara, aún no sabía si a Zorro le había gustado la comida que le preparo, la florera le dijo que para un barón las plantas más comunes eran las de colores oscuros pero con perfumes aromáticos que les gustaba. Pensó e cual era el aroma especial de Zorro, por fuera parecía ser serio y reservado, según Nami, aunque ella presentía que por dentro era dulce e inocente, no hacía falta más que mirarle con Luffy, parecían el dúo dinámico, no por ser cantantes sino por su manera de alegrar a la gente y compenetrarse tan bien. La pelirroja de cabello corto le puso la mano en el hombro, llamando su atención, al ver que su amiga buscaba flores, gracias a su instinto femenino, dedujo que buscaba algo para el peliverde.

−Él es muy especial, Vivi, pero creo que encontraras algo perfecto para él-sonrió animándola.

Vivi asintió, le gustaba tener una amiga como Nami a su lado. Le daba buenos consejos y antes que nada, la protegía de esa loca satánica.

Y hablando de la loca…

−Oe, mi dulce y jugosa peliazul, no me lo digas, me estás buscando algo para mí, ¿Verdad?-quiso lamerle la mejilla pero Vivi, acostumbrada le dio una patada en toa la cara mandándola a la calle.

−El día en que me enfade de verdad, juro que la mato-dijo con cara anime.

−Jejeje, pues yo lo grabare, que risa tú-se reía Nami.

Luffy las llamo, los chicos estaban en el puesto de pescado. Sanji valoraba los ejemplares, dando a expresar su lado poético y crítico, el azabache por el contrario no paraba de imitar las caras de los peces, incluso la de un pulpo que aún estaba fresco, el animal, no se supo si se vio ofendido por el azabache, pero dando un salto vertiginoso se engancho a la cara de Luffy. El rubio intentaba quitárselo sin dañar al animal, más faltaba tener que pagar algo que de algún modo, Luffy siempre rompía. Ren por su parte no hacía más que mirar al mar, le fascinaba la inmensidad azul oscuro que esa mañana se mostraba su lado negro, ya le gustaba cuando brillaba, pero le atraía tanto esa faceta. Si para cuando consiguiera su objetivo, aún era lo suficientemente joven, tenía claro que quería convertirse en pirata o en cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la marina, que le permitiera ver hasta cuando podía mostrar su belleza el océano ante él. Se giró mirando como el rubio logro quitarle el pulpo a Luffy, el azabache tenía la cara marcada por las ventosas, su única excusa era que quería imitar todas las caras de los peces.

−Todos mueren con la misma cara, idiota-intervino entre ellos Ren.

−Ese no estaba muerto, y no tiene la misma cara de los peces-puso un mohín restregándose la cara.

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, en ocasiones Luffy era de lo que no hay. Cuando se reunieron todos se fueron hacia el bosque, allí encontraron un riachuelo perlado y puro, Luffy se quitó la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo en calzoncillos lanzándose al río. Al poco tiempo, Shiaru se sumó al grupo cuando las chicas, montando su campamento un tanto más allá del de los chicos, quedando en sujetador y bragas. Como era de esperar, el rubio también se quedó en calzoncillos tirándose al agua como un pato, el azabache le grito a Ren que se metiera, pero el pelimorado se negó en redondo.

Al salir del agua ya de tarde, comieron, echaron una siesta y se pusieron a investigar. El azabache se subía a los árboles para indicar la dirección, Nami consultaba su brújula, no iban a perderse mientras no se fiaran del instinto de Luffy. Shiaru corría de arriba abajo echando fotos a todo y la mayoría eran pilladas por sorpresa a Vivi, la peliazul contemplaba el paisaje con una sonrisa, le gustaba esa acampada, pero estaba deseando volver para darle su regalo a Zorro.

No esperaba a ver la cara del peliverde. Tampoco quería agobiarle ni que este se molestase con ella por estar tan encima de él, con tenerlo cerca se conformaba, con unas sonrisa le saco fotos a los arboles con flores, serian preciosas cuando las imprimirlas, a lo mejor le daba una con el regalo a Zorro.

La noche se hizo presente, más pronto de lo normal o incluso demasiado rápido para los chicos. En su campamento, las chicas contaban historias de miedo dentro de la tienda, Nami se sabía muchas, la mayoría eran copiadas del peliverde, que este se sabía muchas pero como no puso un contrato de propiedad, ¿Qué importaba si se las plagiaba?

Shiaru se hacia la victima enganchándose al brazo de la peliazul, que rogo al cielo no sacar una sartén y matarla, ya que no quería ir a la cárcel.

Por otra parte, los chicos no dormían en una misma tienda. Eran más escrupulosos aunque Luffy había insistido en dormir los tres juntitos, pero solo se encontraron en una misma tienda cuando Sanji les pasó a cada uno una botella de alcohol.

−Somos menores, Sanji, a más, yo odio el alcohol. Shanks me dio un poco hace tiempo y estaba asqueroso-saco la lengua el azabache.

−Como se nota que eres un crío. Yo fumo, bebo y me hago pajas, llevo haciéndolo desde los once-comento orgulloso.

Luffy ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

− ¿Te hacías pajas para el cola cao? Mira que eres rácano, San-chan, lo fácil que es comprarse una.

A Ren y a Sanji se les cayó una gota.

−Que inocente es…-comento Ren con una sonrisa.

−Y que lo digas. Y tú, Luffy, no me llames San-chan, me hace ver…

− ¿Maricón?-sonrió burlándose el pelimorado, obviamente refiriéndose a su problema de hormonas.

Sanji se controló de no darle una patada y mandarlo a china.

−Iba a decir infantil, pero no hablemos de ti, que aunque tengas doce años eres el más bajito de todos, enano-remarco su altura.

Ren se puso rojo e intento golpearle, siendo frenado por Sanji.

−Chicos no os peléis- interrumpió Luffy-Vale, hasta yo beberé un poco, ya sé, juguemos a eso que juegan Shanks y Ace, eso de las prendas o yo que sé-propuso.

− ¿Te refieres a ver quién aguanta más bebiendo?-pregunto el pelimorado.

− ¿Tienes miedo enanito?-provoco el rubio.

−No tanto como tú rubita.

Los dos se dieron una mirada provocadora.

O-O-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O

−Roronoa…-susurro el mayor, intentando despertar al niño.

Zorro se acurruco contra la almohada, dando a entender que no se quería levantar. Ya era bien entrada la noche, y el peliverde tenía que tomarse la pastilla para que la fiebre le bajase, logro hacer que esos orbes oscuros se abrieran luciéndose como dos perlas negras. Bostezando se sentó en la cama, mirando al mayor con expresión cansada.

−Te he dicho que me llames Zorro, desgraciado-tosió un poquito.

El ojidorado le dio el vaso de agua con la pastilla, vacilante, el peliverde se tragó la medicación sacando la lengua, obviamente no se acostumbraba al sabor de los medicamentos, desde años atrás supo que los odiaba.

−Tendría que haberte dejado en la calle, así no me faltarías al respeto niñato-no estaba ni molesto ni enfadado, al contrario, se alegraba de que recuperase fuerzas.

−Mihawk…he tenido una pesadilla…-miro hacia otro lado.

El mayor, dudoso, se sentó en la cama.

− ¿Shanks te ahorcaba con su abrazo letal?

−No, peor-le miro a los ojos-Tú te morías, por mi culpa…

Abrió un poco sus amarillentos ojos, sorprendido, no solo por la explicación también por el aire triste en que lo dijo. Pensó que se alegraría de quitarle de encima al niño a un maestro como él, la mayoría de chiquillos de su edad pedían que sus profesores de prácticas se rompieran algo. Una vez también deseo que Iceburg, un profesor de su tiempo se rompiera algo, y como una bendición, Shanks le pego tan fuerte a la pelota de futbol que le dio en to el hombro, con eso se pasó tres días sin venir, si es que Shanks era un peligro público, cualquier cosa que a primera vista fuera inofensiva, en las manos del pelirrojo era una bomba o algo por el estilo. En un examen, le pidió tipex para tapar los garabatos que había hecho en su examen, se lo dio, gravísimo error, acabaron él, Boa y Jinbe que se sentaban a su alrededor pringados de tipex.

Con un suspiro miro a su alumno, parecía triste. Dudoso de nuevo, le acaricio el pelo con ternura, o la aparentaba, se le daba muy mal relacionarse, menos con niños, pero eso de actuar como un padre o…como un hermano, no sabía que clase de ejemplo se daría, quizás solo era tipo maestro-alumno con cariño. Y no negaba el que no estimaba a Roronoa, se podría decir que le…quería. Pero solo como lo antes mencionado, no se veía mirándole con otros ojos, tomando aire empezó a hablar.

−A tu edad, también tenía pesadillas. Antes compartíamos habitación Kuma, Shanks y yo, dos literas y una cama individual, la peor hora del día era la noche, Kuma dormía en la individual, y yo fui un idiota al pedirme la cama de abajo, por la noche, Shanks me tiraba las zapatillas para despertarme, y me contaba historias de miedo…

− ¿Y tú te asustabas?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

−No, porque ese idiota no daba una pizca de miedo.

− ¿Entonces?

Mihawk miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

−A veces me despertaba y ponía a Kuma de pie en frente mío iluminándolo con la linterna. Eso sí daba miedo-trago saliva recordándole-Entonces empecé a tener miedo que al despertarme me encontrara a Kuma delante de mí.

Zorro estallo en carcajadas.

− ¡Que cagao, seguro que no era para tanto!

Mihawk le miro serio, lo que hizo que dejara de reírse.

−Yo de ti no me reiría, mocoso. Kuma tiene los ojos blancos, casi no se le ven las pupilas, cuando dormía se le enrojecían y siempre tenía cara de muerto-trago saliva otra vez.

−Pues no me lo imagino-lo intento pero la imagen no cuadraba.

El mayor le paso un plato de tostadas y leche. Zorro miro con estrellitas en los ojos, le dio una mirada como pidiendo permiso, Mihawk, suspirando por la inocencia pero a la vez idiotez del crio le puso la comida en el regazo.

−Si es para ti, baka. Te lo traje antes pero estabas durmiendo.

− ¡YUJU TOSTADITAS! *w*-grito empezando a zampar.

− ¡Eh, déjame una al menos por el detalle!-intento salvar alguna.

Zorro se rio divertido mientras jugaba con el mayor.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

Todo el bosque estaba en silencio, todo. Las chicas dormían, Nami en medio de Shiaru y Vivi, ya que la peliazul tenía miedo de que la satánica, aprovechando la noche le metiera mano, había motivos más que relevantes para creerlo.

Por otra parte…

− ¡La mar esta…hip…frescivilis…hip…frescivilis…hip…frescivilis…Hip! ¡Vamos San-chan, Ren-chan, cantad conmi…!-se dio contra un árbol cayendo inconsciente.

El rubio y el pelimorado, semidesnudos cayeron al suelo de risa. El alcohol les había afectado más rápido que de lo que se esperaban, sobre todo a Luffy que ahora dormía la mona solo en calzoncillos, a los tres tragos ya estaba borracho, el rubio hasta el trago número diez no se empezó a emborrachar, Ren llego al nueve y ya veía estrellitas volar por encima de su cabeza.

− ¡Jajaja…hip! ¡Eshe merluzo no aguanta ni a cuatro! ¿Tú como eshtash Reni peque…?-decía borracho el rubio aguantándose en el hombro del pelimorado.

− ¡Que me llamo…Reenn…no Renni...Shanji! idiota…- borracho se tiro al suelo riéndose solo.

Sanji también se tiro al suelo riéndose solo, mirando a su camarada.

−Mírate…estahs borracho…eresh un borracho…-dijo señalándole el rubio.

−Anda que tú-estallo en otra carcajada.

Sanji miro el cuerpo de Ren, su pecho pálido, esos pectorales, esa estrechísima cintura. Le paso unos dedos por la cintura, llamando la atención del pelimorado, que se incorporó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

−No shabía que tuvieses cintura de mujer-le dio una mirada lujuriosa.

Tragando saliva, Ren retrocedió, pero en segundos Sanji ya estaba encima de él lamiéndole la oreja izquierda, dando pequeños mordiscos.

− ¿¡Pero qué haces?!-le grito intentando sacárselo de encima.

Sanji no contesto, se limitó a continuar su tarea. Pasando sus manos por el cuerpo debajo de él llevo su boca al cuello de Ren dejando suaves y pequeñas marcas, era su primera vez, no solo con un hombre, los dos eran vírgenes. El rubio subió sus labios para ajuntarlos con los del otro, silenciando sus quejas, el más pequeño desistió en su intento de que parara, se sintió extrañamente a gusto. Algo se estaba despertando en su pantalón, la mano del rubio fue a ese lugar, acariciándolo para que despertara del todo, soco ahogados pero influyentes gemidos en la erección ajena, Sanji se incorporó, rozando con violencia sus miembros, por encima del pantalón, el ojos de gato le clavo las uñas en los hombros gimiendo.

−Ah…ah…cabrón…-gimió cuando Sanji le empezó a dar pellizcos.

El rubio se deshizo de su pantalón y del de Ren quedando en ropa interior. Bajo su rostro hasta los boxers rojos que llevaba Ren, le dio mordidas suaves al bultito, el pelimorado se mordió los labios para no gritar, el rubio le cogió el rostro e hizo que Ren le hiciera lo mismo con su erección. Ren bajo con la boca los boxers del rubio, luego se metió todo el miembro en su boca, moviendo a ritmos sobrehumanos su lengua por la hombría, Sanji agarro la cabeza marcándole el ritmo, cuando sintió que no faltaba mucho para correrse tiro al menor al suelo, le dio un mordisco voraz en uno de sus pezones, ahí Ren no contuvo un grito de placer, Sanji imito la acción con el otro pezón, pero esta vez de manera más suave. Cuando la palpitante erección del pelimorado pidió atención, el rubio le quito la última prenda, le dio la vuelta, y metió sin avisar tres dedos, su acompañante grito de dolor, el grito se pudo confundir con el de una bestia salvaje.

−Avisa antes…-susurro con veneno.

−Lo siento…-le dio un mordisco en el cuello.

Ren soltó un "Hummhh…" cuando el placer empezó a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Acompañaba los dedos moviendo las caderas, así como mínimo media hora, cambiando de posición con el otro, sin llegar a penetrarse solo preparándose mutuamente, dándose placer.

−Sa-Sanjiih…-dijo entre gemidos.

El rubio metía los dedos tan adentro como podía.

− ¿Qué?

−Méteme la mano…-gimió.

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar.

−Yo…

− ¡Métemela rubio maricón!-grito rozando con su trasero la erección ajena.

Sanji perdió el control. No le metió la mano, lo levanto y le hizo ponerse a cuatro patas. Con una mano le fue pellizcando los testículos mientras que con la otra los pezones, la combinación de placer no supero el dolor que la erección del rubio le provoco al entrar. Sanji se acercó al oído ajeno.

−Te hare ver el cielo…

O.O.o.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.O

Al despertarse, ambos miraban al acompañante del que estaban abrazados. Con los ojos muy abiertos se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudos, rojos como tomates se taparon con las sabanas, Luffy seguía inconsciente. Ren se dio cuenta de que le dolía el culo y Sanji vio que un líquido blanquecino resbalaba de su…

− ¿Pero qué…?

− ¿Hemos hecho…?-continuo la frese Ren.

Los dos gritaron como locos, haciendo resonar el grito entre los árboles.

TBC….

Vale, quizás no ha sido tan lemon, pero es que me guardo los ases para impresionaros más tarde, esto es solo un aperitivo XD

Gracias por leer y cuidaos.


	11. Chapter 11

OKE, ESTAMOS AL ONCE. YA SOLO QUEDAN 29 CAPITULOS QUE TENGO QUE HACER.

Siento no haber actualizado…es que desde el sábado he estado con 39 de fiebre y no me he podido ni acercar al escritorio… de verdad que lo siento, …Buaahh…Perdonadme…

Bueno…

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DISFRUTAD!

Cap.11. Casi la "Segunda etapa del entrenamiento".

Tal y como sospecho, se le había hecho raro el que el niño no durmiera con él. El día anterior se quedó dormido desde la mañana hasta por la tarde, se mejoró bastante rápido, le costó un poco que se tomara el medicamento, pero finalmente consiguió a base de amenazas de que no le iba a dejar comer ni tostadas ni nada. A la muy entrada noche el mocoso Roronoa ya no tenía fiebre, se hartó a comer pollo que preparo, y a la hora de dormir se fue a su habitación, no sin antes recriminarle todo el rato que vaya cama le había puesto, le llamo agarrado y viejo un par de veces. La verdad es que sus insultos no le afectaban, si se los hubiese dicho otro se habría cabreado o habría contestado, obviamente si hubiese sido un adulto, pero si era un mocoso el que se lo decía con todo ese descaro por supuesto que pasaba olímpicamente, porque no sabía nada de él y no tenía derecho a hablar sin saber. Y si ese mocoso era Roronoa, la verdad es que le afectaba menos, no se sentía ofendido en ningún momento y eso que le había soltado un buen puñado de palabras, se preguntaba de donde las habría sacado, aunque ahora los niños se espabilaban muy deprisa. Se levantó con pesadez hasta el cuarto de baño, para lavarse la cara mientras pensaba en el plan de hoy, pasara lo que pasara, fueran Luffy, Shanks o el mismísimo Garp, el mocoso hoy no se escapaba del entrenamiento. Le tenía preparado algo de lo que no se libraría ni podría hacer trampas.

Se ducho con agua fría para despertarse, se enjabonaba su piel pálida con una mano y con la otra se limpiaba la cabeza. Al acabar se secó y se enrollo la toalla en la cintura, con otra toalla más pequeña se secó el pelo, tiro la toalla más pequeña después de secarse el pelo en su cama, salió de su habitación, y con la natural elegancia que le identificaba como el hombre maduro y bien dotado que era, con la comparación a la de una pantera que muchos le habían etiquetado, fue hasta la habitación del crio. Abrió la puerta y le encendió la luz sin consideración alguna, el chico ni se inmuto, con la boca abierta y la baba cayéndole en una postura muy rara, los pies pa riba y el resto pa bajo dormía como un oso cuando hiberna.

Fue hasta la cocina para coger una botella de agua fría en el frigorífico. Fue de nuevo hasta la habitación del peliverde, este seguía en su posición rara de dormir, con pasos ligeros y silenciosos como sombras hasta el dormido. Lo miro durante unos momentos, "Lo hago o no lo hago, esa es la cuestión…" desvió la vista a la botella "A lo mejor se resfría y le da fiebre otra vez…" miro al mocoso, se rascaba sus partes y volvía a su postura, "A la mierda" le tiro el agua.

Como un relámpago, Zorro abrió los ojos y se apartó del chorro de agua. Aterrizo en el suelo como si fuera un acróbata respirando rápidamente con mucho sudor.

−Fallaste viejo, ya me he acostumbrado a no dejarme sorprender-se rio dándose la vuelta en pose de victoria.

Al mayor se le resbalo una gota y al segundo una vena creció en su lugar.

−Niñato insolente, que te has acostumbrado, seguro-en un rápido movimiento le tiro lo que quedaba del agua en la botella.

Zorro cayó al suelo de la impresión, dándose de bruces, giró la cabeza poco a poco mirándole con cara de odio recinchando los dientes.

−Mihawk-le dio una sonrisa falsa con rabia e ira mezclados-¿Sabes que te odio?

−Sí, Roronoa, yo también te detesto pero te tengo que aguantar. Levántate y vete a ducharte-le ordeno.

− ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME DUCHO HASTA QUE YO QUIERA?!

Mihawk le tiro de la oreja llevándoselo hasta el cuarto de baño, lanzándolo hacían adentro y atrancando la puerta con una silla para impedir que se le escapara, no se iba a volver a dar una ducha innecesaria. Zorro por dentro golpeaba la puerta en intentos inútiles por salir de esa prisión.

−¡Esto es abuso viejo!

−Llámalo como quieras, mocoso. Apestas y hasta que no salgas limpio olvídate de comer-con eso se fue a su habitación.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bostezo ampliamente intentando descansar, pero el petardo de su maestro se habida llevado una botella de agua helada para espabilarlo en caso de que por simple capricho Mihawk le viera cerrar los ojos más de dos segundos. "A menos que tengas parpadeos retrasados te tiro agua" fue lo que le dijo, rabiado miro la espalda de su maestro de ella colgaba la espada negra que casi le parte en dos por la mitad. Trago duro recordando como ese acero le rozo la piel, le había dejado una buena cicatriz, la portaría de por vida como el símbolo de una derrota pero también la llevaba como un incentivo para motivarle.

La curiosidad le pico y unas preguntas aparecieron en su mente.

−Mihawk, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada?

El mayor lo miro alzando una ceja sin dejar de caminar.

− ¿Cómo es que ahora te interesa?

−Es que nunca había visto una así-contesto sinceramente poniéndose a su lado.

−Mira Roronoa, para empezar deberías saber que alrededor en número, en los siete mares existen miles de espadas hibridas cada una diferente con habilidades personificadas. Algunas nacen del fuego de un herrero normal y con mucho esfuerzo se convierten en espadas poderosas, otras por el contrario adquieren valor y poderes extraños gracias a las habilidades de sus dueños, la mayoría suelen ser de frutas del diablo. La mía fue forjada en el gran Line-explico con el mismo semblante.

−Mihawk…

− ¿Qué?-pregunto molesto, con ese crio creía que le iba a decir que no había entendido nada.

−Ahora que me acuerdo de algo… ¿Cómo desapareció Shizuka?

Eso sorprendió a Mihawk. Con los ojos abiertos empezó a pensar la mejor respuesta que podría darle a ese chico, aunque fuese parte de su vida privada no era un secreto tan importante como para esconderlo, suspirando empezó a hablar mirando el cielo despejado que había esa mañana.

−Fue hace años, cuando aún hacíamos prácticas. Awaki estaba en el nido mientras Shizuka siempre revoloteaba a mí alrededor.

− ¿No son las hembras las que se quedan en el nido?-pregunto curioso.

El Ojos de halcón miro hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado.

−Los halcones me los dieron cuando yo aún era joven…y…no sabía quién de los dos era la hembra hasta pasados unos años, y como ya estaban acostumbrados a sus nombres pues no pude hacer nada.

−No les miraste lo de abajo porque aun eras joven-le miro con cara desconfiada-Viejo pervertido zoófilo…

Mihawk le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

− ¡No debería haberte contestado! –estaba molesto.

−Venga si aún no me has contestado lo de Shizuka…-le puso carita de pena.

Resignado volvió a hablar.

−Cuando hicimos una clase para aprender a cocinar, nos enseñaron a hacer pollo. A mí me salió bien, pero a Shanks no, lo estuvo intentando un par de veces, pero o se le quemaba o el pollo resucitaba por arte de magia y echaba a correr. El caso es que me fui porque ese idiota quería que le ayudara, cuando volví Shanks me entrego un pollo diciéndome que me había superado. Entonces perdí de vista a Shizuka, ese pelirrojo me dijo que vio volar a mi halcón detrás de una presa, ya no le volví a ver, aunque me pregunto cómo lo consiguió Shanks, ese pollo estaba bueno-termino su explicación parándose.

Miro la expresión del chico.

−Mihawk…-trago saliva-¿Estás seguro de que tú comiste pollo?

−Pues claro porque no iba…

−Ya los has pillado-suspiro el niño.

La cara de Mihawk estaba descompuesta, Zorro tuvo que abanicarle un poco. El Ojos de halcón se sentó en una roca tapándose la cara, al pequeño casi le dio la impresión de que estaba llorando, temblaba agarrándose su rostro y de él emanaba un aura diferente a todas las anteriores que había visto, esta era más oscura y te absorbía como un agujero negro. Tragando saliva, por miedo a la reacción que pondría le coloco una mano en el hombro, para llamar su atención, aunque Mihawk no le hizo caso.

−Etto…Mihawk…-pregunto con unas gotitas dándole golpecitos con los dedos.

−…-

−Es… ¿Estás bien?

−…-

−Eh, mira un mono en mono ciclo, ¿lo pillas?-un aura depre rodeo al crio-Mira que es malo el chiste, claro, es de Nami, es que la tía que copia los chistes buenos y las historias de miedo o me las intercambia…

−Maldito…-murmuro por lo bajo el espadachín más grande.

− ¿Ein?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Mihawk se levantó de golpe, su aura era ahora la de un diablo terrorífico. Sus ojos ahora eran rojos en llamas no áureos. De la impresión, Zorro se cayó al suelo de culo, mirándolo con muchas gotas en la cabeza, a lo mejor no tendría que haber preguntado por el halcón, a lo mejor no tendría que haber dicho nada…

−¡SHANKS HIJO DE PUTA!-desenvaino la espada y a paso ligero fue caminando por donde habían venido.

Zorro quiso seguirle pero el mayor le rugió que se quedara ahí. Por supuesto, si en ese momento le hubiese dicho tírate por un puente, lo hacía.

O-O-O-O.O.O. .O.o

El azabache daba patadas a un balón de futbol que rebotaba contra el árbol volviendo y así un buen rato. El resto que le acompañaba eran las chicas, no sabían nada ni de Ren ni de Sanji, en el caso de Zorro, se había enterado por Mihawk que estaba bien pero que tenía que entrenar así que no podía jugar con él. A las chicas no les gustaba el futbol, a Shiaru sí, pero si no jugaba Vivi se negaba en redondo, no paraba de decir que quería hacerle muchas faltas, él había regañado a la satánica porque en el futbol las faltas están prohibidas, la chica se rio en su cara.

−La verdad es que sin el rubio cejiraro ese y el pelo morado enano aquel esto es aburrido-comento Nami sentada a la sombra haciéndose la manicura, le dio un vistazo a Luffy-Oye, ¿No te aburres dándole al balón?

Luffy le miro con pena.

−Es que a las chicas no os gusta…

Nami frunció el ceño levantándose, se acercó a Luffy y le dio un coscorrón, después le regalo una sonrisa.

− ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que no me gusta el futbol?

−La costumbre supongo-contesto rascándose el lugar donde le había golpeado.

−Pues a mí sí que me gusta, jugaba mucho con Kuina y Zorro cuando éramos pequeños-dijo robándole el balón y tirándolo contra el árbol haciéndolo rebotar-¿Lo ves?

Luffy abrió la boca impresionado.

− ¡HALA, que puntería, la mitad de chicas no llegan ni a los centímetros!

−No me compares con las pijas esas-sonrió ampliamente-Anda, busca algo que sirva de portería y ponte, que vamos a hacer penaltis.

−¡SÍ, YUJU! – grito alegre.

Vivi se levantó, ya que Nami jugaba a la pelota con Luffy ella no se iba a quedar ahí. La satánica vio cómo se iba para un callejón y sonrió lascivamente levantándose, la peliazul no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra hasta que no la puso contra un contenedor de basura, no entendiendo el motivo, sus muñecas no podían despegarse de la tapadera.

−No te esfuerces mi dulce peliazul…yo controlo los metales, tus pulseras son de metal y ya puedes gritar si quieres que nadie te va a oír-se rio con inocencia-Lo bien que lo vamos a pasar…

Vivi quiso quejarse pero la voz se le corto. Shiaru se arrodillo por atrás y le bajo su ropa interior, al llevar minifalda no le resulto para nada difícil, le agarro los muslos con las dos manos, y llevo su boca a una parte intima, le paso la lengua al principio suave y con cuidado, pero luego buscaba más adentro. La peliazul se mordía el labio mientras lloraba, le hacía daño con las uñas en los muslos y se sentía mancillada, grito que la soltara una y otra vez pero no le hacía caso, soltándole los muslos la satánica le metió un dedo en su parte intima, grito de dolor, otra vez empezó a lamerle mientras movía el dedo, el dolor, por muy vergonzoso que fuera fue sustituyéndose por placer, y se le escapaban gemidos de vez en cuando.

−Ah…para…aaah…Shiah…ru…

−Eso es mi peliazul…gime mi nombre-susurro contra su sexo-Si lo estas disfru…

−¡BOLA VAAAAA!

PUMBA

La satánica quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Vivi quedo libre y se acomodó la ropa, lo que le había pasado…dios había sido vergonzoso…limpiándose la cara salió del callejón corriendo pasando por en medio de Luffy y de Nami, la cual se percató de que la peliazul lloraba así que dejo al azabache y fue detrás de ella.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXD

−Ah…es que me encanta el batido de fresa…-gimió de placer el pelirrojo.

−Estrella roja de mi corazón, me había olvidado lo adorable que eras.

−Bah, Dofla, que ya no cuela-se río traviesamente.

Doflamingo también río, era lo bueno de Shanks. Ese pelirrojo era muy buena persona, a pesar de ser insufrible, maleducado y descarado con él, siempre le había dirigido la palabra y había sido amable. No solo con él, sino con todos, incluso con Crocodile, ese indeseable le hizo esas cicatrices en el ojo a pesar de que Shanks intento convencerlo de volver al buen sendero. Cuando eran jóvenes esos dos tenían cierta rivalidad pero no más que el pelirrojo y Mihawk, ese dúo sí que no lo superaba nadie, intento cortejarlos a los dos pero no funciono, menos aún con el ojidorado.

−Oye Shanks, ¿Mihawk ha refinado sus gustos?-pregunto moviendo elegantemente la cucharilla del café.

−Jejeje, yo de ti no me acercaría mucho, últimamente más que pájaro parece un perro que muerde-se río.

El rubio se puso la mano como los puestos de vigila, mirando algo que se acercaba.

−Hablando del rey de roma, ¿No es mi amor principal Mihawk ese que va por ahí?

Shanks se giró, sonriente, pero al momento se le borro cuando vio la expresión del moreno. Quedándose blanco hasta los pelos, temblando se levantó de la silla poco a poco, empezó a retroceder.

−Dofla, si pregunta yo no he…

−Demasiado tarde pelirrojito, mi amor Mihawk tiene un radar especializado para encontrarte, ya te ha visto-soltó una risita.

Shanks intento echarse a correr, pero el diablo de ojos dorados se lo impidió. Con su espada estuvo a punto de cortar por en medio al pelirrojo, Shanks saco su espada, intentando parar los golpes, esto era distinto, no era una pelea normal porque el ojidorado le estaba atacando a muerte sin vacilar ni un instante.

Consiguió frenar un golpe directo.

− ¿¡Qué te pasa?!

−¡Hijo de puta dijiste que fue detrás de una presa!-rugió dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

− ¿De qué me hablas?-realmente estaba confuso.

Mihawk le dio una patada estampándolo contra una mesa que se rompió por el golpe.

−¡Hablo de Shizuka!

Shanks tardo un momento en asimilar todo, primero, se levantó quitándose el polvo de encima. Después miro a Mihawk, la ira estaba reflectaba en sus ojos, no como siempre, era la muerte la que reinaba.

−Mihawk…Yo…es que el pollo se me quemaba y tu pajarito parecía tan manso…

−¡Claro que lo era, estaba acostumbrado a las personas!-grito dándole un puñetazo otra vez.

− ¡Pero deja de darme puñetazos! ¡Y no te quejes que tu bien que te lo comiste!

El ojidorado perdió toda la paciencia.

Temblando de rabia miro al pelirrojo, levanto su espada a punto de rajarle. Shanks no podía esquivar ese golpe…

− ¡¿Pero qué haces viejo psicópata!?-grito alguien por atrás, se lanzó por la espalda de Mihawk-¡Estate quieto que me tiras!

Mihawk agarro al peso de encima y lo tiro contra el suelo sin considerarlo. Luego se giró a Shanks.

−Esos Halcones eran un regalo de mi madre…-susurro con veneno-si había algún lazo de afecto entre nosotros se ha acabado.

Se volteo para ver al que había tirado. Se sorprendió un poco, era el peliverde que seguía en el suelo agarrándose el hombro con el que aterrizo, sin darle mucha importancia paso por al lado del chico marchándose, lo único que dijo fue un "Te dije que te quedaras en el sitio, aprende de tus errores".

Zorro se sentó agarrándose el hombro. Puso cara de dolor, incluso escucho como le había crujido al aterrizar en el suelo, "Ahora sí que esta cabreado conmigo" pensó intentando levantarse, un brazo le ayudo. Al levantar la vista vio que era un hombre rubio con un abrigo de plumas rosas, con gafas de sol, le sonría mientras le sentaba en una de las sillas de su mesa, por otro lado, Shanks estaba estático en el sitio, blanco, con el rostro desfigurado, los otros dos miraban sin saber qué hacer. Para el peliverde fue muy impactante el que Mihawk realmente fuera a herir a Shanks, más que le hubiese hecho daño a él sin importarle, peor aún que le hubiese soltado eso al pelirrojo. Doflamingo fue hasta Shanks, ayudándole a sentarse, luego miro al pequeño que se frotaba el hombro, de su bolso saco vendas y alcohol, le puso un poco de ese líquido y luego se lo vendo, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

−Disculpadme…-dijo de repente el pelirrojo-Me tengo que ir.

Ni Zorro ni Doflamingo dijeron nada. Zorro miro hacia abajo.

−No te preocupes pequeña hojita, siempre se han peleado. Lo arreglaran-le sonrió acariciándole los pelos.

−Ha sido mi culpa, yo le hable del halcón-dijo culpable.

Doflamingo se sintió culpable.

− ¿Cómo te llamas hojita?

−Roronoa Zorro-contesto suspirando.

Doflamingo le dio otra sonrisa pasándole un pastel.

−Que tal sí…

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

El ojidorado estaba en su sofá. Mirando el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, le dolía mucho y apenas sentía fuerzas para comer algo.

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron, no iba abrir. El que los golpes fueran más insistentes le llamo más la atención, sabía que podría ser cualquier imbécil, pero luego se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor era su aprendiz que había esperado a que se le pasase el enfado, no estaba de humor para abrirle, ni siquiera a él, pero la conciencia le gano.

−Las llaves están debajo de la alfombra-alzo la voz, lo suficiente para que se le escuchara.

Al instante se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"Es Roronoa" bingo, era el chico.

Sin mirarle continúo con lo suyo. Sintió como el chico se sentaba a su lado, le puso la mano en el hombro, intentando llamar su atención, pero pasó de él.

−Mihawk…

No le contesto.

−Eh, Mihawk-le volvió a dar.

Perdiendo la paciencia se giró.

− ¿¡Qué quieres?!-le grito de mal humor.

El niño le puso delante una caja.

−Toma.

Dudoso cogió la caja y la abrió. Sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos, luego miro al chico, que miraba hacia abajo un poco triste.

−Sé que no es tan importante como Awaki o Shizuka…ni es un halcón…-le miro a los ojos-Pero es algo que proviene del mismo sentimiento.

Era un polluelo de pájaro, de un pequeño plumaje azul oscuro que brillaba con la cola blanca. El niño se levantó y se fue.

−Ah, y dale de comer que esta hambriento-le sonrió cuando se fue a su cuarto.

Mihawk se quedó estático en su sitio mirando al pájaro, bueno al menos eso parecía.

"Es precioso…"

TBC…..

Hey ya he acabado este capi, bien, ahora un poquito de descanso antes del 12.

Con lo de precioso se refiere al pájaro, no confundáis, todavía no se han despertado esos sentimientos.

Suerte con la vida.

ESTO NO HA ACABAO TODAVIA Y YO NO ME RENDIRE.

¡SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	12. Chapter 12

He visto las noticias y me dan asco, por eso lo cambio y veo Bob esponja ^w^ es más chulí, porque al pobre Calamardo siempre le dan por culo él y Patricio XD es por eso que es mi personaje favorito, el amargado siempre me hace romperme la caja, sobre to cuando está ilusionado con algo y vienen esos dos a joderle, pero en realidad yo quiero mucho a Calamardo, sino no sería mi favorito –u−

Aunque claro mi personaje favorito de tos, tos pero que tos, los Mangas y animes es….

¡ALVISS DE MÄR! ¡Y MI SEGUNDO FAVORITO ES PHANTOM TAMBIEN DE ESA SERIE!

Me encantan, sobre todo porque Phantom quiere violar a Alviss…XD me sale sangre cada vez que veo esas partes morbosas…

Uy lo siento, que estoy contando cosas personales que no interesan, no volverá a pasar *se reverencia*

Cap.12. Es que sí es que no.

−Uhmm…

−Vamos Sanji perezoso, sal ya a la calle no puedes pasártela siempre en tu cuarto-dijo Boa apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

El rubio la miro, nada, la veía como siempre. Se echó a llorar como una magdalena, la morena suspiro por trecena vez, no sabía qué demonios paso en la acampada que su adorable Luffy-chan preparo, pero desde entonces estaba triste y ojeroso con cara de asqueroso tumbado en su cama maldiciendo. Entro sentándose en el borde de la cama, se sentía algo así como su hermana, ya que como madre no se veía ni con espejo, le puso la mano en el hombro intentando reconfortarlo.

−La vida no es para echarse a llorar, Sanji, si no quieres hablar lo entiendo. Pero quedarse como una adolescente llorando en la cama no es solución, digo yo-dijo acariciándole el pelo.

−Me da igual, y no soy una adolescente llorona-hablaba con ese típico tono de niño enrabietado, desde debajo de la almohada.

−Es verdad, eres un crio que es peor.

Sanji saco la cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

−Tampoco soy eso-replico cabreado.

Hancock levanto una ceja, aun en su pose. Sanji se sonrojo volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

−En la acampada…-tomo aire-Me acosté con una persona…

La morena abrió los ojos como platos.

− ¿Quién? –pregunto- ¿¡No abra sido con Luffy-chan verdad?!

− ¡Que va! Ese se quedó K.O. solito cuando bebió el tercer trago del alcohol que lleve-se tapó rápido la boca.

− ¿¡LE DISTE ALCOHOL A LUFFY?!-le agarro de la camisa zarandeándolo.

−Yo…fue él…dijo que Shanks ya le había dado-se excusó levantando las manos rindiéndose.

La morena roja de ira se levantó, de sus ojos emanaba fuego y de detrás un volcán. El rubio retrocedió varios pasos asustado, el género femenino había sido todo este tiempo todo su mundo, pero sabía muy bien que cuando una mujer se enfadaba eran muy rencorosas y mu malas, sobre todo malas, sabían hacerte sufrir lentamente. Por eso aprendió a no llevarles nunca la contraria. Fuera cual fuera el caso, tiempo, momento, lugar, todo, antes que vérselas con una mujer cabreada prefería ser crucificado o fusilado de la peor manera posible, Hancock había salido de su habitación con el escenario del volcán detrás.

Se apiadaba de quien fuera que se lo encontrara.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OU

−Anima esa cara hombre-dijo el de al lado-vamos, ¿desde cuándo no habéis tenido una pelea así y no os habéis reconciliado? Yo me acuerdo de muchas, siempre quería estar en el bando de los dos, por ti porque eras adorable y por él porque era y sigue siendo el hombre más sexy que he visto…*¬*

−Dofla, se te caen las babas…-decía con la cabeza enterrada en la mesa.

−Uy, lo siento-se secó elegantemente con una servilleta-a lo que íbamos Shanks, sois uña y carne imposible que vuestra amistad se rompa.

Shanks se levantó mirándole, tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos por todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

−"Si había algún lazo de afecto entre nosotros se ha acabado", ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como lo dijo? Yo sí, sé muy bien cuando Mihawk va en serio, como tú has dicho, ÉRAMOS uña y carne, lo sabía todo de él y él todo lo mío, hasta preveía mis bromas y se anticipaba-se sentó de nuevo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-Se acabó, Dofla, se acabó.

El rubio miraba triste a su pelirrojo amigo. Siempre queriendo conquistarlo por su vitalidad, su optimismo, nunca se vino abajo, empezaba a pensar que era más positivo cuando era joven, por supuesto, el Shanks de antes no habría permitido que el Ojos de halcón se alejara de él rompiendo algo que se forjo a base de insultos, peleas y reconciliaciones extrañas. Su amistad era pura, romperse de ese modo no ayudaba, nunca vio a dos personas complementarse tanto, se necesitaban, eran el yin y yan, el tío serio y el amistoso, el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad, el frio y el calor, para resumirlo todo, eran Amigos. Doflamingo sentía que tenían que estar juntos, como amigos claro, ya que él nunca tuvo a alguien tan inseparable como esos dos, no solo fueron camaradas sino que eran rivales y gracias a ese vínculo los dos avanzaban su entrenamiento volviéndose cada uno más fuerte solo por superar al otro.

Suspirando miro como Shanks se pasaba la mano por la frente, le dolía la cabeza por lo visto. "Normal, a mi también me dolería, supongo" intento pensar en algo útil, que le sacara de ese bache, vamos, Akagami Shanks el diablillo pelirrojo no podía caer en la tristeza, no podía verse a sí de…viejo. Su camarada aún era muy joven, y a pesar de los años que pasaran seguiría siendo joven, su espíritu y su carácter le hacían ver así, bueno, ahora mismo había envejecido mucho…

−Oye, he visto al aprendiz de Mihawk-quiso cambiar de tema, consiguiendo llamar la atención del pelirrojo-¡Es súper mono! Y tiene un nombre muy kuki, Zorro, ay… ¡Es que es tan adorable que lo quiero! Y además no está nada mal… ¡lo quiero! ¿Crees que Mihawk me lo dará?

A Shanks se le resbalo una gota.

−Lo dudo, le tiene muchísimo cariño, aunque no lo demuestre.

−Yo también lo dudo, por dios, que manera de tratarle. Le tiro al suelo y ni le ayudo, vaya maestro conmigo ese niño tendría mucho cariño y amor-sonrío pícaramente.

−Dofla, tu amor y cariño se aleja muchísimo de lo que entra en lo normal. Tú te lo llevarías a la cama y le harías hombre antes de que cumpla los 16-contesto aún con cara de zombi.

El rubio se ruborizo muchísimo por el atrevimiento de Shanks. ¿Desde cuándo era así de directo? Si él le amaba por su inocencia inquebrantable y ahora le decía cosas que nunca pensó oírlas de su boca.

−Un Shanks pervertido…-se le resbalo una gota mientras lo susurraba.

− ¿Eh, qué dices? Es que no te estaba escuchando-pregunto mirándole igual.

−Que pensaba que Zorrito tenía catorce años, como mínimo, no sé, quizás por su manera de expresarse-mintió.

−Tiene doce años, le pones más viejo de lo que es, hazte mirar la vista Dofla, llevar siempre esas gafas no te está ayudando-aconsejo bebiéndose un poco de café.

"Y tú quítate esa cara de muerto, no te jode pelirrojo. Eres tú el que da pena de ver" pensó también bebiendo.

Iba a volver a abrir la boca, para decirle algo que le ayudara, que sirviera de consuelo o que al menos le quitase esa cara de muerto y penoso que llevaba pagada. Hasta que cierta morena enganchó del cuello a Shanks levantándole de la silla, había aparecido de la nada, la consideraba una prostituta por la manera de ser, ahora la veía como una ninja y una matona de sueldo, "La puta ninja" pensó. En el cine valdría la pena ver la película, una puta cualquiera ataca a un pobre pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada, que miedo y horror porque se había olvidado de ponerse maquillaje.

Boa quería estrangular a ese imbécil. Darle alcohol a su adorable Luffy-chan, un cuerpecito joven como el suyo no debía ser mancillado por el pecado del alcohol, dios, estaba empezando a sonar como Kuma…

Volviendo al caso, le habría estrangulado, sí, pero al ver su cara que no mostraba emoción dejo de hacerlo. Lo miro sorprendida, ese era Shanks está claro, pelirrojo, con su sombrerito de paja colgando por atrás, sus ojos oscuros, las tres cicatrices del ojo, que fuera vestido como un pordiosero con su camisetita blanca y sus pantalones cortos, sus chancletas, vamos que le confundirían con un pirata. Pero esta vez parecía un muerto viviente, miro a Doflamingo que le indicaba que se sentase, el rubio le resumió en varias palabras lo acontecido, entendió la mitad ya que la otra se la pasó insultándole.

−Vale ya lo pillo-miro a Shanks-este está así de horrible porque Mihawk le dio boleto y se hartó de él, ¿Voy bien?

Doflamingo asintió.

−Vale, es que Shanks, cariño, te pasaste cocinando a su halcón y luego dárselo para comer-le regaño.

−La verdad es que sí, aunque si esta tan cabreado por eso y porque el halcón se lo regalo su madre, que le pida otro y ya está-comento el rubio.

Hancock le miro seriamente. Igual que Shanks, sus profundos ojos oscuros le penetraban, casi de la misma forma que los de Mihawk, aunque aquellos áureos no solo le intimidaban sino que le excitaban de sobre manera.

−Doflamingo, su madre…está muerta-contesto el pelirrojo desviando la mirada. Boa asintió dando a entender que ella también lo sabía.

Doflamingo parpadeo un par de veces.

− ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

−Todos, menos tú por lo visto, Dofla.

−Es que esas gafas y esas pintas le hacen ver como lo que es, un ignorante-Hancock le miro con una vena en la frente.

− ¡Tú cállate serpiente, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!-le hecho una mirada retadora.

− ¡Ja! Mira tú no hables flamenco, te pasas la vida gritando a los cuatro vientos que amas con locura a Mihawk. Pero mírate, ni siquiera sabias eso, cuando amas a alguien con el corazón y no con la polla sabes todo lo que le gusta o no, lo que teme o lo que le da valor, lo que le molesta o lo que le agrada, sus platos favoritos, sus actividades preferidas, TODO-recito con semblante serio.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, molesto de que la morena hubiese ganado ese asalto. Lo peor es que se sentía molesto y humillado, se había enorgullecido de sí mismo por conocer todo lo que le gustaba, pero obviamente esta vez había sido derrotado por la tetuda esa. Aunque era cierto que no conocía nada de Mihawk, solo su edad y su físico, una vergüenza para él, no saber más que esos datos, también sabía que a Mihawk le molestaba casi todo y no le gustaba casi nada, eso tampoco iba mucho a su favor, pero era algo.

Shanks se mantenía alejado del dialogo.

−Akagami, tú lo sabías primero, ¿Cómo es que te lo conto? Con lo minucioso que es ese ojos dorados con sus cosas privadas me cuesta creerlo-comento Hancock.

−Pues…-suspiro-Fue hace años, aún ni éramos amigos.

Los otros dos abrieron los ojos, deseosos de saber más.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o Flash Back o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Los dos castigados, como casi ya era costumbre estaban solos en la clase cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Uno de los dos jóvenes tenía una cabellera roja intensa, piel un poco morena, y ojos negros imaginativos, pintaba la pizarra con dibujos de peces con piernas, brazos y pelo, decía que era como él veía a una sirena, y muchas veces Bon Clay, artista según él, le decía que era un pésimo dibujante. Para el pelirrojo esas críticas tenían el valor de una caca, o sea nada, le gustaba dibujar y punto.

El otro castigado, al contrario que su compañero pelirrojo permanecía sentado leyendo un libro. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro, la piel pálida como la nieve, y al contrario que los ojos del otro chico, los suyos tenían un color dorado similar a los de un halcón, no tenían vida a pesar de que brillaban, no tenían emoción aunque leyeran, nada, solo ese color intenso que le caracterizaba por nacimiento. El pelirrojo sabía que su compañero era muy quisquilloso y le gustaba mucho la tranquilidad, cosa que a él le parecía demasiado aburrida, sonriendo reluciendo esa picardía natural en él, le miro unos segundos antes de empezar otra obra maestra.

El ojidorado miro de reojo a su compañero, sentía su mirada de vez en cuando y luego se giraba. La curiosidad le picaba, solo para saber qué hacía y porque le miraba todo el rato, entonces el pelirrojo se apartó de la pizarra enseñándole su obra de arte, era él, con pico y alas saliéndole de las orejas.

−Es una caricatura, te expresa tal y como eres, ¿Te gusta?-le pregunto ilusionado.

El moreno de pelo volvió su vista al libro, con la misma expresión de antes.

−Si te hace ilusión creer que ESO es una caricatura…estúpido pelirrojo-lo último lo dijo en un susurro reservado.

El nombrado frunció el ceño acercándose a la mesa. Puso las dos manos sobre está mirando al de abajo.

−Que me llamo Shanks, Akagami Shanks, mételo en esa cabeza llena de plumas-le dijo molesto.

El ojidorado se picó un poco, ya estaba harto, ese idiota le comparaba todo el rato con un pájaro. Si no era el pico, eran alas, luego las garras, las plumas, y finalmente le ponía de ejemplo sus ojos, que pesado ojala se fuera a la mierda.

−Déjame en paz-fue lo único que le dijo.

−Ugh…vamos Mihawk, ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

Le miro, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Suspirando dejo el libro y estuvo dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras.

−Mira, Shanks, me importas una mierda tú, tu dibujo, lo que pienses o creas, y no, me llevare bien contigo cuando los cerdos vuelen, y yo todavía no he visto volar a Akainu así que…

−¡Pero es que tú y yo congeniamos mucho!-le grito mirándole con morritos.

Mihawk abrió los ojos sorprendido.

− ¿Qué tú y yo congeniamos? No me hagas reír…

−Pues estarías mucho más atractivo riendo-sonrió con vergüenza.

El moreno de pelo hizo caso omiso a ese comentario. Shanks se sintió idiota, pensar de esa manera podría hacer que las cosas se torcieran, sobre todo porque no sentía lo que decía, o sea, no se sentía atraído por Mihawk, solo que no sabía que decir, en bastantes opciones, acababa por parecer gay, y no lo era.

Dejando el lío mental que se estaba haciendo, se sentó en la silla de delante mirando a Mihawk. Este volvió a mirar al pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

−Akagami, ¿no? Te lo diré más claro: Deja de mirarme imbécil.

Shanks sonrió.

−No me llames por el apellido, me hace sentirme viejo. Soy Shanks a secas, Miha-chan-le revolvió el pelo.

El moreno de pelo le dio un guantazo en la mano, molesto. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero Shanks se le tiro por atrás abrazándole por el cuello enredando sus piernas en la cintura, le grito que le soltara pero el pelirrojo, carcajeándose sin soltarse a pesar de los muchos intentos y forcejeos de Mihawk.

En ese momento entro Doflamingo, le habían chivado de Shanks y Mihawk estaban castigados. Los dos chicos que más le gustaban juntos en una clase, obviamente tenía la oportunidad de conquistarlos a los dos, o a uno, si tuviera que elegir se quedaba obviamente con Mihawk, era tan frio que le daba el calentón solo con sus rechazos, y era tan sexy, vamos que había intentado espiarlo en la ducha pero le pillo y le tiro todo lo que tuvo a mano, incluyendo una piedra que vete a saber de dónde salió. Al entrar se encontró con ese escenario, Mihawk quejándose intentando apararlo y Shanks agarrándole sin parar, sintió ese instinto protector, no supo a quién ayudar ya que les quería a los dos.

−Ay…mira que os amo a los dos…pero ¿qué hago?-se tiro al suelo en pose dramática.

Los otros dos dejaron lo que hacían para mirarlo con gotas.

− ¿Pero qué coño haces?-pregunto el moreno de pelo.

−Eso, eso, Dofla, que el suelo esta mu sucio-asintió el pelirrojo.

El rubio se levantó tirándose encima de Shanks, arrancándolo de Mihawk que cayó al suelo. El ojidorado se pegó un golpe en la cabeza, cerró los ojos de dolor, al abrirlos, Doflamingo acerco su rostro al suyo casi dándole un beso. Como reacción, le abofeteo sin piedad dejando al rubio K.O. en el suelo, Shanks miro impresionado la cantidad de sangre que salía de la nariz de Doflamingo.

− ¿No te da penita?-pregunto pinchando el cuerpo con un regla.

−Ni aunque se esté muriendo-miro a Shanks-y como te me vuelvas a enganchar.

El pelirrojo se lanzó a su cuello otra vez, riendo. Mihawk suspiro rindiéndose al cabo de una hora, si es que ya era inútil intentar algo para quitárselo de encima.

−¡SUELTAME!-grito volviendo a la carga.

−¡No que me gusta abrazarte!

−¡Pues a mí no!-forcejeo.

−Te suelto si sonríes un poquito-propuso.

−¡NO!-empezó a tirarle de los pelos-¿¡Pero es que nadie te ha enseñado a no molestar?! ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado modales?

Shanks se despegó de Mihawk. Miro hacia abajo negando con la cabeza.

−No, mis papas murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño-le dio una mirada triste a Mihawk.

Este se sintió culpable, no había querido hacer sentir mal a Shanks. Sobre todo porque ese tema era sagrado para él. Se sentó en su silla, mirándole de manera seria.

− ¿No los conociste?-le pregunto.

−No…-le devolvió la mirada-¿Y tus papas?

Le desvió la mirada, pero luego pensó que no importaba si se lo decía.

−Los mataron unos piratas, odio a los piratas, odio a la gente, ya lo dije delante de todos, quiero que la gente me tema para que no se me acerque-sus ojos se volvieron sombríos.

−O sea que tienes miedo de la gente y por eso quieres que te tema-razono cruzándose de brazos.

−No yo no…

− Jejeje, no pareces tener amigos, ¿verdad?-Mihawk miro hacia otro lado-Pues yo seré tu amigo jajaja

El ojidorado miro al chico pelirrojo asombrado, esa era la primera vez que alguien quería ser amigo suyo…

Entonces se levantó el rubio.

− ¿Eh…Qué me he perdido?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o Fin Flash Back O-O-o-O-O-o-O

−Pues yo no recuerdo haber aparecido en esa historia.

−Es que estabas pedo Dofla-contesto Shanks.

−Pues ya sabes, Shanks, mañana ve a arreglar las cosas con él-sonrió la morena.

El pelirrojo sonrió, dando vida a su rostro.

−Sí.

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13. Amigos.

−Pero bueno, a ver, ¿Qué haces en mi cama?-pregunto apoyándose en la almohada en su mano.

El aludido se acurruco.

−Es que se está mejor, Mihawk…-murmuro.

El mayor suspiro cerrando los ojos, no tenía caso discutirle. La verdad que ya se sentía un poco solo, ya que aunque solo habían sido dos noches, notaba la presencia del peliverde tan clara que cuando dejo de dormir con él la cama se había vuelto más fría. El pequeño se había colado como mínimo a las once de la noche o por ahí, ya se había dado cuenta pero prefirió esperar, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo asustado.

−Hey, Mihawk, ¿Cómo le vas a llamar?-dijo de repente acercándose mucho.

El mayor abrió un ojo, mirándole con curiosidad.

− ¿A quién?

− ¿A quién va a ser baka? Pues al pajarito-puso morros.

Al ojidorado no se fijó en el insulto, más bien en la forma infantil y adorable en la que dijo pájaro. No parecía haberse dado cuenta de cómo lo llamo, quitándole eso, pensó en nombres que le quedarían bien al pájaro que le regalo, estaba casi seguro que lo hizo a modo de pedir disculpas y para alegrarle. La verdad es que se sentía mal, era solo una pequeña molestia en su interior, quizás solo arrepentimiento por haberle tirado en la cafetería, sobretodo porque cuando regreso lo hizo con un hombro vendado y el polluelo.

− ¿Le pediste consejo a alguien?-pregunto sentándose, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera.

Zorro negó con la cabeza.

−Ese tío, Doflamingo creo…solo me dijo que me quitara la ropa y te hiciera Striptease, y que si luego no te gustaba que fueras con él que te hacía una buena oferta-miro la cara del mayor-Etto…Mihawk…

El mayor se levantó y se fue al baño encerrándose.

−¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE, DOFLAMINGO, FLAMENCO DE MIERDA! –salió relajado.

− ¿Q-qué se supone que has hecho?-pregunto con una gota.

Mihawk se sentó en la cama.

−Garp me ordeno que como eras un niño muy pequeño todavía, no podía decir palabrotas delante de ti-se explicó.

Zorro se echó a reír. Principalmente porque su maestro parecía idiota gritando en el baño, luego porque pensara que era pequeño.

−Tengo doce años, cumpliré trece en noviembre. No hace falta que te contengas con las palabrotas, yo ya me las sé toas-volvió a reírse.

Mihawk ya se había vestido mientras el chico le había contado eso. La verdad es que esos momentos se le antojaban raros, pero agradables, ya que ese mocoso podría ser todo lo idiota que quieras, pero era sincero, algo que no se veía todos los días. Su sinceridad le ayudaba mucho ya que así tenía su voto de confianza, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, noviembre quedaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

− ¿Qué día cumples años?-le pregunto acomodándose su espada.

Zorro se puso en el lado de la cama de Mihawk. Mirándole como quien ve un extraterrestre, luego sonrió.

− ¿Me vas a regalar algo?-pregunto con emoción en la voz y estrellitas en los ojos.

El mayor se lo pensó antes de sonreírle con suficiencia.

−A lo mejor, si acabas con éxito la segunda etapa del entrenamiento.

−Pero es que no hemos empezado todavía-puso morritos.

−Pues por eso-volvió a sonreírle.

Zorro se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en pijama.

−Espera que ahora me visto-fue a levantarse pero el mayor le hizo una señal de que no.

−Hoy te doy el día libre, para que luego no me vengáis tú y Luffy con vuestras miraditas, pidiéndome que te deje ir.

−Ah, pues…gracias-no supo que decir-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

El mayor se puso su sombrero y le miro antes de salir por la puerta.

−Voy a ir a ver a Garp, a lo mejor tiene algo que pueda hacer. Descansa, aún es muy temprano-con eso se marchó.

El peliverde miro el reloj, las 06:36 de la mañana. Acurrucándose en el lado del mayor se tapó hasta la barbilla, la verdad es que aún no sabía si Mihawk tenía pensado perdonar a Shanks, tenía entendido que eran amigos desde mucho tiempo, y la amistad es algo que no se rompe así como así, siempre se lo dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un rato, o lo que pudiese, tenía miedo de que las pesadillas volvieran a atormentarle…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

−Oye, Nami-la llamo.

− ¿Uhm? ¿Ñe ñaña Ñiñi?

−No hables con la boca llena-la regaño con una gota en la cabeza.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, tragando lo que tenía en la boca. Estaban en la cafetería, ya que era media mañana decidieron comer algo, Nami había acabado su entrenamiento con Jinbe y Vivi el suyo con Moria, ambas aprendían a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. Para Nami era fácil, porque se crío en la calle, lo que le daba ventaja, pero la peliazul venía de un país desértico, y no había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie, nunca, en su vida, al menos no sin sus hilos.

Nami se estaba comiendo una hamburguesa con doble de queso extra grande. Casi le recordaba a Luffy, comía rápido y se metía cachos inhumanos en la boca por lo que tenía que ayudarse con el zumo de naranja que se había pedido. La otra chica, por el contrario, comía solo una ensalada con tomate y poco queso, además de comer poco a poco y con miedo.

−Mira que eres burra, Vivi. Yo no me pondría a dieta ni aunque Zorro fuera el único hombre de la tierra-comento bebiendo el zumo.

Vivi se mordió el labio mirando como la pelirroja se comía unas patatas fritas con kétchup.

− ¡Ya sabes que quiero que me vea bien!-se quejó indignada.

−Pero si te preocupas más por eso que por los acosos Shiaru, por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido la orden de alejamiento?-pregunto curiosa comiéndose un puñado de patatas.

− ¿Sigue ahí afuera, detrás del quinto árbol empezando por la derecha, al final?-le pregunto con cara de fastidio.

Nami giro la cabeza en la dirección.

−Sí.

−Pues me va bien.

Después de haber dejado en estado de coma a Shiaru, con el cacho chute que le pego a la pelota, lo primero que hizo la peliazul era pedirle que la acompañara a donde estaba Kuma, este hablo con Shiaru, pero no fue suficiente. Por eso le pusieron una denuncia, la cual acabo en orden de alejamiento, 49 metros de distancia o al calabozo. Para suerte de Vivi, la satánica respetaba la ley, por así decirlo, y no se le acercaba a menos de esa distancia, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra desde la lejanía.

La peliazul miro curiosa a su compañera, luego sonrió con picardía.

−Bueno… ¿Y cómo te va a ti con Luffy?-pregunto aguantándose en el codo de la mesa, mirándola con insinuación.

Nami ladeo la cabeza inocentemente.

− ¿Cómo me va a ir? Pues no sé, él seguro que también está comiendo-respondió.

−No me refiero a eso, tontina, me refiero a si te gusta-sonrió tiernamente.

Nami se sonrojo un poco tosiendo el cacho de hamburguesa que se había comido. Con rapidez, pillo el zumo y le lo metió a trompicones dándose golpes en el pecho para tragar mejor, cuando el susto quedo en eso, en susto la miro con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Por qué iba a gustarme? Si el pobre es tonto-contesto aún con el ceño fruncido.

Vivi dio una sonrisa pícara.

−No lo sé, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él y…

−Lo que deberías hacer, Vivi, es dejar de cotillear, no me gusta, somos amigos, le veo como veo a Zorro. Y hablando de él, al tema, tú no te acercas mucho, ¿Cómo esperas conquistarlo si ni siquiera hablas con él?-la corto tajante.

−Ya sabes que me da mucha vergüenza-se sonrojo mirando a otro lado-es que tiene unos ojazos negros que…

−Tampoco tiene los ojos tan grandes, pero sí que son negros, y no son excusa-detrás de Nami aparece un aura de fuego-En el amor y la guerra todo vale, lo que implica que o te acercas más o lo pierdes, puede que Zorro no sea un lumbreras del amor, pero no va a estar disponible para ti toda su vida.

Vivi se quedó impresionada por el discurso que le había dado. Pero tenía razón, Zorro era guapo, desde su punto de vista, pero no estaría ahí para ella siempre, la simple idea de verlo casado con otra mujer, o de verlo con otra mujer le hacía tener una punzada en el pecho. Después de lo de Shiaru, deseo con toda su alma que ojala hubieran sido novios para entonces, así él la abrazaría e intentaría calmarla, pero claro, eso seguía siendo un sueño…Se levantó del sitio, pero no se iba a rendir.

− ¡Juro que lo conquistare!-grito en medio del local.

−Vivi.

− ¿Eh?-miro a su amiga.

−Contrólate tía, que nos dejas en evidencia, tú-le susurro.

La peliazul miro a su alrededor, los de la cafetería la miraban todos con gotas en la cabeza. Se sentó rápido ocultando su cara en el menú.

"Qué vergüenza…" pensó, "Pero Zorro vale la peor humillación" sonrió sonrojada.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba a la oficina de Garp, no estaba de humor para entrenar al chico, y no quería descargar su resentimiento con él. Menos aun cuando había tenido un detalle a pesar de haberle herido. Sin darse cuenta se dio contra alguien, levanto la vista solo para ver a quien menos esperaba y a quien menos deseaba ver.

−Akainu…

−Hola, pajarraco, ¿No esta tú amiguito el pelirrojo contigo?

−No, pero estoy aquí ahora-dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Shanks, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Mihawk lo miro con desprecio, pero se sorprendió cuando, pasando olímpicamente de Akainu, el pelirrojo se puso enfrente de él, brindándole una sonrisa diferente a la que siempre le daba, con los ojos negros brillándole.

−He venido a pedirte perdón, Mihawk, por todo. Después de todo…-le sonrió más cariñosamente-Eres el hermano que nunca tuve.

TBC…

¿Cómo reaccionara Mihawk? ¿Qué hace Akainu ahí? ¿Podrá Shiaru volver a acercarse a Vivi? Y lo más importante….

¿Podrá Sanji darse cuenta de que su polla quiere a dos hombres?

Seguid leyendo y todas vuestras preguntas tendrán respuesta.

Pd. Este capi es más corto, por lo que el próximo será más largo.

Como dicen en México:

¡ADIOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS CHAMAQUITO!


	14. Chapter 14

He cambiado la imagen de mi perfil, supongo que la respuesta que puedo dar es que quería poner a Alviss más grande, y además, en esa foto esta para comérselo *w* Yo quiero un peluchito de Alviss…pero no encuentro, -.-. Al tema, trabajo duro con los capítulos, para actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, sobre todo ahora por los exámenes que me caen encima…mi mayor sueño aquí en fanfiction…

¡Un fic de Phantom y Alviss de MÄR que valga la pena leer, que tenga capis pa leer, y que acabe bien!

*Se pone de rodillas* ¡Por favor, queridos lectores! Si me oís…

¡Aceptad esta pequeña petición de un servidor y escribid un fic de esta parejita cuando podáis!

Si lo hacéis, juro hacer muchos capis deprisa para que los leáis, hare que os tiemblen las piernas y os comáis las uñas de emoción, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro.

Así que, ¡Espero respuestas!

Muchas gracias por leerme y suerte con la vida.

Cap.14. Un nuevo amigo.

Miro el pajarito que estaba en la jaula, su plumaje era muy bonito. El pequeño peliverde se había vestido y desayunado, a las once pero daba igual, precisamente hoy tenía el día libre, ah… ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás quedar con Luffy y los demás…Uhmm…No, admiraba a Luffy y le tenía en alta estima, pero no le gustaba estar encima de él y los otros chicos, principalmente porque sentía que ocupaba el lugar de aquel que se llamaba Cobi.

Suspiro un poco triste, la verdad es que sentía lo mismo siendo entrenado por Mihawk. Sentía que hacía eso, llenar un hueco que muchos no deseaban que llenase, entre muchas otras cosas, como que Mihawk era arisco, como él, poco hablador…como él y…. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios no tenía en común con él? A parte de la edad, claro…y el físico, por supuesto. Tenían demasiadas cosas en común, y eso le asustaba de cierta manera, estaba acostumbrado a tener un carácter y forma de ser diferente a la que el resto del mundo poseía. Encontrar a alguien que se parece mucho a ti, te quita todo el mérito, ya no eres único, se tocó el pelo con una de sus morenas y pequeñas manos, bueno, como mínimo su maestro le recordaría por su curioso y poco habitual pelo verde.

Se levantó del sofá, donde estaba sentado, para ir a la terraza. Esta era muy grande y daba de cara al bosque, por delante se veía un riachuelo que provenía del interior de ese abundante bosque que parecía más una selva. Miro el reloj, posiblemente su maestro llegaría tarde, si se iba a cazar piratas o algo por el estilo no tenía ni que esperarle despierto.

Con paso seguro, agarro sus tres katanas y se las puso en el cinturón blanco. Le era incomodo llevarlas así, pero no había otra manera de llevarlas, salió de la casa, no sin dejar comida y agua al pajarito. Aún sin nombre, le tenía cariño, y por lo visto Mihawk también, sonrió pensando en que su maestro podía llegar a ser…amable y considerado cuando se lo proponía, "A lo mejor yo debería ponerme un traje con plumas, a ver si también me trata como al pájaro" realmente Mihawk podría dejar de llamarle mocoso, niñato, niño, crio, Roronoa…etc. Y todos esos motes que le ponía, como el de arbusto con patas, que rabia le daba que le llamaran así. Solo porque su pelo era verde, muchos le preguntaron si era su color de pelo natural o era el tinte, nunca se hizo el tinte, odiaba las cosas postizas, como las mechas y el bronceado falso. El suyo era natural, por las horas que se había tirado al sol entrenando, lo hacía aun cuando los músculos le rabiaban de dolor, cuando se le escapaban las lágrimas de dolor que no podía controlar.

Suspiro recordando los viejos tiempos, miro el cielo que se mostraba despejado. "¿Por qué siempre que suspiro, miro hacia arriba?" pensó curioso, nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma.

Encontró, con mucho esfuerzo por su parte, el camino que daba al bosque. Pero antes de entrar siquiera, unos brazos le rodearon por atrás atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo mayor, que lo abrazaba cual peluche, el terror de que fuera el abrazo letal de Shanks se le metió en el cuerpo, pero luego recordó que Mihawk y Shanks estaban peleados. Miro hacia atrás, se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, mirando a quien tenía detrás.

− ¡Hola hojita, cuanto tiempo!-grito el individuo.

− ¡Ostia el flamenco loco! ¡Socorro!- grito con cara anime y lágrimas en los ojos.

− ¿De dónde has sacado eso de Flamenco loco?

−Mihawk me dijo que no me acercara a ti, que eras un hombre-flamenco-acosador-violador- pederasta-explico intentando zafarse.

El mayor le soltó, arreglándose el pelo antes de hacer posturas traumáticas y raras. Zorro trago saliva, entre asustado y alucinado, ¿De qué manicomio se escapó ese tío?

−Para tu información, Hojita mía, soy el magnífico, sexy, atractivo e inteligente Donquixote Doflamingo, nadie me vence en combate-puso pose de victoria.

Zorro le miro con una gota en la cabeza.

−Un friki flamenco, eso es lo que eres-declaro mientras volvía a caminar de nuevo hacia el bosque.

A Doflamingo se le escapaban las lágrimas por debajo de las gafas. Se tiro al suelo con una luz de foco iluminándole, creando así una imagen de drama, "Oh, cruel mundo donde los humanos torturan a las almas puras e inocentes, como yo que habitamos un lugar que consideramos nuestro dulce prototipo de casa con la gente a la que queremos, en paz y armonía" relato en su cabeza, internamente orgulloso de haber ido a clases de interpretación y haber visto los culebrones de Boa.

Luego el rubio se dio cuenta de que el niño, haciendo caso omiso de su magnífica escena, se adentraba en el bosque.

− ¡Eh, pajarito de mi amor Mihawk, te vas a perder ahí dentro!-le grito acercándose un poco.

Zorro se volteo, le dio una sonrisa amistosa y le despidió de la mano.

− ¡Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien. No me voy a perder, nunca lo hago, ah, y dile a Mihawk que le ponga ya un nombre al pájaro! ¡Chao!-grito desde lo lejos.

En la entrada del bosque, Doflamingo se ponía las dos manos en la cara, sonriendo de lado a lado un poco rojo.

−¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ME HA SONREIDO, LO RETIRO ESTE ES MÁS MONO QUE SHANKS!-grito corriendo a vete a saber dónde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-U

Cuando se libró de aquel hombre-flamenco fue adentrándose más en el bosque. En él, había muchos árboles con diferentes tonos de color, no solo en los troncos, también en las hojas, en algunos crecían enredaderas con flores, lo curioso de eso es que al estar casi en noviembre los árboles aún no se habían quedado del todo calvos.

Siguió el riachuelo, puro y limpio, donde se veían pececitos nadar. "Si estuviéramos en verano, me tiraba al agua y los pescaba con las manos" pensó sonriendo, eso lo hacía con Yosaku y Johnny en los veranos que no entrenaban en la escuela. Johnny era el que traía las redes, Yosaku los anzuelos, y Zorro fabricaba y traía las cañas de pescar, cuando veían que no picaban, se quitaban la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se tiraban al agua. Recordaba cómo les regañaban cuando llegaban a casa empapados, porque muchas veces, al tirarse de forma bruta, salpicaban tanto que les llegaba hasta la ropa. Por eso a veces solían esperar hasta la puesta de sol o no aparecían por casa, por miedo a la represalia.

Entreteniéndose, en su mundo, como de costumbre se dio cuenta de que, como dijo Doflamingo, se había perdido.

"Que rabia me da que tengan razón precisamente en ese tema" pensó con cara de fastidio mientras, metiéndose más adentro del bosque, continuaba con su exploración, siempre podía subirse a un árbol y mirar a ver dónde quedaba el norte y el sud. Con la altura de la mayoría, como mínimo descubriría donde quedaba el cuartel, con suerte, por supuesto, porque a lo mejor acababa perdiéndose más.

Miro atrás un momento, le pareció haber escuchado algo…

−¡HOLA! ^0^

−¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-grito asustándose al oír una voz a sus espaldas.

−Oye, que no hace falta gritar, tío-dijo el individuo rascándose una oreja.

Zorro se giró, para encontrarse, colgado boca debajo de una rama, a un chico. Tendría su edad o un poco más, tenía el pelo oscuro corto, un gorro blanco e iba como vestido con ropa normalita, de calle más bien, en su espalda colgaba una espada, "¿Es espadachín?" se preguntó viendo cómo, con una agilidad increíble se bajaba de la rama dando una voltereta y cayendo al suelo impecablemente.

−Anda, que guay, que pelo más chulo-dijo tocándoselo sin pensarlo dos veces con estrellas en los ojos.

−Emmm…Gracias, supongo… ¬.¬U

−Que tío más majo-se río-pareces buena gente, ¿Cómo te llamas?

− ¿No deberías presentarte tú primero?-le miro con cara acusatoria.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces, al parecer se lo estaba pensando.

Y al cabo de unos cinco minutos de darle al coco…

−Ah, pues tienes razón-sonrió ampliamente.

−Obvio que la tengo-puso morritos.

−¡Kyyaa! ¡Que mono eres! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto abrazándose a su cuello.

Zorro se sonrojo mucho, nadie en su vida le había pedido tal cosa, menos al conocerse, menos aún un chico. Con la cara roja se lo quitó de encima, con esfuerzo, empezaba a pensar que era pariente de Shanks.

−Gracias pero no, lo siento-contesto cuando logro respirar bien, por la fuerza con la que le abrazó.

−No pasa nada-sonrió maliciosamente-ya caerás a mis pies, preciosidad-le guiño un ojo.

Zorro frunció el ceño completamente rojo, no sabía porque se le aceleraba el pulso así de rápido. Quizás eran esos ojos claros que le miraban con picardía o esa piel que parecía ser muy suave…movió la cabeza con fuerza, quitándose de la mente esos pensamientos tan poco típicos de él.

−Al caso, déjate de tonterías y di de una vez cómo te llamas-le reprochó.

− ¿Por qué, no podemos ser amantes secretos?-sonrió sentándose al estilo indio en el suelo.

Con la cara todavía roja, Zorro fue a golpearle, pero este le agarro el puño sentándolo en su regazo, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura adjuntándolos mucho, quedando casi pegaditos como sus rostros.

−Que mono eres, espera un poco fiera, al menos dime tú tu nombre-le miro directamente a los ojos, provocando escalofríos en la columna vertebral de Zorro.

−Roronoa Zorro. Ahora tú, y suéltame-se zafo poniéndose de pie, a una distancia considerable.

El del gorro sonrió, mira que tenía colegas monos, pero ese era diferente. Su pelo era raro y su piel morena debería tener un gustito…Zorro le saco de sus ensoñaciones, tirándole una piedra que casi lo deja K.O.

Rascándose la parte afectada, cada vez se convencía de que ese chico era a quien quería como pareja.

−Vale, amor mío, me llamo Trafalgar Law. Y te preguntaras que hago en este lugar.

−La verdad es que no-contesto sinceramente.

Law se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo y empezó a llorar con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

−Mi amor no me quiere, solo se burla de mí y me habla fatal…snif…

−Hale, otro que ve telenovelas de vieja ¬.¬U

−Pues no, es que tengo el don de interpretar, me pasa desde pequeñito-sonrió volviendo a la normalidad-bien pues me da igual que no quieras escucharme, te lo digo igual, me estaba escondiendo de mi mejor amigo-jugueteo con sus dedos, como si fuera un niño.

− ¿Qué le has hecho?-ladeo la cabeza inocentemente.

Law se mordió el labio, dios es que era tan mono…lo abrazaría sin pensarlo, lo ahorcaría y lo besaría todo el rato, porque esos finos labios…Uhmm…que ricos deben saber…

−Etto… ¿Law?-pregunto sentado en una roca.

− ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, sí, sí, perdóname amor mío, es que estaba pensando en ti-contesto sinceramente con su sonrisa.

Zorro volvió a sonrojarse un poco.

−No me llames así, me llamo Zorro-gruño.

−OK, Kitsune-volvió a sonreír.

− ¿Qué?

−Zorro, Kitsune, en japonés, así se dice tu nombre en japonés, Kitsune, aunque a lo mejor te lo acorto a Kit, sí, suena mejor-se carcajeo felizmente.

−Yo no me llamo Zorro por el animal, baka, sino por mi abuelo Zoro, solo que le pusieron una R de más-explico.

−Da igual, Kit te queda mejor, un nombre original.

−No me da igual, y explica lo que tenías que decir, que se nos hacen las uvas-se quejó.

"Que mono es mi Kit, de verdad, el nombre le queda bien, a lo mejor llamamos así a nuestro hijo o hija, el nombre es para dos, jejeje" pensaba divertido balanceándose de un lado a otro, como si fuera un Daruma*.

−Law, que se nos hacen las uvas, por segunda vez Ù.Ú

−Ah, sí perdón, pensaba en ti otra vez-otro rubor para el peliverde-bien pues le he gastado una broma a mi amigo y ahora este planea matarme de manera cruel y terrible.

− ¿Qué le has hecho?

−Expuse su diario personal en el tablón de anuncios del cuartel de la marina-miro a otro lado, como quien no hace nada malo.

−Normal que quiera matarte…Un momento, ¿Estas en la marina?-pregunto asombrado.

Law se encogió de hombros.

−Yo quería ser pirata, pero mis padres me encasquetaron aquí, estoy en la cuarta iniciación ¿y tú?

−Soy el aprendiz de Mihawk, Ojos de halcón-contesto, no orgulloso pero bueno.

Law abrió la boca impresionado.

−No me jodas…del Ojos de halcón…-le sonaron las tripas.

A Zorro se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

−Veo que no has comido-dedujo el peliverde, acto seguido le rugió el estómago a él también.

Law sonrió con malicia.

−No soy el único…venga, que te invito-le guiño el ojo haciendo que le siguiera cogiéndole de la muñeca.

Zorro se sonrojo otra vez, no entendiendo porque se le aceleraba el corazón…

TBC….

Significado de *: Daruma: Muñeco japonés que si le das un golpecito flojo, se mueve de un lado a otro sin llegar a caerse al suelo, suelen tener forma ovalada.

Yo lo explico por si alguien no sabe lo que son…

Con respecto a las preguntas.

¿Cómo reaccionara Mihawk? ¿Qué hace Akainu ahí? ¿Podrá Shiaru volver a acercarse a Vivi? Y lo más importante….

¿Law y Zorro una pareja? ¿Conseguirá Law hacerse novio de Zorro? ¿Quién es el amigo de Law? Obviamente creo que ya lo saben pero bueno…

Descubridlo leyéndome, adiós.


	15. Chapter 15

La verdad, no sé cómo seguir un fic de Naruto que hice por puro aburrimiento, me vino la inspiración y plaf, toma fic, no se me ocurre la manera de continuarlo… U-U

¿Cómo haríais que Sasuke volviera a la villa con Naruto sin que haya una pelea a muerte de por medio?

Bueno, no os distraigo más que seguro que queréis leer la historia.

Uhmm…De todos los personajes de One Piece el que más me parece un pasota divertido es Law, por eso le he puesto en mi fic, ¡Es qué el tío mola! Bueno, gomen, ahora así…

¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DISFRUTAD!

Cap.15. Un poco de felicidad.

Para haberse conocido a penas sí, unos minutos atrás, la manera en la que el moreno le hablaba le pareció que se conocían de toda la vida.

Su sorpresa mayor, fue que no se sentía ofendido y mucho menos incómodo con él, a pesar de sus bromas o comentarios sobre ser novios. Nunca tuvo una idea exacta de lo de ser novio de alguien, menos un hombre, la primera vez que le dio un beso a alguien, obviamente fue a una chica, cuando tenía siete años. Fue con Kuina y porque esta le reto, se burló de él por no haber besado a ninguna chica a esa edad, él, como por entonces las niñas ni fu ni fa porque no se fijaba en ningún sexo y mucho menos en las niñas.

En su pueblo habían muchas chicas, lindas…no lo sabía, como antes menciono, no se fijaba si una era guapa o no. Lo que sí sabía, es que las niñas se burlaban de él o le miraban de reojo con una pizca de desprecio, algunos chicos también le miraban de la misma forma, por lo que no tubo amigos en mucho tiempo, tuvieron que pasar dos años, o sea cuando cumplió los siete para conocer a Yosaku y a Johnny, sus dos únicos amigos chicos, y a Kuina y a otra chica más. Ellos no le miraban mal, solo le brindaron su amistad incondicionalmente, sin interés alguno o por pena, quizás lo hicieron por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de otoño…

O-o-o-o-o-Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-O

Un pequeño niño, de pelo verde corto miraba los preparativos de la ya conocida para él como fiesta del otoño. La verdad es que odiaba las fiestas, tenía que ir obligado solo para contentar a su tutor, la gente del lugar, si pasaba por su lado, le daba una mirada o retadora o de desaprobación.

Sentado en una roca, miraba como el cielo se iba oscureciendo. "Pronto se hará de noche, por lo que la fiesta empezara en nada" mirando a todos caminar, no se fijó en que unas miradas estaban puestas en él.

−Eh, tú, el bastardo-dijo una voz.

Hizo caso omiso, ya que existían muchos bastardos en este mundo, no era su culpa si no especificaba…

− ¡MALDITO CABEZA DE LECHUGA SI TE HABLAMOS NOS MIRAS!-grito otra voz.

Sintió como le tiraban del pelo, haciéndole ir hacia atrás, dándose contra la fría superficie. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de los cuatro chicos de su edad que algunos eran del pueblo vecino. El mayor, Genta Homori, castaño de pelo en cresta, alias "el gallo" precisamente por eso, vestido con un Kimono azul eléctrico con pájaros blancos, sus ojos castaños siempre brillaban por las malas jugadas que le gastaba a quien le daba la gana. Su mano derecha, también de los mayores, Shinobu Okii, rubio con muchas pecas de ojos azules, un maldito bastardo con cara de zorro, con respeto al animal, que siempre le hacía la pelota a Genta e ideaba la mayoría de planes, siempre pensó que lo hacía porque, como todos, creían que el gallo era demasiado tonto para pensar. Vestía un Kimono blanco con enredaderas y flores violetas, vamos, que ya se veían sus gustos desde lejos. Los otros dos eran del pueblo vecino, hermanos además, Ruomi y Saiichi Haruka, los dos morenos, de ojos verdes, les llamaban los gatos siameses por su forma de caminar, similar a la de un felino, desconocía que relación tenían con Genta, pero siempre iban con él a sol y a sombra. Los dos iban iguales, porque eran gemelos, Kimono rojo pasión con olas rompiendo en la orilla, de verdad, parecían más payasos que otra cosa.

Levantándose, se zafo de la mano apartándose de ellos un poco. Les mando su helada mirada oscura, la cual ya causo que Ruomi y Saiichi se estremecieran, ambos conocían la historia de ese peliverde y quien fue su abuelo, por eso temían que pos sus venas corriera la misma que la del gran Zoro el de las tres espadas.

−O-oye, Genta…quizás no…-tartamudeo Ruomi.

Genta les dio una mirada asesina.

− ¿Qué te dije sobre dirigirte a mí, gusano?-susurro venenoso.

−Lo siento Genta-sama, Ruomi no quería enfadarte-se apresuró a intervenir el otro gemelo.

Genta dio una sonrisa maliciosa antes de mirar al peliverde. Llevaba la parte de arriba como un Kimono, pero la parte de abajo estaba cortada que no llegaba a las rodillas, además de unos pantalones y sus ya acostumbradas a ver botas negras, justamente el color del Kimono, enterito, a excepción de que su decoración eran pequeñas llamas espirituales, azules en las mangas y por atrás el Kanji de "Valor" escrito en azul intenso.

−Fíjate el bastardo, se ha puesto guapo para ligar, dime, Zorrito, ¿A quién te vas a tirar, a las gallinas o a la zorra de tu madre? Anda, mira, a juego con tu nombre. Oh…espera…-le dúo una sonrisa maliciosa-Que tu madre está muerta…lo siento…no caí en eso.

Zorro se contuvo, principalmente porque siempre supo que caer en su juego era ponerse al mismo nivel. Odiaba a Genta, odiaba a todos los niños, odiaba ese pueblo en general, y se odiaba a sí mismo por derramar lágrimas en ese momento, sí, Roronoa Zorro lloraba con semblante inexpresivo, con el ceño fruncido, su mirada helada y perdida, cayéndole por los lados dos ríos. Saiichi y Ruomi sintieron algo dentro, puede que siguieran a Genta, puede que, como Shinobu se estuvieran riendo de él, pero en el fondo sintieron algo de pena por ese chico, ya que perder a mama era muy doloroso.

− ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Genta?-dijo con voz tan fría, que el polo norte era un infierno comparado.

Genta alzo una ceja, normalmente esperaba que, como los otros críos con los que se metía, Roronoa se lanzara a por él, claro que, como era más alto y más musculoso que el peliverde, obviamente ganaría. Odiaba que sus víctimas fueran listas, no había diversión, quería pelearse con el peliverde, dar a todos la imagen que quería, que vieran a Zorro no solo como un bastardo, sino como un crio violento y que lo marginaran más de lo que ya estaba.

−Dime, Zorro, ¿Has visto a tú abuelo o ha venido él? Uy…otra vez, se me olvidaba que está enterrado en el campo de los desertores-le regalo otra vez una sonrisa provocadora.

Zorro agudizo sus ojos, le estaba buscando. Pero nuevamente le dio la espalda empezando a caminar, dejando con la boca abierta a Genta, que esperaba haber conseguido su cometido, pero no, Roronoa seguía frio e inexpugnable. Ah, pero aún tenía un as en la manga, con todo la mala leche que alguien podría tener en este mundo, soltó la gran verdad, la que todo el pueblo conocía.

−Eh, chicos, ¿recordáis como la zorra de Hikari Mino puso los cuernos a su marido, Tamura Shio con todo el pueblo? ¿Y de cómo este la llamo la zorra pelirroja? Oh, espera que hay más, ¿Recordáis como el hijo de Zoro Roronoa se acostó con ella y le hizo un bombo? Claro que luego…

Ya no aguanto más, a una velocidad supersónica, le giro la cara a Genta. Fue un golpe fuerte, todo alrededor fue silencio, el guantazo sonó tan increíblemente perfecto, como si la mano hubiese nacido para girar la cara a cualquiera. Shinobu miraba con ojos desmesurados, a Genta, que estaba en el suelo, sobándose la parte afectada, con expresión sorprendida, blanco como la leche, no había previsto ese golpe, sin duda alguna. Ruomi y Saiichi se abrazaban temblando, ya avisaron de que quizás se había pasado al ir a provocar a Roronoa, es que nunca aprendía.

−¡Ya es el colmo! ¡¿Me oíste niñato de mierda!? ¡Te has pasado del límite, tendría que haberte arrancado la cabeza!-grito.

−Oye, Saiichi…

− ¿Sí, Ruomi?-contesto el otro.

− ¿No es…?

Zorro trago duro.

− ¿Ku...ina?-dijo con voz atragantada.

La chica se giró, Kuina era dos años mayor que él. Tenía el pelo corto azul oscuro, y los ojos oscuros, su piel era color carne y siempre a donde quisiera que fuera, llevaba su espada blanca. Era una la única chica que conocía en ese pueblo, que le gustaba luchar con la espada, la mayoría de chicos la llamaban marimacho, como las chicas, pero en realidad muchos otros la admiraban, incluso él.

La peliazul se giró para mirarle con cara anime.

− ¡Y tú! ¿Qué haces llorando? ¡Se un hombre y no llores!

Al peliverde se le resbalo una gota, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo. Esa chica tenía una mirada asesina y cualquiera diría que lo era, nadie había ganado a Kuina en la espada, nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre, que era el amo del Dojo y era quien entrenaba a los chicos, se había planteado ir al Dojo, pero…

Sentía que no encajaba con los demás, menos aún porque Genta estaba en el Dojo y siempre que se había acercado a más de un kilómetro le empezaba a sacar trapos sucios a la cara, como ahora mismo.

−Maldita seas Kuina…-se rasco la mejilla enrojecida, levantándose.

La chica le miro desafiante.

− ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora, imbécil, no he sido clara? DE-JA DE ME-TER-TE CON LOS DE-MÁS, GU-SA-NO-a cada silaba le puso un veneno mortal.

Genta, harto ya de que se le burlara, se acercó levantando la mano. Kuina no lo vio venir, un fuerte golpe se estrelló contra su mejilla, la peliazul abrió los ojos, que por un momento cerro, para ver a Zorro, él había puesto su cara para que no le diera, luego, con ojos helados, miro a Genta y su voz fría salió.

− ¿No te han dicho nunca que a una mujer no se le pone la mano encima?-pregunto mirándole con odio.

Genta, harto del panorama hizo que los demás le siguieran, largándose del lugar, no sin antes dar una mirada de odio al peliverde.

"Me las pagaras Roronoa…" pensó antes de irse por completo.

Zorro se giró para ver a Kuina, la cual le cruzo el otro lado de la cara que no le habían dado. Sorprendido, parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirarla totalmente desconcertado por su actitud.

− ¿¡Pero que te he hecho yo?!-entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica lloraba-Kuina…

− ¡Maldito seas, los hombres siempre tenéis que quedar bien!-rugió furiosa-¡¿Crees que no puedo protegerme yo sola?! ¡Estoy harta de ver como los hombres tratáis a las mujeres como si fueran inferiores, creéis que pensamos solo con el corazón y nos tratáis fatal por eso, tenemos fuerza, somos iguales a vosotros!

Zorro estaba estupefacto con esa declaración, había oído que muchos hombres, pegaban a las mujeres, las insultaban y les hacían cosas horribles porque las consideraba inferiores. Con mirada apenada, miro directamente a los ojos furiosos de la chica, causando que esta se sintiera un poco mal por el niño, encima de que le había protegido…

−Yo no te veo inferior para anda, eres muy fuerte Kuina-le sonrió un poco.

La chica se sorprendió.

−Vaya, sabes mi nombre, ah, claro, es que soy la única chica que lucha con espada-saco la lengua rascándose la cabeza-así que soy famosilla, jejeje-miro al peliverde-Y tú eres el hijo de Hikari-san, ¿Verdad?

Zorro sintió un escalofrió al oír el nombre de su madre. Muy pocos la llamaban así…

Asintió un poco apenado.

−Soy Zorro Roronoa-comento sin interés.

Kuina alzo una ceja, un poco sorprendida.

− ¿No será Zoro Roronoa?-él negó.

−No, Zorro, me pusieron una R de más.

Kuina le sonrió tomándole de la mano, jalándolo con ella a vete a saber dónde. A pesar de sus quejas ella continuo llevándole por donde quería, hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, donde había una fuente rodeada de las tiendas y puestos ya abiertos con gente alrededor, en la fuente había dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno con gafas. Se estaban peleando, Kuina silbó para llamar la atención de aquellos dos.

− ¡Kuina!-gritaron sorprendidos los dos a la vez.

La peliazul les dio una mirada retadora.

−¡YOSAKU, JOHNNY, FIRMES!-grito.

Los dos chicos se pusieron firmes al estilo militar.

−Bien, buenos chicos-sonrió-Escuchad, este es Zorro Roronoa, quiero que se lo pase guay así que…-alzo el puño al cielo motivada-¡QUE EMPIECE LA JUERGA!

Y así, sin siquiera saber nada más, acabo por convertirse en amigo de aquella peculiar banda. El resto de la noche la pasaron haciendo todo tipo de actividades, fueron a los puestos de juegos, logro tumbar al hombre del contenedor de agua con cangrejos, consiguió un peluche de oso panda que regalo a Kuina…lo raro es que la chica, después de eso siempre estaba roja, no lo entendía, y solo con él…

El caso es, que después de aquella noche, se apuntó al Dojo y se enfrentó muchas veces a Kuina, a pesar de que ella siempre le ganaba…aunque siempre estaba roja…

O-O-O-O-Fin flas back-O-O-O-O

−Oe, Kit, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Law deteniendo su marcha.

Zorro miro a Law, tan cerca de su rostro. Podía sentir el aliento del chico en su cara, rojo como un tomate, se apartó bruscamente respirando rápido, luego inspecciono el lugar, casi no habían avanzado nada, devolvió la vista al moreno.

− ¿Y tú sabes volver al cuartel?-pregunto desconfiado.

Law alzo una ceja.

−No me digas…que te has perdido-afirmo el del gorro.

Zorro se sonrojo, nunca admitiría que no era bueno en eso de la orientación, odiaba que se lo dijesen, pero con ese chico se sentía más incómodo de lo normal, sobre todo porque le preguntara semejante…

− ¡SÍ ME HE PERDIDO, LO ADMITO! ¿Contento?-pregunto molesto.

Law le acaricio la mejilla, causándole un rubor mayor que el de antes, esa mano cálida, lo hizo con tanta ternura…En el caso de Law, sintió un choque eléctrico cuando acaricio esa piel, era suave también cálida, sin duda la acariciaría mil veces, estándose día y noche, incluso podría estar meses haciéndolo, pero sabía que nunca acaricio algo tan reconfortante como la piel de su Kit.

−Hey, no pasa nada, tos somos moros y cristianos, igualitos, tenemos nuestros defectos y aptitudes, tu defecto por lo visto es perderte-se acercó peligrosamente mirándole con deseo-el mío es desearte…

Y así, haciendo gala de sus puños, Zorro le giro la cara, más bien lo estampo contra un árbol, haciendo que se clavara la cabeza en el tronco, intentando salir con sus otras extremidades. Zorro, por el contrario, estaba irreconocible. Podía sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, no era normal eso que sentía, notaba como el bum-bum se aceleraba cuando recordaba las palabras de Law. Su rostro moreno, aparentemente estaba completamente rojo, su respiración agitada y su mente a mil por hora, pensando cosas que no entendía.

Law logro salir del árbol, acariciándose la mejilla que había sufrido el golpe, luego miro a Zorro. Sonriendo se acercó sacándose un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo, zarandeándolo en señal de rendición, el peliverde no hizo nada cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

−Ok, Kit, ya dejo mis bromas-sonrió amistosamente-Venga vámonos que tengo mucha hambre.

Nuevamente lo jalo de una muñeca llevándoselo.

−¡DEJA DE LLAMARME KIT Y NO ME ARRASTRES!-grito con el rostro sonrojado.

Law miro hacia atrás guiñándole un ojo, aumentando el rojo de su cara que le quemaba como si le hubiesen tirado una olla de agua ardiendo.

−No te preocupes, mi Kitsune de pelo verde, ya llegamos y veras como nos ponemos las botas, jajaja-sonrió felizmente.

Zorro, sin darse cuenta, sonrió corriendo al mismo nivel que Law, olvidándose de que este le tenía cogido de la mano en vez de la muñeca y que habían, inconscientemente, entrelazado sus dedos.

TBC…

Al fin sabemos un poco más del pasado de Zorro. Ahora las preguntas:

¿Shanks y Mihawk se reconciliaran? ¿Qué coño hace Akainu ahí en medio, aguantar las velas? Y lo más importante…

¿Qué pasara si Zorro se enamora de Law y Law de Zorro?

Más importantísimo aún…

¿¡Qué pasara si Mihawk se entera!?

Todas las respuestas más adelante…

CHAO ^w^


	16. Chapter 16

Ni yo me creo que ya haya llegado al 16 O.O.

¿Sabéis eso de decir que te vas a esforzar a hacer capis rápidos y guays y que realmente lo consigues hacer?

No es que haya conseguido muchos, hay muchos escritores que hacen incluso 100 capítulos. Yo creo que conseguiré llegar a los 30 prometidos.

Sé lo que es tener que esperar para leer un fic, la rabia que me da que los escritores tarden tanto a hacerlo…Pero bueno, yo no hablo porque me pase una semana sin actualizar…¬.¬U aunque era porque tenía fiebre, ¡ODIO PONERME MALO! TTOTT te quita tiempo para hacer lo que quieres…

Bueno no os aburro.

¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWES EN SERIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS ^O^ NO HAY NADA QUE ME HAGA TAN FELIZ!

Ahora sí, disfrutad.

Cap.16. ¡VAYA CHASCO!

El silencio sepulcral que se creó en esos momentos, realmente, asustaba. Las tres personas, bueno, en realidad Akainu no se podría incluir, él solo quería molestar un poco al pajarraco, después de todo, su odio no hacía más que crecer por segundo que pasaba viéndole campar a sus anchas.

Por parte de los otros dos…

La mente de Shanks era todo un solo pensamiento, "Por favor, perdóname…te quiero, eres mi hermano, el primero en aceptarme por lo que soy, mi primer amigo de verdad, no te importo que fuera insufrible, estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesite, quizás por obligación pero ahí estabas. Sé que tú también lo recuerdas, Mihawk, los buenos momentos nunca se olvidan, por favor, por favor, por favor no me odies…" ahora mismo, el Shanks de delante de él podría haberse confundido con un niño pequeño, al que le has regañado mucho y quiere disculparse sin saber cómo hacerlo.

El interior del ojidorado, era un remolino de emociones, todas mezcladas, extrañamente no se aclaraba con cual hablar. La que dominaba entre las demás era el odio, puro e incentivo odio que crecía, estaba de mala leche, por eso no quiso entrenar a Zorro, porque no quería que el niño pagara algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

Akainu, se puso entre los dos mirándoles a los rostros, una idea apareció en su mente.

−Por Kami…no me jodas que…-los miro de nuevo-estáis enfadados de verdad…

Shanks le dio una mirada molesta.

− ¿¡Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, no tienes nada que hacer Chimenea podrida?!-le dijo al borde de perder la paciencia el pelirrojo.

Un poco aturdido, parpadeo un par de veces. A ver, en toda su vida, nunca, absolutamente nunca, le habían insultado así, a más, ¿Desde cuándo Akagami era así de arisco? Imposible que aquel pelirrojo, un trozo de pan cabeza hueca que parecía un niño de no haber roto un plato, se cabreara por nada, porque es que no dijo nada, al menos, nada ofensivo por su parte. Shanks tampoco estaba que tiraba cohetes, no dormía bien pensando en que hirió profundamente a su mejor amigo, al hermano que nunca tuvo, cuando este, si dormía, era porque lo necesitaba, y quizás en lo único que se apoyaba era en el mocoso de Roronoa, gracias a él, era por lo que no tenía al pelirrojo en la cabeza. Pero definitivamente encontrarse después de su pelea de hace tan solo un día, ocasionada principalmente por Mihawk, no ayudaba a que las cosas mejorasen. Ambos debían esperar a que el otro tuviera las cosas bien en la cabeza, eso era lo que el moreno tenía en mente, por el contrario el pelirrojo sentía que su pecho acabaría por explotar. Nunca tuvo a alguien importante, cuando era pequeño siempre estuvo solo, ahora, tenía a Mihawk, o le había tenido, porque su pelea solo había ocasionado el distanciamiento entre los dos. El moreno ni imaginaba el profundo amor fraternal que Shanks le profesaba, era tan grande y puro, algo que hoy en día muchos no sienten hacia otra persona así como así. Dispuesto a aclarar todo, o al menos a intentarlo, Shanks le miro a los ojos, intentando encontrar algún punto que hiciera ver a Mihawk su arrepentimiento, su dolor, su tristeza, aunque sabía que su moreno amigo muy pocas veces dejaba ver alguna brecha.

−Mihawk, siento de muchísimo corazón lo que ha pasado-empezó con tono serio, con un aire de tristeza en el tono.

El aludido seguía igual, inexpresivo, su semblante imperturbable daba a entender que no quería cuentas con nadie. Con un poco menos de confianza, por su actitud, el pelirrojo trago duro, dispuesto a continuar.

−He sido siempre un idiota-empezó a decir, con el corazón en la mano-Jejeje, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, me has aguantado durante años, ¡Toda una proeza!-sonrió intentando derretir el hielo-Mihawk, de verdad que yo…

−A parte de esta inútil charla que no lleva a ningún lado, ¿Quieres algo Akagami? Tengo prisa-corto tajante.

El pelirrojo volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estómago. Su pecho empezó a dolerle mucho y sentía como le empezaba a costar respirar, intento calmarse auto animándose, diciéndose a sí mismo que Mihawk estaba solo a la defensiva, que siempre fue así de serio, que en nada volverían a sus peleas tontas y a sus reconciliaciones tontas.

−Mihawk, por favor…

No aguanto más, el tranquilo Ojos de halcón estallo en ira.

−¡Mira pelirrojo de mierda, te he aguantado putadas tan grandes que no quiero ni mencionarlas, te has pasado, desde que nos conocimos, has estado estorbando en mi camino, yo quería estar solo, no necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado, pero no, no, Akagami Shanks solo sabía meterse en mi vida, estorbándome porque se sentía solo!-le grito fuera de sus papeles.

Shanks sintió que esa presión en el pecho crecía.

−No sigas con eso por favor, Miha…-el otro le corto.

−¡¿CÓMO QUE "POR FAVOR" SHANKS?! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO TE LA HAS PASADO INCORDIANDOME TODA MI VIDA, ME HAS JODIDO DE LO LINDO Y ME PIDES ESO!

La vista de Shanks empezaba a ponerse negra, tenía mucho calor. Su reparación le costaba, se agarró el pecho con una mano.

−Mihawk…-dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Harto con su teatro, Mihawk le dio un revés.

−¡Ya basta Shanks, me da igual que te estés muriendo, por mi hazlo y no vuelvas!-le grito totalmente fuera de sí.

Fue dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo, cayendo de rodillas le faltaba oxígeno. Finalmente se derrumbó en el suelo ante la mirada de Akainu y Mihawk, el último mencionado creyendo que hacia teatro, por supuesto que las consecuencias de engañar vilmente como ese pelirrojo le engaño con algo tan importante como Shizuka le daba motivos para creer que todo era falso. Akainu, no es que le importara ni mucho menos, pero se agacho a comprobar cómo estaba Shanks, entonces miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Mihawk.

−Oye, pajarraco, que a este le ha dado un jamacuco-dijo serio.

Mihawk río sarcásticamente.

−Oh, qué pena…venga Akagami que no cuela, estoy harto de ti eres…

− ¡Ojos de halcón que se ha desmayado de verdad, casi ni respira, no es teatro!-le grito el de la gorra, por una vez, alterado. No odiaba a tanto Shanks, sabía que este era idiota y por eso seguía a Mihawk, por el contrario, ahora odiaba más al moreno por no preocuparse por el que siempre gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era su amigo.

Mihawk no se dignó a creerle, al menos no hasta agacharse y comprobarlo. Pálido si no podía más, zarandeo un poco el cuerpo del pelirrojo, se asustó, ¿en serio a Shanks le podría haber dado un ataque? Miro a Akainu, como si el diablo estuviera detrás suyo, le agarro de la camisa totalmente fuera de control.

−¡Llama una ambulancia, rápido!-le grito.

− ¿¡Qué!?

−¡QUE LLAMES A UNA AMBULACIA, ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE AKAINU, HAZLO!-le grito histérico.

Por una vez, el de la gorra no rechisto. No le tenía miedo, pero si se le ponía así, como antes menciono, no tenía mucho odio en contra de Shanks, ni aunque fuera el favorito de Garp, simplemente le desagradaba, pero como Mihawk, ninguno. Aun dudoso, llamo una ambulancia dando las coordenadas del lugar.

En menos de unos minutos llego una y pusieron a Shanks en una camilla, Mihawk se subió en la ambulancia mirando con rostro preocupado al hombre pelirrojo que le había causado tantos dolores de cabeza, que ahora, casi como un muerto, yacía inconsciente en la camilla.

− ¿Te vas con él?-pregunto curioso Akainu, más que nada por la pelea de antes.

−Si le ocurre algo a este idiota, no me lo perdonare nunca-dijo con expresión casi aterrado por el pensamiento de que muriera de camino al hospital.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

− ¡OH dios…Uhmm…que rico esta!-dijo entre lasciva y sensualmente, por así decirlo.

Con una gota en la cabeza, el peliverde se comió su hamburguesa. Mira que se había encontrado con gente en su vida pero…

−Mira que eres raro…-.-U

−Jejeje, celoso de la hamburguesa ¿eh?, mi Kitsune de pelo verde, que mono eres cuando estas celoso-sonrió ampliamente.

Zorro le tiro el refresco de naranja que se había comprado, respiraba alteradamente, con el rubor en sus mejillas. Law le sacaba de sus casillas, estaba harto de decirle que no le llamara ni Kit ni Kitsune ni nada, solo su nombre, a más, aún seguía diciéndole esas cosas cuando dejo claro que no quería ser su novio.

Para la mala suerte del peliverde, su compañero no pensaba igual. Era la primera vez que sentía algo tan grande por alguien, era como descargas de electricidad que recorría cada una de sus células del cuerpo, en su estómago, esas descargas parecían explotar y esparcirse de manera que sintiera cosquilleos excitadores y placer. Su piel se erizaba si por un casual, acababa en contacto con la del otro, era…tan extraño, pero comprendía ese sentimiento porque ya estuvo enamorado de alguien una vez, dejo escapar aquella oportunidad, no lo haría de nuevo, sobretodo porque notaba que de alguna manera, el otro correspondía sus sensaciones fisiológicas de igual manera e intensidad.

Law se limpió la cara y se acercó al otro pasándole patatas con Kétchup.

−Están buenísimas, venga, date un caprichito Kit-le sonrió.

− ¿Por qué sigues llamándome o Kit o Kitsune? Que me llamo, Zorro-frunció el ceño, obviamente molesto-Yo a ti no te llamo Ley ni por asomo.

−No me importaría, a más, tu puedes llamarme cualquier cosa que no me molestaría, mi dulce Kitsune de pelo verde-le sonrió sensual, provocando un sonrojo en el otro.

−¡YO NO SOY TU KITSUNE NI TU NADA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

Law miraba como su "Adorado Kitsune" se molestaba por el cariñoso mote que le puso. Hizo que se relajara un poco sonriéndole amistosamente, nuevamente pasándole las patatas fritas con kétchup y el peliverde se las arrebato de la mano, comiendo mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado. Por supuesto el motivo de su vergüenza no era Law, sino la gente que le miro con cara rara.

−Tranqui, Kit, venga, ponme tú también un mote, cualquiera me sirve. Así estamos en paz, ¿sí?

Zorro le miro, que nombre le serviría a este tío…

−Okama*-dijo con cara molesta.

Law arqueo una ceja.

− ¿Okama?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

−Y tú sabías japonés…-sorbía un poco de su refresco.

−Es que vaya mote, Kit, sabes cómo dejarme mal…-apoyo la barbilla en la mesa con dos ríos de lágrimas.

Zorro ni se inmuto.

−Te jodes, Okama U.U

Entonces llego a la cafetería un tornado negro que se paró encima de Zorro. Este aturdido por ver de repente una mancha lanzársele, miro bien quien era, sorprendiéndose estrepitosamente. Era Luffy, que temblaba abrazándole, por la manera de temblar, la cual conocía muy bien supo lo que le pasaba, estaba llorando. Fregándole la espalda suavemente intento calmar a su amigo azabache, este gemía bajito apretando el agarre que tenía con el peliverde.

Law, por el contrario, solo atino a parpadear un par de veces, sorprendido, de verdad. Una punzada en el pecho le advirtió de algo, un chico de cómo mínimo, porque no podría tener más de doce años, abrazaba a "Kit" llorando como una magdalena, tenía un mal sabor de boca y no sabía porque decantarse. Había dos sentimientos en su cuerpo, los celos, porque claro, "Kit" le había apartado un millón de veces desde esa mañana que se conocieron cuando intentaba abrazarlo. Y la pena, nunca le gusto ver a alguien llorar, ese era su punto débil, daba igual si era chico o chica, para su desgracia había visto muchas cosas y lo peor y más doloroso es ver como alguien llora, porque es como romper algo en tu interior, algo que a veces no se puede arreglar.

Zorro intento calmar a Luffy. Miro a Law, como si preguntara que hacer, este abandono su sitio en frente del peliverde para sentarse en el mismo asiento donde estaban Zorro y Luffy, también restregando su mano suavemente por el hombro del azabache, con la intención de calmar, aunque solo fuera un poquito, el dolor que carcomía a ese pequeño.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Luffy levanto el rostro, mirando a Zorro.

−Zo…Zo…¡BUAAHH ZORRO!-volvió a llorar.

− ¡¿Qué pasa Luffy?!-pregunto preocupado, volviendo a calmar al mono.

Luffy, secándose las lágrimas que rápidamente eran reemplazadas por más consiguió serenarse. Mirando con tristeza al peliverde.

−Shanks…Shanks…

− ¿Qué pasa con Shanks?

−Zorro, Shanks está en el hospital-consiguió decir-Mihawk y Doflamingo están con él, por favor…Ven conmigo, Zorro, no quiero que Shanks…que Shanks…

El peliverde abrazo a su amigo, haciendo que se callara. Lo menos que necesitaba Luffy ahora mismo era pensar cosas que no iban a pasar, miro a Law como si preguntara si quería venir, el cual asintió sonriendo un poco, no solo al peliverde, también a Luffy para que este se sintiera mejor. "Claro que por supuesto no iba a dejar solo a mi querido Kit con este, a ver si se me enamora y luego no hay posibilidades. Lo siento mucho azabache, pero Kit está guardado expresamente para mí, me lo pedí primero" a pesar de pensar eso, en realidad Law se sentía mal por Luffy, si este, llegaba a perder a ese tal Shanks.

Animando a Luffy con una sonrisa, Zorro hizo que se levantara.

−Venga vámonos al hospital-sonrió, causando que el otro también sonriera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

En ese lugar, de decoración blanca, sin color alguno, sin alegría alguna, estaba sentado. Podía ver como muchos enfermeros corrían con camillas hasta las respectivas salas a donde debían curar a esos infelices que o trataban de alargar su vida, o corrían serio peligro con ella. No iba a burlarse, sabía que lo que menos debía hacer era eso, no cuando al que consideraba su mejor amigo podía correr el riesgo de irse, y posiblemente, por su culpa.

Sentado en esos bancos fríos, delante de la sala donde la luz roja permanecía encendida, con los nervios a punta flor. Nunca en su vida sintió tanto miedo, el solo pensamiento de que cuando se apagara esa luz, saliera aquel hombre que sin pensarlo dos veces accedió a ayudarle con la más rápida acción que pudo, llevo a su camarada ahí adentro, saliera, con el típico semblante serio que a primera vista no era anda, y que con el mismo semblante le dijera que habían llegado tarde. Si ese cabrón dejaba de luchar, fuera lo que fuera que tuviese, si se iba dejando las cosas como las dejo, juraría que cuando dejara ese mundo iría al infierno si hacía falta a arrastrarle de los pelos para que le diera una explicación convincente. Suspiro, ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaba muerto de preocupación, sentía como el aire le faltaba cuando escuchaba algo raro que se moviera, mirando el suelo blanco como el edificio se preguntaba cuanto tiempo debería estar ahí. Obviamente no le importaría estarse días si hacía falta, solo que si realmente ese pelirrojo tenía algo grave, y el causante de ello era él, se moría, fijo que se moría, no aguantaría el saber que podría haber matado a Shanks.

Con mal cuerpo levanto la vista para ver a Doflamingo, este seguía de pie, enfrente de la puerta. Había llegado en cuanto vio que iba en una ambulancia, cuando llego y le dijeron que tenía que esperarse, minutos más tarde, llego el rubio preguntándole preocupado si le había pasado algo, fue entonces cuando se lo conto.

El rubio se mantenía impasible, lo admitía, estaba molesto con Mihawk. Después de Shanks se hubiese pasado sin dormir y sin comer por su culpa, después de haber envejecido al pelirrojo risueño que siempre sonreía, de haberlo convertido en un cuerpo apenado, desde luego, Yurakiur Mihawk le había defraudado. Le dio una mirada, miraba el suelo, un aura culpable lo rodeaba, y a leguas se veía la preocupación que tenía en sus ojos, ahora tapados por las manos que cubrían el rostro. Como símbolo de respeto, el ojidorado se había quitado el sombrero, y había apalancado la espada a un lado, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ahora comprendía cuando Boa decía que si amara de verdad a Mihawk debería saber todo de él, ahora mismo, realmente veía a un hombre con el alma desgarrada por la culpa y la tristeza de perder a un amigo, de perder precisamente a la única persona que lo quiso como más que un amigo, como un hermano. Mordiéndose el labio, con culpabilidad, fue y se sentó al lado de Mihawk, pasándole los brazos alrededor y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, ni por asomo, pensó en aprovecharse de ese momento, sentía un dolor tan grande al ver a la persona de la que siempre dijo que estaba enamorada, y era verdad, sentía un gran amor por ese hombre, por eso no quería verlo así. El moreno se dio cuenta de que Doflamingo lo abrazaba, este brindándole una sonrisa tierna le fregó los hombros, obviamente intentando calmar esos nervios que florecían del ojidorado, si se lo hubiese contado a alguien, seguramente ese alguien se hubiera descojonado en su cara, Mihawk Ojos de halcón nervioso. Pero decidió alejar esos pensamientos para ayudar a su moreno, quizás no le servía de mucho, pero si con estar a su lado servía, se quedaría mil años si hacía falta.

−Mihawk…No te preocupes, sabes que no es tu culpa-intento animarlo.

El otro bajo la mirada.

−Doflamingo, en ocasiones creo que el imbécil soy yo y no tú. Ha sido mi culpa, creo que, no, afirmó que me pase muchísimo con él, no le deje explicarse y no me preocupe de sus sentimientos, de que le hería profundamente odiándole sin haber pensado que yo soy alguien importante para él-relato seriamente.

Doflamingo sonrío, orgulloso de que su amor primogénito se diera cuenta de sus errores.

−Deberías plantearte seriamente ser poeta, Mihawk, lo haces muy bien ^w^

− ¿Qué tiene que ver la poesía con lo que he dicho?-le pregunto mirándole entre confundido y un poco fastidiado. El rubio se encogió de hombros, apartándose un poco para darle espacio personal.

−Es solo para que no estés tan tenso.

−Gracias por la preocupación, pero mejor no me hables de tensión, ¿vale?

−Por supuesto, como gustes-le sonrió tiernamente.

Mihawk no supo si devolverle la sonrisa o no, por uno entre millones en el mundo, por un momento Doflamingo estaba con él y no tenían una pelea por sus acosos, es más, sí que era la primera vez que el rubio no había intentado acosarle ni violarle íntegramente, ni siquiera había intentado insinuarse. El sonido de unos pasos les llamo la atención a ambos, en el pasillo estaban las tres chicas aprendices, Nami, Vivi y Shiaru, unos pasos más atrás de las otras dos. Nami fue la primera en acercarse y hablar, con preocupación en la voz.

−Sr. Doflamingo, Sr. Mihawk, ¿Saben si Shanks está bien?

Ambos hombres suspiraron.

−No lo sabemos todavía, querida-vio como las tres agachaban la cabeza, sonrió-pero, por favor, quedaros con nosotros, estoy seguro de que cuando Shanks esté listo estará deseandito vernos y a cuantos más mejor, por cierto, ¿los demás no vienen?-pregunto el rubio.

−Ellos no lo saben todavía, nosotras nos enteramos por Luffy, y él por Akainu-esta vez contesto Vivi.

−Vaya, ahora al cerdo le interesa saber de los Shichibukai-comento con desprecio Doflamingo, Mihawk asintió al comentario del rubio, completamente de acuerdo.

− ¿Y Luffy?-pregunto Mihawk, sin mirarlas.

Las dos chicas de delante, se sorprendieron de oír hablar por primera vez a Mihawk. Nami suspiro acercándose un poco, sentándose al lado de Doflamingo, poniendo la misma postura que el ojidorado.

−Conociendo lo poco que sé de Luffy…o ha ido a ver a su abuelo, o a Zorro, pero posiblemente haya ido a por ese arbusto con patas-contesto la pelirroja de pelo corto.

Justo entonces llegaron tres chicos. Uno de ellos era azabache, que corriendo como un poseso fue a los brazos de Doflamingo, con el que extrañamente se llevaba bastante bien, y pregunto por Shanks entre lágrimas. El rubio, abrazando al pequeño le explico que todavía no tenían noticas pero que no se preocupara, Mihawk observo a su aprendiz, este le miraba con preocupación y tomo asiento a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

− ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto medio sonriendo con intención de animarle. Mihawk le devolvió la sonrisa, apretando suavemente la mano morena en su hombro.

−No te preocupes por mí, Roronoa-fue lo único que dijo volviendo a mirar al último chico-¿Y este?

Antes de que Zorro pudiese decir nada más, el del gorro abrazo por el cuello al peliverde y después se levantó poniéndose en postura militar.

−Soy Trafalgar Law, tengo trece años, estoy en cuarta iniciación y soy el futuro marido de Kit, señor.

Mihawk miro a Zorro como diciendo: ¿De dónde has sacado a este friki? Pero Zorro solo tenía ojos para Law, se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, que ni el gorro resistió semejante ostia.

−Por última vez, Okama, no me llamo Kit y menos aún seré tu marido-le soltó.

Mihawk abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido.

−Roronoa, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los…?

Zorro se giró rojo completamente.

− ¡No hagas caso a este Okama tarado, a mí no ve va eso solo sabe confundir créeme!-le grito alterado, pensando que a lo mejor su maestro lo despreciaba por creer algo que no era.

−Roronoa…-el otro le corto.

− ¡De verdad Mihawk a mí no me gustan los hombres!-grito alterado llevándose un golpe en la cabeza de su maestro-Mihawk, porque me has…

−En los hospitales no se grita, y ya sé que no te gustan los hombres no hace falta que me lo repitas tantas veces-miro a Law, un poco molesto-en cuanto a ti, ¿Sabes que si algún superior tuyo se entera de tus gustos y que si puedes llegar a causar problemas te expulsaran o te encerraran?

Law miro desafiante al ojidorado, no supo porque, pero otra vez sintió una punzada de celos y algo de ese tipo no le gustaba, principalmente esa confianza tan grande que se tenía con su "Kit".

Vivi vio a Zorro y como ella, Law, fueron a hablar con respectivas personas hasta que la luz roja se apagó y salió un médico.

Todos los de la sala se levantaron a excepción de los que estaban ya levantados, mirando, con el corazón en un puño, sobre todo Luffy y Mihawk, esperando a que el doctor les dijese algo, porque si su mayor miedo, perder al pelirrojo se hacía verdad, entonces ya nada reemplazaría ese hueco en el pecho de ambos.

TBC…

Ok, aclaraciones.

Significado de *: Okama: como muchas sabrán o quizás no, por eso lo pongo, Okama es una forma en japonés de decir Maricón, sin ofender, es usado de forma, quizás cariñosa por parte de Zoro/Zorro con respecto a Law.

Otra cosa, cuando veáis "Kit" así, entre comillas, es algo así como la forma de llamar a Zoro/Zorro de Law, la idea me vino cuando estaba buscando imágenes de Kitsunes, son tan monos…y claro, como en el doblado al español le llaman Zorro y en japonés es Kitsune, decidí que sería la manera favorita de llamar a Law a Zoro/Zorro, al principio pensé que acortárselo a Sune sería de manera muy cariñosa y quizás aburría por ser cursi, por eso luego caí en que Kit era un mote gracioso y que le pegaba a Law según mi opinión.

Pd. No tiene nada que ver con mi nombre de usuario. La verdad es que pensé que confundiría a los lectores por eso y el motivo es el anteriormente mencionado, no es que tenga una obsesión con los Kitsunes. Lo juro ^w^

Las preguntas:

¿Qué pasara con Shanks? ¿Law se sentirá más celoso de Mihawk conforme vaya siguiendo la historia? ¿Acabaran Zorro y Law juntos? ¿Qué pasara con Vivi? ¿Y Shiaru perderá su amistad con Zorro?

Y lo más importante…

¿Cuándo empezara a sentir tilín Mihawk por Zorro? ¿También sentirá celos de Law? ¿Y qué cojones pasara con Ren y Sanji?

Descúbranlo leyéndome.

Sayonara babys.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.17. De lo que se come, se cría.

La sala era un cementerio en sí, por la tensión acumulada que tuvieron que soportar hasta que, finalmente, el hombre de blanco se dignó a salir. Para el pequeño Luffy era mucho lo que estaba en juego, más bien no solo su moral, su alegría, sino que también todo su ser incluyendo el corazón y el cerebro, si su maestro estaba grave o no iba a salir de esa sala nunca más, sin duda, el siempre risueño Monkey D. Luffy moriría en el momento justo y daría paso a un cadáver viviente.

Para el mayor, Mihawk, también estaba en juego casi todo su ser. Nunca dijo que poseía sentimientos fraternales por Shanks, nunca fue precisamente "Amable" con él, mucho menos le apoyó en sus decisiones. Pero ese bastardo pelirrojo, fuera cual fuera la forma en la que el día anterior lo despachase de mala manera, cualquier insulto, todo, era ignorado por Shanks, y este nuevamente estaba ahí, regalándole esa absurda y bobalicona sonrisa. Desde pequeños, a sus doce años, se conocieron, y de ahí nació lo que ahora mismo peligraba de forma casi aterradora, la amistad que compartieron, aunque hasta hace pocos días no supo ni que existía podría morir con el pelirrojo, dios no lo quiera, porque si Shanks moría, o le seguía a la tumba lo acabaría amargándose su propia vida, culpándose por todo.

Zorro notaba la tensión, era casi dolorosa, sobre todo para su maestro. Mihawk estaba nervioso, y aunque su rostro estuviera impasible, aunque no expresase nada, sus ojos áureos temblaban como la gelatina, amenazando con dejar de iluminarse. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, si Mihawk recaía en la oscuridad, ni siquiera él podría sacarle, por mucho que se esforzase para ayudarlo.

Luego estaba su amigo azabache, ese sí que no se recuperaría del duro golpe. Algo le decía que si Shanks no salía de esta, si ese pelirrojo hiperactivo dejaba de existir, aquí, quien no regresaría nunca a la normalidad, era Luffy. El vínculo existente entre esos dos era muy fuerte, lo envidio desde un principio, porque sabía que dicho vínculo jamás existiría entre él y Mihawk, pero ahora temía que se rompiera por las leyes de la naturaleza. No le deseaba ningún mal a Shanks, por dios, ¡Nadie le desearía ningún mal al pelirrojo de abrazos letales! Quien lo hiciera, es que estaba loco.

−Veo que el pelirrojo va a estirar la pata, pajarraco-hablo una voz grave.

Todos se giraron para ver quién era, para desgracia de Zorro, era a quien odiaba más que nada. Sakazuki Akainu miro a todos los presentes, que risa, sus rostros mostraban sorpresa por verle en un hospital, obviamente no tenía preocupación alguna si Shanks se moría, por supuesto para él era un cabo que se acabaría de atar si dejaba de existir. Antes lo ayudo, simplemente para despistar al halcón, y recuperar lo que era suyo, pero no lo encontró en el habitad del pajarraco. Su mirada se paró en el peliverde, que le enviaba miradas asesinas, así que su pequeña fiera estaba domesticada por el halcón, le sorprendió encontrárselo aquí, pero no importaba. Regalándole una sonrisa escalofriante a Zorro, la cual decía claramente: "Si te despistas un segundo, te encerrare donde nadie te encuentre" el pequeño peliverde sintió un escalofrió por su espalda.

Law se dio cuenta, de que ese hombre y su "Kit" no eran precisamente amigos del alma. Más todavía cuando lo vio temblar, con mirada sincera y determinación, camino y se puso al lado de "Kit" poniéndole una mano en el hombro, "Tranquilo Kit, estoy contigo" pensó el del gorro intentando transmitir el mensaje al peliverde, el cual lo entendió y agradeció profundamente. Por parte de Akainu, había descubierto que su fiera había hecho un nuevo amigo, y este no era tan tonto como los demás, estaba casi seguro que veía claramente sus intenciones con Zorro.

"Lo que me faltaba, otro en mi lista. No importa, en comparación con el pajarraco este no es más que un ratoncito a la espera de su muerte" dio una sonrisa cruel a los chicos antes de mirar a Mihawk.

−Hey, pajarraco, ¿Compro una corona de flores o me espero un poco más al funeral?

Mihawk apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas que le invadieron de cortar parte a parte a ese desgraciado, Luffy sintió un dolor en el pecho y miro a Mihawk. Este se dio cuenta de que el niño azabache tenía los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, dios, ese cerdo bastardo de Akainu lo había dicho a propósito, para poder ver el sufrimiento del niño.

"No he visto ser más despreciable, que el que disfruta haciendo llorar a un chiquillo inocente como este" pensó con odio el ojidorado, acariciando la cabeza de Luffy para calmarle. Después dio una mirada, que como reza el dicho "si las miradas mataran…" sin duda alguna, Akainu estaría ya por el nivel de los dinosaurios en cuanto a enterrado se refería. Este por el contrario, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, ¿Quién dijo que los hospitales eran aburridos y desesperanzadores? Si él se lo estaba pasando en bomba viendo a esos pobres idiotas esperar a que les dijesen la verdad, Akagami Shanks estaba más tieso que la mojama. Y pronto el ojos de oro también lo estaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo volver a tener al pequeño Roronoa a su merced.

−Akainu, lárgate, no pintas nada aquí-hablo heladamente el espadachín más grande.

−A ver si adivino…"Nadie me ha dado vela en este entierro" ¿Verdad? Anda, mira por donde, nunca mejor dicho, ¡JAJAJAJA!-se carcajeo cruelmente.

Luffy aumento su llanto, estallando en un mar de lágrimas creyendo que su Shanks, el que era como un padre y un hermano para él había muerto. Mihawk y Zorro estaban dispuestos a girarle la cara a ese desgraciado, pero se sorprendieron al ver quien fue el que, dejando en la sala un sonoro golpe sordo, le dio la hostia del siglo a Akainu.

−Vete por dónde has venido, o te sacare yo hijo de la gran puta. Ya sabes que no tengo problemas, vete ya, venga, no tengo más paciencia cerdo despreciable-dijo con veneno quien había golpeado a Akainu.

Este a la par que incrédulo estaba furioso, de todos precisamente ese capullo, se había atrevido a golpearle.

−Puto flamenco, te arrepentirás de haberme levantado la mano-susurro con veneno antes de irse y doblar la esquina.

− ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Eh, llámame para ir de compras!-se despidió sonriendo con malicia, girándose para mirar a los otros-¿Qué pasa?

Zorro se abrazó a Doflamingo seguido de Law, que imitaba al peliverde, Nami, Vivi y Luffy. Rodeado de niños, el rubio solo sonrió, pensando que quizás querían saber algo de su estilo personal.

− ¡Desde ahora me hago fan tuyo flamenco pederasta!-grito alegre Zorro.

− ¡Y yo haré lo que mi Kit haga!-colaboro Law ganándose una mirada molesta del peliverde.

− ¡Maldito Okama que no soy tu Kit ni tu Kat ni tu nada!

Nami, pero sobre todo Vivi escucho lo que dijo el nuevo chico que acompañaba a Zorro. Vivi no era tonta, sabía muy bien que ese chico del gorro no estaba actuando con simple amistad, un pinchazo en el pecho fue lo que la advirtió, ¿Acaso ese chulito quería que Zorro…? Negó varias veces con la cabeza, estaba dispuesta a todo, a todo, no importara como pero ni ese imbécil ni nadie iba a intentar ligarse a su peliverde.

Dejando a la pelirroja completamente impresionada, Vivi se lanzó a los brazos de Zorro. Le abrazo por el cuello, usando sus mejores armas, el llanto, el peliverde alarmado de que a la chica le pasase algo. Esta le miro a los ojos, con lagrimones tan grandes que a su lado, los llantos de Luffy eran simples gotitas, el peliverde la separo con suavidad preguntándole que le pasaba, esta se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos.

−Oh…Zorro…snif… ¿Qué pasara si Shanks…si Shanks?- el chico la calmo, no quería que otra persona se sintiera destrozada si realmente el pelirrojo…-Estoy tan preocupada…

Alguien la agarro por atrás y la aparto con brusquedad.

−Pues preocúpate, pero lejos de Kit, lo que menos necesita son lloronas como tú, maja-dijo Law con el ceño fruncido.

Vivi parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida de que ese idiota, precisamente el idiota y no Zorro la apartara y le dijese semejante cosa. Con una mirada de odio se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con Law. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, un poco entre el odio y la ira, susurraron lo bastante bajo para que Zorro no se enterara.

− ¿Y tú quién eres frescales? ¿Y a quién demonios llamas Kit? Él se llama Zorro-susurro con veneno.

−Trafalgar Law, pelo fregona. Futuro novio de Kit, y le llamo así porque, claro-se acercó mucho a ella sonriéndole maliciosamente-al contrario que tu mosquita muerta tenemos la confianza para llamarnos lo que queramos.

−Hey, Vivi, Okama, ¿Qué demonios susurráis?-interrumpió el peliverde.

−Eso, eso-colaboro Shiaru poniéndose detrás de Vivi, mirando con rabia a Law-Como insultes a Vivi te meto ese gorrito por el culo, gilipollas.

Law sonrió, esos no tenían ni idea de quien era. Abrazo a Zorro por el cuello y con otra mano, le rodeo la cintura apretándole contra sí.

−Yo solo quería dejar claro que tengo la intención de conquistar a mi dulce Kitsune de pelo verde, ¿A que sí, Kit?-lo último lo susurro al oído de Zorro.

Este, rojo le aparto gritándole lo típico, que dejara de llamarle Kit.

Nami sonrío maliciosamente quedando en medio de Zorro y Law.

−Jejeje, verde por arriba y rojo por abajo. ¿Qué es?-pregunto riéndose.

− ¡Un tomate!-dijeron al unísono Luffy y Law, este último apareciendo un poco más calmado.

Nami suspiro con una gota en la cabeza, vaya con los hombres. Mirando maliciosamente a Zorro, le cogió por el brazo llevándoselo un poco lejos para susurrarle.

−Oe, "Kit", ¿Este fantasma y tú estáis…?

− ¡¿Pero qué dices loca?!-le grito rojo, pero de ira.

Nami iba a contestar, pero Mihawk llego hasta ellos, cogiendo de la oreja a Zorro y llevándoselo al sitio le hizo una señal a Nami de que le siguiera. Dejando a un peliverde con la oreja bombeándole de dolor y roja como un pimiento, mientras la pelirroja de pelo corto se reía.

Zorro miro a Mihawk al estilo anime.

− ¿Por qué has hecho eso, viejo?-le rugió, llevándose un puñetazo en la cabeza.

− Porque en los hospitales no se grita, y este pobre hombre lleva media hora aquí esperando para hablar-frunció el ceño, mirándole serio.

Zorro sintió estremecerse, desde luego había veces que Mihawk conseguía amedrentarle. Mihawk miro al chico de la gorra, este miro al espadachín más grande, hubo un sepulcral silencio entre ellos hasta que el doctor, haciéndose notar ya que había presenciado un espectáculo de varios temas. Todos hicieron un semicírculo a su alrededor, con cara preocupada.

−Emmm…bueno-carraspeo un poco para aclararse la voz-con respecto al señor Akagami…

Luffy se tiró de rodillas delante del doctor, abrazándose a la bata, mirándole casi llorando descosidamente.

− ¡Por favor dígame que Shanks está bien!-grito llorando.

El peliverde, ayudado de Law le quitó al impresionado señor el azabache que lloraba. Le calmaron diciéndole lo típico de estate tranquilo, y todo saldrá bien, pero Luffy era de los que se tiran otra vez a la carga. Al menos dejo de moverse cuando, una furiosa Nami le dio un golpe dejándolo en el suelo, Zorro trago saliva, recordaba los guantazos de la pelirroja en sus tiempos, no había perdido facultades, ni soñarlo, las había incrementado junto con su mal genio y su poca paciencia.

−Continúe doctor, continúe-dijo una muy cabreada Nami.

−El jo-joven…-miro a Luffy tendido en el suelo.

− ¡CONTINUA COÑO!-le grito Nami con cara anime.

Como si fuera un soldado, el doctor se puso firme y miro el examen médico que le habían dado. Un resucitado Luffy miraba abrazado a Zorro con preocupación lo que pudiese decir ese hombre, el ojidorado también estaba nervioso, si realmente le pasaba algo a Shanks…

−Antes que nada, una pregunta, ¿El señor Akagami tuvo alguna depresión últimamente?-pregunto el doctor limpiándose las gafas.

Al ojidorado, se le congelo el corazón, si más se podía. Por supuesto que la tuvo, él se encargó de hacer crecer ese sentimiento en el pelirrojo soltándole aquellas palabras que taladraban el alma de cualquiera con mucha facilidad, sobre todo a Shanks.

Apenado asintió, agachando la cabeza, culpable.

−Ha sido culpa mía, tuvimos una pelea y…me sobrepase con él-confeso dolido.

No era el único. El peliverde también sintió el dolor de Mihawk, no era por el halcón por quien estaba deprimido, lo supo cuando le regalo el pajarito, estaba así con Shanks, seguramente su maestro pensaba que se pasó en su pelea, pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer algo tan nimio como eso. Más todavía cuando sabía que Shanks era su amigo, era una amistad incluso más fuerte que la suya con Luffy o incluso con Nami, era algo tan intenso que no sabía describirlo con palabras exactas que no fueran las de "Fraternidad" y "Amor puro" obviamente nunca pensó mal de su relación en ningún momento.

El doctor volvió su vista al examen médico.

−Lo que tiene el señor Akagami no es grave, tranquilos, ahora está bien-se vio los rostros calmados de todos-Solo ha sido una bajada de tensión, ocurre normalmente cuando el individuo deja repentinamente de comer o dormir bien y fuerza el cuerpo más de lo que puede, en ocasiones también lo causa la mente al estar cerradamente angustiada.

Luffy se sintió mal, pero aliviado a la vez, si Shanks no corría peligro, estaba complacido con eso. Mihawk también sintió que el pulso le volvía a la normalidad, aunque esa presión en el pecho continuaba, posiblemente a causa de la culpabilidad de haber provocado que el pelirrojo estuviese en ese estado.

− ¿Podemos verle?-pregunto la voz inocente de Luffy, haciendo que a todos se les derritiera el corazón, con excepciones claro.

El doctor le sonrió revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente.

−Espera solo unos minutos más, pequeño. El señor Akagami podrá recibirles cuando haya sido trasladado a una habitación y el papeleo de su ingreso este hecho.

− ¿Ingreso? ¿Pero no se suponía que no tenía nada grave?-pregunto Vivi, apenada.

−Tranquila, señorita-le sonrió-no es nada grave, por supuesto, pero tiene que reposar y solo serán dos días, creo que por mucho pánico que le tenga a los hospitales, el señor Akagami aguantara.

Mihawk sintió un dejavu, eso lo había vivido, esas mismas palabras de "por mucho pánico que le tenga a los hospitales…" cuando estaban de cadetes y tocaba la revisión médica en el hospital para ponerse las vacunas, él estaba nervioso y Shanks muy alegre. El pelirrojo le aseguro que era un pinchacito de nada, le pregunto si ya le habían pinchado alguna vez como para estar tan seguro y motivado. Adivinad la respuesta…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ODIO LOS HOSPITALEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" Sí, aun recordaba el grito que dio el pelirrojo cuando le pincharon sin querer en el lado equivocado porque Shanks se movió.

Pensó que si Shanks estaba anestesiado, en cuanto despertara lo primero que haría sería huir aunque fuera en calzoncillos.

Una larga espera después pudieron entrar a ver al pelirrojo, la habitación era blanca, como todo el hospital. Solo tenía una cama en el lado derecho tocando a la pared, delante una ventana que dejaba ver el lado este del hospital y un jardín por el que muchos de los hospitalizados caminaban o tomaban un poco el aire para salir de ese infierno blanco.

Todos rodearon la camilla donde, conectado a una bolsa de líquido (no me acuerdo como se llama) estaba dormido el pelirrojo, la tarde dio paso a la noche que cayó como un telón en el escenario, con clase. A los pocos minutos rondando las 22:12 de la noche, el pelirrojo dejo que todo el mundo viera sus ojos oscuros abrirse con lentitud, y algo de esfuerzo, Luffy se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo ni un poco, y todos empezaron a hablar sorprendiendo al hombre de la cama. La verdad es que no se esperaba tanta visita.

Mihawk, apartado de los demás, decidió no acercarse, estaba completamente avergonzado. Alguien le toco el hombro, miro pero tuvo que agachar la mirada para ver a su alumno tendiéndole un café que fue a buscar a la cafetería, junto con una sonrisa comprensiva.

−Vamos, viejo, no pensaras quedarte ahí para siempre-le sonrió con sorna.

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa, impresionando al menor cuando su maestro le acaricio el pelo de manera cariñosa.

−Roronoa, a veces creo que detrás de tu apariencia de ignorancia y estupidez, queda un rayo de inteligencia mínima que puede superar a la de un mono-relato enfureciendo al otro.

Con una sonrisa falsa, un tic en la ceja derecha y muchas venas en la frente el menor hablo.

−Viejo, cabrón, hijo de puta, agarrado, un día de estos te…

−Mihawk…

Ambos espadachines miraban como el pelirrojo tenía cierta mirada puesta en el mayor de los dos. Al ojidorado se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pensando que quizás no debería haberse quedado hasta que despertase y si recaía otra vez él no….

− ¿Podéis dejarnos solos, por favor?-pregunto Shanks, obviamente refiriéndose a él y a Mihawk.

Todos asintieron, antes de salir, Zorro le dio un codazo suave a su maestro llamando su atención.

−Animo viejo, tu puedes-le susurro levantando el pulgar en símbolo de ánimo.

Al ojidorado se le cayó una gota mientras empujaba al peliverde para quedar a solas con Shanks. Estuvieron mirándose hasta que…

−…Lo siento…

Shanks se sorprendió.

− ¿Qué?

−Que lo siento de verdad Shanks, soy un capullo amargado que la tomo contigo y no te hice caso cuando realmente estabas mal-lo gracioso era, que Mihawk mantenía la cabeza gacha, como un niño temiendo ser regañado.

Y a Shanks le pareció ver a un niño. Uno asustado de perder a alguien valioso para él, con una sonrisa y una lágrima solitaria se dirigió a él.

−Perdonado-sonrió amistosamente.

Mihawk levanto la vista impresionado.

−Shanks yo…

−Sé lo que me vas a decir y ya te lo estas callando Mihi-chan-una vena creció en la frente del ojidorado-Por cierto-le susurro con cierto temor-No me digas que estoy en…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Todos estaban afuera esperando en silencio hasta que….

−¡MIHAWK DEJAME SALIR DE ESTE LUGAAAAAAAAARRRRR!-se escuchó el grito del pelirrojo.

− ¡De eso nada idiota tienes que reposar!-Mihawk.

Entonces se escuchó un golpe, luego varios. Todos suspiraron, ya habían hecho las paces, y como sospechaba Doflamingo, de una manera un poco rara, Zorro se sintió aliviado, y Law aprovechando eso abrazo a su compañero restregando sus mejillas.

−Que bien verte contento, Kit ^w^

− ù.ú*

Mihawk salió de la habitación encontrándose a un Luffy y a un Zorro dormiditos en la sala de espera con cierto chico del gorro que dormía apoyado en Zorro. Ese último lo miro con retintín, algo le olía mal y ese chico apestaba. Dofla se dio cuenta en seguida y se rio con malicia.

−Los celos son traicioneros amor mío-dijo Doflamingo riéndose pícaramente.

Mihawk no entendió muy bien eso.

−Idiota, ni idea de lo que hablas pero bueno-el otro se volvió a reír-Llévate a Roronoa a tu habitad, no me fio ni un pelo de Akainu. Yo me quedare con Luffy en el hospital.

Dofla paro de reírse.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver Akainu con la hojita?

−Mucho Doflamingo-agudizo su mirada-Creo que ese cerdo planea hacer de las suyas con tal de conseguirlo…

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

Cap.18. El capítulo más corto de creando lazos.

Bostezo, como él y los demás fueron a cenar a la cafetería. Por una vez jugueteaba con la comida sin llegar a darle ningún mordisco, estaba algo apartado de los demás, por voluntad propia, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, ver a Akainu le jodió bastante, odiaba a ese bastardo y ansiaba su momento de vengarse con tanto anhelo …

Sintió un abrazo por el cuello y se encontró a Law, fregando su mejilla contra la suya. Dios, cuando vio por primera vez a ese moreno de ojos grises que le provocaba escalofríos, tendría que haber hecho, lo que obviamente habría hecho cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Mandarlo a la mierda. Pero no le dio tiempo porque este le pregunto que si quería ser su novio, por supuesto se negó no le tenía nada en contra, bueno sí el que fuera tan empalagoso, aseguro que caería a sus pies, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda recordando algo desagradable.

"Te hare caer a mis pies, me perteneces…Zorro Roronoa…" esa voz gélida en su cuello, con veneno y lujuria le provoco temblores.

Abriendo los ojos como platos aparto bruscamente, Law se dio contra la mesa de la que estaba de espaldas. Con sorpresa miro como su "Kit" temblaba, parecía contener una furia invisible, la pregunta que se hacía, era si esa furia estaba dirigida a su persona o simplemente "Kit" estaba furioso con algo más.

−Hey, Kit, ¿Qué te pasa?

Zorro se giró e iba a darle una mirada molesta, pero decidió que mejor, no. Puede que Law fuera insufrible, pero no tenía por qué pagar su resentimiento con él.

−Nada, Okama, es solo que tengo un mal sabor de boca, eso es todo-contesto sentándose.

Law dio un salto y se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por el hombro atrayéndolo para abrazarle.

−Venga Kit, cuéntaselo todo al tío Law-sonrió ampliamente.

A Zorro le salieron muchas venas en la frente, esa maldita manía de llamarlo Kit le estaba volviendo loco (En el sentido de que está enfadado, no en el otro) Sabía que una parte de él, quizás…quizás…"Quizás estoy un poco colado por él" pensó suspirando, lo admitía de antemano que Law tenía un extraño magnetismo, pero este se rompió cuando miro a los ojos a su maestro, algo le decía que después de la escenita en el hospital Mihawk le iba a ver con otros ojos. Sentía miedo de que su maestro le odiara o simplemente dejara de ser el viejo bastardo agarrado, que dejara de ser así con él, porque eso le dolería mucho, ya le había costado empezar, y lo hicieron mal pie, al principio del entrenamiento ya se veía que Mihawk lo hacía a mala leche, luego ya quizás empezaron a llevarse "bien". Si su maestro le repudiaba por pensar que le gustaban los hombres…"Una parte de mí le gusta Law, y es un hombre por lo tanto…".

Empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza hasta que se levantó de sopetón mirando a la nada con cara de horror.

"¡OH NO SOY GAY!" suerte que lo pensó porque si llegase a gritarlo.

Se sentó cogiéndose la cabeza, dios, no tendría que serlo no porque entonces sus amigos le odiarían. No hacía falta más que ver al flamenco, a parte de Shanks, porque era rarito como él y…bueno no lo sabía, quizás Mihawk o una parte de Mihawk respetaba al flamenco mientras que la otra lo odiaba y se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Y peor aún pensar que Mihawk…

"Me odiara, de seguro que me odiara…" pensó con amargura.

Si le odiaba le echaba de su casa, si le echaba no podía saldar su deuda y mucho menos se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo sin la experiencia que ese hombre de ojos dorados podía darle. Resignado pensó que lo mejor era olvidar esa parte gay, daba igual si le gustaba Law u otro, lo principal es que debía enterrar sus sentimientos, un buen espadachín debe mantener la cabeza fría, como sea.

Decidido a enfrentarse a sí mismo, aparto a Law mirándole con cierto enfado. Este iba a protestar pero algo le hizo mirar hacía la puerta y acto seguido se metió debajo de la mesa, puso su cabeza entre las piernas de Zorro para hablarle, este rojo de cara por la posición intento apartarlo pero Law le dijo que no dijese nada y disimulara que no estaba ahí, ¿¡Como cojones no iba a darse cuenta de que estaba ahí?! Con esfuerzo logro apartarlo de sus piernas y las cerro para que ese espabilado no se pusiera en esa parte.

Miro a la dirección donde por lo visto, creía que a Law se le había aparecido la virgen. Pero lo único que vio fue a un chico de unos trece años, de pelo rojo pincho y cara de pocas migas caminar hasta la barra y parecía preguntar algo.

−Okama, ¿Quién es? –le susurro disimuladamente.

Law saco un poco la cabeza.

−Es mi mejor amigo que planea matarme entre terrible sufrimiento-contesto volviéndose a esconder.

−No le culpo…es más, creo que le ayudaría-murmuro el peliverde.

−¡KIT!-se indignó Law interiormente maldiciéndose.

Pero para su suerte el pelirrojo no le oyó.

−Creo que te está buscando.

−Por supuesto que me busca, el mu cabrón me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta-dijo un poco divertido el moreno.

Zorro sintió una punzada en el pecho, fue muy rápido y dolió, solo con ver como Law miraba al pelirrojo…sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba así?

Entonces la puerta de la cafetería nuevamente se abrió dejando paso a Doflamingo. El rubio camino hasta los niños para saludarles y ver que todos, incluso Luffy ya estaban más tranquilos, miro a Zorro y se dio cuenta de que Law estaba debajo de la mesa, con cara de horror fue hasta el sitio y levanto a Law tirándole de la oreja izquierda con fuerza y también le dio unos cuantos coscorrones.

−¡OYE SINVERGÜENZA, VERGÜENZA TENDRÍA QUE DARTE ESO DE INTENTAR VIOLAR A LA INOCENTE HOJITA DE ZORRITO, ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-grito zarandeándolo un poco.

Luego una voz en su cabeza apareció, "¿Y tú que, eres un santo? Te recuerdo que intentabas violar a Mihawk en los baños" dijo esa voz, "Calla, que así quedo bien delante de mi adorable Hojita y los demás críos" le contesto.

Sin previo aviso, alguien le robo a Law de sus manos y se encontró con un pelirrojo pelo pincho que le estaba linchando a ostias.

− ¡Cabrón así que ahí te escondías!-gritaba el pelirrojo golpeando a Law todo el rato.

Este intentaba protegerse.

− ¿Tanto te moleta que haya colgado tu diario Kidd?-intentaba respirar pero no podía.

−¡¿A ti que te parece imbécil?!

Y así una pelea de toma pan y moja.

−Ah, Hojita se me olvidaba, te vienes a dormir a mi casa hoy, mi amor Mihawk me pidió que te llevara conmigo-le dijo a Zorro.

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego los entrecerró.

−¿No intentaras nada raro verdad?

−Que va, ¡Solo una pelea con almohadas y quien pierda se quita la ropa! XD

−¡Y UNA MIERDA!

TBC….

Como dije antes, es el capítulo más corto de creando lazos, pero no es el último. Es que andaba corto de inspiración y tiempo así que por eso es corto, no os preocupéis, el siguiente es más largo es solo para que os quedéis con las ganas de saber que pasara en la "Noche de Doflamingo con Zorro/Zoro" XD a más, el capítulo 5 fue el más largo, por lo que este tenía que ser el más corto, sin más, hasta el lunes porque este fin de semana no actualizo, repito, no actualizo, y el lunes tendréis una sorpresita ^.^

Y la sorpresa es…

No os lo pienso decir que si no ya no me leéis.

Hasta otra y muchas gracias por los reviews ^O^


	19. Chapter 19

Hola de nuevo a todos, me alegro de que estéis aun leyendo mi humilde historia *se seca las lágrimas* No sabéis cuanto me caliento el coco pensando en algo que os guste…

Últimamente he tenido mucha inspiración, o sea que creo…que esta historia puede tener más de 30 capítulos, creo, si la inspiración me gana hare hasta cuanto pueda.

No os prometo nada, solo un clímax al final de todo este embrollo que os hará saltar las lágrimas de emoción.

Sin más os dejo este capi.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

Cap.19. La visita.

Al fin después de una larga discusión y una breve despedida, Zorro y Doflamingo iban al habitad del rubio. En parte estaba agradecido porque de esta manera Law no iba a hacerle nada a menos que le diera la vena loca y se pusiera a correr como un loco buscándole. No…Law estaba demasiado ocupado con ese pelirrojo, otra vez esa sensación de agobio, esa que le decía que algo iba mal, no quería admitirlo pero a lo mejor…

"Sí señor Zorro Roronoa, estas celoso" dijo una vocecita interior.

"No, bueno, sí…espera, ¡No! Yo no estoy celoso, solo me molesta que…" le contesto, pero esa vocecita se adelantó riéndose.

"Sabes que te encantan esos ojos grises, te encanta como te mira, te encanta cuando te abraza…te encanta que se te insinué tan bruscamente como un animal salvaje y tú estás deseando complacerle…"

Se paró completamente rojo.

Dofla miro al niño, este estaba completamente estático y con una cara más roja, parecía una estatua y su expresión era como de asombro, algo bastante raro, miro hacia donde miraba y aparentemente no había nada. Parecía que había visto un fantasma, aunque tendría que estar blanco no rojo, ¿verdad? No es que supiera mucho del tema de fantasmas y esas cosas pero era raro, se acercó con su elegancia, si se le podía llamar a eso elegancia, y le toco la frente, el niño seguía estático pero tenía la frente casi ardiendo, tuvo miedo de que a lo mejor hubiera cogido fiebre. Se le encogieron los huevos de miedo, muy pocas veces veías a Yurakiur Mihawk amenazando pero si lo hacía, lo hacía de verdad y por supuesto de seguro cumplía la amenaza…Estaba realmente alterado, por supuesto por la anterior charla que había tenido con Mihawk…

O-O-o-O-o-O Flash Back-O-o-O-o-O

− ¿¡Qué a Cerdo-Akainu le ponen los niños inocentes como Zorrito?!

PLAF

−Dios, creo que tú y el mocoso Roronoa sois parientes, que puta manía de gritar en los hospitales, flamenco-se quejó frotándose las sienes, cansado.

Doflamingo se rasco el chichón que le había hecho el de pelo negro. En otra circunstancia lo habría tomado como un roce pasional, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que Mihawk estaba recuperando el control después del accidente de Shanks, pensó que mejor ni mencionar sus comentarios lascivos.

−Volviendo al tema. Mihawk, no creo que Akainu sea de los que les gustan las personas, sobre todo los críos, a más, es un hombre…

−Creo que ese cerdo y Roronoa se conocen de antes-espeto sentado, con el ceño fruncido.

Eso pillo a Dofla desprevenido.

− ¿Cómo…dices?

Mihawk lo taladro con la mirada. Pero Doflamingo vio algo más, una ira contenida, algo le decía que ese niño tenía una influencia en el ojidorado, una capaz de que ese hombre delante de él, hiciera locuras por protegerlo.

−Es solo una suposición. Pero creo que Akainu ha violado a Roronoa-dijo otra vez con el mismo tono, suave, bajito y amenazante.

Doflamingo abrió los ojos por debajo de sus gafas. Dios, no podía creerse que ese cerdo hubiese hecho algo así, un momento, ¿Y cómo podía saber eso Mihawk?

−Siéntate, ahora te lo explicare todo mejor para que tu cerebro de mosquito lo entienda-más ordeno que otra cosa, Dofla se sentó a su lado, esperando la explicación-El día en que se me aparecieron Shanks y Garo con el niño, me pidieron que lo entrenara, admití y admito que ese pequeño tiene talento con la espada-suspiro-luego de una pequeña pelea con el mocoso me entere de que fue Shanks quien lo ideo todo, lo perseguí, casi le corto los huevos, y finalmente Shanks me tiro el rollo de la amistad pura y verdadera…Fue entonces cuando me encontré a Akainu, este me exigió con todo el morro que le diera al niño, dijo que le pertenecía. Por supuesto me negué en redondo, pero…cuando tuve una pelea con Roronoa porque apestaba y acabamos los dos en la bañera yo le v…

− ¿¡TE METISTE EN LA BAÑERA CON EL NIÑO?! ¡HIPOCRITA, LUEGO SOY YO EL PEDERASTA!-grito totalmente enfurecido, ofendido y celoso el rubio, llevándose otro fuerte golpe.

Mihawk había hecho un agujero en el suelo en cuanto golpeo. Suspiro masajeándose la cansada sien, demasiadas emociones, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y solucionar en su cabeza. Le dolía de verdad porque con lo de Shanks, Akainu, Doflamingo y sus gritos y por algún extraño motivo, ese niño de ojos grises que se hacía llamar Law, sí, algo le olía mal…ese crío tenía una mirada misteriosa, aparentemente inocente y de buena persona, pero…"Creo que ese imbécil quiere algo de Roronoa…y no sé cómo acara pero sí que sé que si ese niñato de pelo verde se deja enredar por él las cosas no irán precisamente bien" pensó clavando sus ojos afilados en la pared, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apretando la mano derecha con rabia, poniéndose el nudillo blanco y bajo la atenta mirada de Dofla.

Este sonrió maliciosamente.

−Mi amor Mihawk, como te dije antes, los celos son traicioneros jejeje…-se rio pícaramente.

− ¿Decías algo?-pregunto cuando al oír la voz de Doflamingo se despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

Doflamingo sonrió con malicia de nuevo, oh, su amor Mihawk nunca, al menos hasta que las cosas entre el chico del gorro y la hojita subiesen de nivel, entendería lo que realmente sentía, estaba seguro de que el halcón veía que su presa estaba siendo acechada por otro depredador.

−Sí, que continúes tu relato pajarito de mis sueños-le dijo en tono meloso.

La mirada dorada se agudizo peligrosamente, dando a entender a Dofla que vigilara lo que decía o hacía, o acabaría mal, muy mal, y ni aun estando en el mismo hospital se libraría de la que le iba a caer encima.

−En la bañera le vi cicatrices de látigos.

−Mihawk, Akainu cuando tortura usa látigos con todo el mundo-protesto acomodándose las gafas. Con aparente tranquilidad también con una peineta se repasó el pelo.

−Tenía marcas de mordiscos y chupetones en el cuello…

La peineta se estrelló contra el suelo, creando un sonido breve pero fuerte cuando el portador, de piel canela se puso muy pálido abriendo muchísimo la boca. La voz se negaba a salir, como si tuviera miedo, pero no lo tenía, se lo había imaginado, todo, no era capaz de ver semejante imagen y mucho menos al pobre niño peliverde, que clase de…

− ¿¡Qué clase de monstruo violaría a un niño?!-no grito, pero si alzo un poco la voz.

−Akainu-respondió severamente-Aunque tú no hables mucho, que desde que tenía trece años no dejaste de intentarlo cuando me metía en la ducha hasta el día en que te metí la espada negra por el culo… ¬.¬

Dofla se vio metido en un aura oscura.

− ¿Pero cuando se os va a olvidar eso? TToTT

−Ni idea-se encogió de hombros-Doflamingo…

El otro lo miro volviendo a la normalidad, para encontrarse unos ojos dorados amenazadores.

−Te dejo al cargo de Roronoa hasta mañana, si le pasa algo, aunque se nimio, no quedara de ti ni los restos, ¿Entendido? No dejes que Akainu se le acerque, y mucho menos lo dejes solo, a menos que este con tu alumno, Luffy o algún que otro aprendiz, pero no le dejes ir con ese tal Law-agudizo su mirada-Ese crio del gorro apesta a mal rollo, y no hay ni que decir que pretende arrastrar a Roronoa con él-miro a Dofla-¿De qué te ríes idiota?

Doflamingo no aguanto más, se partió la caja para luego ponerse serio y marcharse.

−Es que…no pensé que te influenciaría tanto ese pequeñín…

Dejo a Mihawk con la duda en la cara…

O-o-O-o-O-o-Fin flash back-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Chasqueo los dedos para despertar al niño del pelo verde. Que obviamente después de haber estado en su mundo particular de la imaginación despertó. Miro a Doflamingo con cara extraña hasta que se acordó que el rubio le había dicho que iría a pasar la noche con él a su habitad. El joven espadachín, no entendía del todo a su maestro, le era un poco raro y repentino que se ¿preocupara? La definición de los sentimientos de Mihawk no era exacta, quizás el pelinegro pensaba que o se perdía por el hospital de noche y se caía por las escaleras cuando tratase de encontrar el baño, o si regresaba solo a casa acabaría también por perderse y caerse al rio, por un barranco o los de prácticas de tiro castigados lo tomaban por una presa y le disparaban.

Suspiro con una gota en la cabeza, esas dos opciones eran las más posibles que se le hubieran pasado por mente a su maestro. Cuando vio la expresión preocupada de Doflamingo le calmo con una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba a donde quedaba su casa, obviamente para ir tirando de una vez porque ya rondaban a las 23:04 de la noche. El rubio no comento nada, de verdad que Mihawk y ese crio eran una…pareja un tanto difícil de entender pero que seguramente esos dos se entendían a la perfección. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro, la verdad es que le gustaría estar en el puesto de Zorro, era un poco doloroso para él ver como la persona de la que estaba enamorada le tenía mucho cariño al pequeño peliverde, otra cosa rara, no había pasado ni una semana desde que el pequeño Roronoa había empezado su entrenamiento con Mihawk, ¿y este ya le tenía cariño? Dios que el mundo se acabe porque Yurakiur Mihawk casi nunca, por no decir en los jamases había tenido a alguien un mero símbolo de aprecio o cariño, al menos hasta que apareció ese pequeño niño de curioso y raro pelo verde, incluso por su parte, creía que fue él que hizo que Shanks y Mihawk solidaran su amistad hasta el punto de que el frio Ojos de Halcón lo admitiera en público.

Tras una larga caminata, en la que el silencio era el que reinaba, llegaron al habitad de Doflamingo. A pesar de que ambos eran, por parte de Doflamingo, bastante abiertos a conversar, la tensión era notable, para Zorro seguramente era porque el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a tener más de un crio en casa, o eso o era que…

−¡REENN MIRA QUIEN HA VENIDO, VENGA BAJA Y OS HAGO TÉ CON GALLETITAS!-grito el rubio a las escaleras que se veían al fondo con una pierna doblada (al estilo fan girl)

A Zorro se le cayó una gota. Luego inspecciono el lugar, la entrada y el salón estaban conectados, toda la pared, al contrario que en casa de Mihawk, era de un color amarillo claro, sin embargo en el habitad del Ojos de Halcón era más bien tirando a un color crema. Una mesa rectangular en el lado derecho casi tirando al centro, de costado a esta en el lado izquierdo un sillón largo dúplex, y en cada extremo vertical de la mesa unas cómodas de cara la una a la otra. El televisor plasma estaba enfrente del sofá, y en la mesa había un florero con tulipanes blancos y algunos libros de navegación y armas ordenados perfectamente en la mesa, en el lado izquierdo del salón habían dos estanterías de madera oscura, mirándose cara a cara, luego estaba el balcón que daba de cara al pueblo. No había ni que decir que el rubio mantenía en un orden y una limpieza asombrosas todo su habitad, no es que Mihawk tuviera todo desordenado, pero se notaba que cuando el ojidorado limpiaba no se comparaba al suelo reluciente en el que te podías ver reflejado que dejaba Doflamingo.

Al final del salón había dos puertas, una que conducía un pasillo con escaleras que iban hacia arriba, y la otra, posiblemente seria la cocina. El rubio le dijo que se esperase en el sillón mientras le preparaba algo para picar y té, por suerte logro sacarse la vergüenza y decirle a Dofla que no bebía té y tampoco café, ya tuvo suficiente cuando se tragó por obligación de Garp el café amargo que Mihawk tenía en casa.

−No te preocupes Hojita, ya te preparo un cola cao sino te gusta el té-le dijo felizmente.

−Esto…no hace falta, yo estoy bien a más ya podría preparármelo yo solo con tú permiso…

−¡DE ESO NADA HOJITA, TÚ ERES MI INVITADO!-le señalo con el dedo to serio, Zorro se sentó en el sofá rígido-Así me gusta, ahora te preparo el cola cao ^.^, ¡REEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN BAJA DE UNA PUTA VEZ TENEMOS INVITADOS! Lo dicho, ahora vuelvo ^w^-con eso despareció.

Zorro alucinaba en colores, a ese tío se le iba la olla…hecho otra rápida ojeada al lugar, sip, sin duda esa casa estaba muy limpia y ordenada. "Me imagino cómo será la de Shanks…" después de un rato en intentarlo puso cara de asco "Mejor que no". Justo entonces apareció por la puerta, en pijama Ren, se frotaba los ojos, claro, posiblemente el pelimorado ya estaba durmiendo para cuando llegaron. El Ojos de gato miro alrededor y fue a la cocina para pararse en el marco y darle una mirada molesta al rubio, que vete a saber que estaba haciendo en la cocina.

−Yo no veo a nadie, hazte mirar la vista flamenco-dijo molesto.

Acto seguido, Dofla saco la cabeza y vio a Zoro encogerse de hombros, como no entendiendo nada. Luego le dio un coscorrón suave a Ren.

−Hazte tú mirar la vista, mocoso, Zorro Roronoa se quedara esta noche con nosotros, y además está sentado en el sofá-le señalo antes de volver a la cocina.

Ren parpadeo un poco tallándose los ojos, más fuerte para ver al invitado. Bostezando se acercó y se sentó a su lado rascándose la cabeza.

−Lo siento Roronoa *Bostezo* Te había confundido con una planta, sin ofender, es que este rubio de vote maricón tiene muchas-se excusó el pelimorado.

−No pasa nada, además-se fijó mejor en el lugar-Es verdad que tiene muchas plantas.

−Te lo dije, a más de maricón, es como las viejas, venga a tener pantas UoU

−¡QUE OS ESTOY OYENDO!-grito frustrado desde la cocina.

− ¡Mejor pa ti!-le grito desde el sofá el pelimorado cogiendo un libro de la mesa.

Zorro sonrió, por lo visto no era el único con problemas de convivencia con su maestro. Eso le recordaba a cómo debería estar Shanks…al pobre Luffy estuvo a punto de darle un jamacuco cuando vio salir al doctor, si realmente hubiera pasado algo estaba seguro que el azabache no regresaría a la normalidad. Miro como Ren se masajeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras leía, era un libro de formación de armas, especializado en explicar sus puntos débiles y sus ventajas.

−Creo que deberías usar gafas para leer-comento el peliverde ganando la atención del otro.

− ¿Y eso?

−Te tocas la frente cada dos o tres minutos que lees, eso quiere decir que fuerzas mucho la vista y te duele la cabeza-explico sonriente.

Ren parpadeo sorprendido.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto confuso.

Zorro sonrió, recordando buenos tiempos.

−Hace tiempo, una amiga mía no necesitaba gafas, pero leía muchos libros de lucha con el shinai, e incluso con espadas de verdad, entonces de tanto que se enfrascaba con la lectura que acababa jodiéndose la vista.

−Ah…-comento el pelimorado-¿Y cómo se llamaba tú amiga?

−Kuina-sonrió con tristeza.

Ren no hizo ningún comentario más. Solo volvió a leer pasándole un poco del libro a Zorro para que mirase si quería, el peliverde no tenía otra cosa que hacer por lo que también se enfrasco con la lectura.

Claro que era mucho pedir que, Roronoa Zorro, descendiente de Zoro Roronoa, como su abuelo, Zorro tenía muy poca experiencia con libros. Lo que quería decir, para ser más claros, que no se enteró ni de lo que decía primer párrafo, que ya estaba sobando con el moquillo cayéndole. Ren le miro con una gota en la cabeza, y se supone que ese peliverde era el aprendiz del gran Ojos de halcón, pobre hombre, tener que soportar a un paleto como Roronoa ya tenía que ser muy duro.

Un ruido sordo despertó al bello durmiente y asusto a Ren. Venia de la cocina, ambos fueron hasta el sitio solo para ver a Dofla temblando y…

−¿QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡NO ME JODAS!-grito el rubio por el teléfono.

Zorro y Ren cayeron al estilo manga, de verdad se habían preocupado cuando en realidad lo que hacia ese rubio era marujear por el teléfono. Ren estaba por matarlo, siendo frenado por Zorro que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar al pelimorado y controlarse a él mismo por el cacho susto que le dio.

−Maldito flamenco casi me da un jamacuco-Ren tenía muchas venas en la frente.

−Calma, hombre, tampoco ha sido para tanto-dijo Zorro agarrando por los hombros a Ren.

−Pero míralo, ¡Ni siquiera nos hace caso!

−Tranqui Ren…

−Es que yo lo….

−¡CHICOS CALLAOS QUE NO ME ENTERO!-les grito Doflamingo volviendo con su móvil a hablar.

−¡Yo a este flamenco-pederasta me lo cargo, como que me calle!-grito Zorro con cara anime que era ahora el sujetado por Ren.

Mientras que el rubio mantenía una animada y amistosa conversación con el del aparato. Se reía a ratos y no paraba de decirle "Te lo dije" o "Ya sabía yo que mis ideas lo lograrían" ambos niños no entendían de que iba la conversación hasta que volvieron al salón y empezaron a hablar, por supuesto, Ren no menciono nada de la acampada cuando el peliverde le pregunto cómo fue, solo soltó lo típico de que fue divertido y que a Luffy le ataco un pulpo kamikaze a la cara. Obviamente no menciono su "accidente alcohólico" con Sanji, el que después de la acampada no volvió a ver y procuro no volver a verle hasta… ¿podría haber un para siempre? No le gustaba verle la cara, no después de lo sucedido, dios….¡y encima fue él el que puso el culo! Cuando pensaba en el sexo, a veces se planteaba que si lo hacía con un hombre, él sería el seme, pero no, acabo siendo el uke. "Qué vergüenza…Yo, heredero de la dinastía Tao, abriéndome de piernas a un tío que es más feo que Picio y encima lo disfrute" se regañó a sí mismo, interiormente.

Justo entro Dofla con té, galletas, café sin cafeína para Ren y un Cola Cao para Zorro. Lo dejo todo en la mesa para después echar una risilla llamando la atención de los chicos.

− ¿A que no sabéis de lo que me río?-les pregunto juguetón.

−Déjame adivinar… ¿Se la has metido por el culo a Mihawk-san?-pregunto Ren comiéndose una galleta.

− ¡No! Pero estaría bien-dio una sonrisa pícara.

− ¡Dofla!-puso morritos Zorro, no es por nada, pero si Mihawk le oyera estaba seguro que ese rubio no veía más la luz del sol.

−Pues la verdad, no se me ocurre nada más-dijo tranquilamente Ren, sorbiendo café.

Doflamingo sonrió de nuevo abrazando a cada chico por el cuello quedando en medio de los dos.

−¡MORIA Y JINBE ESTAN JUNTOS!-grito felizmente el rubio.

−Ren, ¿Quiénes son Moria y Jinbe?-pregunto intentando respirar el peliverde.

−Joder tío, ¿Cómo no puedes saber quién son siendo aprendiz de Mihawk? Da igual, son dos Shichibukai, que por cierto, no sabía que fueran gays.

−Bueno, querido Ren-hablo Dofla aun sonriente-Gracias a moi (creo que se escribe así en francés) esos dos bichos raros están juntos.

Zorro alzo una ceja inclinando la cabeza inocentemente.

− ¿Y cómo has conseguido juntarlos?

−Niño, eso ya no te lo puedo contar porque es secreto profesional e incluye porno-contesto serio Dofla.

Ren se acercó poniendo la mano de lado para susurrarle.

−Roronoa, con eso quiere decir que se ha acostado con ellos y ha hecho un trio ¬.¬

− ¿De verdad? O.O-Zorro.

Ren asintió llevándose un coscorrón casi de inmediato.

−Cállate ya niñato, no me he acostado con nadie, y venga los dos a la cama, la compartís-ordeno Dofla.

−Pero si hay un sofá-se quejó Ren, no es que no le cayese bien Zorro.

−Me da igual, venga, andando. Y déjale un pijama, quieres.

Ambos chicos suspiraron mientras el pelimorado guiaba a Zorro a su habitación.

−Ay…Me siento como una madre con sus hijos-sonrió ampliamente-Ojala mi halcón fuera el papa, jejejeje ^w^

Con eso recogió todo y apago las luces para irse también a dormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

−Pensé que ya no vendrías, "honorable" Almirante Akainu-dijo una voz juguetona.

El de la gorra gruño cuando llego al barranco, la noche era fresca y tuvo que venir cuando recibió una nota anónima citándole allí. Sonrió al ver quien era, oh, cuantos recuerdos, se acercó hasta la figura envolviéndole los brazos a la cadera estrecha y chocando sus labios demandantes antes de separarse, le dio una ojeada rápida.

−Has crecido mucho…recuerdo cuando te la metí por primera vez, no me llegabas ni a la cintura-sonrió cruelmente el almirante.

El otro dio una sonrisa siniestra.

−Eso te gustaba mucho, mira que te has tirado niños, Akainu, me siento muy celoso…

− ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras volvía a acercarse y le envolvía con un brazo la cadera, mientras que con la otra metía la mano dentro del pantalón acariciándole esa parte intima.

El otro sonrió juguetonamente soltando un "Uhmm" placentero.

−He venido a cobrarme una venganza…ah…y tú me vas a ayudar porque…te interesara...ah...-gimió agarrándose a los hombros del mayor.

El cual sonrió otra vez cruelmente apretando el miembro del otro, casi haciéndole gritar.

−Ya sabes que yo solo quiero hacer sufrir al Halcón, y recuperar lo que me pertenece-dijo lamiéndole y mordiéndole un pezón por encima de la cabeza.

−Ah…ah…cabrón…ah, precisamente por eso…esto incumbe al halcón y a tu "querido" arbusto…ah…dios…

Akainu detuvo su acción mirando seriamente a los ojos del más bajo.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

−Ah…Akainu, siempre te detienes cuando mejor lo siento…da igual-profundizó su mirada-Hablo de que te estoy dando la oportunidad de matar de una buena vez a Yurakiur Mihawk…y conseguir a Roronoa bastardo…

Akainu noto como pronuncio con veneno al último.

−A ver si adivino, ¿Tu venganza es contra Roronoa?-pregunto ganándose una sonrisa siniestra del otro.

−Yo jamás podre matar a ese cabeza verde de mierda, en lo que se refiera a poder en la lucha soy inferior-se relamió los labios-pero soy muy astuto, más que Roronoa bastardo y que incluso el Ojos de Halcón, la muerte de Roronoa no me llenara, quiero que sufra el resto de su vida, y tú mi querido Akainu puedes cumplir mi deseo.

Akainu sonrió, dándole la vuelta y aprisionándole contra una roca mientras le bajaba los pantalones con la ropa interior y él se sacaba su firme miembro para penetrar al misterioso sujeto que gimió de placer y dolor a la vez. Se acercó a su oído, susurrando mientras empezaba con las estocadas.

−Me parece perfecto, acepto, mi "amor"

El otro sonrió gimiendo bastante alto.

−Pronto tendré mi venganza…Roronoa bastardo-sonrió cruelmente llegando al orgasmo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras dos niños, uno de pelo morado y otro de verde dormían uno boca arriba y otro boca abajo, eso sí girados cada uno hacia un lado para no oler los pies del otro, Zorro fue el que estaba boca abajo mirando a la pared, abrió sus ojos de repente por un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral.

"Algo malo va a pasar…" pensó con amargura, de repente la imagen de Law sonriéndole apareció en su cabeza, su cara se volvió roja e intento esfumar ese pensamiento, pero era inútil, entonces sintió que si no podía luchar y ganar ese debate mental, ¿Por qué resistirse? Dejo que la imagen continuara en su cabeza.

Esos ojos grises mirándole, sus finos labios curvados en una sonrisa. Y su voz llamándole por ese estúpido mote…

"Dulces sueños, mi Kit" escucho esa voz dulce de Law.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos, cayendo en el profundo sueño que le invadió.

Completamente ajeno a lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola fieles seguidores de esta historia MihawkxZoro o MIZO que es más fácil XD!

Esto es como los aniversarios, ¡Ya estamos al capítulo 20! Por eso mis agradecimientos a…:

Vegetanime: Que me sigue desde el primer capítulo comentando cada capi, y de verdad te lo agradezco de corazón.

Alexa Hiwatari: Que también me sigue desde el primer capítulo y también comenta los capis, en serio yo te lo agradezco de corazón.

Teresa: No sé quién eres porque no apareces como autor ni pareces ser de Fanfiction, pero te agradezco que hayas comentado y leído mi historia.

Kamilabp: Tampoco tengo idea de quién eres, pero parece que has estado leyendo la historia así que muchas gracias también.

¡Y por supuesto a los Followers!

Sé que sois de Fanfiction, dos de vosotros, porque hasta ahora tengo 4, no habéis aparecido en los Reviews pero muchas gracias igualmente por seguirme. No os menciono por si no queréis, ya sabéis, eso de "Privacidad personal"

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dais, esto no acaba aquí, aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas para que de una vez por todas el tonto laba de Zoro…

Zoro: ¡Hey! ¬.¬*

*Lo ignora* y el aburrido más que amargado Mihawk…

Mihawk: ¡Alvissaoikitsunechan…serás cabrón! ¡Y que nombre más largo podrías acortarlo!

Yo: Te jodes pajarraco.

Volviendo al caso, estos dos amargados de la vida… (Mihawk: ¡Yo lo mato!/Zoro: ¡Y yo te ayudo!) Acabaron juntos de un modo u otro, pero acabaran juntos, os lo prometo.

Law: ¡DE ESO NADA, MI KIT ES MÍO! Yo me ligare a Kit y seremos felices para siempre, y Mihawk-pajaroto se joderá para siempre Muahahaha.

Kidd:¡Ven pa ca que tenemos asuntos pendientes hijo de puta!

Law: ¡SOCORRO UN ERIZO ROJO ME QUIERE MATAR!

Mihawk: Ya le comprare yo la corona de flores para la tumba. ¡Animo Kidd!

Zoro: ¡Mihawk! ¬.¬U

Mihawk: ¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que pienso, tú eres mío y de nadie más.

Zoro: O#O

Y sin más porque ya llevo tres páginas con este espectáculo…

Disfrutad del capítulo 20.

Cap.20. Consejos multiproblemáticos.

Después de haber pasado dos meses y pico entrenando como loco, los aprendices estaban agotados. Por suerte pudieron descansar dos días, el fin de semana vamos, ahora todos estaban reunidos bajo el árbol que estaba completamente calvo, el tiempo había anunciado que nevaría, pero aún no había ni rastro de que eso sucediera.

Zorro estaba muy cansado, le dolían los músculos de los brazos y cada vez que los movía sentía como estos chirriaban como si fueran cuerdas que se rompen. Estaba recostado en el frio suelo, tapándose tanto como podía con la chaqueta que Luffy le regalo como adelanto a las navidades, por lo visto el azabache solía olvidarse de comprar regalos para todos cuando llega navidad con la emoción propia, y antes de olvidarse le regalaba a todos algo que les gustase, en su caso era una chaqueta amarilla de mangas delgadas largas con rallas negras en los laterales y el Kanji de "fuerza" marcado en rojo en la espalda. Se lo agradecía de verdad, ya que no tenía más ropa que la que siempre llevaba, y de seguro Mihawk no tenía ropa de su tiempo cuando tenía su edad que fuera de invierno. Suspiro haciendo vaho con el aire que salía de su boca, miraba el cielo perdiéndose en el gris de las nubes, dentro de casi dos semanas seria su cumpleaños.

A pesar de haber pasado dos meses con su maestro y de haberle dicho su fecha de nacimiento, como una vez se la pidió, dudaba mucho que el ojidorado fuera y le regalara algo, menos aún que se acordara, y sobretodo, ya podía irse olvidando de al menos un "Feliz cumpleaños" por su parte. Recordaba que no hace mucho, Vivi le regalo una planta muy bonita la verdad, diciéndole que como no sabía sobre cuando era su cumpleaños y que tampoco le regalo nada cuando se incorporó en el grupo, pues que era algo así como un regalo de bienvenida-navidad-cumpleaños. Le agradeció el detalle, desde entonces las cosas con Shiaru se habían torcido un poco, no sabía porque, pero desde que la peliazul le regalo la planta delante de todos, la satánica no quería cuentas con él. Nami solo le dijo, "Cosas de mujeres, Zorro, cosas de mujeres" en su vida entendería a las mujeres.

Ren y Sanji ni se miraban, estaban separados, curiosamente una a cada lado de Zorro. A veces el rubio le hablaba o más bien le insultaba con su ya acostumbrado Marimo de mierda o solo lo primero, no entendía porque tan de repente el rubio se le acercaba, luego estaba Ren, que también se le acercaba, pero solo cuando no estaba Sanji, tampoco entendía a esos dos. Por suerte, Nami y Luffy eran los únicos a los que comprendía, a medias.

Esos dos se habían hecho amigos muy de repente, siempre jugando al futbol, como ahora. Volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos, Shanks ya había salido del hospital, ya hacía tiempo de eso pero aun lo recordaba porque en cuanto fue pisar el suelo de la habitación, cuando desataron al pelirrojo de la cama, este salió con solo la bata a toda pastilla, por suerte Dofla y Mihawk esperaban a la salida y le tendieron una emboscada, por lo visto antes de salir del hospital Shanks tenía que hacerse una prueba de sangre. Luego estaba el tema de la reconciliación de su maestro y el pelirrojo, bueno, ese asunto ya estaba zanjado, volvieron a la rutina de "Hacer enfadar a Mihawk, Shanks huye, Mihawk lo persigue" y así hasta que se peleaban y se reconciliaban en seguida. Ese último mes fue un descanso, en un sentido, para Zorro ya que Law y los de tercera iniciación se habían ido de viaje algo así como el del primer trimestre, colonias o como se llame a eso que hacían cada trimestre, se iban a una ciudad portuaria bastante lejos, y no regresarían hasta uno o dos días.

Un alivio por supuesto porque no sufrió los acosos del moreno. Luego de haber conocido al que tanto temía, que era su mejor amigo, se llamaba Eusstass Kidd o algo así, la vedad es que no entendía como ese pelirrojo aguantaba a Law, en cierto modo le recordaban a Shanks y Mihawk, no solo por el color de pelo sino que también por su actitud, sonrió pensando que quizás eran una especie de Mini Shanks y Mini Mihawk pero con las tornas intercambiadas, Law que era de pelo oscuro como su maestro tenía el carácter de Shanks, y Kidd, que era pelirrojo tenía el carácter de Mihawk. "A lo mejor son hijos secretos de Mihawk y Shanks…" pensó con una sonrisa divertida el peliverde.

Ah…lo mejor de todo es que no tenía que ver a Law…ni aguantar sus pervertidas bromas…ni tener que aguantar sus abrazos casi letales…

"Vamos Roronoa, en realidad te mueres por verle otra vez" esa estúpida voz que siempre le estaba fastidiando con el temita de Law, a más, ¿Por qué esa voz le llamaba Roronoa? Si era su yo interno podría llamarle Zorro en vez del apellido con toda confianza, después de todo, era él.

Una respiración cerca de su rostro, fría pero tenía un olor extrañamente dulce, olía a vainilla…lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un sonriente Law admirándole, casi tan cerca que casi sus labios podían rozarse, pero por escasos centímetros, ni se tocaban, aunque eso no libro a Law de la tremenda ostia que lo mando volar a unos cuantos metros. Sanji miraba impresionado al peliverde, la verdad es que ni él ni Ren habían sentido la presencia del chico de la gorra que Zorro mando volar. El rubio miro al niño de ojos de gato, y este se encontró con la oscura mirada de Sanji, antes de que el rubio dijese o hiciese alguna cosa, Ren agarro de la muñeca a Zorro levantándolo, sorprendiéndolo y arrastrándole un poco lejos.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Ren miro a todas partes, solo para asegurarse de que nadie les seguía. Entonces paro y miro al nerviosos peliverde que también miraba por todas partes, como si una fiera salvaje fuera a aparecer de la nada.

−Roronoa-llamo.

El peliverde se giró mirándole un poco confundido.

− ¿Qué pasa Ren, por qué me has traído aquí?

Ren se sonrojo un poco.

−Quiero pedirte un favor-dijo no muy seguro.

El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición, vale que quizás se habían hecho amigos o simplemente eran buenos compañeros, pero nunca pensó que Ren Tao quisiera pedirle un favor a él precisamente, volvió a asegurarse de que Law no andaba cerca y asintió sonriéndole.

−Oke, venga suéltalo ya antes de que el Okama aparezca.

− ¿Te refieres al rubiales?-pregunto sorprendido

−No, a Sanji yo le llamo cejiraro o Ero-Cook, Okama es el tío que he mandado volar-suspiro con cansancio.

−Entiendo-también suspiro-Quería pedirte, de antemano, que guardes este secreto.

Nuevamente sorprendió a Zorro, pero este, recuperándose de la sorpresa le miro asintiendo. Ren respiro hondo, lo que le iba a pedir era un poco difícil, en parte porque a lo mejor el peliverde no aceptaba, pero de todos los aprendices, precisamente Zorro era en quien más confiaba en esos momentos, y quizás con el que mejor se llevaba gracias a su carácter reservado.

−Yo…-trago duro-Yo…me acosté con Sanji en la acampada.

−¿QQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿¡ERO-COOK Y TÚ?!-grito completamente sorprendido.

Ren le golpeó la cabeza, rojo como un tomate sobre todo por ira y por vergüenza. Zorro se sobo la parte dolorida, dios cuanto le recordaba a Nami cuando se enfadaba, normalmente ella le golpeaba por una idiotez que hiciera o porque cuando iban a comprar chuches, si le faltaba dinero se lo pedía a ella, dejando una cuenta pendiente que después subía de precio dependiendo del tiempo que pasaba sin dárselo.

−¡Pero cállate gilipollas!

−Lo siento, es que…-suspiro-no sabía que Ero-Cook y tú tuvierais gustos…me refiero a que no sabía que os gustabais-se apresuró a decir para no enfadar al otro.

−No me gusta…creo-miro al suelo avergonzado-es solo que creo que me gusta y…quiero gustarle.

Zorro lo vio un poco complicado, desde que conocía a Sanji este dejaba claro que se decantaba por las chicas, pero también estaba el hecho de que se acostó con Ren. De verdad creía que el pelimorado lo tenía complicado con eso de gustarle, luego se fijó bien y sin pensarlo mucho (Como dice Mihawk: Es un auténtico descerebrado/ Zoro: ¡HEY! ¬.¬*) soltó lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, sin mucho tacto que digamos.

−Sabes, creo que Sanji te ve como una chica.

− ¿¡QUÉ?! Ò#Ó- grito completamente rojo e indignado.

Zorro se encogió de hombros.

−Mírate tío, quizás es porque tienes las mismas caderas que una mujer, y estas muy delgado. A lo mejor Ero-Cook…no sé, te ve como una chica en vez que un chico.

−El día que follamos estamos pedo los dos-declaro Ren, suspirando-A lo mejor tienes razón y con el alcohol sumado a que parezco una chica…Ese cejimonstruo me trata como siempre, pero creo que no hemos vuelto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en mucho tiempo, ¿Crees que es por miedo a hacerme daño? Ya sabes, como el miedo a hacer daño a una niña.

−Pues…

−¡AQUÍ ESTAS MI KIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

A Zorro no le hizo falta girarse, sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello y esa suave respiración en su oreja. La sonrisa de Law contra su oído le hizo sentir escalofríos, principalmente porque era demasiado para él, empezaba a hartarse de verdad de esos ataques por la espalda, sobre todo ahora que veía como Ren abría los ojos sorprendido.

Con un poco de dificultad se quitó a Law de encima.

Este sonrió sensualmente, oh, su "Kit" era tan cruel con él…pero era eso lo que le volvía loco. Le encantaba, lo deseaba, Roronoa Zorro debía ser suyo, le costase lo que le costase, algo le decía que sin ese peliverde, ese hueco en su pecho continuaría perdurando, porque con Zorro, ese hueco era reemplazado por un agradable sentimiento de paz, ese era el don de "Kit", sacar cualquier alma oscurecida de su bache para hacerle sentir una persona de nuevo, porque aparte del pequeño Roronoa y Kidd, su mejor amigo, no había nadie que no le tratase como una mierda.

Zorro por su parte estaba sonrojado y furioso, quizás un poco avergonzado de que Ren viese esa escenita, el pelimorado estaba un poco con cara de OMG porque un tío salido de la nada se abrazara al cuello de Roronoa dejando bien claras sus intenciones.

− ¡Law! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-rugió el peliverde consiguiendo zafarse del moreno que había vuelto al ataque.

−Te echaba de menos y he vuelto amor mío-le sonrió con inocencia.

Ren se percató del notable sonrojo de Roronoa. Compadecía al peliverde, después de todo él sufría los acosos diarios de su maestro, y de algún modo ese tal Law y Doflamingo tenían la característica de ser algo así como Acosadores-Violadores.

−Hablo en serio Law, se supone que tendríais que haber vuelto mañana o pasado-dijo Zorro, ya más calmado.

−Ok, Kit. La verdad es que la vuelta se adelantó cuando yo y Erizo-pelirrojo nos peleamos a tope y nos echaron del hotel-confeso, encogiéndose de hombros.

−Me compadezco de Eusstass, mira que aguantarte, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-pregunto el peliverde escrutándolo con la mirada.

El moreno levanto las manos, ofendido.

−Oh, claro, pasa algo con Erizo-pelirrojo y la culpa es del inocente Law.

−Sip-contesto tajante Zorro.

−Jolín, Kit, ya podrías apoyarme que lo estoy pasando fatal -lloriqueo abrazándose a la cintura de Zorro de rodillas.

− ¿Qué te ha pasado?

−Que te echaba de menos, mi hermoso Kitsune de pelo verde ^w^

A Zorro se le hincharon unas venas gordísimas mientras linchaba a hostias al moreno. Cuando el espectáculo acabo, Law escruto al pelimorado agudizando sus ojos intentando buscar una relación con su "Kit" que delatara que no fueran solo amigos. Sabía que esos ataques de celos eran enfermizos, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, como bien menciono antes, Zorro y Kidd eran las únicas personas importantes para él, y sobre todo "Kit" que era quien le había robado el corazón.

A más, desde que vio la reacción del maestro de "Kit" supo que ese hombre no se fiaba ni un pelo de él. Y por algún motivo creyó que Mihawk, Ojos de Halcón, estaba…. ¿Celoso? eso le puso más enfermo, tenía mucha competencia por el corazón de Zorro, estaba esa tal Vivi pelo fregona, ese tío de la gorra que llamaban Akainu y quizás, solo quizás, el propio Ojos de Halcón.

Tanta era su distracción, que no se dio cuenta que los chicos más jóvenes se alejaban conversando.

−No te preocupes, Ren, guardare el secreto-le sonrió el peliverde.

−Gracias, ahora, lo que yo solo quería pedirte….es…un consejo-dijo un poco apenado.

− ¿Qué clase de consejo?

−Es…uno amoroso…

− ¿Alguien ha dicho amor por aquí?-dijo Law apareciendo por en medio.

Los otros dos se asustaron cuando el moreno de ojos grises, como si fuera un ninja se les apareció, Zorro noto como le rodeaba la cintura disimuladamente, por lo que Law acabo por llevarse un puñetazo en la cara.

−Yo te puedo aconsejar Reny, sé mucho del amor-le sonrió al pelimorado cuando se recuperó del golpe del peliverde.

− ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántos ligues has tenido tú, Okama? ¬.¬

−A ver…solo dos. Tú y otra persona, pero estoy dispuesto a abandonar el dolor pasado por ti, Kit-le sonrió sensualmente.

−No, gracias pero no-se apartó un poco sonrojado.

Ren suspiro, admitía que le gustaba el rubio, pero no sabía cómo acercársele. Los tres chicos llegaron al sitio donde los otros aprendices estaban cada uno en su mundo, Ren se sonrojo cuando el rubio cocinero le dio una mirada rápida. Para el moreno de ojos grises, ver a la pelo fregona significaba no separarse de Zorro, por lo que se abrazó al cuello del peliverde restregando sus mejillas ganando un sonrojo del otro. Vivi apretó la revista que tenía en sus manos, rabiosa, el frescales se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Zorro. ¡Quería matarlo!

Nami ni se preocupó de Vivi, estaba ocupada marcándole penaltis a Luffy. Curiosamente con quien más tiempo pasaba últimamente, era divertido estar con alguien que compartía sus gustos, no solo en la comida sino que también en los juegos y pasatiempos.

Shiaru miraba al peliverde con cierto recelo. Zorro le caía bien, lo admitía, pero si eso implicaba que su jugosa peliazul la ignorara prefería que ese moreno de ojos grises se quedara con el peliverde tanto tiempo como la orden de alejamiento durara, porque ahora mismo estaba totalmente apartada del grupo, ya que no podía acercarse a Vivi, y tenía que permanecer a cierta distancia.

Law se desengancho del cuello de Zorro y tomando por los hombros a Ren le susurro algo al oído…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sanji iba por los pasillos de la tercera iniciación para un pedido de su hermosa maestra.

−AH…Hancock-sensei-sama me va a agradecer que le lleve estos pastelitos tan ricos-pensó pervertida mente, imaginándose el modo de "Agradecimiento".

Fue entonces que se tuvo que parar, porque alguien le había llamado. Se giró y se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo junto casi con toda su cara que estaba absolutamente roja, a su lado, un pimiento rojo quedaría en ridículo.

−S-Sanji…yo…-dijo el sujeto avergonzado.

Sanji tiro los pasteles al suelo para ir y abrazar por la cintura, aplastando sus labios contra los del menor. Le apretaba tanto como podía y su lengua se coló en la cavidad del otro, quien le rodeo la cabeza con sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de ese contacto, al final la idea de Law fue vergonzosa pero funcionaba por lo visto.

La falta de aire se hizo demasiado necesaria para que ambos tuvieran que separarse. Respiraban aceleradamente y completamente sonrojados.

−Guau…Ren…nunca te imagine tan…hermoso-dijo con sorpresa y sensualidad el rubio admirándole.

Ren iba vestido con un vestido azul claro, extremadamente corto que denotaba sus curvas femeninas. El pelo lo llevaba echado hacia atrás, y realmente parecía una niña, solo le faltaban los senos, pero para Sanji era algo totalmente sensual y provocador ver al fiero pelimorado como una indefensa mujer, una realmente hermosa.

Con prisas, el rubio jalo al más bajo a un cuarto a oscuras, cerró la puerta con seguro mientras miraba el cuerpo que tenía delante. Lo aprisiono contra la pared, y rápidamente empezó a besar su cuello, dejando rastros de mordidas y chupetones que sin duda tardarían en cicatrizar o desaparecer. Ren se tapaba la boca con una mano cuando el rubio le quito el vestido junto con la ropa interior y empezó a masajearle, era…delirante, exquisito, ni en sus sueños se sintió mejor.

Y es que el pelimorado quería volver a pertenecer al cocinero, pero que esta vez fuera porque querían no por la influencia del alcohol. El rubio era muy hábil para tocarlo en los sitios adecuados, empezó por los pezones, pellizcándolos con la boca, luego bajo su boca hasta el palpitante miembro y lo tomo en su propia cavidad masajeándolo a un ritmo desenfrenado.

−Ah…ah…Sanjiii….

−No te preocupes-solto el miembro dándole la vuelta al pelimorado dejándole cara a la pared-Te hare ver el cielo de nuevo, y esta vez, lo tocaremos juntos…

-o

−Oye Okama, ¿Crees que Ren y Sanji habran congeniado?

−Por supuesto, Zorrito, yo nunca me equivoco -sonrió Law-acaso quieres que tú y yo…

−¡Y una mierda!

TBC….


	21. Chapter 21

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que me he enganchado a los videos que me descargue de Eyeshield 21, que queréis que os diga, al principio solo lo conocía un poco, de vista vamos, ahora… ¡ME HE VUELTO FAN INSTANTANEAMENTE!

UY, gomen no quiero aburrir…^.^U

Bueno una pregunta pa los lectores antes de empezar:

¿Qué queréis que haga con el asunto de Vivi? ¿Zorro la rechaza con cortesía o acepta salir con ella por pena dándole falsas esperanzas?

Law: Que la mande a tomar por culo a la pelo fregona esa ¬.¬

Vivi: ¡Vete a la mierda frescales! ÒOÓ*

Law: Ja, no tiene imaginación ni pa insultar.

Disfruten del fic -.-U

Cap.21. La noche de los alumnos.

−¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡VIEJO CABRÓN NO ME TIRES AGUA HELADA PA DESPERTARME!

−Te aguantas Roronoa, ¡Y deja de colarte en mi cama!-contesto frotándose las sienes, le ardían de dolor por los espectáculos de cada mañana.

Zorro se abrazó a la almohada sin importarle que estuviese mojado. Su maestro le miro con el ceño muy fruncido, cualquiera diría que estaba rabioso y que en cualquier momento estallaría en miles de pedazos. Le agarro del tobillo derecho y lo jalo con tanta fuerza sacándole de la cama y lanzándolo contra el suelo, eso último no lo hizo con mucha fuerza para no lastimar a Roronoa, y no era por la preocupación, sino porque el mocoso acabaría por aprovecharse y librarse del entrenamiento.

Zorro se levantó con un aura entre furiosa y depre a la vez. ¿¡Pero es que su maestro estaba mal de la cabeza o qué?! Definitivamente no estaba muy fino si le despertaba con agua helada y luego lo tiraba al suelo.

Un pájaro de plumaje azulado con cola verde voló y se puso en el hombro del mayor. Parecía reírse del pequeño peliverde que fulminaba con la mirada a los dos pajarracos, como de vez en cuando los denominaba. Mihawk le dio una sonrisa al pájaro acariciándole la cabeza con un dedo, suavemente no fuera que le hiciera daño.

−Eres un traidor Yuranoa-dijo con unas venas en la frente el peliverde, ganándose una sonrisa del mayor.

−Pensaba que el pájaro tenía que estar de mi lado, después de todo me lo regalaste a mí, mocoso.

Zorro no contesto, solo se cruzó de brazos con morritos. Yuranoa fue el nombre que le dio-Zorro más que nada- ya que Mihawk solo ponía nombres cursis al pájaro, obviamente fue una mezcla de sus apellidos, Yurakiur y Roronoa, eso no es que molestara al mayor pero en su opinión Yoruhaku quedaría mejor que Yuranoa, pero el niño le empezó a hacer pucheros y a mirarle con sus ojitos de chucho abandonado, y para su desgracia no se resistió.

Que llamaran a la puerta les sorprendió a los dos. Mihawk dejo a Yuranoa en la jaula para que no se escapase, ya que el pájaro estaba acostumbrado a volar por el interior de la casa y si se dejaban una ventana abierta ya la habían cagado.

Al ojidorado no le sorprendió encontrarse al corro de la patata más conocidos como los aprendices de los siete chalados, ese era el mote que les puso Garp a los niños. Estaban, Luffy, Nami, la chica que se llamaba Vivi si no recordaba mal, el rubio de la ceja rara aprendiz de Boa del cual no recordaba el nombre, Ren el aprendiz de Doflamingo y unos cuantos kilómetros apartada la aprendiza de Kuma que tampoco recordaba su nombre. Iba a decirles que pasaran cuando un torbellino se coló y acto seguido escucho a Roronoa rugir furioso.

−¡SUELTAME OKAMA!

−Te echo de menos y así me lo pagas, eres muy malo Zorrito-le susurró al oído.

Haciendo gala, por primera vez, Mihawk agarro del brazo al chico del gorro y lo empujo, dándole una mirada severa, hubo una batalla de miradas, la gris contra la aurea, ambas denotaban un cierto sentimiento, quizás era lo que sintió Akainu cuando vio a Mihawk por primera vez, sí, esto es lo que estaba sintiendo el halcón ahora mismo. El del gorro no podía evitar estar sumamente celoso de ese hombre, podía estar con Zorro tanto tiempo como quisiera y él encima solo era capaz de echarle cuatro miradas contaditas.

El peliverde miro a sus camaradas señalando a Law.

−¿Qué hace el Okama aquí?

Nami se encogió de hombros.

−Nosotros solo veníamos a por ti, hoy es la noche de los alumnos.

−¿La noche de los alumnos?

−Sí, marimo, la noche de los alumnos ¿Estas sordo o qué?-se burló el rubio.

−Mejor sordo que cejimonstruo como tú.

−Serás….

Y ahí empezó otra estúpida pelea de los críos, Mihawk suspiro agarrando del cuello de la camisa a Zorro para levantarlo del suelo y Nami le tiro de la oreja al rubio, lo que tenían que soportar.

−La noche de los alumnos se hace cada año, Zorro-kun-sonrió la peliazul aprovechando que Law no se pudo acercar porque Mihawk estaba en medio.

−¿Y qué se hace?-pregunto mirando a Nami.

−Vemos películas, charlamos, lo típico-se encogió de hombros.

Zorro miro a Mihawk como pidiendo permiso, este le dejo en el suelo y suspiro a modo de que sí. El entrenamiento de Roronoa no estaba progresando mucho, el niño solo quería divertirse y también admitía que cuando entrenaban daba lo mejor de sí, pero irse de juerga con los otros chicos no estaba precisamente en su hoja de planificación del día. Menos aún ese niñato del gorro, no hubo día que no se paseaba cerca de su habitad esperando a que el peliverde saliera o encima llamaba a la puerta pidiendo por "Kit" dios…no le cruzaba la cara porque… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Sería una muy buena forma de dejarle claro que dejara de molestar al peliverde, más todavía cuando tenía que entrenar, porque cada vez que lo veía sentía unas ganas tremendas de mandarlo a tomar por culo.

Nuevamente, Law se lanzó al cuello de Zorro y este, con una vena en la frente se sacó un móvil (Como si lo tuviera, imaginaos que lo tuvo desde el principio e imaginaos el modelo que querías) empezó a marcar un número.

−Hola, sí…está aquí, conmigo, me molesta puedes…gracias-colgó contando con los dedos.

Y cuando llego al numero doce…

−¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW VEN PA CAAAAAA CABRÓÓÓÓNNN!-bramo un furioso pelirrojo.

El del gorro se giró y se puso completamente pálido como un cadáver, luego miro a Zorro con los ojos llorosos.

−¿Desde cuando tienes su número de móvil?

−Desde que le prometí avisarle de donde estabas cada vez que me molestases, o sea, siempre-le miro con una vena en la frente.

Kidd agarró a Law y empezó a darle una paliza.

Los chicos se fueron dejando al dúo peleándose y a un Mihawk que volvió a dentro para no ver la tan penosa pelea, aunque empezaba a caerle bien el pelirrojo, la voz de Doflamingo apareció en su mente como si fuera algo tan sólido que no pudo evitar pararse de golpe en medio del pasillo.

"Los celos son traicioneros…" ahora entendía porque se lo dijo.

Se miró en un espejo, ¿celoso? Celoso de qué, no tenía nada, no había nada de que ponerse celoso…a lo mejor estaba precipitándose, no estaba celoso porque no existía ningún vínculo entre él y Roronoa, nada, solo un mero respeto de profesor y alumno y quizás solo un poco de cariño ya que en el fondo poseían caracteres similares por lo que se entendían de cierto modo. Solamente le molestaba ese imbécil del gorro, lo tenía atravesado.

Volvió a mirarse solo para ver su expresión, el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, ¿Qué coño le pasaba? No era normal en él ponerse así, de nada servía, no, algo iba mal dentro de él era un opresión en su pecho cada vez que recordaba como el del gorro abrazo a Roronoa. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, ya basta, no podía pensar todo el rato en estupideces, se sentó en el sofá leyendo un libro, debía concentrarse en lo suyo, dejar fluir la mente como si de un río incontrolable pero apacible se tratase. La mente era la culpable de sus pensamientos, por lo tanto debía aplacar a la mente con otras cosas que no fueran las que le estaban pasando ahora mismo. Se concentró en la lectura, dispuesto a olvidarse.

Inútil, de algún modo, la sombra de Roronoa aparecía en su mente…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los alumnos pasaron la mañana en el pueblo, justamente en la bolera. Sanji, Ren y Zorro hicieron un grupo, mientras que las chicas hicieron otro, el dilema era donde poner a Luffy, este acabo por pertenecer a los dos equipos a la vez, jugaría con el equipo SanReZo en un turno y luego con el NaViShi.

Ren era muy bueno en precisión, derribo todos los bolos.

Nami igual, era muy buena solo que cada vez que los tumbaba sus ojos se tornaban en forma de dinero, quizás la pelirroja pensaba que le iban a dar dinero…

Vivi, un desastre total, no llego ni al primer bolo. La peliazul estaba avergonzada, no solo por su debilidad sino por enseñarla delante de Zorro, Sanji, luciéndose consiguió derribarlos todos, Shiaru también los derribo pero tuvieron que reparar los destrozos que hizo la bola, porque la muy bruta la tiro con mala leche. Luffy y Zorro fueron los últimos, el peliverde le cedió el turno a Luffy y este solo logro tumbar tres bolos.

El peliverde no tenía mucha experiencia con eso de los bolos, pero por un golpe de suerte logro tumbar solamente uno. Fue regañado por Sanji y Ren, si perdían, invitarían a las chicas a cualquier cosa que se les antojara, y como Luffy también formaba parte del grupo de las chicas, tendrían que invitarlo también a él.

Los turnos fueron pasando hasta que le toco a Zorro otra vez. Para su sorpresa sintió como una mano en el hombro lo paraba, el rubio le hizo ponerse recto en primer lugar, luego tomando una mano del peliverde hizo que agarrara la bola por los agujeros. Con otra mano, el rubio la dirigió a la cadera de Zorro haciendo que se doblara, esa imagen dejo a muchos con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Ren. Desde su punto de vista parecía que el rubio estaba penetrando al peliverde, y este ni se enteraba de la postura, Sanji hizo que Zorro echara el brazo donde tenía la bola hacia atrás y le enseño a que la empujara con suavidad, el peliverde lo hizo y logro tumbar casi todos, se enderezo alegre, Sanji, aun detrás sintió los cabellos verdes rozarle la nariz. No pudo evitar olerlos, el aroma del peliverde era extraño, una mezcla de ingredientes de los cuales la receta le era indescriptible.

Dejo de oler los pelos del inocente y poco enterado peliverde al notar una mirada asesina. Lentamente giro la cabeza para encontrarse a un Ren cruzado de brazos, con una mirada que mataba a cualquiera, y un aura purpura mezclada con rojo amenazante surgía de él en modo de aviso. Trago duro alejándose de Zorro quien se volteo para decirle alegre a Ren que había logrado tumbarlos casi todos, el pelimorado le sonrió sinceramente, ya que sabía que Zorro no era precisamente un lumbreras y no se había enterado de lo que hizo el rubio. Por lo que no estaba enfadado con Roronoa, pero ese rubio no saldría vivo si volvia a intentar algo así, no solo porque ellos dos estaban juntos, sino porque Zorro era su amigo y no iba a permitir que ese pervertido intentara algo sospechoso con el inocente peliverde.

Sanji por otra parte se sintió culpable, admitía profundamente que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ren, lo deseaba y se preocupaba por el pelimorado todo el rato, pero…No podía evitar sentir algo por el espadachín, era algo ardiente en su interior que le quemaba y cuando lo tenía cerca se sentía...emm…. ¿Atraído era la palabra? No lo entendía muy bien, solo sabía que Roronoa tenía algo que le hacía sentirse muy bien, pero mal a la vez porque sabía que amaba a Ren, por lo que tenía un dilema de toma pan y moja.

El mediodía llego y con él la hora de comer, los chicos invitaron porque perdieron cuando Luffy falló el último tiro.

Al caer el atardecer los alumnos fueron a un edificio donde ponía "Celebration Bar" por lo visto Nami reservo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Vieron un maratón de películas Gore, las cuales hicieron chillar a las chicas, menos Shiaru que se reía to el rato cuando les decapitaban, los chicos comentaban la película todo el rato, Vivi, aprovecho para abrazarse a Zorro. Este solo le sonreía diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que era todo falso, por supuesto que la peliazul sabía que era falso, pero si con eso podía acercarse a él…

La satánica miraba furica como el peliverde hacía sonreír a Vivi, por lo cual, ella se engancho en el otro brazo del peliverde jalándolo para que se alejara de la peliazul. El chico estaba confundido y asustado cuando Vivi mataba con la mirada a Shiaru y esta le estaba dando la misma mirada, pero no a ella sino a él.

Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Luffy quedando en medio del azabache y el rubio. Ren disimuladamente apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sanji y este le rodeaba la cintura con disimulo, su atención se distrajo cuando Zorro tomo asiento a su lado, otra vez esa sensación ardiente, pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía pensar de ese modo, por lo cual, apretó más al ojos de gato contra él, sonriéndole con cariño, siendo correspondido por el chico pelimorado que tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Cenaron comida basura, burritos, patatas fritas, de bolsa con muchos sabores y fanta de naranja y limón, sin embargo no coca cola porque no les haría dormir por la noche.

Tocando a las 00:07 todos regresaban a casa, Luffy acompaño a Zorro al habitad de Mihawk riéndose todo el rato, ya que de verdad el azabache se lo paso en grande y a la hora de comer se puso unos bastoncillos en la nariz, haciendo que el peliverde se muriera de risa.

−Eres de lo que no hay, cara macaco.

−Anda que tú, pelo lechuga, jajaja-contesto el azabache sonriendo-Zorro…

−¿Um?-le miro curioso.

Luffy se sonrojo mucho.

− ¿Si te gustase alguien….se lo dirías a la cara?

El peliverde parpadeo, no entendiendo porque su mente fue directamente hasta la imagen de Law. También sonrojándose carraspeo un poco, no era experto en eso del amor o de si te gusta alguien y eso…

−Eso depende, hombre. Pues si te gusta mucho supongo que deberías decírselo-se encogió de hombros abrochándose más la chaqueta.

−Y si…¿Y si fuera uno de mis mejores amigos?-se sonrojo muchísimo más.

Si Zorro hubiese tenido algo en la boca lo escupiría.

−¿COMO?

−Yo…es que….-le dio una tímida mirada-Me gusta…Nami.

El mundo se paró hasta que reacciono, Zorro se echó a reír como un descosido. La agarrada más agarrada del mundo y el idiota más inocente… ¿¡Juntos?! Dios si me pinchan no me sacan sangre.

Luffy puso morritos.

−¡NO TE RIAS!

−¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Lo siento, es que no puedo creérmelo-todavia solto unas carcajadas más antes de serenarse-Pues la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.

−Es que es guay y… Le gusta comer mucho, es divertida, atrevida y…Bonita-se sonrojo.

Zorro sonrió.

−Pues díselo, conozco a Nami y si no le gustas no pasa nada, continuara siendo como siempre.

−¿Tú crees?-pregunto asustado de perder la amistad con la pelirroja.

−Claro, y ahora vámonos a casa-le indico que le siguiera.

Los chicos se encaminaron más rápido a los habitads de sus maestros. Zorro se detuvo, un escalofrío por su espalda, se giro rapidamete para ver dos puntos rojos entre las sombras que desaparecieron al darse cuenta de que lo miraba.

Luffy se dio cuenta y se giro.

−¿Qué pasa Zorro?

El peliverde trago saliva luego se giro hacia Luffy sonriéndole tratando de esconder los nervios.

−Nada, vámonos.

Pero el "Nada" sería lo peor que le había pasado en su vida…

TBC….


	22. Chapter 22

He tardado un poco en actualizar, lo siento pero es porque estoy en otro fic del Manga/Anime Eyeshield 21. Cuesta un poco pero tratare de hacer cada día un capítulo de cada fic y lo actualizare, ejemplo hoy he empezado este capi y por eso lo subo, mañana hago otro capítulo de Eyeshield 21 y lo subo, así de fácil y complicado XD

Agradezco vuestro apoyo, esta es la historia más larga que he hecho y espero seguir haciendo. Me gustaría batir el record de capítulos de un fic de One Piece, dudo que lo haga pero lo intentare, por eso gracias queridos lectores.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene acto sexual, si os traumatizáis lo siento, si os gusta, pues entonces yo seré un Happy Happy Alvissaoikitsunechan! ^0^/

Sin más que decir…

Disfrutad del capi XD

Cap.22. El amigo de Dofla.

Doflamingo leía tranquilamente una de sus revistas sentado en una tumbona. Eran pocas veces las que se tomaba su tiempo libre, hoy tuvo la suerte de que no hizo ni aire ni frio y el sol pudo de una vez mostrarse como siempre lo hizo, reluciente y poderoso como si no fuera amedrentado por las oscuras nubes que días antes habían estado revoloteando por ahí.

No es que fuese precisamente sociable, siempre mantuvo un límite de distancia entre sus compañeros, le eran indiferentes a menos que tuviese que ver con su amor Mihawk y su estrellita roja del alma Shanks. Puede que el tiempo hiciese que su fuerte deseo por llevarse a Shanks a la cama, disminuyese hasta prácticamente desaparecer, pero no por ello dejaba de sentir eso tan fuerte que sintió cuando le vio por primera vez. A más que podría asegurar que el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, bueno, no era del todo cierto, tuvo, por así decirlo otro mejor amigo…

XDXDXDXDXDXD Flash Back XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bostezaba mientras se acurrucaba en la esquina de la clase, el profesor Iceburg tardaba lo suyo en venir siempre por lo que podía echarse largas siestas sin sentirse incómodo. A más…

¡Desde su puesto tenía la exquisita vista del culo de Mihawk!

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pasó en su cara, mientras unos hilillos de sangre salían de su nariz. Normalmente se sentaba tan cerca del pelinegro como podía pero claro, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que lo mejor era alejarse pa no levantar sospechas y ponerse en el sitio de la última fila de Mihawk, era la mejor manera de tener ciertas partes a la vista. Sobre todo porque Mihawk no se daba cuenta, en sus risas no se dio cuenta de que Shanks le miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

−Oe, flamenco, ¿Estás bien?-le miro más detenidamente para ver sangre en su nariz-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORRROOOO QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UN MEDICO ESTA SANGRANDO!

Dofla le tapó la boca para que callara, muy tarde porque todos los demás les miraban a ambos con cara de "Estos muy finos de la pelota no están" el pelinegro de ojos áureos pensó que Shanks estaba gritando porque Dofla estaba intentando violarlo, por lo que no se molestó en intervenir.

Iceburg entro en la sala con cara de mala leche, mirándole a cada uno con una cara de loco a más no poder, parecía estar maldiciéndolos interiormente. Cada uno tomo asiento tragando saliva, aunque en el fondo todos ellos se estaban riendo porque cada día lo toreaban de manera espectacular. Horo-Horo, un chico de pelo azul y negro sonrió mientras levantaba una mano en señal de algo cuando Iceburg les dio la espalda para escribir algo en la pizarra. Todos (Con excepciones, cof Mihawk aburrido cof XD /Mihawk:…. ¬.¬*) sacaron de sus pupitres bolas de papel y se dispusieron a lanzarlas cuando Horo-Horo bajo la mano.

Todas y cada uno de las bolas dieron en el blanco, Iceburg se giró gritando o más bien cagándose en la madre que los pario. Miro a cada uno, buscando un culpable hasta que sus ojos dieron con el único pelirrojo de la clase, quien estaba cagao.

−Akagami…-hablo con voz amenazante-Maldito pelirrojo…

− ¡Yo no he sido Iceburg-sensei!-se levantó del sitio moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Horo-Horo que se partía la caja silenciosamente- ¡HA SIDO HORO-HORO!

Este ceso su risa cuando la mirada de Iceburg fue a él, también se levantó señalando a Shanks.

− ¡No es verdad, ha sido Shanks!

− ¡Mentiroso has sido tú el que ha dado la señal y el que lo ha planeado!

Levanto las manos ofendido.

−Ya estamos, pasa algo y Horo-Horo tiene la culpa.

Pudieron haber continuado su discusión, pero Iceburg agarro un pupitre vació y lo lanzo contra los niños, Horo-Horo y Shanks miraron con el rostro pálido al furioso profesor del que ya emanaba un aura ardiente que amenazaba con quemarlos.

−¡ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO QUIEN HAYA SIDO, CASTIGADOS LOS DOS!

−¿¡Quuuuuuuuéééééééééé?!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La clase transcurrió mas tranquila de lo normal, ya que Horo-Horo y Shanks temian que las mesas fueran por el aire.

Doflamingo miraba distraídamente por la ventana, le aburrían las clases a más no poder. Lo único bueno, es que seguía teniendo una buena vista de Mihawk, quien leía el libro con tanta tranquilidad, ¡DIOS Y ESE CULO LE ESTABA LLAMANDO A GRITOS!

−¡FLAMENCO, ATIENDE!-le grito Iceburg-Dime, ¿Cuándo estas rodeado por diez enemigos, cubriéndote todas las diagonales, qué haces?

Dofla se lo pensó un poco, poniéndose un dedo en los labios a modo de meditar.

−Pues sinceramente, primero, tendría que estar apollardao total para no darme cuenta de que me van a rodear. Y segundo, pues que voy a hacer, matarlos a todos-contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Iceburg se dio un tortazo en la cara, fastidiado por la ineptitud de estos estudiantes. Esa generación era peor que la anterior, en sus tiempos tuviera que esforzarse al máximo para pensar estrategias de ese tipo, y ese renacuajo hablaba sin pensarlo. Frotándose las sienes doloridas, el profesor de pelo azul se sentó en el borde de su escritorio para mirar al rubito que, lejos de hacer gracia solo contesto sinceramente.

−Está bien, ya que no puedo haceros meter en vuestra puta cabeza, algo tan sencillo-suspiro un momento-Haréis un trabajito por parejas, quiero que cogías el volumen 3 de Atacatante y me escribíais treinta líneas de redacción más veinte maneras de esquivar y contrarrestar los movimientos enemigos.

Todos soltaron un "Joooooooooooooooooooooo" supera largo (Nuevamente con excepciones, cof puto aburrido Mihawk cof /Mihawk: ¡YA ME ESTOY CANDANDO! Ò0Ó*) Shanks, como de costumbre se sentó al lado de Mihawk pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello frotando sus mejillas. "Yo también quiero…" pensó abatido Dofla, mirando a ver cuánto gilipollas sin atractivo físico quedaba suelto por la clase. Horo-Horo se puso con Kowalski, un chico moreno muy listo, sin duda el cerebrito estaba pillado, Moria se puso con Jinbe, que se comía unas patatas fritas alegremente. Su amor Mihawk y su estrellita roja del corazón también pillados, Boa… ¡NI MUERTO! Se maldijo a si mismo por pensar que esa chica era guapa, en los pocos meses demostró ser una tetuda falsa de telenovela, a más, desde que vio a Mihawk desnudo en la ducha perdió todo interés por las mujeres…esa vista, ese cuerpo de adonis…y esos ojos mirándole con la muerte reflectada en ellos al verse descubierto.

Puede que ese día lo pagara caro, acabo en la enfermería por dos días. Pero pudo haberse muerto en paz y felicidad. A ver quien más quedaba, estaban Buggy, el bicho raro feo, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba con aquella chica tan mona, aunque ya no tanto a su gusto, llamada Albida que se maquillaba, mientras el narizotas hacia el trabajo. Nuevamente suspiro mirando que tanto Gaiden estaba con Shichi, Nagato con Matabe, Kirara con Sango, Yumi con Oddae… ¡O DIOS Y EL ASQUEROSO DE BELLAMI MIRANDOLE CON CARA DE ATONTAO!

Sabía que ese rubio no estaba bien de la pelota, de algún modo le llamaba Doflamingo-sama, y le decía que cualquier cosa que necesitase, le llamara y él no era tonto, sabía que con ese quería decir "si quieres sexo llámame".

Hasta que alguien le llamo su atención.

−Hey, flamenco de puta mierda-le llamo una voz-¡OYE TÚ!

Se giró mirando quien era, alzando una ceja rubia por encima de las gafas.

−No, con pedro, no te jode-chasqueo la lengua.

Dofla lo inspecciono, piel pálida, ojos oscuros, y pelo negro con reflejos morados. De algún modo su carácter similar al de Mihawk le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, ya que no le gustaba el modo en el que le hablaba.

−Hey, no flipes conmigo flamenco, yo no soy ojos de pajarito-gruño, adivinando los pensamientos ajenos.

−Para empezar, no soy un flamenco, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de eso. Y ¿¡No tienes ni puta idea de quien soy?!

−No.

Caída al estilo anime…

−¡YO SOY EL MAGNIFICO, SEXY, INTELIGENTE Y TODOPODEROSO DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO! ¡IGNORANTE PALETO DE MIERDA!

El otro se rasco una oreja.

−Lo que tu digas, idiota. Donquixote, que puto nombre más raro, y Doflamingo, parece una mezcla de flamenco y domingo, ja, en eso pensarían tus padres-se burlo.

Dofla estuvo a punto de empezar una discusión cuando Iceburg apareció gritándoles que se pusieran juntos y ya esta. Empezaron con las reglas básicas, el resumen les costo lo suyo ya que se peleaban cada dos por tres por no ponerse de acuerdo, finalmente lograron acabar el trabajo, pero tuvieron que repetirlo por que a Iceburg se le impuso en los huevos joderles. Tuvieron que compartir la solitaria clase ya de tarde con Horo-Horo y Shanks que estaban escribiendo una copia de 1298 veces NO VOY A JODER AL PROFESOR.

−Eo…-llamo al rubio.

−¿Qué?-contesto malhumorada.

−De verdad te llamas, Doflamingo-no fue exactamente una pregunta.

Al otro le salió una vena en la frente.

−Sí-gruño.

−Crocodile…

−¿Huh?-miro desconcertado al pelinegro.

El otro resoplo, ese rubio era complicado de verdad.

−Es mi nombre, idiota.

Doflamingo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿A qué venia eso de decirle su nombre ahora? Durante un segundo vio nervioso al pelimorado, como si quisiera hablar, pero no podía por miedo a algo. Entonces el otro, escribió rápido lo que quedaba por su parte para levantarse e irse lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes mirar al rubio.

−Nos vemos, rubio-se despidió.

−Hey-le llamo antes de que se fuera.

Crocodile le miro de reojo. No supo porque, pero le dio una sonrisa.

−Los flamencos poseen un plumaje hermoso, pero no es tan poderoso como las escamas bellas de los cocodrilos-recito aun sonriente.

Crocodile se sonrojo, ¿¡Le acababa de hacer un cumplido?! Tosio un poco para poder aclararse la voz y que no le saliera ningún gallo.

−Lo mismo, nos vemos rubio.

Dofla sonrió.

A partir de entonces empezaron a hacer los trabajos juntos, y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero al final, con los años se separaron…

O-o-O-o-O-o Fin Flash Back –o-O-o-O-o

Una ligera sonrisa le cruzo el rostro, acompañada de una lárgima que resbalo de los ojos escondidos por las gafas.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche, se levanto de la tumbona y se marcho a su habitad.

"Realmente pensé que eramos amigos" se toco la marca del cuello, la cicatriz que años atrás, su "mejor amigo" le dejo cuando intento detenerle, para que no se fuera…

No era consciente de que otra persona le miraba con ojos tristes.

−Puto rubio…Y pensar que pude haberte llevado conmigo…

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

En primer lugar, he de agradecer el apoyo que muchos me estáis dando, esta vez, en especial a Kamilabp, que, dios has comentado dos veces en el mismo fic para decirme que lograre batir el record XD Eso sí que es lector emocionado, jejeje, gracias por tus elogios, no sabía que mi fic era uno de los mejores que has leído.

Personalmente creo que hay muchísimos más veteranos que yo en esto de los fics, y que escriben historias más interesantes, a lo mejor un día yo seré uno de esos veteranos non y la gente sabrá que Alvissaoikitsunechan, menudo nombre más largo me puse nvnU, ha escrito un fic mu largo de One Piece.

Si bato el record, estoy seguro de que alguien, en el futuro conseguirá batir el mío, pero es por eso que me gusta escribir fics, no solo por diversión, también porque me siento como si corriera un maratón contra grandes escritores, si algún día soy como ellos, aseguro que haré todo lo posible por superarme a mí mismo, ¡haciendo una historia de 100 capítulos! Hey pero que esta no tendrá 100, de eso estoy seguro.

Bueno, no os aburro más.

Disfrutad del capi XD

Cap.23. La noche de los maestros.

− ¡Yuju, nos vamos de marcha!-grito un hiperactivo pelirrojo.

− ¿Tú no crecerás nunca verdad?

−Por supuesto que sí, Boa-chan, es solo que no me acuerdo de la última vez que nos fuimos de Party.

Boa puso los ojos en blanco. Esa era la noche en la que Garp, decreto que tenían que pasarla juntos sí o sí los maestros, puede que para algunos fuera divertidísimo eso de estar toda la peña reunida, pero había otros, como ella, que no querían ni en pintura estar hasta las tantas de la mañana con cierto flamenco. Este se estaba arreglando el pelo mirándose a un espejo, si todo iba bien, esa noche su amor Mihawk caería a sus pies, embelesado por su belleza natural y carisma propio de un auténtico dios adonis.

Shanks pico a la puerta varias veces emocionado, si nunca vieron a un Shanks de niño, ahí tenéis a uno pero con algunos añitos de más.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro de ojos áureos, al que parecía que le iban a echar a los leones o algo peor. Si le dieran a elegir entre limpiarle los zapatos al cerdo de Akainu e ir de fiesta con el pelirrojo, no se lo pensaba dos veces. Miro con fastidio a un pelirrojo que parecía que le iban a dar la lotería, si, definitivamente esa noche iba a ser la peor de su vida si dependiera de que Shanks intentara hacerle reír o divertirse.

− ¿¡ESTAS LISTO PARA LA HAPPY PARTY FRIEND?!-grito alzando los brazos arriba.

−Antes me pegó un tiro…-contesto malhumorado.

−Mira que eres ñoñas viejo agarrado-comento el peliverde apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su cabeza.

El de ojos áureos escruto al niño, parecía que iba a ir a alguna parte.

−Mocoso insolente, ¿A dónde crees que vas esta noche?

−Pues con Luffy, me ha llamado diciéndome que os ibas de "Súper party de adultos". Y te aseguro que no me voy a esperar aquí solo, que rollo tú-se encogió de hombros.

Mihawk frunció el ceño, no le hacía gracia eso de que el niño se fuera solo por ahí. Ni aunque fuera con Luffy, confiaba en el niño azabache pero la oscuridad que reinaba ahora mismo era muy densa y conociendo a Roronoa este acabaría perdiéndose o peor, encontrándose con Akainu. Ya sabía perfectamente que el cerdo les estaba espiando, algunas veces paseaba por los alrededores y miraba al peliverde por el rabillo del ojo, ¿Qué demonios estaría planeando? "Sea lo que sea, no dejare que ese cerdo toque un solo pelo al mocoso" es verdad, le tenía cariño al pequeño peliverde, pero sobre todo porque odiaba a Akainu, y cualquier cosa que llamara la atención al de la gorra, era malo para todos.

Zorro se percato de esa intensa mirada ámbar en él, parpadeo un poco. Mihawk parecía molesto con algo, y cuando su maestro estaba molesto lo mejor era evitar enfadarlo más no vaya a ser que san pedro cante…

−Esto…bueno, siempre puedo pedirle a Law que venga y me acompañe a casa de Luffy-sugirió.

−Y una mierda, el niñato del gorro puede quedarse donde está, tú no te mueves de casa, en tal caso que venga Luffy, si a ti te parece bien Shanks-dijo el mayor de los espadachines.

−Claro, no problemo, ahora le llamo y que venga pa ca-sonrió Shanks sacándose el móvil (lo que dije la otra vez, imaginaos que lo tiene)

Zorro puso morritos, últimamente su maestro lo dejaba salir pocas veces, y nunca solo, o le acompañaba él o un amigo, lo raro es que parecía detestar la idea de que Law se le acercara a menos de un kilómetro…

−Ok-colgó el pelirrojo-Luffy estará aquí en cinco minutos.

−Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo eso-comento el Ojos de halcón, mirando a Zorro- Y tú, mocoso no hagas estropicios.

−Sííí…-bostezo-Oye-el mayor le miro serio al darse cuenta de que Zorro hablo en tono seco-Recuerda que si lo haces, con protección y no vuelvas más tarde de las doce.

¡PUMBA!

El peliverde se sobaba el chichón que le dio su maestro. Mientras que este tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, en parte por ira y vergüenza.

−¡Puto mocoso, tienes suerte de seguir con vida!-le grito, reprimiendo las ganas de coger su espada negra.

Zorro también se picó, que hartura de escuchar siempre lo mismo, mocoso esto, niñato aquello…desenvaino sus espadas del cinturón blanco y le desafío, no solo con los gestos sino también con la mirada, dando clara señal de que le estaba retando a un duelo. Lo que sorprendió al mayor, alzando una ceja.

− ¿Qué se supone que haces?

− ¡Quiero que me reconozcas, que aceptes de una puta vez, maldito viejo agarrado ñoñas so aburrido de mierda que soy fuerte y puedo valerme por mi mismo!

Hubo un largo silencio, sobre todo porque Mihawk se quedó un poco parado. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse, puede que Roronoa tuviese razón, que se estaba pasando, el mocoso, era bastante fuerte para su corta edad, quiera reconocerlo o no en público ya es otra historia. Pero seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, que a ese niño iba a pasarle algo malo, y si realmente le pasaba…Ya tuvo suficiente con lo de Cobi, no esperaría hasta ver muerto a otro alumno…menos aún a Roronoa.

Suspirando le dio un golpe suave en la frente al niño.

−Te reconoceré…-le dio una mirada al niño, al que los ojos negros se iluminaron-Cuando tu cerebro de mosquito alcance un uno por ciento en las miles de posibilidades de que llegue al mismo nivel que el de un simio-sonrió burlón.

El peliverde puso morritos y estuvo por lanzarse encima de Mihawk, pero Shanks hizo de mediador y jalo a Mihawk para que se fueran, justo entonces llego Luffy todo contento con una mochila súper grande cargada a la espalda. Zorro parpadeo analizando la gran sonrisa del azabache y esa mochila a la vez.

− ¿Qué llevas ahí?

−Balones de futbol, de básquet, raquetas de bádminton, voleibol, hockey, rugby, monopoli 1, monopoli 2, escalestri, la oca, domino, la vaca conney el video juego, spiderman 3 spidey contra venom, Naruto council ninja, chocolate, pizza, un muslo de pollo, patatas fritas, Coca-Cola, fanta…

El peliverde silbo con fuerza.

−ALTO, ¿Cuánto redbull has tomado?-pregunto alzando una ceja medio sonriendo.

Luffy se carcajeo.

−¡Unos cuantos JAJAJAJA, VALE ME HE TOMADO 13 SEGUIDOS TODO UN RECORD!-grito saltando de un lado a otro.

Zorro suspiro.

− ¿Te estás meando verdad?

−SÍÍÍÍ, ¿PUEDO USAR EL BAÑO?

El peliverde le cedió el paso.

−Todo tuyo…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

El sonido de música electrónica, el olor a humo mezclado con colorante, azúcar, alcohol…todo eran sensaciones y olores que muchos de ellos ya habían olvidado con el paso del tiempo, en el que no lograron volver a reunirse de esa manera. El local estaba un poco lejos del pueblo, por lo que ya sabían que tardarían una hora en volver.

Se sentaron en la mesa que reservaron, al final de todo cerca del escenario donde muchos cantantes a la vez cantaban todo tipo de canciones que a cualquiera se le subiría la adrenalina, la misma que muchos jóvenes sentían ya con el alcohol actuando en su sistema inmunitario. Mihawk, que hacía ya años que había olvidado esa sensación, que a decir verdad no es que la hubiese sentido en su piel, no pudo evitar recordar cuando no eran más que unos chiquillos. Recordaba a un Shanks de dieciséis años que se subía al escenario todo emborrachado con unas cuantas chicas alrededor cantando clásicos de "Porque este es mi sueño" de Pokémon, o "¿Quién vive en la piña debajo del mar?" y todos contestaban, menos él, "¡Bob esponja!" y así cantando todo tipo de canciones frikis y de la infancia. Sonrió un poco, disimuladamente, porque todavía no se sentía muy a gusto mostrando sus emociones delante de esa panda de locos.

Shanks empezó a pedir cervezas a tutiplén, mientras era regañado por Boa, diciéndole que como Luffy le viera borracho sería una vergüenza de ejemplo de padre. Kuma, sorprendentemente había aceptado la invitación, claro que, ¿Quién iba a reprocharle nada a Garp? Para muchos de ellos, el anciano fue una figura paterna, en su caso y el de Shanks, posiblemente también para Boa, para otros, un ejemplo a seguir, para Kuma y Jinbe. Pero siempre había "Ovejas descarriadas" como Dofla, Moria…y Crocodile.

Eso le recordó al ojos áureos que, según lo que se rumoreaba, Crocodile había muerto en manos de Shanks, que eso fuera verdad o no ya era un misterio. Shanks aseguraba haberlo dejado, como mínimo inconsciente, pero a lo mejor la falta de agua o algo por el estilo acabo con la vida del ex Shichibukai.

"No me extrañaría que en el fondo se estuviera escondiendo del flamenco" miro discretamente a Doflamingo, sabía que entre esos dos hubo un "Algo" que fuera amistad o no ya era desconocido para su persona, pero que el rubio sintió algo más allá de la amistad con el hombre-arena, eso ya era otra historia, y por supuesto que lo sabía. En realidad todos lo sabían, excepto Shanks, ese era aún un flipao que no sabía atarse el cinturón, todavía parecía no haber entendido el mecanismo simple de eso pero bueno.

Les sirvieron a cada uno lo acordado, para Boa una tónica con un poquito de Wiski, a Jinbe una taza gigante de cerveza, para Kuma un vaso de vino, ya que el religioso siempre pensaba que era mejor seguir lo sagrado a caer en pecado de avaricia y el consumo de alimentos no bíblicos. Moria pidió un coctel de algo súper raro, que mezclaba zanahoria, apio, manzana, plátano…mejor no seguir que ya se le estaba revolviendo el estómago a todos, Doflamingo por supuesto un buen sampán, y para Shanks dos tazas de cerveza. Mihawk se conformó también con el vino que tenía Kuma.

Empezaron hablando de sus tiempos en la escuela, cuando solo empezaron. Boa conto anécdotas que tuvo con Albida, puede que ahora no se hablaban mucho, principalmente porque Albida abandono la escuela y se hizo pirata dejando a un pobre Buggy con el corazón roto. Hasta que de tema a tema, llego el cotilla de Doflamingo que exigió a Jinbe que contase desde cuando sentía esa atracción por Moria. Casi se atragantaron ambos bichos raros no humanos, eso en parte era privado pero si se trataba de sus amigos…o algunos.

−Pues yo…yo…-decía un sonrojado Jinbe.

Moria ni siquiera hablaba, ni siquiera se reía, simplemente se tapaba la cara roja con el menú. Boa tuvo una idea, su picardía natural la hacía ver de vez en cuando como una bruja, en otras, en una maruja de toma pan y moja.

−Déjales flamenco, lo menos que quieren es que les jodas la noche.

−Tú cállate tetuda-escupió venenoso.

Y ahí empezó una pelea, en la cual Shanks, nuevamente intervino como mediador. Por una vez que se encontraban todos juntos fuera de lo laboral y de lo obligatorio por Akainu o Garp, que tuvieran la fiesta en paz, nunca mejor dicho.

−Oíd, chicos, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a un juego?-propuso la única mujer del grupo.

Los chicos la miraron confundidos.

− ¿A qué quieres jugar, mujer?-pregunto el zombi.

−Que emocionante, hacía mucho que no jugamos a algo-comento feliz el tritón.

−¡SSSSÍÍÍÍ YUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUU HAPPY PARTY, HAPPY PARTY CON JUEGOS!-grito levantándose del asiento feliz el pelirrojo.

Boa se masajeo las sienes.

−Que alguien le haga callar, por favor.

Seguidamente, Mihawk le dio un guantazo en la cabeza al pobre Shanks, que se la pego dándose con la frente en la mesa.

−Gracias-contestaron todos, excepto Shanks, por supuesto.

La atención regreso a la morena.

−Qué tal si jugamos…A verdad o atrevimiento…

−¡Y una mierda tetuda, siempre quieres dejar en ridículo a los otros con tus preguntas de maruja insaciable!-grito Dofla.

−Oh…el flamenquito tiene miedo-sonrió la morena.

Doflamingo la fulmino con sus ojos ocultos detrás de las oscuras gafas.

− . .Tetuda-remarco cada silaba con veneno en la voz.

Con la botella de tónica de Boa, la hicieron girar. El primero en la lista fue Kuma, quien ni enterado estaba sobre el juego porque se estaba leyendo, por vete a saber qué vez el cacho tocho de la biblia.

−Kuma, verdad o atrevimiento-dijo Boa sonriente.

−Yo, como ordena nuestro señor, por supuesto elegiré la verdad, la verdad que hará a los justos ir por…

−Ya vale, que te enrollas. A ver… Verdad: ¿Eres virgen?

Silencio total, todas las miradas puestas en el hombre alto, que intimidaba bastante con sus ojos blancos, este parecía estar meditando si decirlo o no, pero como eligió el camino de la verdad…

−No.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Kuma hizo girar la botella que fue hasta Moria, quien se rio siniestramente, y eligiendo verdad, lo único que pregunto el tío fanático fue que si creía en un ente superior, por supuesto la respuesta de Moria fue que no. Moria hizo girar la botella que aterrizo en Boa, la que, ya tenía pensado que hacer. El zombi sonrió sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad de vengarse de todas las veces que la chica lo llamo, bicho raro, feo, asqueroso…etc.

−Verdad o atrevimiento…Jijijiji….

−Atrevimiento-desafió la morena.

"Bingo" pensó Moria, mirando a su próxima víctima.

−No te atreves…a bailar la siguiente canción con Doflamingo hasta que sean las once de la noche.

−¿¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-gritaron la morena y el rubio.

Por supuesto Boa no se esperó semejante petición, aunque la canción que sonaba se acabó y empezaba la siguiente, de mala gana se levantó del sitio e intento forzar a Doflamingo de bailar, claro que el rubio se resistió con garras y dientes, antes ir al infierno que bailar con la tetuda. Pero las normas del juego iban en su contra, como todos sus compañeros, que le saludaron, con excepciones, al estilo militar, como si fuera a ir a una guerra y la indudable muerte le estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando la pareja se perdió en el mar de gente que bailaban a oscuras, Moria aprovecho para decirles a los demás que ya se habían librado del puto juego. El tiempo transcurría tranquilo, al final Moria y Jinbe fueron a bailar también bajo los focos, Kuma se fue a un rincón más apartado dejando solamente a un Mihawk que charlaba con un borracho ya hasta los huevos Shanks, que se reía solo, menudo pedo tenía el tío…

−Sabesh…Te voy a confesshar un shhhheecreto…Mihawkksshhh, amigo-sonrió el pelirrojo.

−Oh, en serio, no me jodas…-rodo los ojos hacia un lado, esa misma frase la habia escuchado un par de veces.

Shanks dio otro trago.

−Estoy enamorado de…Luffy.

La música se detuvo en los oídos del pelinegro, abrió los ojos como platos, mirando incrédulo al hombre pelirrojo. De toda la vida, supo que los borrachos eran como los niños, siempre decían la verdad, o sea que…no, esto debía ser un error, el Shanks que conocía le iban las tías y le encantaba jugar con Luffy, como si fueran padre e hijo, no como…como…

−Mihawk, she lo que estashh pensando, pero te juro que amo a Luffy con todo mi corashonn-miraba, por así decirlo, serio al hombre de ojos aureos.

−Shanks, el alcohol te esta afectando tu no…

−¡SI NO ACEPTASHH QUE ESHTE ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN VETE A LA MIERDA MAL AMIGO!-le grito furiosamente borracho Shanks levantándose del sitio-Me voy un poco a la mierda, dilesh a los chicosh que lo siento pero inclusho yo…hip, tengo que dormish…hip.

Pudo haberlo detenido pero no lo hizo, sabía que hablar con Shanks ahora era algo inútil. Mejor era esperar a mañana a que se le pasase la mona, solo esperaba que el pelirrojo no tuviera problemas por el camino.

También dispuesto a irse se levantó del sitio caminando. Pero unos brazos lo rodearon y lo empujaron contra un sillón u poco más apartado de los que estaban, antes de poner reaccionar, la persona se sentó en sus caderas restregando su trasero insinuante contra su entrepierna.

Por fin tuvo la visión de quien era, y sorprendentemente era a quien menos esperaba que fuera en ese momento.

− ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-hablo con voz gélida.

Su agresor sonrió pícaramente, acercando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja, tirando un poco de ella.

−Solo lo que sé que quieres que haga…-susurro sensual pasándole la lengua.

El cuerpo del pelinegro reacciono a esos estimulos, creándole una extraña sensación de placer mezclada con algo de rabia, ya que nunca quiso eso y menos con esa persona. Intercambiando posiciones, se puso encima del agresor mirándole a los ojos, o lo que creía que eran los ojos, el de abajo sonrió aun más.

−Oh…Que malote, Miha-chan…

−Doflamingo…-lo olisqueo un poco-¿Estas borracho?

Doflamingo se encogió de hombros.

−Bailar con la tetuda es aburrido-le volvió a mirar sensualmente-Pero tú me entretienes más…

−Olvidate, flamenco-quiso levantarse pero el otro lo impidió.

−¿Por qué no? Estoy borracho, hip, huy, perdón, nadie lo sabra, solo tú, vamos…sin compromisos, solo sexo, y yo ni me acordare ya que yo..HIP, perdón otra vez, jejeje, yo nunca me acuerdo…o eso creo…lo olvide…JAJAJAJA

Una gota resbalo por la sien del pelinegro. Quien nuevamente estaba dispuesto a irse.

−Yo…le quería, ¿Sabes?-dijo de repente Doflamingo-como algo más que un amigo…Pero él me abandono…me marco y se fue, olvidándose de lo que yo le quería…-miro a los ojos de Mihawk-Por favor Mihawk…por favor…hazme olvidar, aunque solo sea una noche…que nadie va a amarme…

Mihawk abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa imagen, un Doflamingo, el que siempre era tan confiado, el que se creía superior, ahora roto casi llorando. Suspiro resignado, puede que no fuera tan terrible… ¿no?

−Me voy a arrepentir…

Para sorpresa de Mihawk, Doflamingo se quito las gafas mirándole directamente a los ojos.

−Solo tú y él sabeis de que color son mis ojos-le sonrió acercándose a sus labios.

Mihawk no pudo evitar pensarlo pero para su desgracia se le escapó de sus labios antes de que estos fueran sellados…

−Son hermosos…

TBC….

OH DIOS MIHAWK SE ACUESTA CON DOFLA, ¿QUÉ PASARA? DESCUBRIDLO EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS XD

SAYONARA BABYS!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, gente, ya estoy aquí con el capi nuevo non.

He tardado, lo sé, pero es que tengo un lío de p…Madre, mucho examen, de verdad que pesaos, podrían dejar de hacernos tantos en una sola semana!

Antes de comenzar, queridos lectores y lectoras, una pregunta:

Mi profe tutor nos dice que adora un alimento de España popular y que si queremos sobornarle, que lo hagamos con ese alimento… ¿Cuál es ese alimento?

Espero la respuesta en los reviews. Sí lo adivináis, os dedicare un capítulo entero, el siguiente para ser exactos.

Y sin más retrasos…

Cap.24. ¡Sorpresa!

Andaba de un lado a otro cual bestia enjaulada. No podía evitarlo, la preocupación le estaba ahogando como si estuviera en una piscina sin fondo de la que no había lugar donde agarrarse. Vale que no es que fuera precisamente alguien importante en la vida de ese baka, pero si se preocupaba es porque siempre fue así, no importa quién sea ni cuantas veces se hubiera peleado, simplemente tenía miedo de que le pudiera haber pasado algo malo…

Zorro se sentó en el sofá, ya eran las diez de la mañana, y su maestro no había dormido en casa. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y el aire se le escapaba cuando escuchaba ruidos en la puerta, cuando simplemente era el aire u objetos que la gente tiraba sin preocupación por ahí. Ayer su maestro se fue con sus amigos de juerga, al igual que hizo él con sus amigos, pero era diferente, un par de adolescentes en comparación con adultos un poco locos no es lo mismo mirara por donde se mirara. Puede que hubiera cogido un pedo de narices y ahora mismo estuviera sintiendo la resaca en algún banco como un vagabundo…Nahh…Mihawk era demasiado ñoñas y responsable para hacer algo así, pero quien acabo más borracho que una cuba fue Shanks, que vino a buscar a Luffy y fue el niño azabache quien acabo portando al "Adulto".

Suspiro mirando al pájaro de plumaje azulenco, desde su jaula parecía mirarle. Pobre pájaro, ni siquiera Yuranoa estaba tranquilo, siempre supo que los animales tenían un sexto sentido para notar que las cosas no iban bien, y definitivamente no iban bien si tu maestro que es un viejo agarrado ñoñas y amargado de la vida no viene a su hora como el adulto aburrido y responsable que era.

Con los nervios en flor no escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Su corazón dio un salto, había muchas posibilidades de que fuera Mihawk, a lo mejor venía borracho o con resaca y se había olvidado las llaves, o simplemente las había perdido…

Algo dentro de él le aviso de que vigilara, ese instinto de supervivencia que desde muy pequeño tenía, que le avisaba o bien cuando estaba en peligro, en problemas o cuando hacía una travesura y las madres de Yosaku o de Johnny o las abuelas que tienen más mala leche, le iban a regañar. Igualmente cogió y se encamino a la puerta, pero se detuvo a pocos pasos cuando noto su corazón acelerarse, y si…

¿Y sí era ese hijo de puta de Akainu? Lo admitía le tenía ganas, le encantaría estar a solas, sin que nadie les interrumpiera un mano a mano, juro que mataría a ese desgraciado en cuanto…tembló al recordar cuando estaba en esa apestosa celda, y las palizas que le dieron los soldados.

La puerta volvió a llamar, agarro fuertemente el mango de sus espadas dispuesto a abrirla, si era quien pensaba que era lo mejor era ir prevenido a un ataque rápido, como los que le enseño Mihawk…o lo que más o menos le enseño ya que casi todo era darle a una piedra con pesas en las espadas, hasta ahora solo utilizaba dos, con tres pesas grandes en cada una. Con la otra mano libre fue girando el pomo poco a poco, con precaución.

Y su corazón se aceleró cuando vio quien estaba detrás de la puerta, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar que una mano lo tiro hacia fuera.

−¡T-TÚ!-grito alterado el peliverde.

−Sorpresa…-le susurró al oído sonriente.

MIHIMIHIMIHIMIHIMIHIMIHIMIHI MIHIMIHI

Shanks se estiro en la silla, llevaba como cinco minutos y cuando por fin pudo tomar el aire necesario que sus pulmones pedían a gritos…

− ¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON DOFLA?!-grito levantándose e inclinándose un poco hacia el ojidorado.

Mihawk pudo haberlo golpeado, en la cabeza, en la cara en el estómago…O podría haberle tirado de los pelos, como lo hacían los hombres de las cavernas, pero se masajeo las sienes cansado ya de tanto grito. Suspiro calmando ese lado oscuro que le decía que matara al pelirrojo, o que le hiriera físicamente dejándolo estéril o sin posibilidad alguna de volver a saciar su necesidad fisiológica de evacuar líquidos. No, al contrario que varias veces en el pasado mantuvo su semblante serio, penetrando los ojos oscuros con los de ave rapaz que él poseía, los cuales brillaban amenazadores.

Shanks, cual ratón retrocedió tragando saliva, interiormente sintiendo que podría estar enterrado bajo varios metros de tierra si seguía cerca o demasiado cerca del espadachín pelinegro.

−Etto…Bueno yo me preguntaba si…qué coño, te vi con Dofla en el sillón y como luego te ibas con él a vete a saber dónde-espeto Shanks tomándose su hamburguesa matutina.

Al contrario que el pelirrojo, Mihawk decidió tomarse un café con leche y un donut sin azúcar. Sorbió café tranquilamente para mantener su paciencia y su tono de voz neutro que siempre sostuvo en conversaciones serias.

−Para empezar, quiero dejar claro que NO me acosté con Doflamingo-hablo calmadamente.

−Eso no te lo crees ni tú tío, a lo mejor ibas pedo y…

−Al contrario que tú, Shanks, yo no bebo y luego no me acuerdo de nada-agudizo sus ojos-no me acosté con él, ayer por la noche tuvimos que pasarla en sitios diferentes.

Shanks no entendió nada, y su cara lo demostraba claramente.

−Mihawk, yo estoy muy a la onda, pero si no me especificas pues no entiendo na.

−Te lo repetiré, ya que tu cerebro de mosquito no alcanza al de una miga de pan-suspiro-Ayer por la noche, Doflamingo vio a Crocodile, o le pareció verle…

El pelirrojo le escupió el refresco que estaba bebiendo en toda la cara a Mihawk.

− ¡¿TÚ ME VACILAS VERDAD?! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, ME ACUERDO MIHAWK ESE TÍO ESTA FIAMBRE NO PUEDE SEGUIR VIVO!

−Cálmate, idiota. Ya te lo he dicho, o le pareció verle, supongo fue efecto de algo que le chutaran sin que se diera cuenta, como drogas o alcohol-se explicó mejor limpiándose con una servilleta.

−Lo siento, me he sorprendido. Pero…es que no puedo creerlo, en parte me siento aliviado porque, no sé siempre fuimos compañeros puede que fuera tan ñoñas como tú-Mihawk gruño, ya que ya había escuchado ese mote de la boca de su alumno un par de veces-Bu-bueno, el caso es que siempre estuvimos juntos, incluso en las juergas…Y me alegro de que no esté muerte-sonrió un poco, pero se desvaneció y su mirada se volvió fría-Pero por otro lado…Sí intenta hacer daño a Boa-chan, Kuma, Moria, Jinbe, tú, Garp, Luffy, Zorrito, los otros niños o incluso al mismísimo Doflamingo, lo matare sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Mihawk lo analizo con su semblante serio, las palabras más frías que había oído en toda su vida por parte del pelirrojo, sin duda. Irónico, Shanks no amenazaba nunca, pero por eso sabía que para que amenazara tendría que ocurrir algo terrible o que tocara la fibra de su compañero.

−Bueno, volviendo al caso. Anoche Doflamingo estaba por así decirlo, sensible, y supongo que verme le hizo pensar que estaría borracho o vete a saber que se le paso por esa cabeza loca, y creyó que tendría una oportunidad conmigo.

−Pues yo te escuche decir que sus ojos eran hermosos-frunció el ceño.

Mihawk suspiro.

−Eso…bueno, feos no eran, que me desvió el caso es que yo no me acosté con él, lo lleve a su habitad. Intente que Ren no le viera así, pero el niño acabo por descubrirnos-ante la cara de OMG-¡Me refiero a que vio a Doflamingo aún borracho, Shanks por dios!-regaño molesto al pelirrojo.

Shanks levanto las manos como intentando decir que no era su culpa.

−Explícate hombre, "Acabo por descubrirnos" se puede tomar de varias formas, entre ellas que…

−Shanks-se masajeo las sienes-creo que es la quinta o sexta vez que te he dicho NO NOS ACOSTAMOS, y sigues insistiendo.

−¿Y entonces donde pasaste tú la noche?-levanto una ceja cuestionándolo.

−En casa de Kuma.

− ¿Por?

Mihawk frunció el ceño, no molesto pero sí un poco harto de la idiotez del pelirrojo, si tuviera un medidor de estupidez, hace años que hubiera reventado con Shanks a solo unos cuantos centímetros.

−Roronoa, puede que parezca que no le tiene miedo a nada-abajo la mirada-pero creo que cuando ve que voy a beber vino o algo que sea alcohólico, se estremece y me mira con pavor, como si me fuera a volver loco y hacerle daño…

−Eso suele ser por un trauma del pasado-comento Shanks bebiendo de nuevo el refresco.

Mihawk suspiro.

−Puede que Roronoa lo haya pasado mal por algo así, y por eso no quería que me viera, no me emborrache pero apestaba demasiado a alcohol y lo que menos quiero es que el mocoso empiece a llamarme borracho-Shanks asintió, entendiendo los motivos.

−Y yo que había ido a buscar borracho-su mirada se entristeció-seguro que me odia…

−Hey, pelirrojo, es mi turno de acusar-su mirada se endureció-Ya me puedes estar explicando cómo es que estas "enamorado" de Luffy.

Shanks empalideció, mirando casi sin aliento a Mihawk.

−¿De-de qué hablas?

−Shanks, lo único que sé es que los niños pequeños y los borrachos tienen la misma característica, dicen siempre la verdad-suspiro.

−Yo no te he dicho nunca que…

−Oh, ¿O sea que recuerdas que le dije a Doflamingo que tenía ojos bonitos y no te acuerdas de algo tan simple como que me gritaste mal amigo y que estabas enamorado de Luffy?-alzo una ceja cuestionándolo.

Shanks abrió la boca para replicar, pero decidió no hundirse más a si mismo.

−Bueno, sí, yo…siento algo intenso cuando veo a Luffy-miro a los ojos a Mihawk-Cuando estas enamorado…Sientes ganas de proteger a esa persona a toda costa, que si alguien le hace daño, eres capaz de matar por ella-sonrió-a veces incluso te obsesionas, ves que la gente que le rodea puede hacerle daño. Pero te gusta su presencia, no hace falta hablar, ni tocarse, simplemente estar ahí con esa persona, y cuando esta no esta…es…como si te dejaras el alma en alguna caja de pandora-se explico aún sonriente.

Mihawk pensó para sí mismo, que todos esos síntomas…negó con la cabeza, pero interiormente se sintió extraño…

−En tal caso, Shanks, asegúrate de saber los gustos exactos del niño, no vaya a ser que pases una mala racha, peor que cuando Eulalio se murió-dijo el ojidorado levantándose dispuesto a marcharse.

A Shanks se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de cocodrilos.

−Eulalio…ay, Eulalio…mi pobre hámster…-le miro con cara anime-¡FUE TU PUTO HALCON QUE SE LO ZAMPO SI PIEDAD!

Mihawk se encogió de hombros.

−No haber dejado la puerta de la jaula abierta.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes en silencio, antes de que el pelinegro se despidiera con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

ZORROZORROZORROZORROZORROZOR ROZORRO

−¿¡Qué puñetas haces tú aquí?!-grito el peliverde librándose del abrazo.

−Oe, es tu cumpleaños verdad, ¿no te esperabas que viniera a verte mi Kit?-le sonrió ampliamente.

Zorro se sonrojo y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo, no recordaba que le hubiera dicho a Law su fecha de cumpleaños. Y por supuesto que no se lo esperaba, menos aún que Law le tendiera unas rosas de color verde intenso, olían muy bien a menta quizás, pero la verdad es que le pareció un poco femenino para su gusto.

−Gracias pero…

−Nada de peros-le corto sonriente-Es tu cumpleaños, Zorrito, por eso voy a hacer que le lo pases guay y no quiero quejas.

Antes de poder, siquiera quejarse, Law le tiro de la mano llevándoselo a vete a saber dónde. Las rosas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo, y ahora corrían a donde el de ojos grises los llevaba, se internaron en el bosque, y pudo reconocer que era el bosque en donde se conocieron por el cual se perdió sin hacer caso a Doflamingo, y donde se encontró boca abajo colgado de una rama a Law sonriente.

Y de ahí nació lo que posiblemente era su amistad o vete a saber que tenían porque no es que se hablaran, más bien peleaban constantemente porque Law le decía esas cosas tan atrevidas. Law le llevo al claro del rio, donde la cascada caía y a pesar de que lo hiciera con fuerza, el sonido era relajante. Zorro miro alrededor, nunca había ido más allá de donde conoció a Law, principalmente porque posiblemente se perdería y porque Mihawk últimamente estaba muy…raro, pocas veces le dejaba salir.

Bueno el caso es que Law le hizo sentarse en el suelo, sorprendiéndose de que hubiera un trapo gigante y una cesta.

−¿Lo has preparado tú solo?-le pregunto incrédulo sentándose cómodamente.

−Por supuesto Kit, yo…-miro a otro lado un poquitín sonrojado rascándose la cabeza-Yo quería que esto fuese especial, o sea sin pelo fregona, sin mono, sin cejiraro, sin ojos de gato, sin pelirroja tacaña ni una satánica loca. Sé que no somos muy amigos…o a lo mejor para ti no lo somos…

−Baka, ¿Cómo quieres que te considere amigo si me acosas todo el rato?-ante la mirada de Law, le sonrió-pues claro que somos amigos.

Law sonrió, sacando comida que había preparado él mismo, increíble que Zorro no se muriera, ya que el peliverde temió que pudiera morir al comer algo del chico del gorro. La tarta vino después era de vainilla y le quedo un trozo de esta en la nariz del peliverde, Law no se resistió y se la lamio, provocando un sonrojo en el menor.

Zorro sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero se calmó diciéndose a sí mismo que no pasaba nada. Sonrió cogiendo un poco de tarta tirándosela a Law, y ahí empezó una guerra de comida por lo que quedaron sucios.

Pensaron en lavarse en el rio, pero claro, el frio del invierno era demasiado duro para poder hacerlo. Todo el santo día paso a través de risas y momentos, que más fueron peleas, en los que discutieron algunos temas, pero en general Zorro se lo paso bien.

−Hey, Kit, llego la hora de tu regalo-le tendió una caja.

Zorro abrió los ojos impresionado.

−¿No era la escursion el regalo?-Law le acaricio el pelo cariñosamente.

−Bromeas, Kit, mi regalo es algo especial.

Zorro abrió la caja, encontrándose un collar con dos cuerdas, era del Yin y Yan, y por lo visto se podía partir por la mitad quedándose él una parte. Law sonrió cogiéndole la parte negra y colocándosela a Zorro, la blanca, la puso en la mano del peli verde y le miro a los ojos.

−Esta, Zorro, pónsela a una persona importante para ti-Zorro se sonrojo.

−Importante quieres decir…como mi ¿pareja?

−No tiene que ser tu pareja, simplemente alguien que te importe, que te respete que te…

−Tú lo que quieres es que te lo ponga-le miro con recelo.

Law sonrió, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta era triste.

−Me gustaría que algún día, sea esa persona importante para ti-le miro a los ojos, con cariño-Pero si quieres agradecérmelo, un beso no estaría mal.

−¡Law!

−Tranqui, un gracias ya me vale ^.^

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Zorro miraba a Law con seriedad. Este no entendió nada hasta que los labios finos de Zorro tocaron los suyos suavemente, solo unos instantes, hasta que el niño peliverde se apartó sonrojado.

Law tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

−Zo-Zo-Zo-Zo-Zorro…Yo…tú…beso…genial, delicioso…yo…-balbuceo intentando encontrar las palabras para descibir eso que paso.

−Es…mi gracias-le sonrió con timidez.

Law le devolvió la sonrisa, pero con picardía y le beso de la misma forma en los labios.

−Y este es mi "De nada" Zorrito.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

Mihawk salía de la ducha, había puesto a lavar la ropa. No quería que Roronoa le llamara borracho por la peste que echaba, estaba sentado leyendo un libro, mirando el reloj, vete a saber a que hora iba a llegar el mocoso…

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peliverde que cruzo el salón, sin siquiera mirarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le cogían del brazo.

−Roronoa, son las once de la noche, ¿Dónde demonios has estado?-hablo con tono molesto.

Zorro iba a preguntarle lo mismo, pero decidió que mejor callarse esa contestación, miro a Mihawk a los ojos.

−Con Law, hoy es…

−Te dije que no te fueras con el del gorro solo-le interrumpió.

−Pero…

−No hay peros Roronoa, te has saltado mi orden-le regaño, alzando un poco la voz-Mañana no iras con tus compañeros, entrenaras el doble y no desayunaras.

El brillo de los ojos negros se apagó, el pecho del peliverde empezó a doler por ese tono de voz. Con la mano en su bolsillo apretó la mitad blanca del collar, cerró los ojos, y con un asentimiento leve se fue a su habitación (La que Mihawk le preparo) dejando a un ojidorado curioso. ¿Era cosa suya o el niño estaba triste? Sin darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza también se fue a dormir.

Pero esa noche el peliverde no se coló a escondidas, pudo haberse quedado en vela, pero le venció el sueño. No lo entendía, pero algo en su interior le decía que se había pasado, que algo iba mal, y que de algún modo, había herido a Roronoa…

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO

Bien empecemos a repartir los premios XD

Para empezar, MEEEEEEEEECCCC Lo siento Horouka no es la paella -n-

Y DINGDINGDINGDING Vegetanime, es correcto, el jamón ibérico es lo que quiere ¬.¬ a sabe porque querrá tanto jamón...

Bien, para los que no habéis acertado, otro acertijo n.n

Supongo que la mitad de vosotros sabe de cultura japonesa, pues bien.

¿Qué criaturas en las creencias del antiguo Japón, eran Yokais y que uno decía Kon-Kon y el otro, si se inclina puede morirse si no se llena rápidamente de…?

Pista: Son muy conocidos en cuentos antiguos japoneses.

ATENCIÓN: Los que no sois autores de Fanfiction, también os dedicare el capítulo así que intentadlo al menos que me hace ilu XD

Ya sabes el premió, un capítulo dedicado XD

Así que: Capítulo 15. Dedicado a Vegetanime una autentica Kami no Finge XD

Cap.25. El duelo de los pelirrojos.

La alarma del extraño despertador con forma de rana sonó a las 08:01. Un pequeño niño azabache de tan solo, por la cara y su medida de unos doce años, inocente edad en la que el sexo, alcohol y drogas no habían irrumpido, al menos no en Luffy.

En muchos casos, la vida de este pequeño azabache dio varios giros. Nunca conoció a sus padres, fue criado por Makino y en parte también por su abuelo Garp, quien intentaba escaquearse de sus asuntos para poder ocupar el rol de padre y abuelo a la vez para su nieto. Su hermano Ace, estuvo mentalizado a ser pirata, siempre lo deseo, desde pequeño y aunque Luffy decía que quería ser pirata, en realidad el niño solo quería estar con su hermano, ya que si Ace se hacía pirata eso solo significaba una cosa:

Que Ace se iría y las posibilidades de volver a verse se reducían demasiado. En parte, Ace formo un papel muy importante para Luffy, no solo fue su hermano, también fue su amigo y siempre jugaban, hasta que, finalmente el azabache mayor se fue.

Los niños de su pueblo se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, habían muy pocos y la mayoría le tenían miedo por su abuelo, la fama tiene que asumir sus consecuencias, fue la estúpida excusa de su abuelo. Sin saber que eso hería cada vez más el corazón del pequeño niño, su abuelo también fue distanciándose y solo se veían cuando a este le venía, bien.

Por suerte para Luffy, en su vida apareció un pelirrojo, que de no ser por el color de su pelo, podría decirse que era familiar del niño. Ambos tenían un carácter similar, y en seguida congeniaron como quien encuentra su alma gemela, de ahí nació una pequeña esperanza para Luffy, la de sentirse querido, como si ese hombre pelirrojo el que conoció en un bar, fuese su padre.

Y ahora mismo, en la actualidad ese mismo azabache estaba comiéndose su almohada. Luffy soñaba que estaba en mundo multicolor de carne en rollo mogollón (ay lo siento es que se me ha pegado la canción de la abeja maya XD culpa de mi primo que tiene 3 años) y bueno soñando, soñando que no se despertó hasta que las plumas se le metieron en la boca.

La escupió, maldiciendo el que no fueran carne. El olor familiar a huevos y beicon le llego a la nariz, y disparado como una bala se quitó el pijama y se vistió con su ropa de invierno. Quiso ir a felicitar a Zorro pero no lo encontró en casa y tampoco sabía dónde andaba su maestro como para preguntarle, por no decir que no se atrevió a preguntarle a Shanks ya que sabía que el pelirrojo se uniría a la fiesta sin pensárselo y claro, a Zorro le parecería raro que uno de los Shichibukai celebrara su cumple como un niño.

Al bajar se encontró a Shanks en delantal azul, y una sartén en la mano. Con una rapidez extrema el niño azabache se sentó en la mesa mirando como chucho muerto de hambre el manjar de tortitas, beicon y huevos que había en la mesa.

− ¡Goodmoning, Luffy, hoy me siento americano por lo que he hecho algo por el estilo!-dijo como en tono maternal.

Luffy se carcajeo, en ocasiones Shanks se medió disfrazaba de ama de casa y actuaba como una mujer, lo increíble es que no se diera cuenta de lo ridículamente gracioso que se veía ahora mismo. Incluso se puso un moño, si le afeitaras la barba y le pusieras senos…

De inmediato se sonrojo, pensando en Nami. Aún no se había declarado a la pelirroja y tenía miedo de que esta lo rechazara…realmente estaba colado por ella, esa manera de engañar a la gente, de mantenerse fría en situaciones graves, y de ser buena compañera aunque durante unos minutos atrás te hubiese vendido por doce monedas de oro... (¬.¬U qué tía más avara) y entre todo eso era muy guapa.

Quizás no podría competir con Sanji, que era un caballero y que sabía tratar a las mujeres. Pero si Nami aceptaba salir con él, juraba que la haría la mujer más feliz de la tierra, quería que Nami se riera todos los días, quería hacer que se sintiera orgullosa de él, simplemente viviría para hacerla feliz y si dios lo quería, quería casarse con ella cuando fueran mayores.

Un sueño tonto para algunos, querer que una chica tan guapa y lista se enamorara de un niño tonto como él, sí, eso le había dicho Sanji en un principio. Suspiro, a lo mejor el rubio tenía razón…

−Hey, ¿Qué es esa cara de no he podido aguantarme el pis?-pregunto Shanks sentándose delante de Luffy.

Este le miro con expresión triste.

−Shanks, ¿Tú crees que yo le puedo gustar a alguien? Como pareja digo.

− ¡Pero qué estás diciendo!-se levantó señalándole con el cucharon-¡Tú eres un chico maravilloso, cualquier persona desearía estar contigo! A ver, ¿Quién siempre busca hacer reír a la gente?

−Los payasos del circo-contesto parpadeando inocentemente.

−Ehh…Sí, bueno, pero me refiero a qué tú siempre quieres que tus amigos sonrían Ù.ú

−Ah, eso sí, ¡ES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO CUANDO NOS REÍMOS TODOS!-grito alegre el azabache.

Shanks alzo el cucharon hacia arriba.

− ¿¡Y quien es siempre el que ve el lado positivo de todo?!

−¡ !-también grito.

(Caída al estilo Anime)

−¡No, Baka, TÚ!-a Shanks se le resbalaba una gota de sudor.

−Oh, ¿yo veo siempre el lado positivo de las cosas?-ladeo la cabeza con inocencia.

Shanks se dio un tortazo en la cara.

−Si estamos hablando de ti, ¿Quién puñetas va a ser?

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

−Sanji es el pervertido, mujeriego (Sííí…por eso se acuesta con Ren XD) y galán. Shiaru es la chica psicótica del grupo, Vivi la educada y refinada, Ren el estudioso y reservado, Zorro el tío guay del pelo verde, yo el juerguista y Nami es…-se sonrojo y jugo con sus dedos con una sonrisa tonta.

−Nami es… ¿Qué?-Shanks alzo una ceja.

−E-ella es la chica guapa que nos da collejas a Zorro y a mí…

Esas palabras, de algún modo, hirieron al pelirrojo. Su pecho se estremeció como años atrás al darse cuenta de que la chica de la que se enamoró por primera vez, desapareció de su vida para siempre, ese fue su primer desengaño amoroso. Y entonces conoció a Luffy, llamadle loco o pedófilo pero ese niño se ganó su amor y respeto, era alguien que compartía la soledad que él vivió hace años, casi se pudo ver reflejado. A parte de eso, cada vez que se veían en aquel bar, sabía que su corazón se aceleraba cuando el niño le sonreía o le miraba con cariño, el amor inocente de Luffy era lo único que le ayudo a salir del alcohol, porque las borracheras que a veces pillaba no se comparaban a las que tuvo cuando Harusai le dio calabazas. Sí, un estúpido romance de adolescente, pero a esa edad llego a pensar que se casarían que tendrían una familia, nada de eso ocurrió, y su mayor miedo es que eso le pasara precisamente a la persona que ahora mismo ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su vida.

Con un suspiro cansado, se sentó y miro con seriedad a Luffy. Es verdad, los celos le mataban pero ante todo, él era una figura paterna para Luffy, el mismo niño se lo decía y muchos también se lo decían, por lo que debía actuar, al menos por una vez en su vida como tal.

−Luffy, Nami y tú tenéis 12 años, si no me equivoco. Y por tu sonrisa diría que el término "solo pienso en ella como una amiga" no cuadra-escruto la mirada perpleja que el azabache le dio.

−Bu-bueno, es que…me gusta mucho…

−Luffy, aún eres muy joven para pensar esas cosas-le sonrió un poco-que yo vaya con mujeres no debe impulsarte a…

−Yo no lo hago porque lo hagas tú, Shanks-la mirada oscura de Luffy sorprendió al pelirrojo-Esa chica, al contrario que los demás, es especial, Sanji, Ren y Zorro son mis colegas, Cobi también lo era, Shiaru y Vivi son mis amigas, Nami, es especial, es diferente a los demás, la veo desde hace bastante tiempo como algo más que una amiga. Y sé que quizás no soy el hombre más guapo de la tierra pero juro que la hare feliz, ya que ella será mi esposa-alzo el puño hacia arriba-¡ES UNA PROMESA DE HOMBRE!

Hubo un largo, sepulcral y casi endemoniado silencio entre ellos. El niño miraba su maestro decidido a no flaquear su mirada. Y el maestro, a pesar de que su corazón quedo herido por un sentido, se enorgulleció de su alumno.

−Muy bien Luffy, para empezar…No volverás a ver Shin-Chan porque te está afectando mucho-hizo una pausa-Y segundo… ¿¡ESTAS LISTO PARA LAS PDCDNS?!

− ¿EH?-ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

A Shanks le rodeo un aura ardiente de determinación.

−¡LAS PRUEBAS DE CONQUISTA DE NIVEL SUPERIOR!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXD

Nami estaba tomándose un batido mientras leía sobre cartografía. La cafetería no estaba a rebosar como siempre de marines, por lo que podría leer tranquilamente sin borrachos imbéciles que están to el santo día diciendo estupideces.

Creía que estaba sola hasta que una mano en el hombro la sobresalto. Luffy estaba de pie, rígido, tieso como un palo vamos, con el rostro muy rojo y temblando de pies a cabeza.

−NA-NA-CHI-KI-NA-SSSS-LLIIIII-IIGGOOO…-tartamudeo el azabache.

− ¿Eh?-inclino la cabeza confundida.

Luffy se puso más rojo y echo a correr fuera de la cafetería. La pelirroja decidió continuar leyendo, sabía muy bien que los chicos de hoy en día tienen el cerebro en los pies, y se les estropea a cada paso que dan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-u

−A ver, ¿De qué te sirve ir hasta ella si luego te cagas y vuelves corriendo?-pregunto Shanks sentado en el suelo, detrás de los arbustos a varios metros.

− ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO PEDIRLE ESO! Ò#Ó

−¡NIÑO SI HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE DIJO QUE QUERÍA CONQUISTARLA!-le grito con una vena en la cabeza.

Luffy se encogió, dando a entender que precisamente no era alguien que en el campo del amor estuviese experimentado.

−Ok…relájate, ya sé he oído que para que la vergüenza se te pase debes imaginar a la gente desnuda.

Luffy miro hacia arriba, su maestro de pie sonriéndole, ya más decidido, también sonrió levantándose y echando a correr a la cafetería.

Shanks sonrió con pena cuando su alumno se fue corriendo, no es que no quisiera impedir que esa pelirroja y su alumno acabaran juntos, pero él ya era mayorcito para Luffy y si su pequeño azabache era feliz con esa tacaña pues… ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Otra vez Luffy estaba delante de ella, tieso como un palo pinchao en una mierda. Alzo una ceja esperando a lo que el azabache fuese a decir. Ante la mirada de la chica, Luffy trago saliva e hizo lo que Shanks le aconsejo imaginársela en ropa interior, inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Sobre todo cuando Willy "la foca" entro en la cafetería, 137kg de masa asquerosa entrando sudada por la puerta, y su mente traidora se imaginó a semejante bicho creado por la cruel madre naturaleza, en ropa interior.

−¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS SSSSS QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE ASCOOOOOOOOOO!-grito el azbache desmayándose.

….

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Nami haciéndole el boca-boca, se sonrojo furiosamente e intento apartarla. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Luffy regresaba al mundo de los vivos y dejo lo que hacía.

− ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Luffy?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño-¡Estaba que me daba un jamacuco pensando que a lo mejor estabas tieso!

−Yo…lo siento…

− ¡Pues dame una explicación lógica a lo que acaba de pasar, hasta Willy se ha ido llorando cuando has dicho eso!-Luffy agacho el rostro.

¿Qué podía decirle? "Hey, Nami me gustas mucho, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Y por lo de Willy, es que mi maestro me ha dicho que te imagine en ropa interior, y claro como ha venido Willy…" ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS IBA A DECIRLE ESO!?

Empezó a darse golpes en la cabeza con los puños pensando en un modo más fácil, tenía que haberlo, no todo podían ser problemas. La mano suave de Nami le detuvo los golpes, consiguiendo que Luffy la mirara a los ojos perdiéndose en su color oscuro, en la preocupación que desprendían, pero entonces el azabache pensó que Nami solo lo veía como veía a Zorro, como un amigo o un hermano. Agacho la cabeza, en actitud abatida porque estaba seguro de que Nami prefería a los chicos guapos y cachas.

−Hay, Luffy, ¿qué te pasa?

−Nada…es que me…me…

−Luffy, por un casual, ¿Yo te gusto?-le pregunto seria.

El chico de goma abrió los ojos sorprendido de que la chica le dijese eso.

−¿Co-como lo…?-nami le sonrió con malicia.

−Luffy, tú y Zorro soís iguales hasta para hablar con la boca llena o en tartamudeos, ya entendí la primera vez lo que dijiste, y bueno…-se encogió de hombros-Si me invitas a una pizza me lo pensare.

Luffy sonrió mientras saltaba de alegre haciendo sonreír a Nami tiernamente.

Pero paro de pronto.

−¿Pero no te gustan los chicos guapos y cachas?

Nami se encogió de hombros.

−Como a todas, supongo, pero me gusta más el dinero y la buena vida. Así que si algun día entre nosotros hay algo más, pues me casare contigo y tú trabajaras todo el día mientras yo estoy en casa.

−¿Haciendo las tareas del hogar?-pregunto inocente.

−¡Qué dices! Contrataremos una empleada mientras yo cuido a los niños.

Luffy trago saliva.

−Ni-ni… ¿Ni-Niños, cuántos niños?

−Los que tengamos supongo, ¿Algún problema?-miro con recelo a Luffy, quien se quedo en shock en cuanto vio que Nami ya había planificado toda su vida.

−Pero… ¿No crees que la cigüeña va estar cansada si quieres muchos hijos? Tener que estar niño pa ca y niño pa ya, todo el día…

(Caída al estilo anime)

−Venga, Luffy, será mejor ir a tomarnos esas pizzas-dijo Nami con una gota en la cabeza.

Y aquí acaba el capi de LuffyXNami, próximamente sabremos más de las PDCDNS de Shanks XD

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima n.n


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno, puesto que nadie me ha respondido a mis preguntas...*Se sienta en un rincón haciendo círculos, la cola y orejas de zorro azul agachadas* Yo que estaba ilusionao con parecerme al de pasapalabra….

PERO NO PASA NAAAAADDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAA! XDXDXDXD

Por qué os dedicare a todos los lectores el capi 30 n.n Sí, os aseguro que este fic tendrá 30 capítulos aunque…

TENGO QUE SUPERAR LOS 55 CAPITULOS QUE MI IDOLO TIENE XD Así que ya me estoy exprimiendo el coco con nuevos capis y nuevos personajes y parejas que van a aparecer.

Ya lo sé, como decía uno de los lectores en los comentarios, esto parece una telenovela de marujas, lo siento pero es que cuando tengo una idea en mente aparece otra nueva y ZASKA nuevo cambio, lo siento de verdad no me matéis…

Pero os agradezco de verdad vuestro apoyo TTwTT me encanta cuando veo que he conseguido más de 50 reviews, que son la mitad de 100 que es a donde me gustaría-en un lejano sueño-llegar.

Bueno no os aburro más que soy un puto plasta de mierda.

Disfrutad XD

Cap.26. Faja.

La verdad, desde que conoció a ese torbellino verde-a través de una piedra en la cabeza pero mejor olvidarlo-siempre lo vio, como algo parecido a…pues a eso a un torbellino verde, pero ahora parecía que hubiese amainado la tormenta.

Zorro se veía más, no, muy, tampoco, exageradamente serio coño. Salió vestido como siempre con su atuendo negro, cosa que le hizo pensar en comprarle al niño más ropa que la que llevaba que solo eran dos pares de pantalones y dos camisas más la chaqueta y la ropa interior…mejor ni pensarlo. Pero estaba raro, no cruzaron la mirada en toda la hora de desayuno que era en la que estaban, vale aún no había acabado de tomarse su café amargo matutino pero Roronoa, no había probado bocado alguno.

−Come algo, no quiero que me acusen de no darte de comer-dijo, en su tono de voz ya más que rutinario entre molesto, que no lo estaba y burlón.

Espero un largo rato, lo que tenía en mente, por supuesto era algo como "Con lo viejo agarrado que eres no me extrañaría nada" o "Prefiero pasar hambre a que tú me digas que coma cabrón". Los insultos no le afectaban en lo absoluto, podría tacharlo de falta de respeto pero ya era demasiado normal en él escucharlo del mocoso, ya harto de ver que no le respondía le echo una mirada. La idea de que Roronoa estuviera dormido fue lo primero-y último-que pensó, porque es que no había más explicación a ello, pero su sorpresa duro tan poco que ni el azúcar se dispersa tan rápido. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia el balcón, solo sentando y pasando olímpicamente de Mihawk, como quien escucha la lluvia caer. La posibilidad de cruzarle la cara a ese niño insolente paso por la mente del espadachín más grande, por suerte, la reprimió, recordaba que cuando todavía iba a las clases de la marina, tuvo que aguantar a Shanks durante…mejor no recordaba el numero o seria él el que fuera derechito al hospital por el jamacuco que le iba a dar, el caso era que Roronoa ni en un millón de años superaría los males de cabeza que paso con Doflamingo y sus acosos en la ducha y las sobrehumanas bromas de Shanks que colmarían a cualquiera.

Así que usando su paciencia natural y típica, pensó en empezar una trivial conversación con el sujeto de pelo verde que le estaba dando ganas de estamparlo contra la pared.

−Roronoa, el no comer no te ayudara a que algún día me derrotes y seas "el mejor espadachín del mundo"-empezó con eso, ya que así estaba seguro que llamaría la atención de Zorro. Este solo le echo una mirada sin cambiar la posición creando una vena en la frente de Mihawk por ese comportamiento-Siento que la otra noche la pasara fuera, tuve problemas para volver y con lo tarde que era no quería despertarte. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste ayer para llegar tan tarde?

El peliverde se mantuvo en silencio, debatiéndose internamente con gritarle las cuatro verdades que quería decirle o solo pasar de él. Pero al recordar la norma de "Es mi maestro, lo necesito para que me enseñe, estoy en su casa, vivo con sus alimentos, duermo bajo su techo, me jodo y me callo" decidió ponerse bien y sin mirarle contestar intentando aguantarse el dolor que en su pecho le estaba oprimiendo.

−Yo…-luego pensó en decirle la verdad sin rodeos-Estuve con Law.

Mihawk agudizo sus ojos ámbares, creía haberle dejado claro que no quería verlo con ese tipo.

−Así que las normas te las pasas por el forro-hablo con voz helada causando un escalofrió por la columna de Zorro-puedo tolerar que me insultes, que llegues tarde, que me mires de manera arrogante, incluso que me des un capón, pero de ahí a…

−Tengo que ir a entrenar, Sensei-le cortó el peliverde levantándose de la mesa no aguantando más esa situación tan incómoda.

Mihawk frunció el ceño obviamente molesto por esa conducta.

−No he acabado Roronoa…

−Pues yo sí-le dio una severa mirada a su maestro arrepintiéndose a los segundos bajando la vista al suelo-me voy a entrenar con Luffy…

−Hoy no entrenareis como siempre-declaro el ojidorado ganándose la atención de Zorro-Los maestros tenemos una reunión con Garp así que un profesor se hará cargo de vuestro entrenamiento.

El peliverde asintió.

−Y Roronoa…-Zorro se detuvo en seco sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido-Si me vuelves a faltar el respeto ya sea con tus insultos o esta conducta, ya puedes coger esa puerta y largarte porque no tolerare que un niñato de mierda como tú me vacile, ¿entendido?-hablo con voz severa remarcando los términos de "Yo soy quien manda aquí".

Si Zorro estaba triste ahora estaba airado. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones apretó los puños clavándose las uñas casi hiriéndose así mismo, casi tanto como a su orgullo al decir esas palabras que tanto odiaba en esos momentos.

−Sí, Maestro-sin decir más se colocó las espadas y se fue por la puerta.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

¿Por qué demonios no se marchó corriendo? Ahora se encaminaba hasta la parte central del cuartel ya que era ahí donde siempre se reunían, pero con su sentido de la orientación tan infalible acabo en la área de tiro de los de primera iniciación.

Estaba irritado, rabioso y se sentía impotente, quería gritarle a Mihawk y golpearle pero por supuesto no lo iba a hacer. Una cosa era olvidarse de su cumpleaños y castigarle sin motivo ni razón y otra muy distinta era ponerle los puntos a las ies de esa forma, de acuerdo sí, se equivocó al comportarse como un niño caprichoso, ¡pero es que era tan injusto!

Ya con malos humos en el cuerpo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encontrar algún punto para empezar a buscar de nuevo el puto lugar que no encontraba.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo pararse, y entonces se percató de que era Vivi la que le estaba frenando. Tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaba una cajita roja en las manos la cual le entrego, aparte de mirarla con cara extrañada le dio un gracias un poco como diciendo que porque le daba la caja.

−Bueno, ayer no te vimos, y Luffy nos dijo que era tu cumpleaños así que…-se puso un poco roja.

− ¿Te preocupa que me haga viejo y me salgan canas?-alzo una ceja burlón sonriéndole provocando que el sonrojo se extendiera más por la cara de la chica-gracias por preocuparte, ayer me lo pase con Law.

La sonrisa de Vivi se fue tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo siquiera a poder hablar. Apretó los puños disimuladamente, ya era hora de dejar puestas las cartas sobre la mesa, no podía permitir que Law se quedara con Zorro, imposible, al peliverde le gustaban las chicas estaba más que claro y además, ella vio a Zorro mucho antes que ese frescales de mierda que se había obsesionado con el peliverde.

Trago duro sabiendo que el corazón le latía a mil.

−Zorro, qui-quiero decirte algo…

−Oh, vale, ¿de qué se trata?-inclino la cabeza inocentemente.

"¡Dios está para comérselo!" pensó Vivi mordiéndose el labio, es que Zorro era demasiado tierno e inocente, no podía permitir que Law arruinara semejante criatura tan adorable.

−Tú…tú…¡TÚ ME GUSTAS!

…

−Así que era eso, pues...-vio como la otra respiraba agitadamente- Tranqui tía, tú también me gustas, Vivi.

Vivi alzo la vista con ilusión en sus ojos.

− ¿De-de verdad?-el otro sonrió.

−Claro, eres una de mis Nakamas como no iba a quererte n.n

−I.I….

− ¿Vivi?-pregunto volviendo a ladear la cabeza.

−I.I….

La peliazul estaba completamente tiesa en el sitio, como si hubiera visto un elefante volar. Eso que acababa de oír era peor que el que le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada, sin esperar siquiera a que Zorro pudiera tocarla cuando intentaba hacerla reaccionar echo a correr sin dirección pensada dejando a un peliverde que no entendía absolutamente nada de nada. Genial, primero el viejo agarrado y ahora su nakama peliazul estaba loca, porque si no porque echaba a correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo, la verdad solo faltaba encontrarse a ese puto cerdo…

−Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…-susurro una voz detrás del peliverde, casi como un ronroneo.

Pero por supuesto que Zorro reconoció esa voz.

−¡Me cago en el puto Murphy, o quien sea el que dijo que cuando crees que va a pasar algo malo pasa!-murmuro por lo bajo, dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

Pero por supuesto que el susodicho sujeto no iba a permitir que semejante oportunidad se le escapara.

−Hey, quieto aquí-le cogió por un brazo obligándole a mirarle- ya no eres tan valiente sin tu querido pajarraco a tu lado, ¿Verdad Zorrito?

Mil ideas, mil formas de insultar, herir y sobre todo matar a ese capullo aparecieron en su mente de manera tan nítida, tan capacitada, que por supuesto hubiera hecho cualquiera de esas, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que detrás del asqueroso de Akainu apareció un castaño con gafas y una cara de estreñido total que daba incluso asco.

−Hey, Akainu, Aokiji me pidió que te dijera que tienes que ir a rellenar los informes de las búsquedas y partidas-dijo el cara de estreñido luego dándose cuenta de la presencia de Zorro-OH, que niño más mono, con lo bajito que es no me había dado cuenta de que estaba (La verdad es que en el anime cuando Zoro era peque era bastante bajo ¡PERO ES TAN KAWAII! n.n) ahora que lo pienso, ¿No eres tú el aprendiz de Mihawk? Oh, sí, tu eres el que le partió la nariz a Akainu y mato a 14 a puñetazo limpio (La verdad es que me pase con eso, pero bueno )

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Akainu.

− ¿No tienes nada que hacer Kizaru? Como cagar por ejemplo-gruño soltando al peliverde.

Este viendo la oportunidad de irse por piernas pasó entre los adultos y se echó la carrera del siglo yéndose por donde se había ido. Akainu frunció el ceño con más fuerza observando la espalda del peliverde a tantos metros, mierda si no fuera por ese puto estreñido podría haber capturado de una vez a su pequeña fiera, pero fue agradable tenerlo a solas aunque fuera solo por unos momentos. Además de que no debía preocuparse, cuando su querido as en la manga diera la señal, entonces se libraría de cierto pájaro y conseguiría su premio.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo, pequeño Zorro, aprovecha tanto como puedas tu libertad, aprovéchala, porque cuando te tenga en mis manos, marcare en tu piel a fuego vivo que perteneces a Sakazuki Akainu…y te lo aseguro…no volverás a ver la luz del sol desde lo que será tu nuevo hogar…" sonrió siniestramente mientras se reía y se marchaba dejando a un Kizaru con interrogantes en la cabeza.

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

−¡A BUENAS HORAS LLEGAS ARBUSTO CON PATAS!-grito la pelirroja sentada en la fuente de piedra circular.

Al peliverde le aprecio una vena en la frente.

−Cállate ya vete a cagar tía, que estas más plana que una tabla de planchar.

Ambos pusieron morros mirándose entre sí hasta que Sanji, intervino dando una patada a Zorro, quien la contraataco con una espada.

−¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ A MI QUERIDA PELIRROJA NAMI-SAN CAPULLO!-le grito el rubio.

Zorro guardo sus espadas mirándole con retintín, ya había tenido suficientes broncas por hoy. Nami busco a Vivi por todos lados con la mirada, estaba preocupada porque la peliazul era extremadamente pulcra tanto en la higiene como para llegar pronto a los lugares, principalmente a esa hora.

−Eo, Zorro, ¿Has visto a Vivi?-le pregunto al chico.

−Pues sí. Me la he encontrado en el camino y luego se fue corriendo-contesto normal.

Nami se sorprendió, sabía que la chica era tímida con el peliverde pero de ahí a correr…

− ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?-pregunto, no desconfiada porque el peliverde nunca mentía sobre algo que afectara a los demás, además de que era pésimo mintiendo.

−Ah, sí, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba y le dije que a mí también me gusta, que era una de mis Nakamas entonces echo a correr-dijo con total inocencia ladeando la cabeza-¿he dicho algo malo?

Nami se estampo la mano contra la cara, si los hombres fueran, o al menos unos cuantos que conocía más listos o más observadores, de seguro que el mundo iría mejor, mucho, muchísimo mejor.

−Nada, Zorro, nada…ya iré a hablar con ella más tarde.

−Oh…Nami-san, eres tan dulce y considerada-comento con corazones en los ojos Sanji

−Pues yo no le veo el problema todos somos Nakamas-comento Luffy hurgándose en la nariz.

-Porque tú eres imbécil y no comprendes el corazón de las mujeres, aunque tú también te has lucido marimo de mierda-gruño ganándose una mirada de ira por el ofendido-Hey chicos, por cierto, ¿Quién se supone que va a darnos clase?

Nadie respondió, ya que nadie sabía la identidad del profesor. A Zorro le dio un escalofrió, durante un momento temió que cierto cerdo se le presentara o quizás no peor aún pero si horrible ese tal Kizaru, ¡dios que cara de estreñido!

Pero el sonido de un martillo contra el suelo les hizo dar un brinco sorprendiéndose. Todos miraron al hombre de pelo azul a lo Elvis Presley, en calzoncillos o tanga vete a saber qué era eso, con una camisa abierta sin cuello ni mangas amarilla y gafas. Ya podéis imaginaros la cara que se les quedo a los pobres alumnos, todos con una gota, menos Luffy al que le salían estrellitas por los ojos con cara de emoción. El Elvis peliazul hizo una puse señalando al cielo con los puños juntos.

−¡SSSSSÚÚÚÚÚPPPPERRRR SOIS SEIS ALUMNOS! ¡SEIS, GENIAL YA HE SUPERADO EL NUMERO DEL AÑO PASADO!-grito el tío con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

− ¿Cuántos alumnos vinieron el año pasado?-pregunto Luffy.

Al Elvis le rodeo un aura depre mientras hacía círculos en un rincón. Nami le dio un guantazo a Luffy, de verdad que era idiota a veces, era obvio el número que serían los del año pasado si decía que este año lo había superado.

−Eo, Ero-Cook, ¿Tú sabes quién es este tío?-susurro Zorro acercándose al rubio.

Este le echo una mirada de arriba abajo, acordándose de que ese marimo había llegado nuevo ese año, por lo que no conocería ni a la mitad de los marines ni encargados. Ren también se acercó al peliverde y al rubio, ya que por lo visto el ojos de gato también era nuevo, y siendo el "novio" de Sanji se sintió ofendido de que este no le hubiera mencionado el personal. A sí mismo, Zorro era el único que sabía sobre la relación del rubio y el pelimorado, por eso, fue el único que noto la tensión entre esos dos, no solo por los celos obvios de Ren cuando Sanji coqueteaba con las chicas sino también cuando indiscretamente e inconscientemente el rubio demostraba sentir atracción o algo con Zorro, aunque Ren no culpaba en lo absoluto al peliverde. Sabía que a este el rubio se la sudaba y tampoco es que Roronoa se diera cuenta de los acosos del rubio…

−Marimo idiota, es el hijo del profesor Iceburg, Frankky. No lleva tantos años como su padre y con lo raro que es no ayuda mucho-explico para los dos chicos.

Frankky se levantó volviendo a hacer su pose de puños juntos y alzarlos al cielo.

−¡VAMOS CHICOS EMPEZEMOS LAS CLASES CON SÚPER ENERGÍA!

−¡SSSÍÍÍ!-grito alegre Luffy.

El resto se lo quedo mirando con una gota en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-U

Zorro regreso, cautelosamente solo a "casa". Después de haber pasado ese momento incomodo por la mañana, de verdad que muchas, de las que se dicen muchas ganas de volver no tenía. Se quedó un rato en la puerta, pensando que hacer, a lo mejor a ese hombre le molestaba su presencia, y esa mañana encontró la oportunidad de echárselo en cara, no lo negaba no le gustaba enfadarse con Mihawk. No cuando ese hombre, le entrenaba de modos raros que antes no practico, pero de algún modo presentía que le iban a servir para algo, no cuando le daba de comer, cuando usaba su baño (obligado y a veces lo tiraba dentro de una bañera de agua helada para despertarlo) y mucho menos cuando compartieron momentos…emm…de tregua sin peleas.

Suspirando profundamente armándose de valor, fuera cual fuera el panorama ahí dentro…menor ni pensarlo.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que Mihawk le dejo debajo de la alfombra, por supuesto el espadachín mayor no se fiaba de dejarle una llave no fuera que la perdiera. Al entrar cruzo el pasillo principal para entrar en la sala, Mihawk estaba en el sofá leyendo vestido con una blusa negra y pantalones del mismo color, ninguno dijo nada mientras Zorro cruzaba el salón para dejar sus espadas en su habitación. A Zorro le costó horrores reconocer que tenía hambre, pero era la verdad por eso, cuando sus pies involuntariamente pisaron el salón otra vez, dudo de ir al frigorífico para conseguir algo. Se quedó ahí de pie, cabizbajo sin saber que hacer o decir, la presión en su pecho crecía cada vez más, si tan solo hubiera hecho como si nada hubiera pasado esa mañana…

−Roronoa-llamo el mayor sin apartar la vista del libro.

Zorro tembló al oír de nuevo su nombre, pero esta vez, dicho de forma mucho más suave que el tono que uso esa mañana. Miro a su maestro con una gota de sudor que bajo de su frente a su barbilla, la mirada aurea se cruzó con la azabache, quedándose unos momentos así, mirándose sin temer nada ni tampoco insolentes, solo mirándose.

Mihawk se levantó y le indico que se sentara en el sofá, mientras él iba a la cocina posiblemente a prepararse un café amargo para la larga charla que iban a tener, porque de tenerla, la iban a tener.

"No te asusta el dolor, la oscuridad, los monstruos, ¿Y te cagas porque te diga que te sientes?" pensó para sí mismo Zorro sentándose aun cabizbajo. Miles de ideas aparecieron en su mente pensando que Mihawk sin duda lo iba a echar o vete a saber, a lo mejor lo entregaba de redondo a Akainu, otro escalofrío, por favor cualquier cosa menos eso, y mucho menos por aparte de Mihawk…

Todo tenso y en su mundo, todo en silencio hasta que…

¡PPPPIIIIII!

Dio un brinco gritando del susto que se había llevado. Miro al origen del sonido, encontrándose a Mihawk con un pito en la boca, dos platos en otra y una… ¿Tarta de chocolate con 13 velas encendidas? El corazón se le acelero y sus ojos se agrandaron, no me jodas que Mihawk le estaba…

− ¿Sorprendido Roronoa?-pregunto burlón mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa con la tarta.

−Y-yo…pe-pero….-tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

−Bueno, debo excusarme por lo de esta mañana, no lo dije en serio simplemente pensé que debía alejar cualquier pensamiento o sospecha de una sorpresa de cumpleaños de tu mente-explico el mayor sentándose a su lado-Ahora ya tienes 13 años, estas en la flor de la vida, y según creo tienes que soplar las velas pidiendo un deseo o algo así, no lo sé, tampoco es que lo haya celebrado mucho esto…

Mihawk observo el rostro sorprendido de Zorro, se sentía culpable por hacer sufrir tanto al chiquillo pero, al menos esperaba que le gustase la sorpresa.

−Mihawk…-su rostro se ensombreció y hablo con voz helada.

− ¿Qué pasa? Ahora no me dirás que eres alérgico al chocolate…

El goteo de lágrimas cayendo llamó la atención de Mihawk, no podía creerse que el niño estuviera llorando.

−Roronoa estas…

− ¿Te acordabas verdad? Si te acordabas con un simple felicidades me hubiera bastado o un ya eres más viejo, no todo lo que me has obligado a hacer o lo que me has dicho coño… ¡Y no estoy llorando son los ojos que me sudan!

Gota anime…

−Roronoa… ¬.¬

−Calla viejo, no tienes derecho a regañarme, a más, mi abuela me lo decía siempre-se secó las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos.

Mihawk le acaricio el pelo verde con suavidad ganándose que los cristalinos ojos azabaches le miraron brillando. Despertó del trance que sus esferas oscuras le habían encerrado para mirar al chico, al cabo de unos minutos, entonces saco de detrás de un cojín una caja oscura y se la entregó a Zorro.

Este miro la caja sin entender, pero luego, finalmente cedió ante la curiosidad, además ya que le estaba ofreciendo un regalo pues tampoco iba a negárselo.

Era una faja verde clara, eso no llevo a Zorro a buen puerto en lo que se refiere a entender.

−Ese cinturón blanco no es bueno para cargar 3 espadas, aparte de incomodo no las coges con la rapidez exacta-explico el mayor-A más, es flexible y se adapta a cualquier cintura, por lo que ya te puede durar años.

Se sorprendió al ver que los morenos brazos le rodearon la cintura y la cabeza verde se apretó en su pecho, en un abrazo cariñoso y fuerte, el menor restregaba su cabeza en el pecho de Mihawk enterrándolo tanto como pudo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Mihawk reacciono a los pocos momentos asimilando la acción del niño, luego correspondió envolviendo un brazo por los hombros del chico suavemente.

−Gracias-susurro el niño levantando el rostro para regalarle una sonrisa enorme-Gracias viejo agarrado.

−Eh…maldito mocoso-también sonrió mirando las esferas oscuras de nuevo-siento lo de esta mañana, pero en parte yo tenía razón.

Zorro inflo los mofletes.

−Calla viejo que estropeas el momento-echo una carcajada deshaciendo el abrazo para mirar su regalo con ilusión.

Sin darse cuenta de que su maestro lo miraba hipnotizado, esa manera tan inocente de ser…Mihawk amplio los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que su mente pensaba, negando con la cabeza decidió dar una noche especial a Roronoa y le entrego la tarta.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera Roronoa se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Mihawk tenían un pequeño toque rojizo…

TBC….


	27. Chapter 27

Antes de nada, Kamilabp, he de decirte una cosa:

¡Para de sonrojarme! XD has comentado 3 veces el mismo capítulo, solo para decirme eso, un consejo, si quieres decirme algo regístrate en Fanfiction, te será mejor, aunque tampoco me molesta que los que no son autores comenten varias veces para hablar/leer conmigo n.n todo lo contrario en realidad, yo lo digo solo para que no te canses.

Bueno, pues como has comentado 3 veces, Kamilabp te dedico este capi nwn.

Disfrutalo tú y los demás lectores.

Muchas gracias por leer y ser tan pacientes conmigo, porque se que tardo demasiado en actualizar, lo siento TT-TT perdonadme…

Pd. No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir skjmwkamslkm Kamilabp, pero bueno.

Bien, DISFRUTAD XD

Cap.27. Las clases del profesor Frankky 1ª parte.

−Lo estas disfrutando mucho, ¿no?-pregunto mientras sorbía café apoyado en la silla leyendo el periódico.

− ¡Por supuesto que sí! Para que un viejo agarrado como tú me regale algo o es el apocalipsis o…

−Ahórrate el comentario Roronoa-no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al peliverde, actuando como un niño pequeño admirando su nueva faja verde, casi como si fuera un juguete nuevo que le encantara.

Este estaba contentísimo de su regalo, puede que no fuera una lección aceptable de lucha con la espada pero si era algo practico. Además de que le protegía la parte de la cintura al menos un poco y era de lana suave y calentita, se preguntaba desde cuando tenía el regalo o cuando lo compró o si solo se acordó de comprarlo el día en que se enfadó con su maestro. Ahora eso daba igual, por una vez Mihawk parecía estar de buenas, o incluso puede que a estas alturas ambos hubiesen alcanzado el nivel de "Respeto mutuo". Miro al mayor bebiendo café leyendo el periódico, siempre se preguntó cómo es que hacía lo mismo, se levantaba, se duchaba, se vestía, le despertaba a él o con agua helada, un nuevo silbato que tenía o de los tobillos, preparaba café, se sentaba y leía. Era una rutina que no acababa de cuadrar en la cabeza de Zorro, pero entonces el peliverde cayó en la cuenta de algo, Mihawk era joven, bastante joven, a pesar de que le llamase viejo lo hacía solo porque el mayor era como decía, mayor que él. El caso era que para ser joven, no parecía tener a alguien con quien compartir la casa, o sea, ni novia, ni mujer, ni hijos y ni un triste perro con el que pasar el tiempo, de verdad es que ese hombre era todo un misterio. Luego la mente del peliverde busco la característica que puede que hiciera que no tuviera alguien más en su vida, dejando atrás el que fuera insoportablemente aburrido y estuviera todo el santo día metiendo la nariz en un libro, y que te miraba de forma como diciendo "Soy mejor que tu"…bueno, en dejando todo eso atrás…No, no existía motivo por el que no tuviera nadie.

El mayor no desvió la vista del periódico, no le hacía falta para saber que Roronoa, sin siquiera disimularlo un poco le estaba mirando fijamente. Ignorarlo era lo mejor, vete a saber que se le pasaba por esa verde cabecita, miro el artículo que decía cosas sobre los nuevos piratas ya hacía más de diez años que se había iniciado la nueva era en la que los piratas se echaban a la mar. Eso le recordaba que Doflamingo también hablaba de una era cuando eran jóvenes, decía que traería una era en la que solo los más fuertes sobrevivirían, por supuesto esa Era de los poderosos vendría después de la suya, ahora se estaba decidiendo quien sería el próximo Rey de los piratas, y para ser sincero esperaba que no fuera alguien como Roger. Aquel sí que fue un combate épico, Shirohige contra Roger…el único hombre que igualaba la fuerza del hermano del Dragón.

−Hey viejo, ¡Despierta coño!-le dio un coscorrón saltando para darle en la cabeza.

−Maldito mocoso, ¿Qué quieres?-se rasco el chichón que Zorro le había dejado.

El peliverde señalo la puerta.

−Te preguntaba que qué hago ¿O es que no ves que han entrado?

Mihawk giro el rostro para ver a Shanks en la puerta de la cocina, el pelirrojo se le echo a un lado restregando sus mejillas y lo peor fue, que Doflamingo se apegó al otro lado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Zorro se aguantaba la risa con la cara de asco que puso el ojidorado, luego se dio cuenta de que Luffy y Ren estaban sentados en la mesa uno comiéndose unos 23 cruasanes y el otro de brazos cruzados, ¿Cuándo se habían sentado?

El caso era que después de haberse despegado, a tazazo limpio (o sea pegarles con la taza de café XD) del pelirrojo y el rubio, Mihawk se percató de una quinta persona, Garp que había tomado asiento al lado de Luffy comiéndose también unos cruasanes "¿Pero es que aquí nadie respeta la intimidad?" pensó furioso Mihawk.

−Oe…que malo eres Miha-chan-lloro Shanks volviéndose a enganchar-si de pequeño te encantaba que me colgara así…

−¡A mí NUNCA me ha gustado que te me colgaras así idiota!-le grito con cara anime aparatándolo como podía.

Doflamingo volvió al ataque.

−¡Es verdad halconcito de mi alma, a ti te gustaba que yo me enganchara a ti!

Mientras el pobre Shichibukai de ojos áureos se quitaba a sus compañeros de encima, Garp le echo una ojeada al niño peliverde, desde que podía recordar Mihawk fue siempre demasiado frio, y nunca dejaba ver esas expresiones en su rostro, ahora parecía un chaval y todo gracias a ese pequeño peliverde…Pero en el fondo se sentía culpable por no haberle sometido al castigo que merecida, ese niño había matado a 14 hombres, 14 de SUS hombres, pero bueno tampoco podía decir que Ace no había matado una mosca, y era su nieto por lo que tampoco hizo gran cosa para detenerlo. Y para rematarlo, quería mucho a Mihawk, como a un hijo, él y Shanks irrumpieron en su vida reemplazando el hueco que su hijo le dejo, llenándolo de nuevas esperanzas sobre todo porque Shanks se parecía mucho a su hijo, y su carácter era similar al suyo propio, y Mihawk…bueno semejanza había pero si les reconoció fue por lo testarudo que se puso Shanks y lo sorprendentemente habilidoso que era Mihawk.

El pelirrojo era muy malo en las asignaturas de aprendizaje, siempre suspendía por no estudiar, porque para estar en la Marina se tenía que estudiar tácticas militares, matemáticas, lenguas, cultura general y prácticas de tiro y habilidad física. Los profesores ya le habían dicho que tenía que repetir, no solo por el bien de Shanks sino por el de la marina en particular, como iban a tener a un tío que no sabe sumar 2 más 2. Pero lo increíble fue que Shanks en una sola noche pudiera estudiar tanto como para aprobarlas todas, incluso matemáticas, y muchos creyeron que copio pero era completamente imposible porque Shanks era el primero de la fila y no dejo de mirar el examen por nada del mundo.

Sí, ese fue el motivo por el cual se ganó su admiración, eso y el valor que el pequeño pelirrojo tenía.

El otro caso era el de Mihawk, siempre apartado de los demás, en un rincón leyendo o mirando el cielo. Por supuesto que sabía de su condición de huérfano, que perdió a sus padres muy joven por culpa de los piratas y que por eso los odiaba con tanta ira y desconfiaba de la gente tanto que incluso podía notar la tensión que irradiaba al mirarla.

Pero cuando el pelirrojo dio su toque de simpatía a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se peleaban, podía notar que Mihawk no era tan brusco al apartar al pelirrojo o incluso que había aflojado las defensas de su muro personal que impedía que nada, ni nadie pudiera entrar solo para asegurarse a sí mismo una protección. Y con el paso del tiempo el moreno se ganó su respeto y cariño, incluso se hizo una foto con esos dos granujas cuando eran mocosos de 12 o 13 años, acariciándoles el pelo a los dos y Shanks sonriendo estirándole las comisuras de los labios a Mihawk, en un intento estúpido para hacer que sonriera, solo se llevó unos puñetazos y patadas del moreno.

Y ahora, en la actualidad, ese peliverde había conseguido destruir casi completamente ese muro que rodeaba a Mihawk. La verdad es que le sorprendió que el moreno tuviese ese interés o respeto con el pequeño Zorro, nunca lo demostró con nadie, ni siquiera con Shanks cuando empezaron a "llevarse bien". Pero fuera cual fuera o tuviera lo que tuviera Zorro, le bastaba con saber que el Ojos moreno de ojos áureos estaba a gusto con el muchacho y por supuesto que este lo estaba con Mihawk.

La pelea termino cuando Mihawk les dio a ambos con la cafetera en la cabeza dejándolos KO en el piso. Luego se sentó en su sitio mirando al anciano buscando una explicación a esa "agradable" visita.

−Cada día vas mejorando, Mihawk, al menos ya no les amenazas con la espada-se carcajeo Garp.

−Lo que tú digas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

−"Oh, buenos días Garp me alegro de que un superior haya encontrado sitio, en su ajetreada agenda para visitar a un Shichibukai tan honesto como yo"-se burló el viejo imitando la voz del moreno.

Este arrugo la nariz en señal de desaprobatoria.

−Vale ya lo he entendido, pero puedes contestarme por favor.

Garp sonrió ampliamente. Sí, definitivamente ese pequeño peliverde estaba cambiando la forma de ser de Mihawk de una forma increíblemente rápida pero se alegraba por ello, ahora el moreno se expresaba mejor.

−Tengo que hablar con todos Shichibukai sobre unos temas, y voy de habitad en habitad buscándoos, imagínate la cara de Doflamingo cuando le dije que iba a ir a buscarte después de él-echo otra carcajada.

−Seehh…puedo imaginármela…¬.¬ - por supuesto que se la imaginaba, era algo parecida a la que tenía ahora.

Después de charlar un rato entre sí los adultos, Luffy empezó a contarles a Ren y a Zorro que Garp les iba a dejar al cuidado de Frankky, lo cual lo no hizo mucha gracia a Ren, ya que este prefería entrenar solo.

−Hey, Zorro, se me ha olvidado darte una cosa-el niño azabache busco por sus bolsillos con impaciencia-era algo para tu cumpleaños pero como no estabas…

−De algo estoy, seguro, no es comida-declaro el peliverde sonriendo de medio lado.

−Pues claro baka, ¿Cómo voy a meter comida en mi bolsillo?

−No es por eso Luffy-puso los ojos en blanco-es que si fuera comida a estas alturas no quedaría absolutamente nada si de ti depende llevarla.

−¡Hey!-puso morritos el sombrero de paja.

El regalo era una pulsera hecha a mano marrón, el propio Luffy tenía una y le dijo que Ren, Sanji, Nami, Vivi y Shiaru también la tenían, ya que era un símbolo de amistad. Para el peliverde la pulsera le trajo recuerdos, Yosaku y Johnny también hicieron pulseras como esa misma pero de anillas de refresco, Yosaku dijo que era para recalcar. Incluso Kuina con lo rácana que era acabo por aceptar las pulseras más bien porque Yosaku se le echo encima llorando como un descosido.

Principalmente su grupo de amigos del pueblo era particular, dos que querían ser héroes de la espada, Kuina que quería ser la mejor espadachina del mundo siendo mujer y Nami que pocas veces la veía pero se paseaba por ahí con Noyiko, su hermana, y siempre le andaba robando algo a la gente o le echaba en cara lo que le debía.

A veces deseaba regresar a los viejos tiempos pero…mejor era que no. Algunos tiempos le eran difíciles y…no quería recordarlos.

Cuando todo pareció haberse calmado (por parte de Doflamingo y Shanks que se habían vuelto a colgar de Mihawk) Garp se aclaro la voz.

−Muy bien vamos a casa de Boa.

Ren suspiro, ahora vería a Sanji, solo esperaba que no le montara un circo admirando a Boa…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

−Oh, venga ya, ¡He abandonado a mi hermosa Boa-sama por este tío!-grito Sanji arrancándose los pelos viendo a Frankky hacer posturas.

−¡Que te calles ya pesado!

−¡Si tu me lo pides Nami-san me corto la lengua!-su ojo se convirtió en un corazón mientras alas le salían de la espalda.

CATAPUMBA

−Me cago en la que pario este engendro casanovas acosador infiel…-susurro por lo bajo Ren solo siendo escuchado por Zorro que se reía con una gota en la cabeza.

−¡OK NIÑOS, EMPECEMOS CON LA SSSSÚÚÚÚÚPPERR CLASE!-Frankky hizo una pose.

Como siempre, solo Luffy demostró una gran vitalidad gritando un largo sí. Los otros hicieron un corro y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "tú por la derecha, tu a la izquierda y los demás echamos a correr en todas las ostras direcciones" y un plan de distracción para escaquearse. Claro que luego tuvieron que suspenderlo cuando vieron a sus maestros que pasaban a mirar cómo iba la clase, todos tenían una mirada de "quedaos donde estáis" algunos con las armas en las manos insinuantes.

"Mierda, maldito viejo ahora sí que no me puedo escapar" pensó el peliverde con una gota en la cabeza.

"Porque el pez gordo ha venido, pensé que se quedó comiendo…"-Nami.

"Ah…Los pechos de Boa-sama se ven muy bien desde aquí…."-Sanji con sangre en la nariz.

"Argh, ¡Maldito rubio pervertido, está mirando los pechos de la tía esa! Y a más, si no fuera poco ha venido su versión en grande"-Ren con mirada asesina tanto para Sanji como para Doflamingo

"…Zorro…"-Vivi miro al peliverde de reojo.

"Ostia, ha venido el Gigante Pepe" pensó Shiaru mirando a Kuma leyendo la biblia.

"Umm…¿Que sabor tendrán las ancas de rana?" Luffy se rascaba la nariz con expresión bobalicona.

Cuando los maestros se retiraron por un vozarrón de Garp, Nami dio la señal y todos menos Luffy empezaron a correr y a esconderse de Frankky.

−¡Niños a donde vais volved!-grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

−¡SOLO SI NOS COGES A TODOS!-grito Nami corriendo.

Y por supuesto Luffy entendió que era un juego y también empezó a correr. Frankky suspiro, esa iba a ser la clase más pesada y más complicada de llevar que había tenido…

TBC…

Siento que sea tan corto pero tengo mucho prisa y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento T.T

Proximo capitulo más largo lo juro XD

Gracias por leer y comentar, chaiiittoo.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, gente hoy y más adelante ire haciendo un capitulo normal y uno que será una entrevista a los personajes.

Cap.28. La entrevista del diablo.

Tendremos como presentador a:

¡YOICHI HIRUMA DE EYESHIELD 21!

(Imaginaos un plato de entrevistas, en el publico las Hiruma fans aplaudiendo y silbando)

Aparece Hiruma vestido como presentador, chaqueta negra como los pantalones y camisa blanca un poco abierta.

Hiruma: ¡YA-HA OYENTES VIENVENIDOS A VIVIENDO UN INFIERNO!

Y como a copresentador a:

¡TAKI DE TAMBIEN EYESHIELD 21!

Taki: ¡AHAHA! ¿Me estás viendo My Sister? Estoy en Viviendo un infierno como copresentador, esto es un mérito en mi carrera Ahaha…-empieza a girar con una pierna hacia arriba.

(Suzuna la hermana de Taki le lanza un patín a la cara dejando K.O a Taki)

Hiruma: ¡MUY BIEN GUSANOS EMPECEMOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-se sienta en un sillón despreocupadamente-Que entre nuestra primera víctima…-sonríe diabólicamente.

Luffy de 12 años sale y de las gradas las fans se revolucionan a tirarle comida dulce con insinuaciones.

Luffy: ¡HOLA GENTE ABUELO ME ESTAS VIENDO!

Garp: ¡ESE ES MI NIETO!-va sin camisa con el nombre Luffy escrito en el pecho.

(Sonido de metralleta)

Hiruma: ¡Siéntate ya maldito mono!

Luffy:¡SI!-Luffy se sienta felizmente-Buenas tardes Hiruma-san.

Hiruma: Lo que tú digas, bueno, empecemos de una vez, primera pregunt…

Taki (revivido): Ahaha, ¿Quieres mi autógrafo?-saca un boli de la chaqueta blanca que lleva.

(Sonido de metralleta y un patín contra la cara)

Hiruma: Gracias hermana loca del rarito-Ahaha.

Suzuna: ¡DE NADA YOU-NII!-grita desde la grada de Hiruma fans.

Hiruma: Ahora que el rarito-Ahaha está dormido-mira el "cadáver"- empecemos con la primera pregunta: Luffy, ¿por qué te apuntaste a la marina?

Luffy: Pues para estar con Shanks, que es como mi papa n.n

(De las gradas un largo Ohh…y un Shanks deprimido)

Shanks: Yo quiero que me ame…TwT

Mihawk: Ya cállate o le digo a Suzuna que te meta el patín en la boca.

Hiruma: Si no os calláis yo os meto el rifle por el…PIIII

(Silencio en el plato)

Hiruma: Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de la marina?

Luffy: Pues…

Taki: Haberme conocido a mi por supuesto Ahaha…

Hiruma: o te sientas y calladito o ya sabes rarito-Ahaha-saca la metralleta y Suzuna otro patin.

(Taki toma asiento al lado de Hiruma)

Hiruma: Continua.

Luffy: Pues cuando entre en la marina nadie me hablaba excepto Boa-chan, Shanks y mi abuelo, pues mi mejor recuerdo es cuando conocí a Cobi y a Zorro.

(Otro ohh… de las gradas por el recuerdo de Cobi, algunas lloran)

Hiruma: que conmovedor…-pone cara de fastidio-Tercera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu más preciado tesoro?

Luffy:

Um…pues en ocasiones normales te diría que mi sombrero porque me lo regalo Shanks-mira hacia las gradas y una mirada asesina se asoma-¡Pe-pero por supuesto es mi querida futura esposa Nami!

(Una gota por la cabeza y un largo pobrecito se escucha)

Hiruma: Bueno, que cursi e indignante no poder decir la verdad pero bueno, cuarta pregu…

Taki: ¡déjame esta a mi porfi estoy seguro en un 150% seguro que lo hare bien!

Hiruma: Vale rarito-Ahaha, pero…-sonrie diabólicamente- Me haras los deberes BIEN durante 8 meses.

(Se escucha un Que chantajero)

(sonido de metralleta)

Hiruma: ¡A CALLAR GUSANOS!

Taki: Bueno, Luffy-kun, cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué te gusta hacer tanto en la marina como cuando tienes fiesta?

Luffy: Pues a parte de comer, jugar, bromear, y comer… ¡ME GUSTA CANTAR!

Taki: ¿enserio? ¿Porque?

Luffy: Cuando era pequeño, Ace, Sabo y yo cantábamos canciones piratas n.n

Garp: !Ya le dije a Ace que no las cantara!

(Sonido de metralleta)

Hiruma: ¡Cállate viejo!

Taki: volviendo al tema, como petición mía, ¿nos cantarías un tema?

Luffy: Claro a ver…"Yoho, cuatro, cinco, seis piratas iban cruzando los mares~ se fueron a bar a conseguir un poco de pan y los echaron sin peros~ cuando volvieron al mar iban más borrachos que perros~"

(Aplauso de las fans de Luffy el resto esta en silencio)

Hiruma: Patética…quinta pregunta: Dime, monito, la base de datos de la marina, que es tan importante y respetable donde están registrados los criminales mas fuertes y fáciles de manipul..digo de tener bajo control, y que NADIE debe mirar por ningún motivo, ¿Quiénes son los idi..digo los respetables agentes que la vigilan?

Luffy: pues… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Hiruma: Oh, solo mera curiosidad por si saber que el nieto del excelentísimo almirante Garp, todopoderoso hombre de gran musculatura y astucia ha heredado sus majestuosas habilidades físicas y mentales…

Garp: ¡Por supuesto que lo ha heredado!-infla pecho- Empieza a gustarme ese rubio con cara de loco.

Luffy: Pues esta vigilada por…

Hiruma: Di, di kekekeke…-se saca una libreta, bolígrafo y sonríe dando ver cuatro colmillos.

(De entre el público aparece Mamori que le tira de la oreja a Hiruma)

Mamori: ¡NO MANIPULES A ESTE POBRE CHICO PARA TUS MALEFICOS PLANES HIRUMA-KUN!

Hiruma: ¡Lárgate ya maldita manager!-se la quita de encima-Y acabando esta pregunta que no puede tener respuesta-echa una mirada molesta a Mamori-Sexta pregunta: ¿Cuál es la situación en la que te reído tanto que casi te meas?-se saca la libreta de nuevo.

Luffy: ¡ESA ME LA SE! Fue cuando Moria-san iba corriendo detrás de Vivi, eso paso cuando Vivi aún le tenía miedo y cuando Moria-san intentaba hacerle sonreír sonriendo él y claro, es que sus sonrisas son que te cagas de risa de las cacho muecas que le salen, JAJAJAJA, Moria se calló por la escaleras rodando como una pelota JAJAJAJA.

Hiruma: ¿A sí? Moria es uno de los Shichibukais más fuerte…dime monito, ¿le sacasteis alguna foto?

Luffy: ¡A si mira!-se saca ilusionado la cartera y le enseña la foto.

Moria: ¡PERO NO SE LA ENSEÑES!-se levanta de las gradas y corre hacia Hiruma.

Hiruma le lanza una piel de platano y Moria cae al suelo de cara con los pantalones ragados de lo gordo que esta, y se le ven los calzoncillos de corazones, Hiruma saca rápido una cámara de fotos.

Hiruma: Kekekeke, nuevo esclavo garantizado-sonríe diabólicamente, le salen cuernos y rabo.

Taki: Ahora que Hiruma-san esta ocupado, Luffy, setena pregunta: ¿Cuántos de tu grupo se han enamorado entre ellos?

Luffy: Ah, pues creo que solo yo y Nami, porque Sanji está enamorado de Boa-chan pero ella no le hace caso y Ren es muy aburrido, y Vivi siempre estudia, y Shiaru…ni idea pero creo que esta soltera.

(Muchas gotas en la cabeza por la inocencia de Luffy entre el público, y algunos rubores en la cara)

Taki: Eh…pues bueno, la siguiente pregunta es…

(Hiruma tira una bomba en el sitio de Taki)

Hiruma: ¡YA-HA! Déjate de tonterías, maldito rarito-Ahaha, preguntar es cosa mía-vuelve a sentarse despreocupadamente-Luffy, pregunta numero 8: ¿Quién en tu grupo es con quien más mal te llevas?

Luffy: Um…pues con nadie, solo me lleve mal con Cobi el día antes de su muerte-se pone triste-Pero..yo me siento tan culpable…ojala siguiera aquí entre nosotros para siempre y no muerto…

(Hiruma sonríe diabólicamente sacándose una grabadora)

Hiruma: Kekeke…ya tengo más material-susurra apretando el botón y se escucha "Me lleve mal con Cobi el día antes de su muerte, ojala siguiera muerto para siempre"

(Mamori le roba la grabadora y le tira de la oreja otra vez)

Hiruma: ¡PUTA MANAGER! ¡SEGURIDAD NO LA VOLVAÍS A DEJAR ENTRAR!

Mamori: que se atrevan a tocarme y les corto los huevos-mira amenazante a los seguratas.

Hiruma: Cagados…tengo que conseguir información de ellos…-murmura.

Mamori: ¿Qué dices?

Hiruma: Subete la falda se te ven las bragas.

Mamori: ¿¡En serio?!-se mira rápidamente para ver que la ha engañado-¡HIRUMA!

Hiruma: ¡ULTIMA PREGUNTA MONO!-busca entre los papeles- ¿Te interesaría jugar como lineback en mi equipo de futbol americano?

Luffy: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Hiruma: Nada, solo atrapar a los que llevan la pelota, con tu flexibilidad seguro que lo haces.

Luffy: No me interesa.

Hiruma: ¿Estas seguro?-sonrie sacando otra grabadora-Soy prevenido…kekekeke…

Luffy y Mamori: ¿¡CUANDO HAS…?!

Hiruma: ¡YAA-HAA NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO PROGRAMA GUSANOS! ¡El invitado será Ren Tao no os lo perdáis y os juro que no volveréis a cerrar los ojos para dormir tranquilos!-sonrie diabólicamente mostrando los colmillos.

TBC….

GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR XD


	29. Chapter 29

¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

QUERIDOS LECTORES MUUUUUUUUCHHHAASSS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR EL ANTERIOR CAPI XD.

Ok, lo siento por si no conocéis Eyeshield 21, porque estoy completamente segura de que no lo conocéis, al menos algunos, es un anime/manga de futbol americano muy gracioso que tiene al rubio más psicopatamente genial de todos como capitán del equipo protagonista ¡Yoichi Hiruma! O Youichi, se dice de dos maneras creo XD

Y Taki es también un personaje de esa serie y miembro del equipo, me hizo mucha gracia por eso lo puse, en serio perdón por si alguien no lo conocía.

Ok, sin na más que decir ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

Cap.29. Las clases del profesor Frankky 2ª parte.

−¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-reía cierto pelirrojo patinando de arriba y debajo de esa sala de espera-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y a cierta tetuda se le estaban apareciendo unas cuantas venas en la frente, estaban todos en una sala cuadricular y delante de ellos estaba la puerta de la sala de reuniones. La sala en la que estaban contaba con 12 sillas alrededor de la misa pegadas a la pared de tela azul oscuro, había una mesa redonda de madera de sauce muy lisa en el medio, con grabados de bosques y ríos por los cuales alrededor se veían grabados pequeños de animales comunes, y el rio desembocaba al mar.

El color de la sala era grisáceo, ya normal por las piedras y mayoritariamente estaba solo iluminado por la luz que entraba de las 3 únicas ventanas en la sala del lado derecho, Todos los Shichibukai estaban sentados, algunos como Moria y Jinbe conversaban animadamente de diversos temas ajenos a la marina y sus asuntos.

Kuma, esta vez no leía la biblia y había optado por leer una revista de Sálvame Deluxe en la que se criticaba a varias personas.

Boa estaba inclinada abrazándose la barriga, no porque le doliera si no para aguantar las tremendas ganas de pegarle una ostia a Shanks. El pelirrojo patinaba como si estuviera en una pista de hielo y se reía a fuertes carcajadas como si el mañana no fuera a llegar. Y Mihawk no estaba particularmente sentado, más bien apoyado en silla de pie mirando por la ventana, de alguna manera, con la vaga esperanza de ver al pequeño peliverde entrenar, le hacía gracia las caras que ponía cuando le decía el plan de entrenamiento que hacían por las mañanas. Roronoa era muy impaciente, y muy joven aun e inexperto para saber manipular técnicas de las espadas cuando ni siquiera podía aguantar luchando cinco minutos con ellas con tanta fuerza sin cansarse. Ese era otro tema, la fuerza con la que las cogía, parecía querer matar con ellas y no simplemente entrenar, era posible que Roronoa viera su entrenamiento de alguna manera como una prueba antes de cumplir con aquello que anhelaba. Y él no era idiota, sabía que Roronoa buscaba venganza, la primera vez que se vieron ya vio ese deseo de sangre en sus ojos, esa desesperación por encontrar al culpable de semejante ferocidad en su mirada. Puede que incluso aunque su corazón en el fondo lo deseara, Mihawk se negaba a creer que Roronoa buscaba venganza, y mucho más lo negó cuando el primer candidato de su lista mental apareció como una bala, iluminándole la bombilla dándole a entender a quien buscaba degollar el joven espadachín de pelo verde. Akainu era el primero en la lista funeraria de muchos, incluso en su mente paso la idea de matarlo, pero nunca lo hizo, no sabía hasta qué punto era de fuerte ese cerdo porque no se enfrentó a él en ningún momento de su vida, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que si era un almirante, seria porque no era moco de pavo. Y su mayor miedo parecía avanzar con cada día que veía a ese cerdo mirar de manera, poco discreta a Roronoa.

En el peor de los casos, tendría que detener una pelea entre su joven espadachín y el almirante de lava, más que nada, por el bienestar de Roronoa. Una pelea real con Akainu mataría sin duda al peliverde, y si eso ocurría, estaba seguro de que él mismo descuartizaría a ese cerdo, tan siquiera osara tocar un pelo verde de esa cabeza hueca y testaruda. Y los problemas no acabarían ahí, todo lo contrario se armaría la marimorena más grande que incluso la guerra de Troya, porque estaba seguro que Akainu querría combatir contra él, el odio en sus ojos dirigido a Mihawk se veía incluso desde el East Blue. Sin contar que posiblemente Shanks la armaría más grande, ese idiota admiraba y quería a los niños porque le daban la ilusión de ser padre, ejemplo era el de Luffy, por algún motivo se llevaba bien con ellos y algo le decía que si a Roronoa o a él le pasaba algo y era culpa de Akainu, el cual también odiaba a Shanks pero no tanto como a Mihawk, el pelirrojo se lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Y aquí los perjudicados serian, Garp, Luffy y Roronoa, porque en un combate contra el almirante de la gorra, sin duda, alguien caería.

Por supuesto, ahora mismo, aunque no lo demostrara, Shanks era un tipo fuerte, no recordaba la última vez que se batieron en duelo, pero fue antes de que perdiera el brazo. Ahora llevaba otro de mentira que parecía real, y por eso, Mihawk no volvió a desafiarle, no fuera a ser que le cortara otra vez el brazo y ya no tuviera arreglo. Dejo sus pensamientos cuando escucho un gritería proveniente de Boa que corría de arriba abajo detrás de Shanks maldiciéndolo, y este como un niño moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo riéndose a grandes carcajadas, sin duda alguna, aquí nadie se cree que estos son Shichibukai…

−¡VAMOS BOA COJEME!-grito alegre Shanks corriendo de un lado a otro.

−¡Oh que divertido! ¿puedo yo también estrellita roja de mi corazón?-pregunto Dofla mientras corria al lado de Shanks.

−¡PUES CLARO A SI ES MAS DIVER!-grito como un niño pequeño el pelirrojo corriendo con Dofla a su lado riéndose de la pobre morena que ya les iba echando vudú-Venga Mihawk únete si es mu divertido!

−En eso mismo estaba pensando imbécil, te lo aseguro, es mi pasión en estos momentos ¬.¬

Ironizo aun mirando por la ventana el nombrado anteriormente.

−¡Venga Halconcito de mi alma, ven corriendo a mis brazos que yo te llevo!-corroboro el rubio con cara de pervertido y sangre saliéndole de la nariz pensando en ciertas posturas.

"Un rio en calma, un prado desierto, con un sol cálido leyendo un libro debajo de un árbol…vamos Mihawk, expulsa las ganas de matar…concéntrate en ese prado" pensó el moreno de ojos áureos, tal y como le enseño Aokiji en sus clases de autocontrol en el combate, no tenía que dejarse influir por el adversario…

−Nee, ya veo que no quieres halconcito mío, pues la otra noche bien que tú y yo….

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

−Oye Nami, quizás nos estamos pasando un poco con el profe raro ese-comento el peliverde subido a la copa de un pino con su amiga pelirroja.

−Nah, tú no te preocupes, y estate quieto si no se ve a leguas que no eres parte del follaje del árbol-contesto esta detrás de Zorro.

El peliverde iba tapado con hojas por todo el cuerpo menos en la cara, la cual tenía que tenerla agachada para que el pelo se confundiera con las hojas. Se habían separado por grupos de dos, ella con Zorro, Sanji con Luffy, Vivi con Ren y Shiaru se quedaba sola aunque batallo contra Ren para estar con Vivi y esta le arreo un sartenazo que le pidió a Sanji, curioso que el rubio llevase utensilios de cocina a todos lados. El caso era que la idea de Nami era ocultarse en los árboles, arriba del todo y con Zorro, que podía pasarse por un arbusto era la perfecta arma que podía usar. Por supuesto que escogió al peliverde a propósito, esto era una prueba para ver quién podía escapar de Frankky usando la astucia y el entorno como fuera, quien era pillado, perdía, y quien aguantaba hasta que al final los demás estuviesen en manos del peliazul, tenían que invitar a unas rondas gratis de ramen a los ganadores. No hace falta decir que la ideadora de este plan era Nami, no solo de huir de Frankky, sino que harían los ganadores y perdedores.

Por otro lado, a Zorro le picaba horrores la nariz, estarse quieto era la forma más fácil de cubrirles a él y a Nami, pero… ¡ES QUE LE PICABA COÑO!

−Eh…Nami-susurro lo más bajo que podía.

−Que quieres arbusto.

−Rascamela…

TATATATAPUNCHPUNCHAHHHHHKATAPUMBA

Con la cara hinchada a hostias y puñetazos, el peliverde decidió callarse ya que no quería perder los ojos o cualquier miembro del cuerpo que le hiciese aún más dolor que el frustrante sentimiento de, no poder rascarse la nariz.

Y Nami tenía el rostro rojo, no por vergüenza sino más bien ira, ese peliverde era imbécil y sin duda no tenía idea de cómo tratar a las mujeres, aunque pensándolo bien, Zorro no había tenido a nadie que le orientara sexualmente, Kuina solo le dijo, según ella recordaba, que las niñas se quedaban embarazadas si los chicos las tocaban por la cintura o las piernas de estas y entonces los niños se tenían que casar con esas niñas, desde entonces Zorro le pillo un miedo horrible a las niñas, y no se acercaba a ellas mucho y evitaba tocarles la cintura y las piernas. Por suerte, la teoría de Kuina acabo desmoronándose cuando el padre de esta le dijo a Zorro que los niños los traía el amor que un niño le demuestra a una niña, vamos que le soltó el rollo patatero del amor que hay entre chicos y chicas y Zorro pues se lo creyó, porque desde que Kuina le dijo eso, evito luchar contra Kuina por miedo a dejarla embarazada y una represalia de la peliazul por dejarle un buen bulto.

Resumiendo: Zorro tenía problemas sexuales, y lo único que sabía el peliverde del sexo a sus 13 años (es que los críos de hoy en día están muy espabilados…¬.¬U) es que si lo haces sin condón, toma bombo.

−Si te pica ráscatela tú, pero ten en cuenta lo que saldrá después…-advirtió ella.

Zorro la miro alzando una ceja confundido.

−Ya sé lo que va a salir.

−Ah…¿en serio?-abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.

−Puff, por supuesto lo he hecho muchas veces desde hace mucho tiempo-se encogió de hombros.

Nami se tapó la boca con la mano, sin saber que decir, su amigo peliverde, el más inocentón del grupo que se creyó que las ranas tenían pelo en la garganta y por eso hacían esos ruidos porque les picaba, ese que se creyó que Cheetos era un guepardo contratado de verdad, que pensaba que el termino Cabeza verde era solo un vegetal más y no el mote que muchos le dieron, ¿¡ÉL, ZORRO RORONOA SE MASTURBABA DESDE HACE TIEMPO?!

−Pe-pe-per….¡¿PERO TÚ ESTAS ENFERMO O QUÉ?!-le grito dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Ya echo un lio de porque cojones Nami le pegaba, entendio un nimio, pero por lo visto absolutamente claro para la pelirroja, que malinterpretaba estrepitosamente la situación a una de autentica vergüenza.

−Eh…Nami, ¿estamos hablando de lo mismo?

−¿De que eres un enfermo pervertido? Pues sí.

(Gota en la cabeza y silencio total con sonido de grillos)

−¡COMO COÑO PUEDES CREER QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO SI YO TE PEDIA QUE ME RASCARAS LA NARIZ QUE ME PICA!-grito el peliverde con cara anime girando la cabeza a la pelirroja-¡AQUÍ LA PERVERTIDA Y MAL PENSADA ERES TÚ!

(Guantazo va)

−Calla imbécil que nos van a descubrir, y es culpa tuya por no especificar-susurro con cara completamente inexpresiva.

Mientras al peliverde le caían dos ríos de lágrimas por la mejilla enrojecida y un poco hinchada. Vale que mato a personas, vale que insulto, pero de ahí a que el dios o quien coño hubiera ahí arriba le hiciera pagar un precio tan cruel como el de estar con Nami, decidido, a partir de hoy le rezaba al diablo que era mucho más benévolo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

En mitad de un bosque frondoso, donde el silencio, la paz y la armonía natural reinaba frondosamente, donde las ardillitas comían nueces, los conejitos zanahorias, y los pajarillos cantaban….

−¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA MADRE NATURALEZA!-grito, cierto rubio crispado por los muchos insectos que se le subían por el hombro o las piernas.

−Pero que dices San-chan, si son muy guays, mira-contesto el azabache con estrellitas en los ojos mostrándole una oruga que se retorcía y echaba baba por la boca-Es una monada…

La cara de Sanji cabio de pálida a morada de miedo y luego a verde de asco, tanto que le dieron arcadas y tubo que ir detrás de un árbol a vomitar. "Mierda, seguro que ahora mismo ese marimo idiota estará ligando con Nami-chan mientras yo aquí con un mono imbécil, que encima se divierte con asquerosos e imbéciles bichos, y encima Ren esta con Vivi-chan. Hoy sin duda no es mi día…" pensó el rubio con la cabeza gacha, sintió algo que se movia por su cabeza como si le tocaran el pelo, alzo la vista para ver a Luffy sonriendo ampliamente, que coño…si este estaba aquí sonriendo de esa manera, sin duda alguna es que estaba tramando algo…

−¿Qué haces aquí y de que te ríes?-pregunto desconfiado.

−Así le perderás el miedo, ya veras, tócate la cabeza.

Con la cara morada de pavor, y las manos temblándole como gelatina se tocó el pelo encontrando algo viscoso. Con más miedo aun lo cogió y lo bajo de su cabeza para poder verlo y…era un insecto viscoso naranja con muchas patas peludas negras que se movían todo el rato y una boca con pinzas que sacaba babas verdes…

Los pelos de Sanji, uno a uno, fueron poniéndose de punta, no solo el de los brazos, también el de la cabeza quedando completamente Punk.

−¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el rubio tirando el bicho por el aire, siendo recogido por Luffy y echando a correr hacía alguna dirección misteriosa.

−¡Hey, espera que te olvidas a Fernando!-el azabache fue corriendo detrás del rubio riendo, (no si ya le ha puesto nombre y to…-.-U)

Cuando Sanji se calmo del susto de su vida, y se arreglo los pelos, vio un escondite perfecto, era una grieta en una pared rocosa que, si la tapabas con ramas y hojas no se veía en lo absoluto. Espero a que llegara Luffy, y a base de patadas le hizo soltar a Fernando, con el que el azabache se despidió con ríos de lagrimas y un discurso de "No eres tu, ni soy yo, es que Sanji no te quiere".

−Quieres dejar ya el puto bicho, si no nos damos prisa Frankky nos encontrara y perderemos-gruño el rubio metiéndose en la grieta ya tapada por hojas y ramas.

−Se llama Fernando, y ya voy, ¿es que uno no puede despedirse de su bicho como es debido?

A Sanji le resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

−Mejor me callo que te iba a soltar un disparate-se rasco la sienes doloridas.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio en la oscura grieta, en el bosque no se oía nada sospechoso. Los pájaros se oían desde las copas de los arboles, pero ninguno parecía ser diferente, ya que Sanji temió que, haciendo una alianza con el peliazul, los demás delataran su posición y usaran de medio los cantos de los pájaros. Si, una técnica vieja pero aun eficaz, de ese modo se podía descubrir la posición del enemigo sin ser pillado por estos.

Pero un ruido raro se escuchó en la grieta, como un gruñido.

−Luffy, se que tienes hambre, pero aguanta al menos hasta que ganemos-regaño el rubio mirando al frente por la poca luz que se filtraba de las ramas.

−Eh…yo no tengo hambre.

−No te hagas el tonto, y deja de hacer ese ruido como sea-seguia sin girarse mirando al frente.

−Que no soy yo-se defendió el azabache inflando los mofletes.

−Luffy que no soy tonto, si te están sonando todavía más fuerte.

−¡QUE NO SOY YO, ES ÉL!-grito arrancando unas de las hojas que cubrían la entrada para que entrara la luz y se iluminara un poco-¿lo ves?

Sanji extrañado miro hacia atrás y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

−¡LA PUTA DE ORO LUFFY, ES UNA MOFETA CORRE POR TU VIDA!-grito el rubio intentando salir de allí junto con Luffy.

Pero la mofeta fue más rápida y les castigo con un buen tufido. El rubio y el azabache salieron de la grieta tosiendo con la cara verde del asco por la peste que echaban, antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, los ataron a los dos juntos y se volvieron a ver quien fue, descubriendo a Frankky haciendo sus posturas.

−¡SSÚÚPPER YA TENGO A DOS ME FALTAN CINCO!-grito desde un megáfono para informar a los demás de que ya tenía a dos de sus compañeros-¡TENGO AL RUBIO Y AL NIETO DE GARP A VER QUIEN ES EL SIGUIENTE! Puff…que peste echan…-se tapó la nariz.

−Gracias…-ironizo el rubio fastidiado.

−Jajaja, pues a lo mejor sirve como colonia en el futuro Jajaja-se reia el azabache.

−Por favor, métame otra vez con la mofeta, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar a su lado-lloriqueo el rubio agachando la cabeza con aura depre.

Desde un punto lejos de esa posición…

−Hale, un grupo menos-dijo alegre la pelirroja.

−Mira que eres cruel…¬.¬

−Calla arbusto que aún quedan tres para que ganemos.

Zorro suspiro, ¿y cuanto faltaría para eso?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

−Gr-gracias por venir chicos-dijo Garp mirando a cierto rubio completamente vendado al que solo se veian el abrigo de plumas y las gafas de sol, vamos que parecía una momia.

−De nada, venga dispare que ya estamos tardando-se quejo la impaciente tetuda.

Doflamingo fue a quejarse de la impaciencia de Boa, pero al estar completamente vendado, pues solo salieron sonidos que no se entendían.

−Ok, ya veo que quereis ir al grano pero…¿Qué le ha pasado?….-señalo a Doflamingo que luchaba por quedarse de pie.

Shanks, con unos chichones en la cabeza cortesía de Boa, señalo a Mihawk con el dedo acusatorio, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

−Ha sido Miha, Sensei le ha dado una paliza, y suerte que he sido rápido y le he quitado la espada sino no quedaban ni las plumas.

−Tendría que haberle cortado en rodajitas-murmuro el ojos áureos mandando miradas asesinas a Doflamingo y unas cuantas a Shanks.

Garp suspiro, pasaran los años que pasaran, esos que tenía delante siempre serian los mismos de siempre, un alivio en parte, porque no quería ver que esos que antes eran unos niños a su cargo, cambiaban.

Poniéndose serio, el viejo los miro.

−Tengo que deciros algo importante, pasado mañana, vosotros y vuestros alumnos deberéis iros de la marina…

TBC…

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO T.T

Pero tengo una vida a más de escribir.

SAYONARA Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR XD


	30. Chapter 30

Anuncio para quienes les guste el anime/manga MÄR y sea fan del Phantom X Alviss y sepa ingles, he hecho un fic de ellos que ya lleva 3 capis, prometo acabarla, pero no tengo ni un triste Review T.T

Por favor, por favor, si a alguien le gusta esa pareja y ese anime leed mi historia…

Acepto peticiones de fics en español de esta pareja o en cualquier otro idioma n.n

Y…..

¡GENTE HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPITULO 30!

Yo…la verdad es que me emociono mucho pensando en que…Empecé este fic después de pasarme unas 48 horas seguidas jugando a un juego de OP y tras enfrentar a Zoro con Mihawk se me ilumino la bombilla, ¿porque no hacer un fic de ellos dos?

Y por supuesto me lei algunos fics para entender como deberían, en general ser los caracteres de los eprsonajes en los fics, como os he dicho, este es mi primer fic OP, no es que este mu informa y conoci a mi ídolo de Fanfiction, Rising Sloth creadora de Proxima parada y muchos otros fics que me hacen llorar de emoción, este capitulo se lo dedico a ella TwT.

Tenía dudas de que alguien lo leyera en serio, no me espere en ningún momento que la fuerana a leer.

Y mi sorpresa fue que poco tiempo paso de que publique el primer capitulo que Vegetamine fue la primera en comentar.

Muchas gracias, Vegetanime, siempre seras mi primera de abordo n.n

Y al poco tiempo después se nos unio Teresa que dio por entendido que era muy gracioso el primer capi con Shanks…2 veces XD

Teresa, gracias por ser mi navegante n.n

Después se nos unió a la banda Alexa Hiwatari, que decía que quería que Zoro y Mihawk estuvieran juntos pronto.

Alexa, no confundas no eres la mentirosa de la banda, eres la que dio en la diana XD gracias por comentar en serio.

Para formar ya el numero 4, llego Kamilabp, que apareció como un tornado y tras comentar muchas veces empezaste a sonrojarme con tus "este es uno de los mejores fics que he leído".

Tus comentarios me han llenado la barriga de buenísimas especias, gracias por llegar hasta quí Kamilabp.

Y para acabar, Horouka, que llego la última pero no por ello la menos importante. Tu te declaraste como lectora entre las sombras, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado leerte desde el principio porque fue una sorpresa tener una lectora entre las sombras n.n

Gracias por comentar hasta ahora n.n

Y para acabar con los agradecimientos…

¡GRACIAS FOLLOWERS QUE YA TENGO 7 Y FAVORITOS 4!

Como siempre, no sé si quereís que os mencione por vuestra intimidad, así que muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y añadirla de favorito. Porque se que cuando me muera me llevare el buen recuerdo de haber escrito un fic muy leído TwT

Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, me haceis muy feliz, y os juro que este fic tendrá 60 capitulos

¡LO JURO!

Así que, disfrutad n.n

Cap.30. La entrevista a Ren Tao.

¡BIENVENIDOS A VIVIENDO UN INFIERNO!

Presentador: Yoichi Hiruma.

Copresentador: Portgass D. Ace.

Hiruma: ¡YA-HA GUSANOS, YA ESTAMOS CON NUESTRO 2º PROGARAMA DE VIVIENDO UN INFIERNO! ¡QUE YA HEMOS LLEGADO AL CAPITULO 30 DE ESTA PUTA MIERDA DE FIC!

AlvissAKC (desde el publico): ¡OYE! Ò0Ó*

Ace: Hola gente, sé que os preguntareis ¿Dónde esta aquel que decía Ahaha? Pues…

Hiruma: El rarito-Ahaha ha tenido un "Accidente" y no vendrá hasta después de este programa y otro-sonríe diabólicamente.

(silencio en el plato y algunos llaman por móvil a la funeraria para preguntar)

Hiruma y Ace toman asiento.

Ace: Bueno, que entre nuestr…

Hiruma: ¡SIGUIENTE VICTIMA REN TAO DEL ANIME/MANGA SHAMAN KING!

Ace: ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme? ¬.¬*

Hiruma (lo ignora): ¡Que entre Ren Tao!

Las Fans de Ren se levantan y le lanzan flores.

Yoh Asakura (Prota del anime/manga Shaman King): ¡Animo Ren tu puedes!

Hao Asakura (Hermano gemelo de Yoh y antagonista): Que no va a pelear idiota…¬.¬U

(Sonido de metralleta y de rifle)

Hiruma: ¡SILENCIO EN EL PLATO!

Ace: Bienvenido Ren.

Ren: Gracias (toma asiento)

Hiruma: Bueno, bueno, tengo entendido que eres de Shaman King, así que primera pregunta: ¿Qué coño haces en One Piece?

Ace: Yo creo que eso lo debe responder la autora…

Hiruma: ¡Calla coño que a ella ya la entrevistaremos! Ahora quiero saber y los lectores el punto de vista de Ren.

Ren: Bueno, como dice Ace esa pregunta la definiría mejor la autora, pero mi punto de vista es que en Shaman King siempre soy visto como un chico cruel y despiadado que ve a los espíritus como meras herramientas y que no considero a mis compañeros amigos, aunque eso con el tiempo cambia. Aquí en One Piece soy frío pero más considerado y he entablado buena amistad con Roronoa que aunque a veces es un poco idiota tiene su lado oscuro como el mío, y bueno….aqui he encontrado pareja…(se sonroja)

Horo-Horo (personaje de Shaman King que se rivaliza mucho con Ren): ¡ME ESTAS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS! Ò0Ó*

Ren: ¡Nunca hemos estado juntos!

Horo-Horo: ¡Como que no! ¿Y el beso que nos dimos "aquella vez" que?

Ren: ¡Fue accidentado!

Horo-Horo: ¡Y UNA MIERDA ACCIDENTADO!

Ace: Puff. Que caliente esta esto…(se abanica)

Hiruma: kekekeke, ¿Por qué creías que llame a este programa Viviendo un infierno, Torchik?

Ace: ¿Torchik? ¬.¬U

Hiruma: Podria llamarte puta cerilla pero a lo mejor hay niños delante.

Ace: ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti que haiga niños delante?

Hiruma: Desde que me sale a mi de los huevos, continuemos la entrevista…

Horo-Horo: ¿¡Quien es el que se ha tirado a Ren?! ¡Vamos valiente sal o es que eres una perra!

Sanji: ¿¡A quien llamas tu perra capullo?!

Horo-Horo: ¡O SEA QUE ERES TÚ RUBIALES!

Ren: (se tapa la cara) Dios que vergüenza…

¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! (sonido de metralleta)

Hiruma: Callaos ya gusanos, ya peleareis en otro momento, 2ª pregunta: Oye Ren, ¿como definirías a Doflamingo?

Ren: ¿En serio tengo que responder a eso? ¬.¬*

Hiruma: Si no quieres que enseñe las fotos de "Tu ya sabes qué preciosa"-sonrie cruelmente sacándose un sobre-Sé lo que paso en ese cuarto de mantenimiento kekekeke…

Ren: Pu-pu-pues-mira el sobre con miedo-Es un rubio-flamenco-loco-pervertido-pederasta-maruja-de mierda que sueña con tirarse a Mihawk y a Shanks.

Doflamingo (Desde el público): ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

Mihawk y Shanks miran desconfiados a Doflamingo, Mihawk ya poniendo una mano en el mango de su espada.

Doflamingo: ¡ES VERDAD! ¡Os amo por vuestra inocencia, no osaría nunca robárosla!

Miha y Shanks ya con las espadas en la mano.

Ace: ¡Eh que no se permiten peleas!

Hiruma: Déjales, si es más divertido si le linchan a ostias y es más rentable y entretenido que el cine-va comiendo palomitas con un refresco en la mano.

Ace: ¿Tú no estas muy bien de la cabeza verdad? ¬.¬U

Hiruma: Si lo estuviera no me habrían contratado, y espérate a que te entreviste a ti kekekeke…

Ace: Bueno, mientras los de seguridad requisan las armas al publico y yo me estoy cagando en mis pantalones, Ren, 3ª pregunta: ¿Qué harías si en OP te matan? O sea si tu personaje muere a que te dedicaras.

Ren: Volveria a Shaman King o trabajaría en la empresa de mi familia, la honorable dinastía Tao.

Hiruma: ¿Pero esos no recogían arroz?

Ren: No, mi empresa familiar es de aéreo transporte.

Ace: que guay, yo quiero ir a Panamá algun día cogeré un avión de tu empresa, 4ª Pregunta: a…

Hiruma: ¿A qué edad diste tu primer beso?

Ace: ¡QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS! Ò.Ó*

Ren: pues a los 13.

Hiruma: 5ª pregunta: ¿con quien y de que serie era?

Ren: Pues de Shaman King, y es el espíritu acompañante de Iron Maiden-san…

Hiruma: Te besaste con un fantasma…no se como se llama eso pero te aseguro que es raro.

Ace: Creo que Poltergeisfilia, no lo sé muy bien. 6ª Pregunta: ¿Cuál és tu objetivo principal en OP?

Ren: Convertirme en almirante.

Ace: Que directo, 7ª pregunta: ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

Ren: Leer, entrenar y combatir, un buen guerrero debe tener una mente despejada de inútiles distracciones.

Hiruma: Pues vaya distracción la tuya con Sanji, kekekekeke….

Ren: (sonrojado) ¡Calla!

Hiruma: 8ª pregunta: ¿Por qué te inclinas más, por la inteligencia o la fuerza fisica?

Ren: Buco un equilibrio entre ambas.

Hiruma: típico, bueno, última pregunta: Solo puedes coger a uno, ¿Si por un lado, se cae Sanji, y por otro Zorro, a quien ayudas?

Ace: eres retorcido rubio…

Hiruma: Kekekeke, venga Ren, di.

Ren: no es muy difícil la pregunta, ayudo a Zorro.

Sanji: ¿¡ME DEJARIAS MORIR POR EL MARIMO?!

Horo-Horo: ¡JAJAJAJA MIRA COMO TE QUIERE REN RUBIA!

Sanji: ¡TU CALLA QUE TE LA GANAS!

Horo-Horo: No hay huevos.

Sanji: ¿Qué no? ¡Ahora veras!

(Se empieza a pelear mucha gente de las fans)

Ace: La que has montado rubio…

Hiruma: ¡KEKEKEKE NO OS PERDAÍS EL PROXIMO PROGRAMA, INVITADA: SHIARU HASEBE!

TBC….

Gracias por leer n.n


	31. Chapter 31

Antes que nada gracias por esperar porque el puto ordenador se me ha chungao.

Gracias y disfrutad.

Cap, 31. Las clases del profesor Frankky la puta 3a parte ¬.¬U

Mientras ya dos de los aprendices habían caido en las garras de Frankky, uno de ellos con el tufo de culo de mofeta impregnado...Pero el caso era que ya solo quedaban cinco con vida, metaforicamente hablando por supuesto. Mientras, en lo más recognito del bosque tirando al río, cierto pelimorado aguantaba las quejas de una niña que aunque la hubieran ahogado y enterrado, estaria todo el santo día quejandose, ni siquera los insectos querrian comersela no fuera a ser que acabaran siendo tan charlatanes y quejicas como ella.

-Ugh...que asco...que asco...que asco...-gemia la peliazul mientras daba saltitos por las lianas del suelo, ya un poco humedas por la lluvia.

Cap, 31. Las clases del profesor Frankky la puta 3a parte ¬.¬U

Mientras ya dos de los aprendices habían caido en las garras de Frankky, uno de ellos con el tufo de culo de mofeta impregnado...Pero el caso era que ya solo quedaban cinco con vida, metaforicamente hablando por supuesto. Mientras, en lo más recognito del bosque tirando al río, cierto pelimorado aguantaba las quejas de una niña que aunque la hubieran ahogado y enterrado, estaria todo el santo día quejandose, ni siquera los insectos querrian comersela no fuera a ser que acabaran siendo tan charlatanes y quejicas como ella.

-Ugh...que asco...que asco...que asco...-gemia la peliazul mientras daba saltitos por las lianas del suelo, ya un poco humedas por la lluvia.

-Deja de quejarte, a Sanji y a Luffy los han pillado por imbeciles, y todo por los gritos a viva voz que daban-murmuro el pelimorado sentado en una roca.

-Oh, Y que propones que hagamos señor lo sé todo?

-Primero callate-contesto malhumorado.

Llamadle machista, pero odiaba que le hubiese tocado una mujer, si al menos hubieran sido Nami o Shiaru, bueno, Nami gritaria seguro, pero no daria tanto el palique como esa pelizaul. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo con esa maldita apuesta que en principio acepto, pero aun así esto era demasiado, principalmente porque estaban al tanto d que ya dos idiotas estaban en el saco, no le hizo falta mucho tiempo para saber que eran Sanji y Luffy, entre las risas de uno y los llantos del otro, eran un buen par de gilipollas. La mnte femenina de los dos, pensaba de otra forma, en sus ios mentales de adolescente que busca su principe azulm residia el hecho de que Zorro la había rechazado inconscientemente, estaba segura de que el peliverde por supuesto era alguien ajeno a los tipicos pensamientos de chico imbecil que busca tirarse a una chica. En orro veía la inocencia y la busqueda de superacion de si mismo, eso le había enseñado ue era su primer fracaso amoroso, y la vida le habia dado una leccion muy importante respecto a enamorarse. En el mundo hay muchos tipos de hombres, distintos los unos de los otros, por supuesto en algunos residia el odio, la envidia y la ira, sentimientos encontrados en el hombre por el simple hecho de que no sabían nada de nada sobre lo que era sentirse querido. En otras circunstancias otros ejemplos en los que en una parte Zorro estaba involucrado era la inocencia, la valentia y el respeto, cosas que fueron enamorandola del peliverde que, por supuesto no captaba las señales tipicas que una chica le manda a un chico, las miradas timidas, las caricias discretas...etc. Otro tema que perturbaba su mente era Law, ese idiota que afirmaba amar a Zorro, ella misma admitia que amar y gustar eran dos cosas diferentes, dos niveles distintos, dos categorias que no se pueden alcanzar de la noche a la mañana, sí, ella tambien afirmo amarle, pero despues de que Zorro la rechazara, entendio que como un minimo de respeto para demostrar, y mantener su dignidad, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Ser amigos y ya esta, para al menos seguir estando en contacto con el peliverde verbalmente hablando y sin ninguna vergüenza sobre el asunto, despues de todo eso significaba la amistad. El tiempo paso demasiado lento para ambos, hasta el punto de que se dieron cuenta de que estarían bastante tiempo juntos. Y era ahora cuando se daban cuenta de lo absurda que era esa apuesta de a ver quién aguanta hasta el final sin que Frankky los pillara. Ren decidió ir a buscar agua a un riachuelo cercano, eso sí, vigilando que ningún listillo se escondiera alrededor para espiarle y delatar su posición. Ya conocía esas estrategias de combate bastante bien, y, no, no estaba dispuesto a aprenderlas de un tío que iba en calzoncillos mostrando casi todos sus pelos púbicos, haciendo posturas traumáticas que ni Doflamingo con toda su pluma, y su extraña obsesión de creerse modelo haciendo posturitas. Por muy hijo del profesor Iceburg que fuera, del cual se alababan las clases de escenoataquegrafia, no, se negaba en redondo a que su hijo del cual quizás solo el color de pelo había heredado, le dijera como atacar al enemigo basándose en sus estrategias. Él ya sabía lo suficiente de la marina, sabía perfectamente cuál era su objetivo en ella, y que después de los 4 años de aprendizaje obligatorio, los cadetes podían elegir varias opciones. Entre ellas estaba la de seguir estudiando en la marina, pero ya como un marino principiante, luego ir subiendo, de Comandante a Almirante, de Almirante a Vicealmirante, y ya hasta más arriba. Habían bastantes categorías y él quería llegar a la de Almirante, aunque si quizás luego le ascendían, eso ya no importaba, habría cumplido su objetivo, pero luego estaba el tema de las otras categorías, no estaba seguro ya que no sabía que iban a escoger los demás. Por supuesto, Luffy seguiría los pasos de Shanks para convertirse en Shichibukai, Nami vete a saber que quería hacer con su futuro, ya que la chica estaba en la marina para remendar sus errores robando a la gente. Ese era un dato importante, si cometías algún delito, la marina te proponía arreglar tus deudas con la sociedad entrando en ella sin importar la edad y el género. Vivi estaba dispuesta a convertirse en comandante o algo que le hiciera ver como una persona fuerte (Aunque ella quería hacerse fuerte para volver a Alabasta como legitima reina) Shiaru era todo un misterio de chica pero tenía entendido que estaba ahí para pagar deuda como Nami pero por…mejor no comentarlo, y posiblemente se iría, que era otra opción que daba la Marina, en cuanto cumpliera los 4 años obligatorios. Zorro…la verdad, como las otras dos, cumplía pena, aunque posiblemente ni el peliverde se daba cuenta de eso, por haber matado y atacado a la Marina, el Gobierno no era tan estúpido como para ejecutar a un chaval sin que este presentara cargos anteriores. Pero en lo que el espadachín tenía en mente hacer con su futuro ya era algo que no conocía, agachado entre los arbustos y moviéndose ágilmente para poder pasar desapercibido pareciendo algún animalejo que caminara por ahí en vez de un hombre, bueno, más bien chico de 12 años y medio. Cuando llego al riachuelo, primero de todo miro el agua, para ver si estaba lo bastantemente limpia, no le juzguéis de caprichoso ni señorito, pero no le salía de los huevos beber agua que algún animal o incluso algún imbécil, haya pensado en vaciar de depósito su cuerpo, descargando así las impurezas de su aparato excretor y urinario. No, cuando la última vez que se metió en un río, Luffy se meó en él, y el muy capullo no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que por la zona en la que nadaba el agua estaba amarillenta. Cuando lo comprobó, puso la cantimplora en el agua mirando fluir las aguas tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna por cruzar ese paisaje natural que raramente se encontraba hoy en día con tanta paz. A su mente vino una de las preguntas que tenía, Sanji decidiría quedarse para continuar en la marina o se iría…El rubio seguía con su sueño de encontrar el All Blue, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que continuara en la marina pero se fuera a otra base en que se dedicaran más a ir por mar, las probabilidades de llegar a la gran Line y más allá se extendían abiertamente con más posibilidades de encontrarlo para Sanji. Y eso solo supondría que tendrían que separarse, y posiblemente, para siempre dependiendo de que escogieran cada uno…

En sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una piña le golpeo la cabeza.

Miro hacía arriba para ver al peliverde y a la pelirroja ladrona peleándose silenciosamente. Nami tirándole de las mejillas a Zorro y este intentando empujarla, tocándole sin querer, un pecho y la ladrona le devolvió el atrevimiento golpeándole con la mano abierta en la mejilla la cual dejo, absolutamente roja con una marca y todo. Ren no sabía que hacer, si delatar su posición o no, ya que Zorro no era su enemigo precisamente y aunque Nami, tampoco le caia mal, bien, como que no. Iba a decir algo cuando la pelirroja le descubrió y le señalo acusatoriamente con el dedo y el ceño fruncido.

─¡ESTABA ESPIANDO!-grito con cara anime la pelirroja siendo frenada de lanzarse contra Ren por el peliverde que, en realidad la iba a soltar, pero solo para que Ren le bajara los humos.

─Ja, en eso estaba pensando yo…-respondió Ren recogiendo su cantimplora.

Nami y Zorro, este último por obligación de la chica, bajaron del árbol para encararse al pelimorado. Este pensó que en comparación con Zorro, a él le había tocado un ángel como pareja, porque vaya impresión que daba Nami.

─Bueno, si no espiabas, ahora nos debes el escondite, así que nos vamos a aliar para derrocar a Shiaru..-sonrío maliciosamente.

─Oye, Nami, a aparte de ser preocupantemente retorcida, ¿Has pensado que haremos cuando hayas acabado con Shiaru? Quedaremos cuatro y solo dos pueden ganar tu retorcida apuesta-comento el peliverde con una gota en la cabeza.

Nami se giro sonriéndole maliciosamente otra vez.

─Por supuesto, pero eso es secreto.

─Y yo voy y me creo que nos ayudaras, anda y que te den pelirroja. Zorro, mucha suerte-se despidió Ren dispuesto a marcharse.

Pero antes de poder dar más de tres pasos, apareció Frankky con Vivi atada a Luffy y a Sanji. Imaginaos la cara de los otros tres aprendices, y ante el silencio, se escucha una risa entre triunfal y malvada, y de la nada, balanceándose como la reina de la jungla, apareció Shiaru saltando y dando unja voltereta para aterrizar con los dedos formando el símbolo de la victoria riéndose sin parar.

─¡SIIIIII MAMITA GANAAAA!-grito la pelirroja de cabello largo Gotica-Satanica.

─IOI-cara de Zorro, Nami y Ren.

─Oh, no me miréis, asi, hice un trato con Frankky, él me daba la inmunidad y yo le ayudaba a encontraros a todos a cambio también de la recompensa por supuesto, ¡comida gratis YUJU!

Y así, la ganadora de la apuesta fue la única que no tenía pareja, y encima era la que menos se esperaban que fuera a ganar. Frankky solto a los demás chicos, y estos se taparon la nariz al notar el tufo que desprendía Luffy.

─Diop, comop apestap, ¿Quép te hap pasadop?-pregunto pregunto el peliverde con la nariz tapada y la cara casi tan verde como su pelo.

─Quep sep le hap cagadop unap mofetap encimap marimop-contesto por el azabache Sanji acercándose a Ren.

─Apartatep, de mip, rubiop, que apestap-Ren se echo para atrás.

Sanji se indigno poniendo una cara sombria.

─¿¡YOP QUEP SUFROP CON ESTEP IDIOTAP Y TUP NOP MEP APOYAP?!-Sanji estaba por echársele encima a Ren, pero Nami intercepto al rubio dándole un coscorrón.

Viendo el buen rollo que había aunque hubieran perdido, esa alegría que desprendían todos, a tomar por culo la diversión cuando sus maestros aparecieron ante ellos mirándoles seriamente, eso no anunciaba nada bueno si eran sus maestros los que estaban ahí y encima con esos caretos de perro enfurruñado que traían. Por lo que los aprendices, aguantándose las ganas de taparse la nariz por la peste que echaba Luffy, se quedaron inmóviles como presas ante sus depredadores casi temerosos de lo que pudiera pasar.

Ya que ningún maestro se atrevió a hablar, Shanks dio el primer paso, mirándoles con un eje de lastima en sus ojos oscuros. Con un nudo en la garganta quería hablar, e incluso la saliva se resistia fieramente a permitirle decir palabra alguna.

─Chicos, tenemos que hablar con vosotros sobre un tema, tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones de los Shichibukai-hablo finalmente, dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar seguido de sus camaradas.

Los aprendices, sin saber exactamente que hacer, se miraron entre todos y se pusieron en marcha para seguir a sus maestros y saber que pasaba.

─¡HEY Y MIS CLASES QUEEEEE!-grito Frankky con un aura depre.

TBC….

SI YA LO SÉ NO ME ECHEIS LA CULPA DE QUE ES CORTO POR FAVOOR T.T

Tengo el ordenador chungo, la buena noticia es que mañana me lo dan, así que, por favor paciencia y muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad, sois lo único a parte de la satisfacción de hacer esta historia que me retiene en fanfiction n,n

CHAO Y OS JURO POR MIS MUERTOS QUE EL PROXIMO DESPUES DEL CAPI ENTREVISTA ES MÁS LARGO!

YAAAA-HAAAA XD


	32. Chapter 32

OK, Una cosa, Kamilabp, perdona por tardar tanto y en general por supuesto.

Ya te dare del dinero del hospital para pagarte el infarto pero con esta crisi espérate al próximo año, o al siguiente o al otro… pero pagártelo, te lo pago XD

Bien, gracias por el apoyo, y….DISFRUTAD XD

¡BIENVENIDOS A VIVIENDO UN INFIERNO!

Como siempre tenemos como presentador al espíritu de la oscuridad más atractivo de todos y comandante demoniaco del infierno…

¡YOUICHI HIRUMA!

Las fans gritan emocionadas pidiéndole que se quite la camisa y otras cosas…

Y como Copresentador, algo que nunca antes se ha visto en este mundo….Venido de un lugar misterioso en la mente perversa y poco normal del autor….

¡CHOPPER DESTROZO!

Ya nadie habla cuando el cacho bicho entra en el plato haciendo retumbar el suelo mirando a todos con ojos rojos inyectados en sangre.

Hiruma: Bien gusanos, espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de todo este tiempo sin leer…¡PORQUE VOLVEMOS CON MÁS FUERZA QUE NUNCA PARA JODEROS VUESTRA PUTA VIDA!

Chopper Destrozo: Brahhhh, brahhhh (No faltes al respeto)

Hiruma: ¿Alguien entiende a este bicho? Bueno, da igual si total, aquí lo que importa es que cubra el hueco del barbudo rarito-Ahaha, que para mí desgracia le dan el alta mañana, por lo que en la próxima entrevista habrá que soportarle.

Chopper Destrozo: Brahhh, brahhh, brahhh…(Encima de que no me pagan por estar aquí se queja… ¬.¬U)

Hiruma: En lo que respecta a nuestra próxima invitada, me ha pedido una presentación memorable así que con un jodido aplauso, os presentamos: A la célebre, poderosa, sexy, admiradora de Vivi Nefertari y seguidora de mi serie Eyeshield 21…. ¡SHIARU HASEBE!

En el público hay un grupo de góticos y satánicos que gritan mientras se escucha música Heavy al ritmo que entra Shiaru.

Hiruma: Lo de los góticos te costara unos 50 más, pelirroja.

Shiaru: Tío, te he pagado 600.000.000 de berries, estoy más pelada que un chino.

Hiruma: Y da gracias que no te cobre el IVA, bien, pues bienvenida a Viviendo un infierno, ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Shiaru: Bien, supongo.

Hiruma: ¿Y la orden de alejamiento?

Shiaru: Me la quitaron hace dos días, por buena conducta.

Hiruma: ¿Cuándo dices buena conducta a qué te refieres?

Shiaru: A mamarle la polla al juez.

Silencio en el plato…

Hiruma: (Apuntando unas cosas en su libreta) Y bueno, dime, ¿El juez es un tipo importante, está casado, tiene hijos, hay buenas influencias en el mercado que le rodea?

Shiaru: Eh… Sí, no, está divorciado, tiene cuatro hijos que le respetan mucho y sí que las tiene.

Hiruma: Muchas gracias.

Shiaru: ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la entrevista verdad?

Hiruma: Nada en lo absoluto.

Shiaru: Lo suponía.

Chopper Destrozo: ¿Brahhhh, Brahhhh? (¿Podemos empezar con la entrevista?)

Shiaru: Eh…¿Qué se supone que ha dicho el ciervo ese?

Hiruma: Oh, nada que se la chupes un poco y te paga las fianzas anteriores por acoso a chicas-sigue apuntando en la libreta sin hacer caso.

Chopper Destrozo: ¡BRAHHH, BRAHHHH, BRAHHH! (¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO, MALDITO RUBIO PSICOPATA!)

Shiaru: Oh, mírale, si te esta dando las gracias y todo por traducirle.

Chopper Destrozo:…. ¬.¬U

Hiruma: Bien, empecemos con la entrevista a nuestra invitada. Shiaru: Eres una invención del autor, un personaje OOCC creo que se denomina así, ¿Cómo te sientes cuando sabes que no vas a aparecer en ningún sitio más que aquí?

Shiaru: Bueno, como OOCC que soy, me siento bastante mal, piensa que somos como has dicho una invención provisional del autor para las historias. Que la verdad, podría haber escogido a otros para ser los aprendices de Kuma o haberse inventado a otro que no sea yo, así que por lo general me siento bien al haber sido yo la que ha creado y puesto en su historia.

Hiruma: Tú reflejas la opinión del autor, ahora bien, yo te pregunto, fuera del contexto del programa: ¿Al autor le gustan los personajes OOCC?

Shiaru: Bueno, yo no soy el autor, pero vamos, según yo creo, no le gustan mucho.

Hiruma: ¿Por?

Shiaru: Por qué, a ver, para una historia está bien, como personajes de fondo, pero como por ejemplo, una historia en la que un personaje principal de un Anime/Manga famoso se enamore o empareje con un OOCC que nadie conoce excepto el autor, es bastante raro y le quita la emoción a la historia.

Hiruma: Resumiendo eso, al autor de Creando lazos odia los personajes OOCC.

Los personajes OOCC del plato se indignan y abuchean al autor.

AlvissAKC: ¡OYE NO ME LOS PONGAS EN CONTRA!

Hiruma: ¿¡Yo?! Pero si eres tú quien dice que no le gustan….

AlvissAKC: No es que no me gusten, es que para mí si un OOCC se empareja con un personaje que me gusta de una serie en un fic, pues no lo leo porque no es la historia que busco.

Hiruma: Vamos que repudias a los autores que tanto se esfuerzan para hacer una historia, sudando sangre y otras cosas, para que tú digas que si hay un OOCC tú ya no lees cuando ellos se tragan tu absurda historia de mierda y otras.

AlvissAKC: Pues tú trabajas en unas de ellas ¬.¬U…

Hiruma: Y que mal me pagas, snif, snif, yo soy solo una víctima más de tu sistema, snif, snif- se saca un pañuelo de la chaqueta negra.

AlvissAKC: Esto me pasa por contratar a un demonio embaucador…Ya sé, ahora sereís 3 presentadores, Tú, Taki y Agon.

Hiruma: ¡Eh, al jodido rastas no lo quiero por aquí!

Agon (Desde el público): ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO BASURA?! ¿¡NO ME ESTARAS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS VERDAD?!

Hiruma: Sí, jodido rastas, te los estoy poniendo con este que la tiene más grande que tú en proporciones ¬.¬U

Chopper Destrozo: Brahhhh, Brahhhh…. (A mí no me metas en tus líos)

Agon: ¡SERAS DESGRACIAO BASURA!

Musashi: ¡EH, A HIRUMA NO LE TOQUES NI UN PELO!

Agon: ¡ANDA MIRA SI ES EL PUTO VIEJO ENTROMETIDO, LARGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ÉL ES MÍO!

Musashi: Ja, eso habrá que verlo cuando se canse de ti.

Agon: ¡SERAS…!

(Se reparten ostias en una nube de polvo)

Shiaru: ¿No vas a…ya sabes, detener a tu novio y a ese que te tiene tantas ganas con cara de viejo?

Hiruma: Nah, les pasa muy a menudo.

Shiaru: ¿Y si van a matarse entre ellos?

Hiruma: Tranquila, ya me encargo yo de que no pasen los limites.

Shiaru: Ah, bueno, si estas tan seguro de que no les sucederá nada…

Hiruma: Kekeke, de sucederles si que les va a suceder cuando acabemos el programa. Bueno, regresando a la entrevista, 2ª pregunta: ¿Quién de tus compañeros masculinos crees que es más guapo?

Shiaru: ¿Debo responder obligatoriamente?

Hiruma: A mí no me la vas a chupar para escaquearte…No, en serio, a menos que quieras que el rastas se te tire encima como un perro rabioso.

Shiaru: Un novio posesivo a muerte ¿eh?

Hiruma: No hace falta que lo jures… Bueno, responde.

Shiaru: Pues ninguno de ellos, sinceramente. Yo soy bisexual, lo reconozco, pero tío, de mis compañeros no hay ni uno que sea decente, uno tiene cara de mono, otro es afeminado, otro tiene una ceja rizada, y el otro tiene el pelo verde, sin ánimos de ofender Zorro.

Zorro (desde el público): Bah…No pasa nada.

Shiaru: Yo solo tengo ojos para mi dulce y jugosa peliazul.

Hiruma: Pues ten cuidado que la otra pelirroja la está reteniendo de tirarte una sartén…

Shiaru se gira y ve a Vivi con una sartén gigante y a Nami que la aguanta.

Shiaru: Bah, es el lenguaje del amor, ella no me odia, me quiere aunque no quiera admitirlo, y dándome palizas es su forma de demostrarlo.

Hiruma: Tú eres masoca ¿no?

Shiaru: No, es solo un poco de sado mezclado, nada insano.

Chopper Destrozo: Brahhhh, Brahhhh (Estamos perdiendo tiempo de la entrevista)

Hiruma: Coincido con el ciervo, eres todo un enigma friki y jodido de la mente del autor.

Chopper Destrozo: ¿Brahhhh, Brahhhh? ¡Bahhhh, Brahhhh, Brahhh! (¿Alguien tiene un traductor o un trasto así? ¡Estoy harto de que me interprete como le sale de ahí, y no soy un ciervo, soy un reno!)

Shiaru: No hay para tanto, jejeje.

Hiruma: No era un alago, pero bueno, 3ª pregunta: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que eras Bisexual?

Shiaru: No lo sé, el autor ya me hizo así.

Hiruma: Un autor anti-OOCC y encima pervertido…

AlvissAKC: Yo no soy un anti-OOCC, y encima menos un pervertido, y soy una chica así que no lo digas como si fuera un hombre, que ya ha habido confusiones por eso.

Hiruma: Pero si eres tú la que escribe como un chico…

AlvissAKC: Ehhh…porque es una manía mía de escribir en ordenador, como escribía plantillas de fics siempre con protas chicos…Ù/ú

Hiruma: No es tu entrevista así que cállate un poco anda. Shiaru, 4ª Pregunta: ¿Qué Hobbies tienes?

Shiaru: Dejando atrás el acoso…pues me gusta el tenis, y el futbol americano.

Hiruma: Por eso ves mi serie, ¿no?

Shiaru: Sip, muy buena por cierto, yo de mayor quiero ser Quarterback como tú.

Hiruma: Pues vete olvidando que cuando acabe el fic, el jodido zorro azul AlvissAKC te manda a tomar por culo.

Shiaru: No, antes de que lo hago me escapare.

Hiruma: Mucha suerte con eso, 5ª pregunta: Siendo tú gotica-satanica, ¿Qué pintas siendo aprendiz de un religioso como Kuma?

Shiaru: La marina ofrece un sistema para corregir tus errores, y si por ejemplo tu haces algo malo y te la ofrecen y la aceptas, tienes que pasar unas pruebas, pero si haces como yo, que fui a por un pez gordo, Kuma no Jinbe me refiero, no te ofendas Jinbe.

Jinbe: Pues la verdad es que me has ofendido…

Shiaru: Pues jódete gordo, el caso es que como escogí a Kuma, y él me acepto, me libre de hacer las pruebas, a más, así tengo la vida bien arreglada, comida, agua, casa, cama decente nada que ver con la calle.

Hiruma: Wow, te criaste en la calle, que imaginación tan retorcida la tuya zorro azul AlAKC.

AlvissAKC: ¬.¬U oye, no me tires de la lengua de lo de ser retorcido…

Hiruma: Jódete, 6ª pregunta: ¿Qué le dirías a un superfan tuyo si te pide para salir?

Shiaru: Pues, lo siento mucho, pero a mi me gusta Vivi.

Hiruma: Lo siento, Filadelfio, vuelve al internado que no quiere saber nada de ti.

Filadelfio se va con un aura depre.

Shiaru: ¿Quién era ese?

Hiruma: oh, solo Filadelfio Manosrotas del Internado de los locos, un fic de nuestra directora de fics, que odia a los OOCC pero que por lo visto ha inventado muchos en ese fic.

Agon: Yo quiero que lleguen ya los capítulos donde haiga lemon, de una puta vez, joder que espero y espero y nunca pasa nada.

Hiruma: Ya te me acercaste en las pruebas de tiro al arco, no pidas más todavía…A más pronto llegaran los capítulos, es que primero debemos acabar esta entrevista y el siguiente capitulo.

AlvissAKC: Diras que YO lo acabare…

Hiruma: Calla, que esta no es tu entrevista, ni la mía ni la tuya rastas. 7ª pregunta: Si pudieras escoger entre espada y poder goma-goma, ¿Qué escoges?

Shiaru: Poder goma-goma.

Hiruma: 8ª pregunta: ¿Por?

Shiaru: Así podría estirar los dedos para metérselos bien a mi jugosa peliazul, y de paso espiarla desde varios metros de distancia…jejeje…

Vivi: ¡SE ACABO, YO LA MATO!

Agon: ¡Y yo matare al viejo para que no se entrometa más donde no le pertenece nada!

Hiruma: ¡EH, RASTAS, QUIETO PARAO JODER DEJA EN PAZ A MUSASHI! (Sujeta a Agon)

Musashi: ¿Ves como me quiere, rastas?

Hiruma: ¡YO NO TE QUIERO ERES MI AMIGO PERO SI NO TE CALLAS SUELTO A AGON!

Agon: ¡Eso suéltame que le voy a romper todos los huesos!

Nami: Yo ni me molesto en parar a Vivi.

Zorro: Jolin vaya espectáculo, y encima es gratis, ya se puede ir despidiendo del curro el cine con estos aquí.

Luffy: Eh, dame palomitas Zorro.

Zorro: Toma pesado, atragántate con ellas.

Luffy: Fafias, fofo n0n

En el plato se linchan a ostias, Vivi con Shiaru, pegándole con la sartén, Musashi y Agon. Hiruma también ya cansado se sienta a comer palomitas con Luffy, Zorro y Nami.

Chopper Destrozo: Brahhhh, brahhhh, brahhhh….brahhhh, brahhhh, brahhhh, ¡Brahhh! (Menudo atajo de gilipollas… bueno, próximo invitado: Shanks, ¡ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

Ok, antes de nada, perdonadme únù he estado trabajando en otros fics, y he ignorado este por completo, pero tengo motivos.

1-Se me fue la inspiración a pesar de que sabía que debía escribir.

2-…ME HE VUELTO UNA VICIADA DE EYESHIELD 21 XD

3-Quiero deciros, y por favor, no os lo toméis a la mal por favor, tengo una vida a parte de escritora, a veces queremos escribir pero se nos hace bastante difícil compenetrar vidareal-vidafanfiction.

Así que de todo corazón, lo siento y Guest, para responderte a eso, no, no soy de esas escritoras/res que pasan de semana a semana y de mes a mes, eso a pesar de que lo he hecho lo odio más que nada, porque a parte de escritora, yo también leo fics y me da una rabia que nunca los continúen cuando estaban bien.

Así que os pido a todos perdón, y, espero que sea de vuestro agrado n.n

Gracias por comentar aguantarme y leer.

COMO SIEMPRE NO OS FIES DE LOS POLITICOS QUE SON MU MALOS!

DISFRUTAD XD

Cap.33. ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Un suspiro aburrido se escapó de los labios del peliverde. Llevaban horas, por no decir una eternidad en ese maldito barco que la marina les presto, porque la barca-ataúd de Mihawk no era los suficientemente grande para llevarlos a los dos más el equipaje, que por cierto era el pelinegro quien tenía más cosas.

─No entiendo porque la marina ha dicho que los Shichibukai y sus aprendices debemos irnos-comento apoyado en la barandilla del barco mirando el mar.

─Ah…por decimoquinta vez, Roronoa, son temas de estado, con eso debería bastarte para entender que no pintamos nada ahí-se rasco las sienes, cansado de seguir contestándole, si es que en ese aspecto era como Shanks, insufriblemente preguntón cuando se aburría, dios suerte que ese pelirrojo se iba al pueblo de Luffy con el crio.

Zorro miro a Mihawk de reojo, ¿Por qué siempre estaba leyendo? En efecto estaba sentado en una tumbona, estilo nos vamos de crucero leyendo un libro en la sombra, ahora que se fijaba los marines del barco ni se le acercaban a menos que Mihawk pidiera algo, entonces todos se movían como una estampida de ñus para encontrar lo que quería el Ojos de halcón. Por el contrario, él, no pedía las cosas, las iba a buscar y punto a pesar de los regaños de Mihawk y de las suplicas de los marines de que hiciera caso a su maestro y no lo enfadara. Pero es que se sentía un completo inútil, no poder siquiera ir a por un triste vaso de agua ya era demasiado incluso para él. Volvió a suspirar mirando el mar extenderse, había viajado hace mucho para llegar a la marina, solo para vengarse…y en vez de eso, se convirtió en el aprendiz del tío al que quería derrotar alguna vez, ¿qué irónico no? Pensaba que eso solo ocurría en las películas o las historias de ciencia ficción (tu no estas ni en una ni en otra, pero tienes razón ¬¬U) así que, tras su ya no se acordaba cuantos suspiros hizo, tuvo una idea. Busco en su mochila algo, y tras buscar un buen par de veces, todas ellas fallidas al final…no encontró lo que buscaba, así que se decidió en ir a preguntar a algún marino, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en traerle lo que les pidió, y con una gran sonrisa les dio las gracias corriendo hasta su maestro y sentándose en el hueco de la tumbona que quedaba libre a los pies del pelinegro. Este levanto la vista hasta el peliverde enarcando una ceja, esa invasión de su espacio personal debería ser muy importante, normalmente ya habría matado a cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado, pero como era Roronoa al que ya tachaba de una especie diferente a la humana…

─¿Sucede algo, Roronoa?-pregunto serio, casi sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

─Pues…

─¿Has visto un barco pirata?-le interrumpió.

─No…

─¿A un ladrón?

─Tampoco…-le miro extrañado.

─¿A un calamar gigante romper el barco en dos?

─¡No! ¿Por qué iba a ver a un cala…?-pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por su maestro.

─Pues entonces no me molestes-dijo volviendo a su lectura, haciendo caso omiso del peliverde.

Este puso morros y empezó a darle patadas en las piernas llamándolo de todo. El espadachín más grande ni se enteraba de lo que pasaba, simplemente lo ignoraba, a pesar de que ya empezaba a sentir molestias de tantas patadas que le daba. Zorro continuo llamándolo, viejo, agarrado, aburrido, estúpido, idiota, cara de melón, ojos de plátano, bigotudo, paliducho (en realidad este es un mote que le hice poner a Alviss a Phantom de MÄR XD/Miha&Zorro: ¿Y eso a quien le importa? ¬¬U/¡Buaaah! ¡no me tienen en consideración! Snif, snif T.T) Gigante pepe-ni idea de porque lo he escrito-capullo, estirado, empollón…Hasta que un par de venas en la frente aparecieron en el mayor quien dejando el libro a un lado se cruzo de brazos esperando lo que sea que ese mocoso insolente quería decir.

─¿Y bien, que es tan importante que no paras de joderme mocoso?-pregunto mirándole a los ojos con una seriedad que…

En seguida fue abordada cuando el peliverde se sentó frente a él en la tumbona y en el espacio que dejaban sus piernas a los lados puso un tablero de shogi. Zorro sonrió ampliamente desafiándole sin decir ni una palabra, a ese juego debería ser capaz de jugar el mayor, a más, para que pasarse unas horas en un barco leyendo, cuando se podrían divertir jugando a algo que, por raro que parezca, al peliverde se le daba bien, menos cuando jugaba con Nami, ya que esta se las ingeniaba para engañarlo y sacarle pasta.

─¿Roronoa, sabes que esto es un tablero de Shogi, no?

─¡Pues claro que sí, viejo!-grito ofendido, ni que fuera un inculto-aunque no te lo creas sé jugar, así que, ¿te apetece una partida?

─….No-contesto regresando a leer su libro.

─Joooo…vamos, Mihawk, con tanto leer se te va a hinchar la cabeza y te explotara el cerebro en mil pedazos-se cruzo de brazos mirándole con ojitos de cordero degollado-Porfaaavooorrr~

Joder, pensó Mihawk, no lo entendía, con Shanks, nunca le funciono esa estúpida mirada, Roronoa le echaba una y le decía eso y era capaz de hacerle sentir un remolino en su pecho. Cansado, y sin ganas de otra ronda de patadas e insultos, accedió sorprendiéndose de lo feliz que hizo al chico que dio un salto de alegría, causándole una diminuta sonrisa, después de todo, Roronoa seguía siendo un niño. Bueno, para sorpresa del ojidorado, el chico no lo hacía nada mal, e incluso llego a engañarle y conseguir derrocarle fichas, estuvieron en silencio, uno que ni el mismo Mihawk se creería nunca que ese niño pudiera aguantar. Sería la costumbre de siempre oírlo quejarse, y sin darse cuenta, estaba disfrutando de pasar las horas interminables que aún les quedaban por pasar antes de llegar al sitio donde se supone que le correspondía a Mihawk estar, lugar insospechado y menos aún conocido para el peliverde que estaba concentrado en el juego. Uno ganaba una partida, otra el otro, y así continuaban con sus revanchas, ya llevaban 45 partidas, y Mihawk lideraba por 25, 5 menos que el peliverde, el cual ya estaba empezando a perder los nervios porque la ventaja se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Se quedó pensando en el siguiente movimiento, pero sus pensamientos acabaron, cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, no levanto la vista, pero sabía que el espadachín más grande le estaba mirando, fijamente y apostaría su pelo verde a que ni siquiera parpadeaba. Trago salvia antes de encararlo, sus ojos dorados, tan penetrantes le atravesaron las defensas que siempre se obligó a poner, su lema era no fiarse de nadie, excepto de tus amigos una vez que te hayas asegurado que lo son. Mihawk le hizo quedar la mente en blanco quedándose hipnotizado, y el mayor reparo en la cara del peliverde, le observaba como si estuviera viendo algo fuera de lo normal, así que para acabar con su incomoda mirada, chasqueo los dedos delante del niño.

─Hey, mocoso, ¿mueves ya o esperas un desfile de cojos?-pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Zorro volvió a la realidad parpadeando y dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando durante más de tres minutos a su maestro, así que bajo la cabeza por instinto observando el tablero intentando disimular que buscaba la pieza necesaria, a pesar de que tenía conocimiento de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo bastante vistoso, pero alguien debió de escucharlo por algún lado que hizo que Mihawk no se diera cuenta de su rubor.

─Ca-cállate idiota, estoy pensando pero como no parabas de mirarme yo no…

─Eras tú el que me miraba a mí-se defendió el mayor.

Ala, adiós rubor, fue sustituido por venas en la frente y una cara anime.

─¡POR QUÉ TU ME MIRABAS ANTES, IDIOTA!-le grito señalándole acusatoriamente.

─¡Por que tardas más a mover ficha que un caracol a cruzar la calle!

─¡Es que si me miras así me desconcentro!

─Ja, ¿Tú concentrado? No me hagas reír, si te distraes con cualquier cosa en los entrenamientos…-puso los ojos en blanco soltando un suspiro.

─Por qué tu entrenamiento si no es de pegar a una piedra que se rompe a la primera, es leer, y por dios ¿desde cuando un espadachín lee para aprender a combatir?

─Desde que los tiempos son tiempos y desde que tu naciste, mocoso inculto. No creas que todo en la vida de un espadachín es aprender a golpear con fuerza, te recuerdo que ese fue tu error y tu manca de equilibrio, resistencia a la potencia de tus ataques y poca concentración que hizo que te derrotara cuando luchamos-relato cruzándose de brazos.

Zorro fue a contestarle, pero no se salió nada. Ahora se fijó en algo que nunca había mirado bien, Mihawk siempre dejaba ver su pecho al descubierto, y él estaba teniendo una vista en primer plano de los musculados abdominales que tenía el espadachín más grande. Otra vez esa sensación que había sentido antes, un calor agradable le recorrió el cuerpo, y si no fuera por que Mihawk le dio una colleja seguiría empanado admirando a su maestro. Continuaron la partida, y por supuesto, Zorro perdió y ya no se molestó más en pedir revancha, prefería conservar el número de victorias menores a diez. De repente uno de los marines les advirtió que ya estaban llegando, y el peliverde sonrió ampliamente levantándose y corriendo hacia la barandilla y poder ver lo que seria su hogar hasta nuevo aviso de la marina. Sus ojos brillaron de ilusión y su boca abierta en una gran sonrisa, entonces vio…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

─¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO, UN CEMENTERIO O QUÉ?!-grito el niño a su maestro señalándole-¡No me dijiste que vivías en "Alicia y el país de los muertos", viejo!

Mihawk gruño mientras caminaba por el bosque. A Roronoa se le acabo la ilusión nada más ver que el sitio donde vivía Mihawk no era precisamente un paraíso tropical, era una gran isla aparentemente desértica de vida humana, rodeada de mar, niebla, casi ni daba el sol de lo oscuro que se veía todo, un frondoso bosque y montañas. Y para colmo, para Zorro, su maestro decidió que para que no se perdiera, le ato una cuerda a la cintura y lo llevaba de paseo como si fuera un perro, se abrocho bien la chaqueta por la brisa fresca, ya que estaban en casi entrando a diciembre y se cruzó de brazos indignado. El bosque tenía, según se había fijado muchos pinos, y tenía que tener un ojo a cada dirección, porque no paraban de caerle piñas, o es que eran tan grandes que los pinos no las aguantaban, o era el viento unas ardillas muy enfadadas de que estuviera ahí.

─¿Vivías aquí desde peque?-le pregunto a su maestro, para romper la tensión creada.

─Sí-fue la rápida y tajante respuesta.

Pero Roronoa no era de los que una respuesta tajante fuera a callar, menos aun cuando se aburría tanto y odiaba ir así atado.

─¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?

Un leve tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del ojidorado.

─Porque la isla se llama Kuraigana, Kurai es Oscuro en japonés. Y también porqué muchas leyendas de dioses malignos se originaron aquí y se cree que esta maldita a permanecer en la oscuridad perpetua. Hay ruinas de una civilización antigua, escrituras, quitando esas antiguas leyendas, todo indica a que esta isla esta oscurecida mayoritariamente por un problema magneticoclimatico que impide que una cantidad normal de luz se filtre, menos en invierno-explico calmadamente mientras miro a su alumno.

Zorro tenia una gran gota en la cabeza y mucho sudor, mientras asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con la teoría de su maestro, acto seguido, a Mihawk se le resbalo una gota por la cabeza mientras entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su alumno.

─¿No lo has entendido verdad que no?

Levanto un dedo con una sonrisa y de repente los bajo, con un aura depre encima. El mayor suspiro dejando escapar un déjalo y continuaron andando, de repente sintió que la cuerda se desviaba a la derecha, así que solo tumbo que tirar de ella para que el peliverde fuera a la izquierda. Tras unos minutos más…ahora la cuerda se desviaba a la izquierda, pues Mihawk tiro para que el peliverde fuera a la derecha, y un cuarto de hora más tarde…la cuerda tiro hacia el lado contrario, y ya harto Mihawk se volteo y con una gota en la cabeza miraba al peliverde intentar caminar hacia otra dirección.

─¡¿Pero es que no puedes caminar siguiéndome incluso con cuerda?!-le grito con cara anime ya fuera de sus casillas.

─¡Eres tú que me guías mal, viejo!-replico.

─Joder, mocoso solo tienes que seguirme, es más solo caminar hacia donde tira la cuerda, ¡¿Es tanto pedir?!-dios, ¿¡podrían haberle puesto un aprendiz más idiota?!

Y pudieron seguir peleándose continuamente, si no fuera porque un lamento lejano, parecido a un llanto deprimido que se filtraba entre los arboles del bosque, creando eco y haciéndolo a la par un tanto siniestro. Ambos se miraron como si no supieran que hacer, pero el peliverde le señalo a modo de decir, es tu isla tú te encargas. Pero claro, al ser Mihawk quien llevaba la cuerda, pues el chico no pudo resistirse más de lo que lo intento, y fue realmente persistente, al intento numero 26 desistió. Se guiaban por los sollozos que se escuchaban aunque también eran liosos, parecían estar en todas partes a la vez, y a Zorro se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, porque de vez en cuando a esos sollozos se les salía un gallo y era realmente irritante, tenía que taparse las orejas. Para Mihawk sí que era raro, nunca escucho esos ruidos, por muy siniestra que fuera la isla o por muchos animales raros que tuviera, nunca ninguno hacia ese sonido asqueroso de semi llanto y algo parecido al sonido que se hace cuando se agoniza. Tuvieron que apartar unos cuantos arbustos y unas enredaderas, que cubrían el camino, y también tuvieron que enfrentarse a un topo enfadado porque le habían pisado la madriguera, aunque una mirada de Mihawk y el bicho se fue por patas bajo tierra. Cuando el sonido era tan fuerte que lo tenían literalmente al lado, el ojidorado uso su espada para talar una gran roca que los separaba de su origen. Acto seguido se escucho un grito, y Zorro fue el primero en asomar la cabeza una vez el polvo producido por la roca rota desapareciera, para la sorpresa de ambos, era, si es que lo era, una niña de unos trece como el peliverde, pelirrosa con dos coletas y un flequillo estilo cabra mocha cayéndole, de piel pálida, maquillada con pintalabios rojo, ojos de forma rara negros, muy delgada vestida (Yo aquí le pongo esta ropa si no imaginaos algo que le vaya mejor porque es que no se de diseñar ¬¬U) con un vestido sin cuello blanco, de mangas largas con rayas negras, unas medias rosas con rayas blancas y botas rojas. Lo más curioso de todo es que llevaba un paraguas, o una sombrilla, para el peliverde era raro de distinguir, y lo que les puso a los dos los pelos de punta, a parte de la voz chillona de la niña fue que a su lado habían dos fantasmas, uno con cara de tonto sacando la lengua y el otro sonriendo ampliamente, también con cara de tonto.

Ya que ninguno dijo nada, Mihawk fue a tomar la palabra, para intentar romper el silencio. Sin embargo la niña se adelanto levitando hasta ellos saliéndose de su cuerpo al estilo fantasma, causando que al peliverde se le pusiera cara anime y gritara señalándola. Molestando a la "inocente y normalita" niña.

─¡Oye estúpido es de mala educación señalar a la gente!-grito, tenía una voz, más parecida a la de un niño que no a una chica (es verdad, al menos en el anime en japonés tiene voz de tio xD)

Zorro miro a Mihawk sin saber que decir, y, compadeciendo al peliverde el mayor tomo de nuevo, esta vez sin interrupciones la palabra.

─Primero, deberías decirnos quien eres tú, y qué haces aquí, jovencita-dijo con voz seria.

─Y luego quieres que no te llame viejo, ¿en serio, jovencita?-le miro con una gota en la cabeza.

Mihawk gruño.

─Calla mocoso, de que parte estas.

─Pues no será de la mía, por favor, míralo si es más feo que Picio-dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos levitando y mirando con morritos hacia otro lado-Pero quien es tan idiota para teñirse el pelo verde, que mal gusto…

─¡NO ES TEÑIDO SINO NATURAL LOLITA-GÓTICA RENEGADA!-le grito a punto de ir a por ella.

Su maestro fue más rápido y listo, le tiro de la cuerda para que retrocediera. Observo a la cría más de cerca y de alguna manera creía que la había visto en algún sitio antes, o simplemente era porque su presencia era altamente peculiar en cuanto a físico se decía, un poco más de maquillaje y la podrían meter para las Monster High. La niña le saco la lengua al peliverde y se puso cara a cara con Mihawk.

─Me llamo Perona, soy la protegida de Moria-sama y estoy aquí porque pedí que me llevaran a un sitio lúgubre y solitario…¡PERO YO QUERÍA QUE ME TRAJERAN A MIS SIRVIENTES!-hizo pucheros y tras una rabieta que duro tres minutos volvió a la normalidad-¿Y tú quien eres, ojos de oro, y quien es ese arbusto con patas?

A los dos se les hincho una vena en la frente, al mayor por lo descarada que era esa mocosa y al menor por el mote ya oído miles de veces, pero solo con los que tenía confianza podían llamarlo así.

─Yo soy Yurakiur Mihawk, Shichibukai y dueño de casi toda esta isla en general-observo como a la niña se la caía la mandíbula al suelo- Y este "arbusto con patas" como tú lo llamas, es Roronoa Zorro, mi aprendiz.

Perona miro al peliverde y entrecerró los ojos.

─No parece un zorro…

─¡ES QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, ATONTA!-le grito con cara anime.

Y antes de que los dos se pelearan, Mihawk se puso en medio.

─Has dicho que eres la protegida de Moria, entonces, ¿Quién y porque te han enviado aquí?

─Pues un grandullón con una biblia, como le dije que tenía los calzoncillos muy ajustados y que llevaba un pésimo estilo de ropa me dijo "¿A dónde te gustaría ir?" y ZAS, aquí estoy, con un Shichibukai y un arbusto andante-hizo otra vez pucheros-y no son nada monos, ¡yo quiero sirvientes monos!

─No somos tus sirvientes-gruño el peliverde.

─Bueno calmaos los dos, ahora vamos al castillo y llamare a Moria para informarle que llevas aquí…

─3 días-sollozo la niña.

─Vale, luego ya veremos que pasa. Ahora venga, pronto oscure…bueno que saldrán los animales nocturnos, ellos diferencian la noche y el día aquí-corrigio empezando a caminar tirando de la cuerda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

─¿Moria? ¿Me oyes?-pregunto sentando en el sofá, con un baso de vino y el teléfono a cada mano.

─¿Mihawk? ¿Eres tú? Que raro que seas tú quien me llame la verdad-contesto a la otra línea el…¿zombi? (es que yo creía que era un demonio o algo así )

─Sí…yo también me siento raro de llamarte, pero bueno, que sepas que una niña que se llama Perona esta en mi isla, dice que es tu protegida-explico dando un sorbo al vino.

─Perona…pero si esta en Thriller Bark.

─Estaba, cortesía de Kuma, por lo visto la niña debió de ofenderlo y la envió aquí-razono.

─Chichichi, que raro que ese mastodonte se ofenda, y eso que va de pacifista y esas cosas…

─Pacifista es, no le puso un dedo encima solo me cargo el muerto a mí, nunca mejor dicho, esta mocosa puede salirse de su cuerpo, si hasta nos había pedido que le lleváramos el cuerpo nosotros-dijo recordándolo con una vena en la frente.

Una leve carcajada se escuchó, y Mihawk tuvo que apartar el teléfono, Moria reía tan fuerte que le podían petar los oídos.

─Ya, es que ella se comió la fruta del Diablo Horo-Horo (creo que era esta) que permite al usuario abandonar el cuerpo en plano astral, o sea fantasma. Y…bueno, es un poco consentida…porque la convertí en la princesa de Thriller Bark-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

─Eso lo explica todo, bueno, ¿Cuándo vendrás a recogerla?

─No puedo, Mihawk, tengo asuntos pendientes y no puedo mandarte a nadie a buscarla, estas a muchos kilómetros y nada más que les dé el sol a mis siervos, puff, desaparecerán como motas de polvo-dijo con voz un tanto preocupada-quedatela un tiempo, y cuando vuelvas tráetela, me encargare de que vaya a Thriller Bark, lo juro, por cierto ¿donde esta?

─Ah, esta aquí, en mi castillo con mi aprendiz que esta a...-miro a donde había dejado a Roronoa, y ya no estaba-¡Mierda! Moria tengo que colgar, no están donde les he dejado.

─¿Y? Perona traspasa las paredes, ya volverá.

─Perona sí, Roronoa, no, y este se pierda hasta en su baño, adiós y ya hablaremos de esto-colgo.

Se levanto del sillón y empezó a buscar por las salas continuas o las que podrían haber cogido esos dos. Nada, ni un pelo verde o rosa, soltó un taco mientras continuaba buscando, ¿por qué se habían ido cuando les dijo explícitamente que no se movieran? Conociendo a Roronoa, se habría dejado provocar por la traviesa niña que se aburriría como una ostra sin sus criados atendiendo todos sus caprichos. Y ahora la niña se estaría paseando por el castillo mientras el idiota de su aprendiz corría de un lado a otro perdiéndose cada vez más, no supo porque pero esa imagen le arranco una sonrisa, ese niño no tenía remedio, y seguía sin entender porque sonreía cuando debería estar furioso porque nunca le hacía caso cuando le decía algo. Y pensar que antes estaba tan solo en ese castillo ahora tendría que aguantar a dos mocosos chillando todo el tiempo…puff… solo de pensarlo ya le estaba entrando jaqueca, escucho una estridente risa que ya conocía de lejos, así que siguió el sonido del que se tuvo que tapar las orejas de lo horrible que era, una mezcla de cuando arañas una pizarra y la voz de un tio gordo que grita a tu lado. Cuando llego al origen, vio a Perona sentada en la barandilla de las escaleras meándose de la risa señalando abajo, él se acerco y observo a Roronoa correr de un lado a otro gritando cosas como "¡Maldito laberinto de castillo!" o "¡ME CAGO EN QUIEN LO CONSTRUYERA CON TANTAS HABITACIONES!" y "¡PUTA PERONA TE VOY A CORTAR EN RODAJAS!". Y la niña cada vez se reía más y más, con lágrimas saliéndole a cascada limpia de los ojos.

─¿Te parece divertido?-le pregunto alzando una ceja.

─¡YA TE DIGO!¡Ese idiota nunca encontrara las espadas! ¡HARAHARAHARAHARA!-siguio riéndose.

Mihawk salto hacia abajo y detuvo al peliverde levantándolo por atrás del cuello de la chaqueta, para evitar que siguiera corriendo en circulo o peor, perderse más aun de lo que ya se había perdido.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no te has quedado donde te dije?-le pregunto alzando una ceja, intentando reprimir una risa cuando el niño se le giro con aura depre y le salían dos cascadas de lágrimas de los ojos, pero no de risa precisamente.

─¡ES ESA TIA ENDIABLADA QUE ME HA ESCONDIDO LAS ESPADAS Y NO LAS ENCUENTRO!-grito señalándola.

Mihawk miro a Perona que dejo de reírse y puso pucheros mirando a otro lado.

─Puff, es que me aburría mucho~

─¿Y eso te da derecho a esconderle las espadas?-pregunto serio.

─No es mi culpa si no las encuentra-se defendió.

─¿Y dónde están ahora?-pregunto de nuevo dejando a Roronoa en el suelo, eso sí, sin dejarlo por si acaso.

Perona señalo una puerta detrás de ella.

─¡Haraharaharahara! Nunca he visto a nadie capaz de perderse así, están ahí y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

Zorro estaba por matarla pero prefirió encontrar sus preciadas espadas. Una vez recuperadas, los tres volvieron al salón y Mihawk ordeno, amenazando a Perona con la mirada, que se quedaran ahí, quietos, mientras les traía la cena. Desde la cocina pudo escucharlos pelear otra vez, parecían hermanos, no, prefería que no, la verdad dos Roronoa seria un agobio para él lo que le quedara de tiempo como su maestro. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, al chaval le vendría bien tener compañía de una mocosa de su edad, así lo dejarían relajarse tranquilamente mientras hacían cualquier estupidez de mocosos que se supone que hacen. Les llevo la cena y se pusieron a comer, y por fin llego la gran pregunta del peliverde.

─¿Cuándo se va a ir la Lolita-gótica esta?-gruño con recelo.

─Eso, yo quiero volver, Kumashi debe de estar muy preocupado por mi…(lo dudo ¬¬U)-apoyo la chica.

Mihawk ante los dos solo dijo una cosa.

─Ella volverá cuando nosotros volvamos a la Marina, y para eso queda mucho tiempo…

Y llego lo que se temía, asi que se tapo los oídos.

─¡QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sí, definitivamente esas vacaciones improvisadas iban a ser muuuu largas…

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

HELLO SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA XD

No en serio lo siento, soy una Hija de….+++++++++++++++++++ y una++++++++++++++++++ bueno tampoco tengo el autoestima tan bajo, ¿verdad? ¿o sí….? Bueno ¿a quién le importa?

Disfrutad como siempre y si queréis amenazarme por no actualizar tanto esta historia, o insultarme, fusilarme, asustarme, castigarme sádicamente, hacerme ver películas gore u otros métodos de tortura que se os pasen por la cabeza, solo dejad un review que me haga llorar de lo patética que soy o mandadme un PM para joderme el buen rollito, tenéis mi permiso exclusivo por ser tan Hija de P++++ n.n

Y sobre todo si no os gusta este capi-entrevista o no comentad o tenéis las dos opciones anteriores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡LECTORES Y LECTORAS SED BIENVENIDOS A….

VIVIENDO UN INFIERNOOOOO!

Como presentador de este programa tenemos a, desde la genial serie de Eyeshield 21, el inconfundible por su pelo a lo tío que se ha quedao enrampao, con unas orejas de duende, sonrisa de loco y una mala leche que te cagas…

¡HIRUMA YOUICHI!

Entra en el plato con esmoquin negro y las fans le tiran hasta los sujetadores.

Hiruma: ¡YA-HA~! Cuanto tiempo sin veros gusanos, estaba empezando a creer que me quedaba sin curro en este fic.

Y como Co-presentador, algo nunca visto antes, ni en un millón de años demos la bienvenida a…

¡EMPORIO IVANKOV!

Solo seguidor s de Invankov le aplauden.

Hiruma:Ok, la gente debe pensar: ¿Qué hace Ivankov aquí si los presentadores somos yo y el jodido barbudo, o sea Taki? Pues, simple, ha tenido otro "accidente"…

Ivankov: Empiezo a pensar que todas las veces que dices ha tenido un accidente es que has sido tú el que se los provocas ¬¬

Hiruma: Yo soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

…..(Silencio en el plato con muchas gotas en la cabeza)

Hiruma:Ejem, a ver que nos vamos del tema. Esta tarde tenemos aquí, con nosotros, al que origalmente es un Yonkou y no un Shichibukai pero repetimos que la autora de este fic tiene una cabeza rarísima que se inventa cosas que superan los limites humanos.

AlvissAKC(desde las gradas): ¬¬U tampoco es para tanto…

Hiruma: Este invitado nos ha pedido también una presentación triunfal.

Mihawk (desde las gradas): Ya veréis que esto no va acabar bien ¬¬*

Hiruma: Él es el mejor y único amigo de…un momento que leo el papel…bueno os digo lo que me ha escrito y encima que entiendo una mierda a ver, "El mejor y único amigo de Miha-chan el pajarito adorabilísimo de las gradas, el glorioso, poderoso, sexy, super-mega-extraordinariamente inteligente y guay…¡AKAGAMI SHANKS!"

Shanks sale al plato, las fans tiran rosas, vitorean y también se quitan hasta el sujetador.

En las gradas, Doflamingo y Crocodile sujetan a Mihawk mientras Boa le quita la espada.

Mihawk: ¡SOLTADME QUE ME LO CARGO Y LE CORTO LOS HUEVOS!

Doflamingo: Llevas amenazándole con eso desde el cap 1, búscate una frase más orginal, ¿no crees Miha-chan?

Mihawk: Te juro que te mato, Flamenco de mierda ¬¬

Doflamingo:Um….creo que me voy a sentar con Croco.

Hiruma:¡SILENCIO EN EL PLATO COÑO!

Ivankov: Jojojo, bienvenido, Shanks.

Shanks: ¡Hola! n0n

Ivankov: Yai…que mono que es +w+

Hiruma: Ejem, que estamos en directo ¬¬

Ivankov: Jojojo, que vergüenza, lo siento pero es que Shanks puede llegar a ser realmente adorable.

Shanks: Jajaja, muchas gracias pero no es para tanto n\\n

Las fans dicen un largo "¡Que monooooo!" con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Hiruma: Esta entrevista se me va a hacer muy larga…bueno empecemos de una vez, Shanks, esta como alguna que otra vez es una pregunta fuera de las comunes, ¿Por qué estas en el fic del puto zorro azul?

AlvissAKC: ¬¬*

Shanks: Puuueeeeeessssssssss…porque es guay hacer de mí mismo n.n

Hiruma:…Oriéntame un poco…

Shanks: Bueno a ver, es guay porque al contrario que en la serie de One Piece original que suelo aparecer poco T.T ¡Aquí salgo o me mencionan cada dos por tres! Y me encantan mis escenas, es verdad que en alguna Miha-chan está a punto de matarme pero es divertido actuar como un niño nwn, que por cierto esta es otra cosa que me gusta, puedo llamarle Miha-chan sin que me mate, jajaja.

Mihawk: Pelirrojo me estas empezando a cabrear de verdad ¬¬

Shanks: Perdona, es que me emociono

Hiruma: Ok, empecemos con las preguntas, 1ª: Según tú criterio, ¿cómo te has visto en el pasado que tienes aquí en el fic?

Shanks: Bastante bien, me encanto decirle a Buggy que es un narizotas Xd Aunque eso ya se lo puedo decir tranquilamente en One Piece, ¡Aquí es que me encanta decirlo con tanta libertad!

Buggy (en un rincón rodeado por un aura depre): ¡Snif, snif, ya no se respeta a nadie! T-T

Shanks: Aunque también me gustan las escenas en las que intimo con Mihawk, en One Piece somos conocidos y rivales, pero aquí he podido confraternizar mejor con él, es como tener un hermano n.n

Un OOOOOOOOHHHHH se escucha en el plato.

Invankov: 2ª pregunta, monín: ¿Qué relación tines con Luffy realmente tanto en One Piece como en este fic?

Shanks: En One Piece, es puro amor fraternal y una amistad inquebrantable, aquí, por lo visto empiezo a enamorarme aunque sepa que tenemos diferente edad y Luffy tiene solo 12 años, lo que me convertiría en parte en un pedófilo…¬¬U, pero luego cuando me dice que esta enamorado de Nami me hago de tripas corazón e intento apoyarlo lo máximo que puedo hasta le doy un cursillo con el tema de las mujeres.

Invankov: ¿Y funciona?

Shanks: No, ni una pizca n.n

Hiruma:… ¬¬U ¿Qué se supone que le dices?

Shanks: Qué a las mujeres hay que darles cosas dulces para comer, hay que llevarlas a lugares guays como a partidos de beisbol, a las carreras porque les gusta la adrenalina, a museos de insectos porque les gustan las mariposas, a ver películas gore porque quieren abrazarse a ti, esas cosas fundamentales de la vida.

Las mujeres del plato lo miran con una gota en la cabeza.

Invankov:…que estupideces ¬¬

Hiruma:…Shanks, eres mu tonto. Hasta el jodido rastas sabe más que tú de mujeres, hasta yo sé más de mujeres y ni siquiera tengo novia en mi serie, hasta enamoro a una sin hacer las cosas que haces tú aunque pase completamente de ella.

Shanks: Todo eso fue lo que me dijo Garp O.o

Hiruma: Eso lo explica todo, ese viejo solo vale para leer revistas play boy.

Ivankov: Bueno, mientras el Vicealmirante Garp va detrás de Hiruma-kun por todo el plato…Shanks, 3ª pregunta: ¿Cual es tu mejor momento en el fic hasta ahora, la escena en la que aparecías tú o se te mencionaba?

Shanks: Obviamente la mejor para mí es cuando me reconcilio con Mihawk. Es mi mejor amigo y no tuve que haberle hecho eso a su halcón, por muy bueno que estuviera así al horno con sus patatitas fritas y limón y…

Aura asesina desde las gradas, procedente de Mihawk.

Ivankov: Mejor que dejes ese tema, 4ª pregunta: Si no hubieras escogido a Luffy, ¿Quién seria tu aprendiz?

Shanks: Pues sinceramente, creo que escogería a Nami o a Sanji.

Ivankov: ¿Por qué?

Shanks: Nami tiene un don para la premonición del tiempo y es astuta, una combinación importante para una navegante y una guerrera en batalla, pero sin embargo carece de valor, eso es lo que me impulsa a escoger a Sanji, al mismo tiempo, Sanji tiene un poder increíble en las piernas, tu técnica es poderosa e impecable, un valor y tenacidad impresionantes, buen juicio y corazón a la hora de juzgar a la gente debido a la experiencia dada por sus años de vida y malos tiempos que tuvo. Pero, casi como todo hombre, tiene una sola debilidad: Las mujeres, en el peor de los casos le puede tocar luchar contra una mujer en combate, él puede que intente camelarla de que no luchen porque no quiere dañarla, pero si su adversaria es de las que usan esa debilidad a su favor, Sanji es hombre muerto.

Hiruma: No sé que me sorprende más, que yo haya sobrevivido a los puñetazos de Garp o que tú hayas relatado todo eso con seriedad ¬¬

Shanks: ¡Gyaa! ¡No es para tanto! n\\n

Hiruma: No era un alago. 5ª pregunta: Shanks, esto es una petición de una fan anónima, ¿Te atreves a quitarte la ropa, ponerte sostén y braguitas de My littel pony y ponerte a cantar y bailar la macarena?

Shanks:…Sí n.n

Hiruma: vale….pues venga, ¿a que esperas?

Shanks: Ah, ¿Qué lo tengo que hacer?

Hiruma: ¿Qué te pensabas sino? ¡Vamos jodido pelirrojo, no tenemos todo un año!

Ivankov: En realidad solo tres preguntas más antes de acabar la entrevista ¬¬

++++++Mientras Shanks se cambia de ropa++++++++++++

Vale, ahora un Shanks, desnudo solo con sostén y braguitas de My littel pony se pone en mitad del escenario.

Suena la música.

Shanks: ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena~!

¡Que tu cuerpo pide cosa buena~!

¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena~!

¡HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MACARENA~!

Aplausos y peticiones de que se quite el sostén y las braguitas se oyen por todo el plato.

Hiruma: ¿Y ya esta? ¿Qué hay del resto de la canción?

Shanks: Es que es lo único que me sé

Ivankov: Bueno supongo que con eso ya valdrá, 6ª pregunta: ¿Harías de ti mismo en un fic escrito por AlvissAKC, MiShanks o un ShanMiha o como se llame vuestra pareja?

Shanks: Eso depende si a los lectores de este fic les gustaría uno con nosotros de pareja, ¿Qué decís lectores, quereís un fic de Mihawk y yo de pareja? Responded con el Review n.n

Hiruma: Yo ya sé quien ha escrito esta pregunta para hacer publicidad ¬¬

AlvissAKC: (silbando)

Hiruma: Sí tu disimula, tienes suerte de que tengas eso que quiero en tu armario sino te chantajeaba de lo lindo…Bueno, 7ª pregunta: ¿Si pudieras elegir en One Piece, segurias siendo Yonkou o querrías un alto cargo en la marina?

Shanks: Seguiria siendo Yonkou.

Hiruma: ¿Por qué?

Shanks: Porque me gusta ser pirata, es un noble símbolo de la libertad, yo odio las reglas y todo ese rollo del gobierno mundial, quiero ser libre de ir y hacer lo que quiera.

Ivankov: Tienes razón, guapísimo, es una autentica injusticia eso del gobierno mundial.

Hiruma: A ti lo que te pasa es que como tienes esas pintas…

Ivankov: Mira quien fue a hablar.

Hiruma: Yo soy un demonio, y al menos tengo fans.

Ivankov: Ja, ¿cuantas?

Las fans se levantan del sitio con muchas armas a mano apuntando a Ivankov.

Ivankov: Glups…

Hiruma: Kekeke, zanjado este asunto, última y más importante pregunta: Shanks, ¿Qué harías si Mihawk hubiera matado a Luffy en One Piece cuando fue a salvar a su hermano?

Shanks:…No tengo autoridad para decir eso, solo Eiichiro Oda puede darme a mí y a la autora el permiso para decirlo pero supongo…que, sintiéndolo mucho en el alma, mataria a Mihawk, por encima de un amigo esta el amor y el aprecio que le tengo a Luffy, lo repito, es como un hijo para mí, en One Piece y aquí, no solo como un hijo sino el amor de mi vida.

Las fans se levantan y aplauden llorando con el discurso.

Shanks: Ay, Gracias, gracias por aplaudir jejeje, que vergüencita me da n\\n

Hiruma: Ok, gusanos, hasta aquí la entrevista a Akagami Shanks, nos veremos en la próxima entrevista, y por cierto, lectores y lectoras, hoy os dejo elegir a vosotros quien quereis que sea el siguiente a entrevistar y que personaje tanto de One Piece como de vuestra serie favorita quereis que sea el Co-presentador, responded en el review y jodidas gracias por leernos.

Ivankov:Jojojo, aunque no he tenido mucha popularidad y protagonismo en esta entrevista antes de irme me gustaría bailar la macarena con Shanks ahora que aun sigue en braguitas y sostén.

Shanks: ¡PUES VALE VAMOS A BAILAR, MIHAWK VENGA PONTE SOSTEN Y BRAGUITAS QUE BAILEMOS TODOS JUNTOS! XD

Mihawk: Espera sentado que de pie te vas a cansar idiota, me niego a hacer tal ridículo ¬¬

Shanks e Ivankov (Bailando la macarena en sostén y braguitas de My littel pony): ¡ADIOS HASTA LA PROXIMA!

TBC…..


End file.
